Batallas Anormales II: Keep Fighting
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Pasó un año desde que Dawn huyó a Hoenn para hablar con la madre de Paul, y los demás hechos que ocurrieron como efecto dominó. El ministro de educación de Hoenn parece estar pisandole los talones a los elegidos de Arceus con su avanzada tecnología, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Satoshi. ¿Será el fin de la era de los Pokemón? Poke, Contest, Ikari. Tal vez Oldrival también.
1. Hate

**Hola a todos!**

 **Tengan aquí la segunda parte de éste fic.**

 **Quiero que sepan que no tenía pensado publicarlo hasta que lo tuviese completo (o sea en el 2020), pero las ansias fueron más fuertes que yo.**

 **No me maten por éste capitulo. A la brevedad tendrán noticias de los personajes que falten.**

 **Los proximos ocho capitulos, con éste incluído, tendrán una parte ocurrida un mes o dos después de la carta de Misty (entre fines de enero y febrero del 2016) y otrra un año después de aquello (febrero marzo de 2017) por lo cual tienen que sumarle un año o dos a las edades. Por lo general los varones (excepto Calem) tendrán entre 17 y 18 y las chicas (excepto Misty, que tiene la edad de Ash, y Serena, que tiene un año menos que Misty) probablemente 17.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _13 de Febrero de 2016_

 _¡Hola oyentes de Kalos! ¿Como están todos por allá? Espero que estén disfrutando de la bella y prometedora primavera que Arceus nos ha dado para San Valentín. Les habla su conductora favorita, Hayleen Johnson, reportando desde ciudad Lumiouse. ¿Cómo se ven éste día de..._

Cambió la emisora. Era la cuarta seguida que hablaba sobre San Valentín.

 _...y aún no se hallaron rasgos de la promesa a Reina de Kalos, Serena Gabena, ni de su madre, Grace Foster. El padre de la modelo y ex esposo de la domadora campeona de Ryhorns, sigue buscando señales de ellas en las regiones Hoenn, donde personal del Tecnológico Pokemón dirigido por Arnold Kinomoto afirman haber visto a la hija del empresario Gabena, y Unova, donde se detectó su última transacción bancaria. La princesa cursó casi todo un año escolar al suroeste de Kalos, hasta que..._

La emisión se interrumpió.

Serena miró a su madre junto al grabador, al cual le había sacado la vista de encima para decorar unos cupcakes con frosting de limón. Vio el deje de reproche en los ojos de Grace, que le había dado luego a ella, aunque ahora se mostraran castaños, casi dorados, y sin mostrar más que un leve suspiro de decepción, siguió decorando.

—¿Cuantas veces te dije que el grabador es solo para escuchar música?—Preguntó Grace, amenazadora

—Lo lamento—Replicó la adolescente.

Sumisa. Como simpre debió haber sido.

Si tan solo ese ataque de rebeldía, de enojo y de cuestionamiento no la hubiese invadido aquella noche en Hoenn... Si tan solo se hubiese conformado con que Paul la llamara Gabena, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta...

Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

—Serena...—Su madre se acercó a ella y con una mano en el brazo la obligó a detener su tarea y fijarle la mirada encima—Se que estás preocupada por tus amigos... Pero toda ésta situación nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo...

 _Tuvo que ver conmigo desde que ese Eevee evolucionó en Sylveon._

—Solo quería saber qué está pasando fuera de Kalos.

—En Kalos estamos seguras. Eso es lo más importante—Grace la acarició la peluca morada que llevaba puesta.

—¿Como lo sabes?—Preguntó Serena, en voz dulce y baja, como siempre. Cada vez que se le ocurría salir de esa imágen algo malo pasaba.

—Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te libraste del padre de Ash, y no veo que haya habido nada anormal—Respondió Grace con una sonrisa en su rostro, que Serena desde hacía días deseaba borrar. Le daba esa sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, como si por venir de ella le diese la seguridad de algo. Como si Grace lo supiese todo.

Y Grace no sabía nada.

Serena había huído cobardemente del bosque Hoenn. No supo como, pero el querer regresar al subterráneo la guío hasta allí, aunque por ir volando hacia destino casi termina rompiendo la ventana del primer piso oculto donde Calem se encontraba durmiendo.

Tomó sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, pero a la vez salió sigilosamente del lugar. Se ocultó la mayor parte del tiempo de todas las personas a su alrrededor, Unova no se destacaba por ser una región fanática de la cultura Kalosiana de la reina, pero por si acaso debía ocultarse; sacó dinero de un cajero automático y tomó el primer vuelo a Kalos de cualquier maldita clase. Llamó a su madre desde el aeropuerto y Grace pasó por ella enseguida.

Esperaba volver a casa, pero no regresaron a Pueblo Vaniville. Estaban en el medio de ciudad Lumiouse, en una tienda de cupcakes, con otras identidades y apariencias.

Ahora eran Jeannine y Jenna Greenwald, de "Cup in Green, cupcakes"

Con pelucas purpuras y lentes de contacto para Serena.

Serena le había contado a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde el lavaje que le hicieron a su cerebro con esos chips, hasta la huída del bosque.

Su madre, aparentemente, había sido bastante selectiva con la información que escuchaba, asíque le echó la culpa de todo a Satoshi. Desde su destrono como princesa de Kalos hasta el no saber donde se encontraba Misty, la hermana de su madrina Daisy.

—Lo se, tienes razón—Contestó finalmente Serena, aunque podía ver que su madre no estaba muy convencida

Oportunamente, el timbre del mostrador sonó.

Y como la mayoría de las veces sucedía, Grace decía:

—Yo voy.

Ni siquiera la dejaba atender a los clientes. Siempre se quedaba en la cocina, observandola a ella y a los clientes que pasaban día a día.

Serena estaba cruel y a la vez amorosamente encerrada por su propia madre.

Se permitió salir de su estado depresivo durante un momento, cuando sus ahora ojos dorados captaron a los clientes.

Grace parecía no darse cuenta, pero Serena ya había notado que esos dos hombres solían aparecer intercalados con otros dos hombres todos los días en la tienda desde hace más de una semana.

Ya no se sentía tan segura en su amada regió Kalos. Pero algo le decía que sería imposible convencer a su madre.

—Dos docenas de vainilla y media de chocolate, por favor—Pidió uno de los hombres, sin siquiera decir hola. El otro parecía darle una rápida ojeada al panel donde estaban enlistados los productos.

—En seguida—Respondió Grace amablemente, mientras su peluca morada se ondeaba al voltear.

Serena fingió seguir decorando en el momento que su madre entró en la cocina, mientras observaba con atención a los hombres detrás del mostrador.

Uno de ellos se bajó los lentes negros que traía puestos y le dio una rápida ojeada al lugar. Ojos marrones sin brillo, nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto por el comunicador que traía en su oído, que Serena notó cuando le comentó algo a su compañero.

Achicando más los ojos, pudo ver una luz roja en el cuello del hombre.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como el lente de contacto de mala calidad le abrazaba los globos oculares.

Era la misma luz que en su momento, había tenido que extraer del cuello de Misty.

* * *

Ser sumisa siempre fue fácil para ella, especialmente antes de conocer a Ash y a su dicho "nunca te rindas hasta el final". El miedo a equivocarse, cometer un error y luego arrastrar al otro en su desacierto, la hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Por eso era que solía hacer lo que los demás sugerían, autoconsiderando que no tenía derecho a decir nada.

Notó que tenía que volver a ser de la misma manera cuando huyó del bosque aquella noche, y notó que ninguno de los otros cuatro había regresado.

Pero ahora sentía como si algo dentro de ella estuviese por explotar. Y Sylveon, de quien no se había separado desde hacía mas de dos meses, no era, ya que cada vez le estaba costando más usar sus poderes.

Es que le había dicho a su madre que se había deshecho de él. Y odiaba mentirle.

También estaba por colapsar con eso también.

Grace y Serena vivían en la parte trasera de su tienda, en un monoambiente que tenía justo lo necesario, pero la artista tenía que admitir que su madre lo había decorado bastante bien.

En ese momento se encontraban en la pequeña barra desayunadora (aunque también cenaban ahí) comiendo el estofado que su madre había preparado. Serena ya había perdido la costumbre de comer ensaladas con las calorías justas como la obligaba su nutricionista durante todo ese último año, por lo que el estofado no le caía tan pesado.

¿Por qué era que sentía como si tuviese piedras en su interior?

—Hoy fue un buen día—Comentó Grace, sirviendose más- Tuvimos buenas ventas.

—Si... Tienes razón...—Afirmó Serena.

—Espero que mañana sea...

—Mamá, ¿no has notado como esos hombres de traje vienen todos los días?—Interrumpió Serena. Iba a explotar.

La mujer la miró con unos ojos celestes sorprendidos, pestaneó dos veces y luego respondió—B-bueno... Si... Pero deben ser de una oficina de aquí cerca Serena, no creo que tengas que...

—Tiene una luz roja en su cuello. Y un audifono.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Porque lo vi hoy mamá.

—Debe ser parte de su traba...

—¡¿Como puede ser que ignores todo lo malo que nos rodea?!—Explotó Serena, y una ráfaga de viento innundó la habitación. Solía tener más paciencia que eso, pero había algo en su pecho molestándola desde... no recordaba desde cuando, pero se iba haciendo peor y peor.

—¡Serena!—Se sorprendió Grace, algo enfadada. Parecía estar ignorando el hecho de que uno de los pobres cuadros que decoraban la pared de ladrillo habían caído al suelo.

—¡Sabes que la región Hoenn caerá en la perdición y muchos de mis amigos están encerrados allí! ¡Y de todas formas te la pasas diciendo que todo está bien, y que no tengo que moverme de aquí!—Se puso de pie y el vaso con agua del que estaba tomando cayó al suelo, mientras su plato retumbaba—¡Tienes que abrir los ojos!

La ex señora Gabena se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija. Era casi de la misma altura, y ambos ojos celestes se chocaban y derrochaban enfrentamientos.

—¿Crees que no soy consiente de nada de lo que está pasando?—Preguntó Grace lentamente, presionando los dientes— ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por Misty y su familia?

—¡Eso es lo que me das a entender!

—¡¿Crees que soy feliz ocultandome, habiendo abandonado mi casa, y vendiendo muffins en una tienda con un nombre patético?! ¡Pues te equivocas, Serena!—Estalló Grace enojada.

El viento se calmó, pero los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo hacemos, mamá?! ¡¿Por qué es que no salimos a pelear?!

—¡Porque tengo que protegerte, Arceus! ¡¿No lo entiendes aún?! ¡El padre de Ash podría venir por tí otra vez o alguien de ese maldito tecnológico!

—¡Pero yo soy quien tiene que ir mamá, ¿Por qué no lo ves?!—Sollozó Serena, golpeando el piso con un pie descalzo—¡Satoshi ya me eligió y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso!

—Satoshi... Ese infeliz...—Grace se mordió el dedo índice flexionado antes de volver a gritarle a su única hija—¡Tu no tienes nada que ver en ésto! ¡Su palabra tiene tanto valor en la situación de Hoenn como la palabra de tu Braixen!

—¡Mamá, tu no lo entiendes!—Lloró de nuevo, sin el más mínimo intento de detenerse.

—¡Solo obedece y ya!—Gritó Grace, más alto que las otras veces.

Serena se guardó la contestación, y a cambio inspiró aire con un leve gemido.

Solo obedece. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Corrió a su cama y enterró su cara en ella. Le gustaría tener un espacio para ella sola, donde ocultarse, pero el monoambiente no daba demasiadas posibilidades para eso.

No podía romper la fusión de Sylveon, y no es como si le importara.

Tenía que callarse y ser sumisa.

—Mañana deshazte de ese Sylveon como te lo ordené—Fué la última palabra de Grace, antes de escuchar el ruido de platos y vasos siendo levantados y luego el sonido de la luz apagada.

Así era, había vuelto al inicio.

Sumisa y obediente.

Solo que no sabía cuanto tiempo más lo soportaría.

* * *

 **14 de Febrero de 2016**

Serena no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su madre y no sabía si quería hacerlo.

Solo que detestaba los silencios incomodos. Y aunque esperaba que el día de San Valentín tuviese la tienda repleta, no había mucha gente esperando por la apertura.

Hoy iba a ser un día más largo de lo normal.

—Ten listos los brownies en forma de corazón—Le dijo secamente Grace, sin mirarla, mientras armaba el packaging especial de San Valentín—Cuando yo te los pida alcanzamelos por el hueco de la ventana.

La pelimorada (en realidad rubia) solamente asintió con un gesto seco. Le molestaba terriblemente el silencio incómodo, si, pero se sentía mucho menos enojada que el día de ayer porque le sonriera por cosas que normalmente no le molestaban.

Grace se retiró y colocó el cartel "abierto" sobre la puerta de vidrio, para luego colocarse detras del mostrador. Serena se estaba preparando para poner su cabeza en modo automático de trabajo, como si fuese una película de Chaplín, pero la campanita de la puerta sonó y no pudo evitar distaerse.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a Cup in Green! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!—Se oyó la alegre voz de Grace, con una felicidad tan falsa como los ojos dorados de Serena.

—Muchas gracias, aunque no soy muy fanático de esas cosas.

De repente sintió como si pudiese reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, y sus ojos se dirigieron como un imán a la ventana de la cocina, una fuerza externa a ella la obligó a hacerlo.

Kalm estaba detrás del mostrador, vestido completamente de negro.

Serena se quedó estática.

¿Acaso Satoshi lo había enviado por ella? ¿La había encontrado debido a que aún no se separaba de Sylveon, como la había encontrado la noche que cruzaron la frontera?

Sabía que Calem la detestaba con todo lo que su histérica y selectiva personalidad le permitía, pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de esperanza para ella cuando le respondía a su madre con una alegría que debía ser tan falsa como la de Grace.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo cuando lo escuchó por cuarta o quinta vez en la conversación.

—¿Y usted se encuentra sola el día de San Valentín?

Era una indirecta. Tenía que serlo.

—Bueno, de hecho...- Comenzó Grace.

Trataría de ocultarla. Pero Serena no le iba a dar el gusto, no. Tal vez Calem solo estaba por ahí por casualidad, tal vez no era lo que parecía, tal vez ni siquiera era Calem...

Pero no tenía demasiadas opciones. Y ayer en la noche no logró colapsar del todo, y no quería hacerlo.

—Aquí están los brownies que me pediste, Jeannine—Y se colocó junto a su madre en el mostrador

Usó la frase que siempre usaba en el subterráneo cuando hacía la cena, poniendo además su voz más risueña: _Aquí está la ensalada que me pediste, Misty. Sin pimientos ni zanahorias. Aquí está la tuya, Dawn, baja en calorías. Ash, May, sus hamburguesas están sobre la mesa..._

Calem la miró durante unos segundos, y la forma en la que se movió tan rápido su cabeza detonó esperanza, así como sus ojos decepción cuando fijó la vista en sus ojos y su cabello.

Pero Serena sabía que era lo que tenía que mostrarle.

—Se...—Grace tosió—¡Jenna!

—¿Que ocurre?—Preguntó la artista inocentemente, como sin entender el grito de su madre

—N-no te pedí los brownies...

—Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de tienda...—Se "disculpó" Kalm, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca—Buscaba bombones, ya saben, aquí venden cupcakes... Lamento haber molestado.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Vuelve cuando quie...!—Comenzó Grace, ya tomando a Serena de la muñeca derecha para darle la regañada de su vida. Pero Serena necesitaba únicamente su muñeca izquierda.

—¡Espera!—Exclamó la rubia, tomandolo de la manga con la mano izquierda a propósito, justo antes de que el chico terminara de voltear—¿No quieres probar un brownie especial de San Valentín?

Giró la muñeca cerca del postre al que Calem le daría una mirada.

—No, en serio te lo agradez...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, al ver la estrella de siete puntas rosada casi tatuada en la muñeca de Serena.

Los ojos ahora dorados de la chica rezaban porque Calem notara los detalles que hacían a su cara especial, para algunos perfecta.

La miró a los ojos y le dió una ojeada rápida a su cabello morado.

 _Salvame, Calem, por favor... Liberame... Quiero ayudar, ya no lo soporto más..._

—Estás viva—Soltó con una certeza que no se oía todos los días

—¿Disculpa?—Preguntó Grace con el tono de enfado surgiendo en ella.

Serena solamente lo miraba con dientes apretados. Solo quería que la tome violentamente como aquella vez que había tenido ese pantallazo de Yvetal y no sabía que otro pokemón legendario, y que la saque corriendo de la tienda. No se atrevía a hablar frente a Grace.

—Tienen que huír—Soltó Kalm en voz baja, y a Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco—Hay hombres viniendo hasta acá, con armas de fuego. Si no te hallaba creería que no tienen nada que ver con ésta tienda y que su propósito era otro, pero es demasiado evidente...

—¡¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo, niño?!—Exclamó Grace, y Serena aún no podía soltarle el brazo al azabache—¡Es día de San Valentín, no de los inocentes!

—Serena, escucha—La mujer junto a ella ahogó un gemido cuando Calem la llamó por su nombre—No se a que mierda estés jugando escondida acá, pero hay hombres de Kinomoto que vienen para llevarte...

—Sueltala—Soltó la domadora de Ryhorns, apartando la mano de Serena de Calem como si la situación fuese al revés—Su nombre es Jenna, y te voy a pedir que te retires.

—Tienen que huír—Cerró los ojos un momemto, y ese aura celeste que sabía que solo ella podía ver la rodeó—Están a pocos metros... Tienen que salir por detrás...

La sensación del vuelco de su corazón se repetía una y otra vez a medida que Calem hablaba.

Armas de fuego. Muerte.

Armas de fuego. Su madre. Muerte.

No...

Esa era una secuencia que sí no toleraría que pase.

—¡Largate de aquí!—Gritó Grace, casi tan fuerte como la noche anterior—¡Mi hija no es parte de nada de ésto!

No quería que sucediera, pero no podía moverse.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y Calem saltó el mostrador ágilmente para estar a su altura.

—¡Maldita sea, Yvetal, haz que tu madre entre en razón!—La voz de Calem tenía un tono de alarma y urgencia tan terrible como el que tenía Paul el día que todo se fue por la borda—¡Di algo!

—¡Mamá!—Exclamó la rubia, poniendose de pie, y Calem la siguió—¡Mamá, Calem quiere ayudarnos!—La tomó de la muñeca con desesperación y trató de jalarla hacia la cocina, pada luego salir por la puerta trasera del monoambiente.

—¡Te dije que tu no tienes nada que ver en ésto, Serena! ¡Éste Calem debe haber sido a quien Satoshi envió para utilizarte de nuevo!—La mujer se liberó de un tirón del agarre de su hija

—¡Me llamo Kalm!—Fue lo primero que dijo, y Serena deseó que Misty estuviese allí para golpearlo—¡Y no quiere utilizarla, él quiere asegurarse de que se encuentren bien ambas!

—¡Mientes!

La campana sonó, y antes de que Serena se diese cuenta, Calem y ella estaban ocultos detrás del mostrador, con el azabache indicandole que hiciera silencio.

—Buenos días, Jeannine—Se oyó una voz, y Serena no tenía dudas de que era uno de los muchos hombres con traje. Hombres de Kinomoto. Hombres armados.

Hombres dispuestos a matar a su madre, tan indefensa como el brownie sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, ¿Que puedo ofrecerles?—Preguntó Grace, con un deje de nervios en su habla aue solo Serena pudo notar.

—Queremos una promoción de San Valentín...— La madera crujió sobre Kalm y Serena cuando el o los hombres se apoyó o apoyaron sobre el mostrador—Un brownie en forma de corazón con la princesa de Kalos como juguete sorpresa.

Lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Serena solo recordaba haber saltado fuera de su escondite a pesar de que Calem le haya intentado jalar las piernas desnudas hacia el suelo. Envió a los cuatro hombres que solían venir intercalados a la tienda a volar con una ráfaga de viento.

Disparos. Fuertes, y luego crujidos de vidrio provenientes de sus pies y de las balas.

Calem sobre ella. Sylveon sin control.

Más disparos.

El monoambiente destrozado.

Tres hombres inconsientes en el suelo. Calem tomandose la cabeza. Serena tan cerca de su madre...

Otro disparo. Calem sobre el cuarto hombre.

Serena siendo escoltada por él hacia la puerta trasera, volteando para ver si su madre los seguía...

Pero solamente pudo notar que el cuarto hombre había dado un último disparo antes de caer efectivamente inconsiente.

Y sangre.

Mucha sangre proveniendo del cuerpo de su madre.

Después ya no podía recordar.

Solo algo le decía que ni sus gritos ni sus poderes curativos podrían salvar a Grace, tras que una luz rosada saliera expulsada de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **4 de Marzo de 2017**

Serena observó por la ventana del pequeño departamento donde estaba viviendo. Cada tanto abrazaba sus rodillas y reposaba su mentón en ellas, para luego volver a estirar sus largas piernas y dejarlas caer del asiento de la ventana. Ciudad Carmín era bella en serio, pero su situación no le permitía apreciarla.

Algunos psicologos decían que las personas solían esconder en el fondo de su mente los recuerdos que les trajeran angustia. Serena estaba agradecida de que aquello no le hubiese pasado.

No había día que no recordara toda la sangre que había emanado del cuerpo de su madre. Como gritó, casi gritando mudamente, y como la luz rosada que sabía que representaba a Sylveon abandonaba su cuerpo para siempre.

Porque Sylveon era un pokemón feliz, y ella no podría ser feliz nunca más.

Ya no podría sonreír nunca más.

Ya ni siquiera podía llorar. Solamente podía presionar el puño en su pecho, sintiendo algo que ella jamás había sentido en serio, y que Kalm le había recalcado que lo sentiría con más intensidad que cualquier otra emoción.

Odio.

Odio hacia Kinomoto. Odio hacia el hombre que le disparó a su madre. Odio a Satoshi por haberla involucrado en todo ésto. Incluso no sabía si no odiaba a Ash, debido a que si nunca lo hubiese conocido ella ahora estaría siendo tal vez, coronada reina de Kalos.

Odiaba su contexto, odiaba como se habían dado las cosas.

Y odiaba no poder hacer nada.

No era como si Calem no la dejara salir, al contrario. El chico salía día a día del apartamento en distintos horarios y durante diferentes lapsos de tiempo. A veces llevaba a los pokemón de Serena a jugar (Calem los había traído desde Unova, en caso de que la encontrara, y así fue), otras veces se pasaba horas en el supermercado y aparecía con cosas que jamás comerían, o solamente paseaban. Siempre le preguntaba a la rubia si quería ir con él, pero la respuesta era la misma.

—No me apetece hoy, gracias—A pesar de odiar cualquier cosa familiar que se le acercara, no podía hablar fríamente de un día para el otro. Su voz seguía siendo dulce y risueña.

—"No me apetece hoy"—Su burló Kalm. La chica tenía que admitir que la trataba bastante mejor desde que Grace había sido asesinada, y que éste no le había rechazado su pecho durante los ocho días posteriores a la muerte de su madre, durante los cuales no comió ni se movió de su habitación. Pero así como ella no podía ser antipática de un día para el otro, Calem no podía serle simpático a ella.

—No tengo ganas, Kalm.

—Nunca tienes ganas—Serena quitó la mirada de la ventana para responderle lo de siempre, pero el azabache interrumpió—No. No podemos ir a Unova, asíque no empieces con eso.

—Sylveon me abandonó, ¿Por qué sigues ayudando a esconderme?—Preguntó, sentandose de espaldas a la ventana, mientras Calem se dejaba caer en una silla.

—Porque Kinomoto sabe lo que pasó—Calem nunca decía "Grace murió" o "asesinaron a tu madre" siempre se refería "al hecho"—Y sabe que Satoshi está en Unova y cree que tu acudirías a él.

Serena bajó la mirada y el moño que había armado con su ya extremadamente largo cabello se desarmó, dejándolo caer. En Kanto ya estaban a mediados de otoño, al igual que en Jotho y Hoenn, aunque en la última región era más frío, por lo que el cabello le molestaba por la humedad

—Quiero acudir a él, pero no para que me proteja. Estoy cansada de pedirte respuestas y...

—Y que no te las de. Y estás cansada de quedarte sin hacer nada—Interrumpió Calem, como siempre. Amaba interrumpir—¿Crees que no estoy harto de fingir que no pasa nada? Estoy más harto de vivir encerrado aquí contigo que tú conmigo, pero órdenes de Satoshi son órdenes.

Serena frunció el ceño. Ya no había nada que se lo impidiera—Yo nunca dije nada sobre vivir contigo...

—Oh, bueno, yo si estoy harto de vivir contigo.

—¿Te gustaría explicarme al menos por qué me odias?—Cuestionó Serena, poniendose de pie y acercarcandose al chico. Serena ya era considerada una chica alta, era casi tan alta como Misty, pero aún así Calem le sacaba una cabeza.

—No te soporto. Vivir contigo es lo peor que Satoshi podría haberme hecho. Supongo que luego me recompensará.

—¡No entiendo porque no me soportas!—No era una exclamación de furia exactamente, solo de desconcierto. De todas formas discutir con Calem era lo más divertido que tenía para hacer.

—A veces sucede que algunas personas te caen mal y punto. Tu me caes mal.

—¿A si?—Suspiró y se sintió muy muy mala—P-pues tu también me caes mal.

Las mejillas de Calem casi explotan de la risa—¿Y recién notaste que te desagrado? Si que eres lenta Yvetal.

Otra vez la furia surgió en ella. Serena era de aceptar las cosas sin chistar bastante seguido, siempre fue muy muy sumisa. Sin embargo, así como le molestó encerrarse en la ignorancia con su madre, le molestaba con Calem.

—Si no me vas a explicar porqué me dices de esa forma...

—Lo siento, es inevitable... Ya no te llamaré asi—Kalm le arrojó una de las sudaderas del perchero. Eran todas de él—Puedo soportarte mejor en el parque con Braixen, Pancham y tu Sylveon original que aquí dentro.

Le era extraño hablar de Sylveon. Incluso le costaba verlo.

—No voy a salir a menos que vayamos a Unova—Se puso la sudadera de todas formas. No podía negar que le gustaba... el olor...

—Ahí te ves.

—¡Calem!

El azabache aalió por la puerta con sus pokebolas, y una vez afuera respondió lo que Serena ya sabía de memoria.

—¡Me llamo Kalm!

Serena no dejó de fruncir el ceño las siguientes dos horas, recostada en el piso del comedor. La invadía la impotencia. Necesitaba algo para que Calem entendiera que no era una tonta niña risueña con ganas de ser una artista pokemón, que quería vengar a su madre y ayudar a los pokemón amenazados por Kinomoto también.

Se sentó y aferró los puños de la sudadera que le quedaba grande, con una idea en su mente. Corrió al baño cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta.

Se miró al espejo después de abrir el botiquín detrás de éste.

—¡Serena! ¡Espero que no hayas huído porque traje cosas para que cocines!— Gritó Calem. Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Por su puesto que no había huído, el chico la encontraría de todos modos, así como ella logró llegar al subterráneo en Unova debido a que él estaba allí. No tendría sentido huír.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su hermoso rostro le devolvió la mirada.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, y la Serena que se equivocó y dejó que Fennekin cayera al suelo en la primer perfomance logró desaparecer.

La Serena sumisa también desaparecería.

Tomó sus largas hebras con una mano, la tijera con la otra, y con un suspiro sordo, recortó.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	2. Innocenza

**Hola a todos!**

 **Actualicé antes de que pasara una semana desde el cap anterior... Wow. Es un record, en serio.**

 **Nose quienes conozcan el programa Casi Ángeles. Quienes sepan de él, van a ver mucha influencia sobre esta parte de la historia, ya que la verdad saqué muchas ideas de ahí. No me copié toda la historia, obviamente, pero viendo videos de la cuarta temporada me hizo pensar en qué algunas cosas podrían encajar muy bien con la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Revieeeews!::::**

 **a. 0609: Aquí tienes el segundo cap! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior. Es un poco raro hacer lo que sería el prólogo en ocho capítulos separados, pero quería dar una buena introducción. Espero que te guste éste también! Saludos!**

 **Riel. : Hola! Gracias por estar en BA II también! Me hace muy feliz! No es que sea fanática de matar madres, pero hay que darle un poco de drama a la historia con esas cosas. El núcleo principal es otro, ¡pero tienen vidas aparte también! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos!**

 **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **28 de Febrero de 2016**_

May disfrutó de unos minutos de oscuridad antes de recordar que tenía la capacidad para abrir los ojos.

Después entendió que podía mover sus dedos si lo deseaba, al igual que sus pies y otras partes de su anatomía.

Casi a lo último percibió olores, haciendola recordar lo que era un hospital, haciendola recordar la vez que estuvo allí a los cinco años por haberse roto el brazo, pero sin poder visualizar con nitidez a los personajes de su recuerdo.

Al final, abrió los ojos, y recordó que se llamaba May Stella Balance.

¿Por qué lo demás seguía todo tan blanco?

La luz intensamente blanca la obligó a cerrar los ojos otra vez. El foco se encontraba justo sobre ella, y casi sintió como sus pupilas se achicaron al contacto. Al final, tras pestañear varias veces, logró desviar la vista y fijarla a su alrededor.

Cuando movió la cabeza sintió algo que le impedía girarla del todo, y al alzar su mano derecha a su rostro por lo que ella creía que era la primera vez, palpó tres objetos de plástico que hacían una leve succión sobre su frente. A su vez, la manguera transparente que viajaba por su antebrazo le tocó ligeramente la nariz.

¿Donde demonios estaba y como llegó allí?

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

Colocó una mano sobre uno de los ejemplares succionadores que estaban sobre su frente y movió su cabello, recordando que era de un castaño ceniza y opaco, y que le crecía de una manera particular que había llegado a gustarle.

Lo arrancó y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Tenía forma circular y era de color blanco, con una textura suave pero resbaladiza.

¿Por qué seguía recordando todos los adjetivos que estaba segura, se encontraban en alguna parte de su mente, pero nada sobre como es que había terminado en ese lugar?

Porque estuvo en otro lugar en otro momento, ¿verdad?

¿O ese era en verdad su primer momento? ¿Que hacia ella allí en realidad?

 _—¡¿Filosofía?!—Exclamó una voz algo chillona pero suave. Una chica de cabello azul apareció ante su vista—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero que ese loco maniático traiga mis clases de coordinación otra vez!_

—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó a la nada, y recordó su propia voz. Se recordó cantando y lo mal que lo hacia.

¿Por qué le decía recordar a toda cosa que se apareciera en su mente?

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Su corazón paró de un saltó, y cuando volteo la cabeza del todo presintió como otro de los succionadores se separaba de su frente.

De repente sintió algo nuevo, e inmediatamente lo reconoció como miedo.

El emisor de la voz cerraba una puerta de metal tras sí, y miraba de un lado hacia otro con velocidad. May rápidamente cerró los puños, y no supo como si mente comenzó a buscar maneras de defenderse. Fue en ese momento que sintió como una idea sobrevolaba su mente, pero no llegaba a ser atrapada. Como si fuese un concepto que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Quien se acercaba a ella con ropas que parecían de papel color azul, muy parecidas a las que portaba el sujeto no identificado de su recuerdo en un hospital. Cuando bajó la mirada, May notó que tenía los ojos azules oscuros y el cabello castaño corto.

Recordó que ella tenía los ojos azules también.

—No deberías haber despertado aún...—Habló el intromisor, quitandole los succionadores que tenía pegados en la frente, la tomó de los hombros también, pero May no entendió a donde se dirigía con ello.

—¿Quien eres tu?—Fue lo primero que dijo, sin pensar.

—Me llamo Br... Brian. Y tengo que sacarte de aquí—Respondió rápidamente, tirando de sus hombros hacia arriba. May hizo algo que recordó como "sentarse"

—¿Aquí? ¿Donde es aquí?—Cuestionó, mientras el chico la tomaba del codo para ponerse de pie. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, también de metal, y frío. Algo le decía que no tenía que seguirlo. Algo en su interior, molestándola.

—No hay tiempo para explicar—Respondió Brian, ahora casi arrastrandola. May se miró a sí misma y lo que traía puesto, unos jeans gastados y una camiseta negra de tirantes que no le eran para nada incómodos, antes de que flashes de imágenes que no podía tomar se le aparecieran y de que se soltara de un tirón del muchacho.

—¡Dime quien eres y a donde me llevas!—Gritó ésta vez. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que era la mejor forma de defenderse.

Pero había otra parte que decía que tenía que utilizar otra. Mucho más efectiva y veloz.

El chico solamente le colocó una muñequera sobre su muñeca izquierda, antes de que May siquiera pudiese observarsela, y la tomó del brazo de nuevo.

—Juro que luego te lo explicaré—Dijo Brian, clavando sus ojos azules en ella- No te quites la muñequera.

—¿Por qué no?

El chico cerró los ojos como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia, antes de abrir la puerta de metal y salir por ella, y luego respondió—Porque... Porque tienes información grabada en esa parte de tu cuerpo, y si ésto sale bien podría hallarte.

—¡Pero aún no me dices a donde me llevas!

Volvió a tratar de soltarse, pero Brian no se lo permitió.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Donde es aquí?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Si no me dices a donde vamos no pienso seguirte!—May trató de resistirse, pero otra vez el muchacho volvió a jalarle la muñeca izquierda con fuerza. Como si temiera que se le fuese a salir la muñequera y temiera por ello.

—¡No puedo darte información ahora, May!

—¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!

Salieron por otro pasillo que desembocó a un patio gigante con una fuente en medio y varios edificios. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar

 _—Y éste es el campus—Dijo el muchacho de cabello celeste, indicando con su brazo abierto. No parecía muy feliz con lo que hacía—Además de los gimnasios, las habitaciones y en las aulas cuando los profesores lo pidan, es el único lugar donde pueden liberar a sus pokemón._

—¡Estamos en el campus!

Campus... Campus... ¿Campus de donde?

¿Que es un pokemon?

De repente sintió una puntada en la cabeza. Brian lo notó y tiró de su brazo con más fuerza, obligandola a mirar el suelo y no a sus alrededores.

—Por eso es que no puedo darte información. Cada vez que recuerdes algo te dolerá la cabeza, incluso podrias tener convulsiones—Explicó el chico a May, mientras la metía en un auto que parecía haber aparecido de la nada en su panorama. Cerró su puerta y en menos de dos segundos el chico estuvo en el asiento del conductor. Era un coche moderno pero pequeño.

May se dejó llevar sin hacer fuerza alguna. Algo le decía que corría peligro en ese lugar.

Se alejaron por una carretera estrecha de la cual tuvo varios flashes irreconocibles también. Era como si cada cosa que se supone que debería saber apareciera cuando se le presentara. Se observó la muñeca cubierta durante unos segundos decidiendo que no se la quitaría hasta aue tuviese una opinión sobre éste chico.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que May se obligo a mirar a Brendan. Tenía la mandibula presionada y los ojos fijos en el camino. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión también.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ahora, May.

—¿Donde están mis zapatos?

Brian la miró de reojo con sorpresa. Claramente no se esperaba eso.

—En... En el asiento trasero...—Respondió el chico titubeando.

May volteó y tomó las botas con cordones que estaban sobre el asiento.

 _—¿Como le haces para comprar ropa que a Dawn no le guste pero que te quede bien? ¡Tienes que decírmelo! ¡Me está volviendo loca con eso de ser igual a tí!—Se quejó una chica pelirroja de llamativos ojos verde-azulados._

—Dawn... ¿Quien es ella?—Preguntó en voz alta, sin notarlo.

Brian la miró durante más segundos de los que debería considerando que estaba conduciendo en una ruta muy angosta.

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes hasta ahora.

May se miró los pies ahora cubiertos con el moño desprolijo de sus cordones.

—Me llamo May Stella Balance. Tengo dieciseis años...

 _4 de Octubre_

—C-cumplo el cuatro de octubre, acabo de recordarlo...—Continuó May—El lugar con la fuente era el campus de un lugar que no logro recordar y... una chica pelirroja y otra de cabello azul aparecieron en mi mente por casualidad, o no, no lo sé...

Brian no le contestó, más miró a los retrovisores con atención y movió la palanca de cambios.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Quien eres?

—No recuerdas nada porque tuviste un accidente—Comenzó el castaño, alertando los orbes azules de May—Tienes amnesia casi total, y es probable que recuerdes muchas cosas a medida que vayas observando lo que ya conocías.

—¿U-un accidente?—Preguntó May, clavandose las uñas en los dedos—¿Que ocurrió?

—Caíste de una motocicleta.

—Oh por...—Titubeó, como si no encomtrara la palabra correcta—Por... Arceus...

—El asunto es que estabas internada en Hoenn, es una de las principales regiones del mundo. Hoenn está entrando en una guerra.

May no había estado nunca en una guerra, estuvo segura cuando nada vino a su cerebro. Sin embargo, sabía lo que era y una ola negativa la invadió. El cuerpo se le sacudió cuando escuchó la palabra Hoenn también.

El lugar del que Brian lo sacó, que reconoció como Campista, no parecía un hospital para nada. Tampoco lo parecía en su recuerdo.

—¿Contra quien...?

—Unova y Kalos—Soltó el chico, girando bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Se leyó un cartel de grandes letras "Frontera con Jotho a 4 kilómetros"—Kalos es la región más poderosa tecnológicamente y demográficamente hablando, mientras que Unova derrocha recursos naturales, por lo que Hoenn está en grave peligro.

—No logro entender... que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo... ¿Por qué vamos a Jotho? ¿Y por qué...?

 _—La final del Gran Festival de Jotho comienza en solo unos instantes, amigos! ¡Sintonicen éste canal para una exclusiva entrevista con nuestros finalistas!—Estalló la periodista en alegría. May sentia un ligero peso en su regazo, y parecia estar viendo el televisor sentada desde alguna parte._

—Jotho no es aliada de nadie, asíque estarás segura allí. Y deja de recordar cosas, no se que haría si algo te pasara dentro de éste auto—La regaño el castaño pero sin ira en su voz. May debía poner su cuerpo de alguna forma en particular para que el muchacho notara lo que ocurría.

—No lo hago a propósito...

—Lo sé, pero...—El chico la miró reiteradas veces antes de resoplar y seguir hablamdo—Bueno, en fin. Tu naciste en Kalos, y viniste a Hoenn para tomar clases especiales de piano. Tuviste éste accidente antes de que las segundas elecciones estuviesen tan cerca, por lo que te asistieron aunque provenieras de allí. Tu acompañante murió... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Trató de rebuscar en su pobre caja de recuerdos, y obviamente nada. Ni siquiera la palabra moto aparecía, como si nunca hubiese siquiera tocado una. Tenía una sensación completamente diferente con el resto de las situaciones que le iban arrojando flashes a la cabeza repentinamente.

—No, obviamente no lo recuerdo... ¿Y ahora por qué metes a las elecciones en todo ésto?

Brian volvió a resoplar, y ésta vez efectivamente pasaron de largo el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Jotho". ¿Por que el control aduanero parecia estar a tantos metros al costado de ellos, y su ruta estaba invadida de árboles y hierbajos altos?

—¿Estamos haciendo algo ilegal?—Volvió a preguntar May

—Si, digamos que no tuve tiempo de buscar tu documentación... Hoenn entró en crisis económica cuando los tratados de hace tantos años con Kalos y Unova caducaron, y los señores poderosos se rehusaron a renovarlo, dejando una gran deuda para la región. Así que, al ministro no le quedó de otra más que llamar a elecciones. Y por desgracia a los dos candidatos peleando por el puesto no les simpatizaba mucho que una Kalosiana estuviese usurpando sus instalaciones sanitarias.

May esperaba con ansias ese momento en el que su mente estallara y le brindara más imágenes. Pero nada. ¿Por qué sería?

—Eso es bastante grosero—Se le ocurrió decir. Le era imposible concentrarse en lo que debía sentir con esa sensación de ansiedad llenando su cuerpo. Necesitaba recordar.

—¿Grosero? Iban a torturarte cuando despertaras para hacerte preguntas de la región. Uno de los candidatos cree que eres una espía de Kalos. Yo soy un enfermero, fui el encargado de cuidar de tí hasta hoy. Te saqué porque oí los planes del candidato con el doctor a tu cargo. Lo que tienes en la muñeca es un localizador, si te quitas la muñequera la señal que emite podrá ser encontrada por ellos de nuevo.

May miró hacia su muñeca. No parecía la gran cosa, tan solo parecía una cosa calurienta negra comprada en un recital de heavy metal.

 _—¡Creo que hasta tú tienes más cosas en común con Paul que yo!— Chilló otra vez la chica de cabello azul. May parecía mirarla con los pies sobre la cama, ya que figuraban en su panorama— ¡Escuchan la misma ruidosa y asquerosa música que yo jamás soportaré!_

 _—Solo lo hago cuando estoy enojada— Respondió May— Y se llama Heavy Metal, no música asquerosa._

—¿Y por qué vamos a Jotho ahora?—Preguntó, tratando de sacarse lo inexplicable de la cabeza

—Ya te lo dije. Ni Jotho ni las otras dos principales regiones están en guerra con Kalos, por lo que podemos quedarnos allí tranquilamente—Brian por fin se introdujo en una ruta lisa y decente. May ya sentía como el trasero le dolía de tanto rebotar.

—¿Que quieren Kalos y Unova de Hoenn? O viceversa...

—Kalos y Unova quieren que Hoenn pague. En caso de no pagar, que es lo que suponen que pasará, se enfrentarán entre ellos para repartir a Hoenn en pedacitos—May le clavó la mirada en el perfil y Brian volteó con las cejas alzadas—¿Eso es... todo? ¿No más preguntas?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?—Soltó finalmente May. Era la única pregunta que realmente le daba curiosidad y había logrado opacar la ansiedad por saber más.

Brendan fijó su vista en la minivan blanca frente a ellos cuando respondió.

—Solo sentí que debía hacerlo.

* * *

May se sentó en la cama doble obedientemente, y hacía unos diez minutos que no movía un pelo de su lugar. Brian le había dado instrucciones, que se quedara quieta, mientras él salía a comprar algo de comer.

La habitación de la posada tenía un repugnante olor a humedad, la decoración no era acorde por donde miraran, y el azulejo casi salido del suelo estaba tentando al pie de May para jugar con el. Un viejo televisor se alzaba en la esquina de la habitación, rodeado de telarañas, y debajo de éste había un armario antiguo y varios estantes vacíos.

En el living se encontraba la cama, una mesa y un refrigerador sin congelador. Más a la derecha había otro pasillo que dirigía a la otra habitación y al repugnante baño.

La castaña levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia la ventana moviendo los pies despacio. Podía ver casas abandonadas o en mal estado desde allí, y algún que otro auto que pasaba cada tanto.

Cinco minutos después, divisó el control remoto sobre la única mesa de luz de madera de pino.

—Brian no dijo nada sobre encender la televisión...

May sostuvo el control en sus manos durante un momento antes de apuntarle al artefacto antiguo y presionar el botón rojo.

 _—La temperatura actual es de 18 grados centígrados en casi toda la región, clima normal considerando la primavera que se aproxima y el adiós al invierno en Jotho. Al este, Kanto sufre nevadas ligeras, mientras que en Hoenn el invierno ya casi se ha ido; a diferencia de Sinnoh, donde las clases se suspendieron debido a las tormentas de nieve extremas._

—Vaya, información completa— Dijo para sí misma, sentandose en la cama recostada sobre sus codos. Cambió de canal y se dio cuenta de que no había más de seis. Los pasó una y otra vez rápidamente, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un partido de tenis.

—Bueno, algo es algo...

 _—!Y el ganador del Grand Raquet Tournament 2015/16 es la estrella local de Hoenn: Andrew Hayden!—_ Exclamó con euforia la voz del reportero, mientras la cámara enfocaba a uno de los dos jugadores. Algo retumbó en la mente de May cuando mencionaron al primer tenista, pero creyó que debía ser porque lo conocía antes de sufrir la amnesia.

El enfocado tenía el ceño fruncido, el cabello magenta, casi morado, y los ojos anaranjados. Arrojó con fuerza la raqueta al suelo y rechazó al muchacho que se acercó con una toalla.

 _—Bueno, parece que Kingsman no está de humor para una ligera entrevista... ¡Veremos que tiene Andy Hayden para decirnos!_ — Volvió a decir el periodista, ésta vez siendo enfocado.

La cámara se movió un par de veces mientras se escuchaba una voz masculina diferente a la enterior.

A May se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

 _—...sí, éstoy muy feliz con mi resultado. Kingsman es un rival feroz, pero todo lo hago por mi región..._

—¿Por tu región? ¡Tu región está en guerra y tu dices que lo haces por ellos, como si fuese un favor?— Frunció el ceño May, cruzandose de piernas y brazos.

Una cabeza verde rodeada de micrófonos hizo presencia en la pantalla. Los pelos no se le pusieron de punta de nuevo porque el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta la alertó.

—Un supermercado en cuarenta cuadras, May, jamás lo...— Brian cerró la puerta y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo cuando escuchó el televisor— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Pues solo la encendí para...

Brendan le quitó el control remoto de las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

 _—Si, la victoria se la dedico a mi novia Giselle y a mi madre..._

A penas se enfocó el rostro del tenista Andrew Hayden, de cabello y ojos verde esmeralda, May se desmayó.

 _—¡Drew! ¡¿Dónde estás?_

 _La puntada en su vientre era demasiado fuerte, y aunque presionaba con fuerza no se detenía._

 _El dolor cesó cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

 _ **4 de Marzo de 2017**_

Aún recordaba ese sueño. Cada vez que se tocaba el estómago lo recordaba, y no sabía porque.

Y le molestaba, porque a diferencia de las últimas pocas señales que tenía, ésta no la llevaba ninguna otra parte.

No sabía de donde conocía al tenista, como ni porque se había tocado el estómago al recordarlo, y porque tenía ansiedad todo el tiempo.

Sentía que algo dentro de su pecho estallaría. La presencia de Brian le molestaba, que le oculte cosas y que May pudiese oler sus mentiras.

Pero algo que le molestaba mucho, pero mucho mas...

Era la muñequera.

May dejó correr el agua sobre su cuerpo a pesar de ya haberse terminado de bañar hacía un buen rato. Era el único momento del día durante el cual no se sentía vigilada.

Si, Brian había sido encantador con ella durante todo éste tiempo. Nunca la regañaba por sus torpezas, cada tanto le compraba lo que quería (no sabía de donde sacaba el dinero, otra cosa que a May le molestaba) e incluso le había preparado una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para ella el octubre pasado, cuando cumplió diecisiete.

Pero de todos modos, y ya habiendo pasado más de un año, había cosas que no le cerraban.

Cómo por ejemplo, porqué no podía quitarse la olorosa muñequera. Seguramente el sol había bronceado toda su piel después de ese día en un parque de Ciudad Rocavelo con meteoritos brillantes rodeandolos.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró su muñeca.

¿Seguiría funcionando el localizador, después de un año de inactividad?

Suspiró y cerró la ducha cuando comenzó a salir fría, debía de haberse apagado el calefón. Se envolvió con una toalla y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta que su cuerpo dejara de gotear.

Pero la muñequera, de un grueso algodón envolvente, no se secaría hasta el día siguiente. Era terriblemente incómoda.

—¿Qué tanto podría pasar por correrla solo un poco...?

May se aseguró de que la puerta tuviese el seguro puesto antes de mover ligeramente la prenda hacia abajo.

Se excedió de fuerza y la rompió.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el brillante copo de nieve tatuado en su muñeca, pero no resistió demasiado antes de desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra la pared, con una mano en el vientre.

Durante tan solo un segundo, lo había recordado todo.

Tenía que huír.

Urgentemente.

Y entender por qué durante los últimos nueve meses, su vientre no había crecido como tendría que haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	3. Void and Null

**Solamente diez días de ausencia en plena época universitaria, creo que es un record.**

 **Sean felices porque tengo escrito casi hasta el seis, o sea que solamente me faltan dos capítulos introductorios y medio para empezar a mezclarlos a todous.**

 **Perdonen que esté republicando el cap de May, pero había escrito 30 de Febrero y no me lo podía permitir. A veces no se es lo suficientemente pelotuda, como diríamos en Argentina.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Riel. : Gracias otra vez por dejar Review! Perdón por lo de Johto. No veo pokemón hace tanto... solamente me actualizo con los personajes, que ya ni se lo que escribo. La idea es que se aclaren un par de dudas con éste capitulo y no generar tantas dudas nuevas hasta el siguiente... O tal vez no haya dudas en el siguiente... Jaja, no voy a revelar nada. Disfruta el cap!**

 **a. 0609: Que bueno ésto que haya gente que comprenda lo enamorada y mega fan de Casi Ángeles que soy! De hecho, conozco todas las novelas de la productora, (Cris Morena), y siempre me da ideas e inspración. Nose si tus dudas se van a aclarar en éste cap, pero no dentro de muchos, seguro. Saludos!**

 **Kasumi-Chan: Que bueno verte de nuevo por Batallas Anormales! Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Norash: Acá esta el tercero y vas a leer tanto de Drew que hasta te vas a cansar! Éste fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de procesar ya que tenía que elegir que info poner y que no... Pero bueno, espero que te guste!  
A todos los que lean ésta sección les recomiendo tu One Shot, Declaración Inesperada, de Contestshipping. ¡En serio que me gustó mucho!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **30 de Marzo de 2016**

—Ya Giselle, en serio— Andrew tomó los hombros de la chica desnuda sobre él y lo más caballerosamente que pudo la obligo a acostarse junto a él.

—¿Acaso no te gustó...?— Preguntó seductoramente la chica, tratando de alzarse otra vez sobre él.

—Acabé cuatro veces hoy, ¿Tu que crees?—Le preguntó el tenista con el mismo tono.—Ya no aguanto más.

La castaña oscuro rió femeninamente y se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras el peliverde le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

Quitó la sonrisa boba de su cara una vez que escuchó la respiración acompasada de Giselle, indicándole que la chica se había quedado dormida a su lado.

La sonrisa boba after-sex era tan falsa como cualquier otra emoción que pudiese llegar a tener. Lo único real era el vacío.

Andrew Hayden sentía que tenía todo lo que algún hombre pudiese llegar a querer. Era el único hijo de la alcaldesa de Ciudad LaRousse, era campeón regional y casi mundial de tenis sobre polvo de ladrillo, y a su lado dormía una candente y sensual chica rica de marcadas curvas que afirmaba amarlo con todo su ser.

Y él también la amaba. Porque así debía de ser. Andrew o "Andy" como Giselle lo llamaba, aunque a él en el fondo le molestara que lo llamara de esa forma, estaba completamente loco por la entrenadora pokemón de Kanto y debía seguir siendo asi siempre, ya que estaban comprometidos.

Y aún así, diciendoselo día a día a si mismo, afirmándoselo a ella cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por creerselo, lo único real era el vacío.

Le habían dicho que sería normal, aquel día que despertó en su cuarto con un dolor de cabeza infernal, que había sufrido una operación de ligamentos, pero que tras unas cuantas sesiones de rehabiltación volvería a llegar a la cima. Los médicos habían dicho que su evolución parecía magia, ya que ni siquiera había necesitado de las diez dichosas sesiones para estar en forma.

Y lo que su mente guardaba antes de ese maldito despertar, era totalmente plano. Sin sensaciones. Sin relieves. Sin color.

Nulo.

Como si el accidente hubiese girado su vida 365 grados por completo, quitandole la vivencia a sus recuerdos.

Era extraño, pero algo dentro de él se oponía a seguir indagando.

Porque estaba comodo. Muy, muy, cómodo. La prensa lo agobiaba cada tanto, sí, a veces incluso le daban ganas de correr. Pero podía tener lo que quisiera con un chasquido de dedos.

Su amada madre, Celinne Le Blanc Hayden, lo conseguiría para él.

Y como todas las demás noches, cerró los ojos llenandose el pecho de felicididad.

Una felicidad manipulable y dudosa para la parte de su mente que se atrevía a cuestionarlo todo y ser rebelde.

* * *

Andrew acomodó su traje de gala una vez más.

Le sentaba genial, de eso ni él ni nadie tenía ninguna duda. Ajustó su corbata un poco más antes de que un leve golpeteo sonara en la puerta del su camarote.

—Adelante— Dijo con su voz suave y poco grave. No era de las voces que pondrían a correr al resto de los hombres, pero con diecisiete años podía lograr grandes cosas en las mujeres si así lo deseaba.

—Señorito Andrew, estamos a punto de aterrizar—El mayordomo principal, Jerry, asomó su cabeza por la puerta, que debía valer lo mismo que todos los cuartos de su casa juntos.

—Ya salgo, gracias.

El peliverde se quedó mirando su reflejo durante unos segundos más, esperando oír el golpazo de la puerta, pero nada. Volteó otra vez, y notó los ojos del anciano fijos en él. Caídos y tristes.

—¿Jerry? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El mayordomo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos más antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír bobamente.

—Sí señorito Drew, lamento haberlo molestado.

Andrew levantó la mano para detenerlo y regañarlo por llamarlo Drew, pero Jerry había cerrado la puerta antes de terminar la frase.

Algo le molestaba de que lo llamen Andy, pero a la vez sentía algo extraño cuando le decían Drew, cosa que pasaba bastante con el personal doméstico de la casa. Andrew caracterizaba a éste pesar extraño como molestia, ya que no podía compararlo con ninguna otra sensación.

Más que la alteración en su pecho y la leve desaparición de ese vacío inexplicable.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Sus doctrinas establecidas ya estaban establecidas y ya. No podía chistar, ni quejarse. Si Andy tenía que ser, que Andy fuera.

Salió del camarote y se dirigió hacia su asiento, mullido y cómodo, junto a la sexy Giselle.

La castaña traía un vestido largo color vino que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y Andy no pudo evitar encenderse un poco cuando lo miró.

—Te ves apuesto— Le dijo en voz baja y disimuladamente seductora. Celinne estaba en el asiento frente a ellos, con los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que le había dado también a su hijo fijos en la ventana, y Giselle era bastante correcta como para decir cochinadas frente a la alcaldesa.

—Tu también te ves bien— Contestó Drew en un tono común. La excitación le había bajado de golpe, cuando Giselle se levantó de su asiento mostrando todo su trasero para pasarle una copa de champaña.

No sabía porqué, y parecía ridículamente estúpido y pervertido, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido decirlo en voz alta tampoco, ni a él mismo ni menos a otra persona...

Pero no le gustaba el trasero de Giselle.

Sentía como sí... Cómo si después de la cirugía hubiese cambiado, se hubiese vuelto más pequeño junto con sus caderas, y llenara menos sus manos al tomarlo.

Como si el trasero que tocó la noche que perdió la virginidad con Giselle hubiese sido otro.

Pero eso no podía ser. El recuerdo, por más gris que se le presentara, permanecía allí cada vez que lo llamaba, y era claramente Giselle la chica debajo de él dentro de esa pequeña tienda en Unova.

 _—Señores pasajeros, se les solicita abrochar sus cinturones, en minutos aterrizaremos en Ciudad Verde—_ Se escuchó por los altavoces del avión.

—Se arrugará mi vestido...— Puchereó Giselle, mientras Drew ajustaba la hebilla de su cinturón.

—No te preocupes, linda, haremos que Jerry lo planche cuando lleguemos—La consoló Celinne, atando la tira de su tapado antes de abrocharse el cinturón. En Hoenn, de donde Andrew venía, hacía un poco más de calor que en Kanto, aunque no era verano del todo cómo más al norte, en Unova o Kalos. Ni mencionar a Alola.

—Muchas gracias, Celinne—Respondió Giselle con una sonrisa cálida. La mujer se la devolvió de la misma manera, y Andy se sintió un poco celoso...

Su madre nunca lo miraba de esa forma. No sabía si era por una cuestión de educación o para que no le pierda el respeto, solo entendía que le molestaba que sí tenga un trato con su prometida por arreglo.

Aproximadamente una media hora después, aterrizaron en Ciudad Verde, a eso de las ocho de la noche.

La alcaldesa miró su reloj de diamantes incrustados con una mirada de snob.

—Justo a tiempo. Sabía que mi piloto privado no fallaría.

Los paparazzis y varios fans no tardaron en aparecer, haciendole preguntas a los tres, a las cuales solo Celinne contestaba selectivamente, es decir, dependiendo de que revista o canal vinieran.

Llegaron al hotel donde se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de la hermana menor de Giselle, en su región natal, Kanto, unos cuarenta minutos después de haber abandonado el aeropuerto.

El tenista recordaba algo de su fiesta de compromiso, antes del accidente. Ese fue el día que se había tatuado las gruesas letras GB (Giselle Belcourt) en la muñeca izquierda. Su madre le dijo que había sido muy imprudente y había bebido demasiado, por lo que por eso no recordaba toda la excelente fiesta con nitidez. De ahí el tatuaje que ella tanto reprobaba.

Había demasiados baches en todo el recuerdo...

Pero eso era normal cuando se bebía alcohol, ¿no? No lo había experimentado de nuevo como para tener una idea.

Giselle lo tomó del brazo justo frente a la puerta del "Grand Palace" de Kanto, del cual era dueña la madre del prometido de Kiara, la hermana menor de Giselle, de ran solo 14 años. Sin embargo, antes de meter un pie dentro del salón, su madre lo tomó por el hombro.

—Andrew— La mujer solo esperó a que voltee. Siquiera le dejó preguntar "qué"—El padre de Timmy tuvo problemas con su hija mayor últimamente. Obviamente no es del mismo matrimonio que el futuro cuñado de Giselle, pero eso no significa que a la prensa no le interese.

—Siempre soy cuidadoso con la prensa—Se defendió Drew, indirectamente. Con defender siempre se refería a ocultarse con Giselle en algún cuarto o pasar horas mirandose a sí mismo en el espejo de algún baño.

—Puede que estén por todas partes y que te pregunten por la princesa ds Kalos. Ella era la hija de Michael, el padre de Timmy—Decía "era" como si el lazo familiar que los une se fuese a cortar por causar problemas. Eso era lo que le decía a Andy día a día que no debía hacerle caso a sus estúpidos impulsos rebeldes.

—Pobre Serena—Acotó Giselle, quien nunca estaba ausente en una regañada de Celinne—Se juntó con unos perdedores del tecnológico de Hoenn y luego desapareció... Ella era tan sofisticada...

Andrew pestaneó varias veces...

¿Por qué de repente su pecho se había alterado y su madre miraba a Giselle, por primera vez en la vida, de forma amenazadora?

—Como decía— Prosiguió la mujer alta y rubia, alisando su largo vestido azul eléctrico—Trata de alejarte de Michael y Ginna, así repelerás a los paparazzis.

Y antes de que Andrew pudiese contestar, Celinne se había adentrado al salón y Giselle lo jalaba hacia éste.

—Ven Andy— Decía la chica de exageradas curvas—Mis padres deben estar por alguna parte.

El peliverde dejó que Giselle jalara de su brazo mientras miraba los alrededores. No había nada que no pareciera ser de oro, sea real o no. Andy sabía por Giselle que Kiara era fanática del dorado, pero ésto parecía demasiado. Y lo decía alguien que había vivido entre lujos toda su vida. Aunque el pasado no dejaba de estar borroso obvio.

Divisió a Kiara, con un corto y sencillo vestido rosa-dorado y el cabello peinado al costado con un flor, tomando a su prometido, Timmy, del codo.

El chico con cabello rubio chillón y ojos azules tenía una mirada desinteresada, mientras la chica sacudía las manos alegremente dirigiendose a quien parecía ser el alcalde de alguna ciudad fina como LaRousse.

Algo en su nariz y sus cejas se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Andrew solía ser detallista, pero no lo suficiente como para notar cosas como esas.

Debía ser porque se parecía a su padre en ese sentido, tal vez.

No le dijo a Giselle que había divisado a Kiara. Sentía que los paparazzis estaban con la cámara sobre ella, y más allá de la advertencia de su madre, él en serio no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con periodistas.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi!— Giselle corrió levemente (porque más sus tacones no se lo permitirían) hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

Los padres de Giselle parecían encantadores a primera vista. No eran como su madre, que demostraba su desagrado a quienes consideraba que lo merecían sin ningún filtro. El señor y la señora Belcourt tenían un trato amable con todo el mundo.

Hasta que las personas volteaban, por su puesto.

Y no es que su Giselle no fuese encantadora. Era solo que tenía alma de Ekans por momentos, y le era imposible no verlo.

Respondiendo como debía a las preguntas que hacía el Conde Belcourt, siempre había sido bueno en eso, así controlaba a los periodistas, sintió una mano en su hombro.

Cuando volteó, casi a su altura, notó unos ojos iguales a los del niño que había descripto antes.

Sostuvo con más fuerza su copa de champagna, teniendo presente las palabras de su madre en la cabeza.

Tener cuidado con Michael Gabena y los paparazzis.

—Hola, Andrew— Dijo amablemente el hombre rubio. Estaba perfectamente peinado y su traje permanecía inmaculado.

Pero Andy, por algún motivo, podía notarlo completamente destruído por dentro. Sus ojeras tan imposibles de evitar se lo decían.

—Hola, señor Gabena— Contestó amablemente, dejando la copa sobre la bandeja de un camarero, aprovechando para ver si no tenía paparazzis al rededor.

—Quería felicitarte por tu última victoria— Replicó el hombre, mirando disimuladamente también. Notó a su esposa Ginna en la otra punta del salón, charlando con Celinne. Detuvo sus ojos un segundo y luego lo volvió a mirar. ¿Por qué parecía desesperado?— Fue...— Parecía distraído. Andy alzó una ceja— Fue asombroso.

—Gracias— Contestó el chico, buscando disimuladamente una salida con los ojos, y con salida se refería a otro snob a quien saludar— Todo sea por mi ciudad.

—¿Qué tal le va a tu madre como alcaldeza?

Hablar del reciente puesto de alcaldeza de su madre incluía hablar de la muerte de su tío y la repentina huída de su padre. Padre al cual no le interesaba verlo nunca más.

Eso le habían dicho, al menos.

—Ella está en eso— Contestó, divisando a alguien que creía que era de la elite cuatro. No lo sabía. Le era imposible saber quienes eran todas esas personas importantes ni porque eran siempre las mismas en todos los eventos— No es fácil, ya sabe, todo fue muy repentino— El peliverde jaló sus mangas hacia abajo— Disculpe, tengo que saludar a...

No recordaba su nombre y se salvó de decirlo, ya que Michael lo tomó por la manga.

—No trates de huír de mí— Susurró el hombre, fingiendo una sonrisa. Sabía que parecería agresivo frente a todo el mundo si su cara se mostraba acorde al tono de su voz— Sé que tu madre te dijo que no hablaras conmigo, pero necesito saber donde está Serena.

—Yo no sé nada sobre eso. No conocí a Serena— Respondió, sin mentir.

Solo tenía imágenes de la chica apareciendo en la televisión de una gran sala. No sabía donde era.

—La última vez que tuve noticias de mi hija fue por una radio que informaba que se la vió yendo a Unova cuando salía de tu casa— Los ojos del hombre parecían ponerse misteriosamente llorosos— Necesito hallarla... algo extraño está ocurriendo y quiero a mi niña a salvo...

—Señor, no me obligue a gritar...— Replicó el tenista, muy serio, ya entendiendo porqué su madre se lo advirtió. El señor Gabena parecía estar a punto de salir de sus casillas en cualquier momento— Le estoy diciendo que no sé de qué me está hablando.

—No comprometí a mi hijo de catorce años por nada...— Michael hizo más fuerza sobre la muñeca de Andrew, y no faltó un flash proveniente desde alguna parte.

—Si quería encontrarse conmigo podría haber pedido una cita en la alcaldía de mi ciudad— Respondió el chico, llegando rápidamente a esa conclusión.

—¿Crees que tu madre me lo permitiría? Ella sabe que sé de su "cosa" con tus memorias.

Abrió los ojos como platos. De repente lo que el hombre tenía para decirle parecía lo más interesante del mundo.

Tal vez Michael Gabena tenía la explicación de los baches, de lo borroso, lo transparente. De todos los recuerdos planos presentes en su memoria después del dichoso accidente.

—¿Qué cosa con mis memorias?

Michael lo soltó y miró a los alrededores. Ginna y Celinne se acercaban de prisa.

—Escuchame bien, Drew— Otra vez, llamándolo Drew. ¿Por qué éstos ultimos dos meses habían sido los más extraños de su vida— Tienes que ir a un pueblo llamado Pueblo Paleta, está a unos kilómetros de aquí— Sintió algo pesado en su bolsillo de repente, y cuando metió la mano notó que eran unas llaves.

—KUVG 3654— Le dijo al oído una vez más, con Ginna a menos de un metro de su espalda— Audi. Azul.

—¿Está todo bien?

Celinne se colocó estratégicamente entre Andrew y el señor Gabena, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y la mini cartera plateada en su mano izquierda.

—Todo está perfecto, Celinne— Contestó Michael, con Ginna y su mirada acusadora colgada del brazo.

—Si, madre, el señor Gabena solo estaba explicándome como mejorar mi saque. Resulta que es un buen jugador de tenis.

—Oh— Exclamó Ginna, irónicamente— No sabía eso, cariño.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo...— Contestó con una sonrisa. Pero Celinne no le creía nada. Nada de nada, y el peliverde lo sabía—Andrew, ¿no me estabas diciendo que ibas a ir por Giselle?

—Ah... S-si— Titubeó. Grave error. Sentía el ojo verde de su madre clavado en la espalda mientras caminaba y se despedía con un agitar de su mano— Los veo después.

Escuchó el llamado de su madre, pero no supo con que fuerza interior, logró hacerse el tonto y seguir caminando hacia la recepción, donde estaba la salida.

No sabía que era exáctamente lo que estaba haciendo ni a donde demonios se dirigía.

Pero un latido en su muñeca le decía que lo haga.

Había solo un problema, además de todos los que tendría después...

Él no sabía conducir.

* * *

Bueno, ese problema se solucionó bastante rápido.

A penas encontró el auto en el aparcamiento del hotel, un chofer se encontraba apoyado sobre el capó del lujoso auto azul eléctrico. A penas Andy le mostró las llaves, el hombre se dispuso a conducir al bendito pueblito llamado Paleta.

—¿Donde estamos?

A penas bajó del auto haciendo esa pregunta, una sensación le sacudió el pecho mientras observaba los alrededores.

 _Absol de cristal. Fuegos artificiales. Navidad._

 _May._

Se rascó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza sorprendido. Eso sí que nunca había pasado.

—El hombre que vive aquí podrá explicarte algunas cosas.

Andrew alzó una ceja. —¿Y tú que tanto sabes?

El chico se sorprendió y alzó las manos en señal de defensa. Era pelirrojo oscuro y varios granos decoraban su cara, que se deformaba a medida que mascaba su tan molesto chicle. —Oh, no viejo, yo no se nada. Es lo que el señor Gabena me dijo que te dijera.

Rodó los ojos y miró hacia la dichosa casa frente al auto. Le indicó al chofer que se quedara ahí mientras se adentraba en el porsche delantero de la unidad. Tenía un adorable frente blanco y varias cercas a su alrededor. Por un instante le recordó a un rancho.

Tocó la puerta dos veces. Antes de que pudiese tocar la tercera, la entrada se abrió.

El anciano frente a él tenía el cabello gris y una bata blanca puesta. Parecía un científico.

—¡Drew!— Exclamó de golpe, soltando el pomo de la puerta del susto. Andrew no entendía nada. ¿Y por qué el Drew de nuevo?— ¡Por Arceus, rápido, entra!— Le tomó la espalda y lo obligó a entrar, básicamente— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Nadie te vio?— El anciano miró por la ventana corriendo la cortina levemente antes de cerrarla por completo—¿Conoces al del auto azul?

—S-si, él fué quien me trajo...

De repente, el hombre frente a él lo observó de arriba a abajo y alzó una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento.

—¿De donde vienes, Drew?

—De la fiesta de compromiso de mi cuñada— Al ver que el anciano seguía con la ceja en alto (aunque Andrew entendía menos que él), se explayó más— El señor Michael Gabena me dijo que tenía que hablar con usted sobre algunas cosas que me han estado ocurriendo.

—¿Algunas cosas?— El anciano le señaló un asiento dentro de la sala de estar a la que se habían dirigido, y Andy se sentó en el con algo de miedo—¡Has sido elegido por Satoshi para poseer los poderes de la hierba! ¡Eso es más que algunas cosas!

¿Quien se suponía que era Satoshi?

Miró hacia abajo diciéndole indirectamente al anciano frente a él que creía que estaba loco— ¿Quién es usted?

El anciano abrió los ojos un poco más y su boca formó una perfecta o— Así que no recuerdas nada de nada... de nada... Lo de ser tenista no era un disfraz...

Recuerdos. Memorias. A eso quería llegar. No iba a preguntar por el disfraz.

—¿Qué es lo que debería recordar, señor?

—Soy el profesor Samuel Oak, Drew. Soy el abuelo de Gary.

—No conozco a ningún Gary...

El hombre cerró los ojos como con tristeza— Así que Satoshi tenía razón... Si estábamos en peligro desde el principio.

Andrew esperó unos momentos hasta que el hombre se levantó y volvió a su asiento, con dos tazas de té.

—¿Podría explicarme por qué estoy aquí?

—Dime tu— Contestó Samuel, dándole un sorbo a su taza— No te obligué a venir.

Respiró profundo deseando no quedar como un loco, y habló. Si esto llegara a ser una tontería, simplemente se volvería a Ciudad Verde y hablaría mal de Michael Gabena con la prensa.

—La hija de Michael Gabena está desaparecida desde diciembre del año pasado. Él dice que la última vez que se supo de ella fue saliendo de mi casa en Ciudad LaRousse, pero yo no recuerdo eso. No la recuerdo a ella siquiera— Hizo una pausa. Con el profesor Oak sentado de ese modo, Andy se sentía en el psicólogo— Hay... hay muchas cosas... No crea que estoy loco, pero siento que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo desde ese accidente que tuve...

Samuel emitió una ligera risa irónica. Algo le decía al peliverde que no era típico de él— ¿Crees que estás loco?

—B-bueno, la verdad es que... no lo sé... Por momentos creo que es normal después de un accidente, pero ya han pasado dos meses... Michael dijo que usted me daría respuestas... Pero ni siquiera lo conozco.

—¿Qué tan loco crees que estás, Drew?

Lo miró desde su posición, con los codos en las rodillas— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—¿Qué tan loco creerías que estoy si digo que te lavaron el cerebro?

* * *

 **27 de Febrero de 2017**

Se levantó sudando por cuarta vez consecutiva en la semana. No había ninguna que durmiese bien.

Todo el tiempo tenía sueños con una niña rubia de ojos grises. Idéntica a Celinne.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua estando aún sudoroso, y recorriendo los pasillos de su mansión, que se sabía de memoria, chocando varias veces con las paredes y con la necesidad de sostenerse de las barandillas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se sorprendió al ver a su madre también, con su pijama de seda, y una copa de vino en la mano. En el último año la había visto beber mucho.

Justo cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de subir las escaleras de nuevo, Celinne le llamó la atención.

—Andrew— Soltó, fríamente— ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a éstas horas?

Andy dejó salir un leve "rayos" casi inaudible de sus labios, mientras volteaba y se dirigía hacia la heladera—Tuve pesadillas y necesitaba beber algo— Sacó la jarra de agua que siempre dejaba en el mismo lugar. Últimamente la venía necesitando.

—Ya estás mayor para tener pesadillas.

—Lo siento, no son intencionales.

—¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste, se puede saber?

Casi se atraganta con el agua. No se esperaba eso, realmente. Su madre raramente se interesaba por sus asuntos más de lo que incluyera a Giselle o al tenis.

—Bueno, con un niña, que llora— Sintetizó. Lo cierto es que era mucho más extremo que eso. Su cuerpo se sentía en una paz absoluta en ese sueño, y los párpados le pesaban en extremo, pero los gritos desesperados y los ruidos de los objetos al caer lo obligaban a observar a su emisor.

Celinne pareció alertada. Lo miró a los ojos, cosa que solamente hacia para regañarlo. Al tener la misma altura que su hijo únicamente en tacones, se sentía fuera de autoridad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que llegaste a eso, Andrew?— Extrañamente, la mujer sacudió la cabeza—¿Cómo era esa niña?

Andy tuvo cuidado con sus palabras al responder. Algo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

—No lo recuerdo bien...—Omitió la parte de que estaba relajado y que sus párpados pesaban, no solo porque consideraba que a su madre se le haría completamente denso y lo callaría a la mitad, sino porque seguía sintiendo que tenía que cuidarse de ella—Una niña rubia, eso es todo lo que aparecía.

La copa de vino en la mano de su madre se alejó terroríficamente de su boca, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

—¿U-una niña?

Andrew alzó ambas cejas de la sorpresa. Su madre nunca titubeaba. Y eso era una de las pocas cosas que no aparecía en gris en sus memorias.

—No quería preocuparte, madre, lo siento— Extrañamente estaba disfrutando dejar a su madre con la boca abierta. Dejó el vaso medio vacío dentro del fregadero, y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, para subir a su habitación— Es solo un tonto sueño.

Esperaba que lo detuviese, pero no oyó más que sus pasos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no fue por la niña rubia, ni por haberse dormido pensando en las palabras de Samuel Oak hace casi un año.

El desagradable sonido del vidrio al romperse fue el causante de la interrupción de su sueño.

—¡Eres un incompetente, ¿como se te cae la jeringa?!— Susurró una voz femenina, desesperada. Para cuando clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Andrew, relajo la mirada y habló normal— Lo siento tanto, Drew...— Lo había llamado Drew. Nunca lo hacía, ¿por qué no le parecía extraño?—Lo hago todo por tu bien...

 _Lo hago todo por tu bien..._

Dejó de resonar en su cabeza, cuando el hombre de bata blanca se hizo presente con otro objeto de vidrio en su mano. Parecía nervioso, y sus manos temblaban. La luna iluminó otra vez el cuarto, y el filo de la aguja produjo un destello que hubiese hecho un agudo sonido si pudiese.

—¿Que demonios es ésto, Celinne?— Preguntó el peliverde, alejándose por inercia de su madre y el hombre de bata, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Unas gruesas manos no tardaron en inmovilizarlo—¡Mamá!— Gritó desesperadamente, sacudiéndose.

Y sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo sobre su tatuaje, cubierto por la mano de quien fuese que lo estuviese sujetando. Estaba muy oscuro.

—¡Ya, inyectale el maldito suero!

El tono de alarma en su voz alarmó todavía más a su mente. Además de las palabras suero y la aguja en manos del hombre.

Sintió como le soltaban el brazo para sostenerlo por el pecho. La mano con la jeringa se acercaba más y más.

Y no pudo gritar, pero dos segundos después la marca en su muñeca iluminó la habitación, y tanto su madre como los hombres que lo estaban sujetando y el de bata, acabaron en el suelo.

Salió por la ventana sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y no supo como, pero logró huir de la mansión a pesar de haberse bloqueado todas las puertas.

La hierba lo ayudó, y ya llegando al final de LaRousse, su muñeca ardió en una luz verde, eliminando las letras GB y presentando ante él un nuevo símbolo.

La hoja.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	4. Ignorance

**No se si salgan notificaciones o les lleguen mail sobre actualizaciones cuando se hacen éstas cosas, pero lo único que actualicé de éste capitulo fue un cambio de fecha (de 13 de Marzo a 13 de Mayo) porque una lectora en un review me hizo darme cuenta de que la historia no tendría sentido por ese pequeño error.**

 **Saludos y disculpen si los ilusioné. En breve actualizaré el capítulo diez.**

 **Los personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **25 de Abril de 2016**

—¡Anda linda, trae tu falda para acá!

—¡Te vas a divertir, azulita, por favor!

—¡Si, no vamos a hacerte daño!

Los ignoró. Trató de caminar más rápido, pero el hecho de que sus plataformas midieran mas de doce centímetros y que su falda plato color morado le hiciera justicia a sus caderas cada vez que caminaba con más velocidad, no le permitían lograr su objetivo con éxito.

Sintió el calor de las luces del auto sobre sus piernas, y la esquina de su casa parecía más y más lejana.

—Leyla estará muerta cuando pise la escuela mañana.

Pero se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora tendría que preocuparse de que no le arrebataran la virginidad. O que no la mataran, mejor.

El poste que había electrocutado a un Pidgey el día anterior se veía cada vez más y más cerca. Pero cuando creyó que estaría a salvo cerca de la casa de sus vecinos, tropezó y todo lo que vió fue el suelo.

—¡Rayos!

Trató de levantarse ignorando su rodilla ensangrentada, pero no pudo pasar por alto la torcedura de su tobillo.

Y los escuchó acercarse.

Por lo que más quiera en este mundo, no tenía que mirarlos. Eso era lo que siempre le decían sus padres: Si alguna vez un ladrón o acosador te acorrala, no lo mires a los ojos. Si lo miras a los ojos, le das acceso a tu miedo.

Pero los acosadores ya parecían haber olido su miedo.

—Oh, tranquila bebé. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Se le ocurrieron miles de contestaciones que podía haberle dicho a cualquier estúpido patán de la escuela que se atreviese a ponerle las manos encima. Ella siempre saldría ganando allí.

Pero no aquí. No en ésta situación. No con su aliento a alcohol barato en su oído, no con sus pegajosas manos tocándole los brazos.

—S-sueltame— Titubeó, sin saber como, y sin mirarlo también.

—Trató de ayudarte a...

—¡Craig!— Se oyó desde atrás. Probablemente desde dentro del auto. Sintió que una oportunidad para escapar se le avecinaba, cuando su agarre se volvió un poco más ligero. Pero no se atrevió—¡Ten cuidado!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el tal Craig estaba inconsiente contra la pared de la casa se la señora Sheffield, y que no tuvo más opción que mirar a los otros dos tipos que cerraban la puerta del auto viejo y sucio con fuerza. Ambos parecían estar en sus treinta, y sintió cómo si tuviesen un olor repugnante desprendiendo de ellos.

Cuando miró hacia el costado, sus ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Los otros dos hombres cayeron inconsientes al suelo también, completamente empapados, después de que el Pokemón, porque estaba segura de que era un pokemón de agua, utilizara algún tipo de burbujas para aventarlos a su posición actual.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas espantada.

No había nada de peor clase que ser entrenador Pokemón. No había nada de peor clase que relacionarse con ellos, que deshonrar a su tan admirable ministro de educación, Arnold Kinomoto.

Pero esa criatura pequeña, tan semejante a un pingüino que es probable que sea un derivado de éste, se le acercaba con una expresión de alegría y lo que parecían ser lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sus gemas azules miraron hacia abajo, cuando el pokemón enterró su rostro en su estómago en indicación de un abrazo.

—¿Q-que...? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Susurro en un grito. La criatura la miró desde abajo con interrogación en sus dos pequeños ojos negros. No podía negar que por más deshonrable que fuese, le provocaba una extrema ternura.

—¡No me mires así!

El pimgüino finalmente se separó de ella, ésta vez sumándole tristeza a su interrogación.

—Escucha pokemón— El prototipo azul dio un salto hacia atrás, como indignado. ¡¿Como se supone que debía llamarlo si nisiquiera sabía su nombre?!— Te agradezco mucho por haberme salvado, pero los que son como tu no son bienvenidos aquí.

Era una perra de hielo en la escuela, y lo sabía, por eso era tan popular y nadie (excepto, tal vez, Leyla aquella noche) se había atrevido jamás a pasarle por encima. Eso era lo que en esa situación la hacía fuerte y le permitiría dejar a su salvador justo donde estaba.

Pero no era solo para ella que los pokemón eran una deshonrra. Para todas las personas de Ciudad Petalburgo lo eran, por eso expulsaron al líder de gimnasio y a su familia. Si al despertar veían a la criatura allí...

No sabía si lo matarían, pero no le pasaría nada bueno, eso era seguro. Y algo le decía que se sentiría ligeramente culpable si eso ocurría.

—¡Piplup!— Chilló el pingüino.

—¡Shh!— Chistó, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos con velocidad.—¡Bien! ¡Te llevaré conmigo por ésta noche, pero mañana mismo te largas!

—¡Pip-pi! ¡Pi-piplup!

Fruncio el ceño y gruño, sin despegar sus ojos de la criatura.

—¡No te entiendo ni una palabra si resongas así!— Rodó los ojos, y al hacerlo recordó que quienes querían ser sus captores estaban desmayados, pero no muertos.

—¡Piplup!

—Si, si, claro. No entiendo nada de tu pipipi— Le susurró, en el silencio absoluto de la noche. Cargó al pokemón en sus brazos, y aunque la espalda de la criatura golpeaba con su pecho, el ejemplar insistía en mirarla a los ojos— ¡¿Y ahora que tienes, como te llames?!

Se levantó del suelo ya sabiendo de antemano que el tobillo le dolería hasta pasados los tres días. Le daría una lección a Leyla después de deshacerse de ese pokemón.

—¡Piplup!— Acotó la criaturita, desesperadamente.

—¿Piplup?— Cuestionó la peliazul, pestaneando con vslocidad mientras rengueaba descalza hasta su casa. Había dejado sus zapatos en la zanja. Eran de la temporada pasada, y de todas formas después de ese episodio no creía volver a ponérselos.—¿Así te llamas? ¿Piplup?

—¡Pip! ¡Piplup!

Algo en el pequeño rostro de Piplup le mostraba desesperación, y no podía entender realmemte porque. Tal vez se había confundido, buscaba a su entrenador (Si es que alguien en Petalburgo se atrevía a criar pokemón) y ella se le parecía.

—¡Deja de refunfuñar así!— Presionó un poco más el cuerpo de Piplup contra el suyo mientras tomaba las llaves de su brassier— Pues mi nombre es Emily.

—¿Pip?— Otra vez esa mirada de cuestionamiento... ¿Que no había nada que no le molstara?

— Soy Emily Rose Cornelmann.

* * *

—Bien, aquí tienes de comer— Dejó el plato con su desayuno sobre el estante dentro de su ropero. Era la parte donde estaban antiguamente todas las cosas de navidad, pero su mamá las había cambiado de lugar— Espero que te guste esto, no tengo comida de pokemón.

—¿Pip? ¿Piplup?— Cuestionó Piplup otra vez.

Emily ya estaba con los nervios hasta la coronilla con éste Pokemón. No solamente que lo único que sabía decir era su nombre, sino que además todo era con símbolos de exclamación o de pregunta.

—¡Ya deja de cuestionar todo y come, ¿si?!— ¡Sacrifiqué mi desayuno, asíque más vale que te lo comas todo!

—¡Emily, se te va a hacer tarde!— Se escuchó desde la planta baja. Su madre, Juliette, la llamaba para darle un aventón hacia la escuela.

—¡Ya bajo mamá!— Se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo. El uniforme le sentaba fabuloso, el largo de la falda hacía que sus piernas se viesen mucho más largas de lo que en realidad eran, y el blazer azul del que tanto se quejaban las chicas, trabajaba en perfecta sincronía con sus bastante desarrollados pechos, dándole una figura de reloj de arena soñada. Aún tenía el tobillo hinchado, pero no pensaba renguear en la escuela.

—¿Piplup?

Emily gruñó y con las manos en las caderas le frunció el ceño— ¡Solo compórtate y cierra el ropero cuando Lisandra venga a limpiar! Luego veré que haré contigo— Emily tiró su cabello azul hasta la mitad de la espalda hacia atrás, luego se sostuvo el fleco con un clip, tomó la mochila y cerró la puerta de un golpazo.

Piplup se quedó solo, en un cuarto desconocido, sin dejar de preguntarse si estaba soñando.

Aunque el cuarto no era lo único desconocido para él. También lo era su propia entrenadora.

* * *

—¿A que hora regresaste ayer, Emily?

Juliette la miro de reojo detrás de sus oscuros lentes negros, esperando una respuesta.

Emily abrazó su mochila plateada con brillos con algo más de fuerza. Siempre lo contaba a su mamá lo mínimo e indispensable. El hecho de que casi la violaran el día de ayer y que su tobillo esté más que hinchado, parecía entrar en el grupo de cosas mínimas e indispensables.

—A las dos.

—¿A las dos? ¿Te parece regresar un día laboral a las dos de la mañana?— Para su mala suerte, se habían detenido en el semáforo más largo del recorrido. Su mamá siempre se quejaba de aquello, pero ahora lo estaba usando a su favor.

En realidad, su intención era regresar a las doce. A la hora que todas sus amigas regresaban. Pero Leyla, haciendose pasar por Amy, su mejor amiga, le dijo que Liam Hampffire la estaba esperando en el patio de la pista de luces. Liam era al único chico popular que Emily no tenía a sus pies, y aunque ella siempre se hiciera la difícil, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Liam obviamente no estaba, sino que se encontró con todos los borrachos de sexto año en pleno pogo, quienes no se resistieron a tomarla del brazo. Allí perdió su teléfono, y para cuando consiguió salir, logro ver a Leyla Bruncksten riendo colgada del cuello de un universitario.

Se pasó la siguiente hora y media buscando a Amy y las otras chicas, sin darse cuenta de que había pasado una hora y media y que el bus que las llevaría ya se habría marchado. Salió del club sola, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido dispuesta a volver a su casa.

Y luego tres acosadores quisieron abusar de ella y un Piplup la salvó. Esa era la parte de la historia que, por más extraño que fuera, no podía contar.

—Lo lamento. Estabamos jugando pool, mamá, no notamos la hora.

Algo que, afortunadamente, Emily sabía hacer muy bien, era mentir.

La mujer junto a ella movió los pies para poner el auto en marcha de nuevo. Cuando la peli azul la miró, sus orbes castañas y su cabello negro parecían en armonía de nuevo.

Algo dentro de ella se movía en esas situaciones. Sentía como si mucho tiempo atrás su madre la hubiese cacheteado por hacer semejante tontería, y hubiese notado el asunto de su pie al segundo.

Pero a Juliette le había alcanzado con dos oraciones, no sospechaba de la mentira.

De todas formas ella sabía mentir muy bien, convencería a Juliette de cualquier manera.

—No lo hagas otra vez. Tu padre casi tiene que levantarse para recogerte, eso no hubiese sido agradable para ninguno de los tres.

"Casi tiene que levantarse para recogerte" Que agradable se sentía aquello.

Se suponía que era su padre, ¿Que no eran los padres quienes, para asegurar su seguridad y que no estuviesen completamente borrachas, pasaban a buscar a sus hijas por los clubes nocturnos?

Pues ese no parecía ser su caso.

Solía convencerse de que no era por nada en particular, pero no podía evitar pensar que el hecho de ser adoptada influía y mucho.

Llegaron a la escuela tras unos diez minutos más de silencio, que intentó matar mirando por la ventanilla del auto. No notó que había llegado a la escuela hasta que del autobus escolar comenzaron a bajar los niños de jardín de infantes.

Se colgó la mochila y saludó a su madre. Juliette la detuvo con el brazo justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—No llegues tarde hoy, Emily. Tu padre quiere que conozcas a un empresario de Kalos.

Emily se sorprendió. Raramente tenían visitas, y no sabía por qué. Es como si un dia se hubiese levantado y su casa se viera clausurada para las personas ajenas. Juliette no la dejaba ni invitar a sus amigas.

—¿Vendrá a casa?— Preguntó, mientras le sacaba el envoltorio a una goma de mascar, para luego llevársela a la boca— Creí que estaban prohibidas las visitas.

—No están prohibidas las visitas, pero de todas formas no vendrá a casa. Le hablaremos por videollamada.

Juliette sacó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en los labios. Emily ya quería salir del auto, no había nada que tolerara menos que el olor a cigarrillo, y más aún oler a eso.

La peliazul frunció el ceño— ¿Por videollamada? ¿Y por qué quiere verme?

—No quiere verte especialmente a tí. El hombre tiene una importante compañía de tecnología en Kalos, y sería una buena oportunidad para la empresa de tu padre— La mujer le dió una pitada al cigarrillo tras tirar bruscamente el encendedor al compartimiento del auto— Derek quiere presentarnos para caerle bien.

Emily rodó los ojos sin que su madre la viese. Sabía que a Juliette le molestaba que hiciera eso. Alzó los hombros en modo de respuesta.

—Está bien. Volveré a casa después de clases— Salió por la puerta lo más elegantemente que pudo, así todos la verían bajar. Su tobillo le dió un recordatorio al tocar el suelo, pero Emily no realizó más que una leve mueca de dolor. No se dejaría ver débil frente a todos. Esa era la táctica.

Caminó sacudiendo las caderas como siempre lo hacía hacia el edificio de la preparatoria de Hoenn South.

Fría, perfecta, irresistible.

Leyla se llevaría una buena sorpresa hoy.

* * *

—Oye, Em... ¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito con lo de Leyla?

Emily cerró los ojos y detuvo su andar de repente, mientras fruncía el ceño. Amy, su mejor amiga, y Hayley, su nuevo "proyecto" hicieron lo mismo que ella. Siempre lo hacían, así funcionaban las cosas.

—Hayley, ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no me cuestiones?— Emily miró a la castaña de ojos azules mientras la regañaba con el ceño fruncido.

Hayley había ingresado en la escuela ese mismo año, al igual que ella, que tras mudarse a Petalburgo tuvo que, obviamente, cambiarse de escuela. Emily había sido porrista y estudiante promedio en su escuela anterior, pero no lo suficientemente popular como le hubiese gustado. Así que, para ese nuevo ciclo lectivo en una nueva escuela, se había propuesto reinar en el Hoenn South High.

Pero toda reina necesitaba subditos y al menos una mano derecha, y ahí aparecieron Amy y Hayley.

Amy era un año mayor y había repetido, por lo que antes de la llegada de Emily no era muy bien tratada por sus compañeros. Fue el primer "proyecto" de Emily, lo que significaba que fue la primer fracasada a la que transformó en genial.

—Yo también creo que lo tenía bien merecido— Acotó Amy, pelirroja de ojos verdes, mientras se miraba las uñas con interes. Eran postizas, a Emily no le había quedado de otra más que acudir a ese metodo debido a que las uñas originales de la pelirroja estaban totalmente comidas y eran casi inexistentes.

—Pero va a vengarse de nosotras luego... ¿Qué tal si lo hace conmigo? Ella sabe que soy la más débil de las tres...— Volvió a quejarse Hayley, mordiendose un mechón de cabello.

Emily le dio un manotazo a Hayley en la mano. Todos pensaban que era mas pequeña que ella y que Amy, debido a su estatura e inocencia. Tal vez esa fue una de las características que le vio cuando decidió que sería su proyecto.

O el hecho de que su cabello castaño actuaba en sincronía con el pelirrojo de Amy y el azul suyo en cada una de las selfies que se sacaban. No lo sabía, pero algo en particular le había visto.

—No va a vengarse contigo— Intentó tranquilizarla la peli azul, acomodandose el gancho que unía su fleco con el resto de su cabello hacia un costado— No después de que media preparatoria haya visto sus bragas.

Siguieron tratando de tranquilizar a Hayley durante más o menos lo que quedó de trayecto hasta la casa de Emily, donde las tres se despidieron.

—¡Ya llegué!— Gritó Emily, al abrir la puerta de su casa. Dejó la mochila sobre el banco del recibidor. Lisandra la llevaría a su cuarto luego, siempre lo hacía.

—¡Emily! ¡Ven al estudio de tu padre, ahora!— Gritó Juliette desde la planta alta. Seguramente estaban tratando de contactarse con el amigo de Derek, su padre, mediante videollamada.

Rodó los ojos mientras subía con cuidado de no hacer fuerza demás con el tobillo, para no lastimarse más. No sabía que bicho le había picado a sus padres, pero cumpliría su absurdo capricho de presentarse ante este señor tan especial. Luego se dormiría una siesta, pensaba pedirle los deberes prestados a algún nerd que se babeara con ella.

—Ya estoy aquí...— Anunció la peli azul, cuando abrió la puerta del estudio.

—¡Shh!— Le chistó Juliette. Junto a ella se encontraba el cenicero y varios cigarrillos, que desprendían su tan desagradable aroma.

—¡Si tu fuiste la que me pidio que subiera!— Se quejó, en susurros más bajos.

—Emily— Habló Derek, sentado en el escritorio, con el monitor de la computadora tapándole la cara. Asomó los ojos café por encima del artefacto y le indicó con la mano que se dirigiera hacia él —Finn, ésta es mi hija, Emily.

La chica caminó fingiendo interés junto a la silla de escritorio de su padre. Solo saludaría al señor, respondería fingiendo amabilidad absoluta a sus preguntas, y se marcharía con la excusa de que tenía que hacer tarea.

Pensar en la mentira la hizo recordar por qué mentía, y recordar por qué mentía la hizo recordar su cama, su cama a su habitación y su habitación...

Oh no...

Ese endemoniado Piplup

Ocultó sus nervios tan bien como mentía, cuando su padre la abrazó por la cintura. Derek era bastante menos rígido con ella que Juliette, lo cual le servía para las muchas veces que necesitaba dinero.

—¡Hola señor! ¡Soy Emily Cornelman..!

Sus palabras salieron algo difuminadas con el silencio de la habitación cuando fijó sus ojos en los de ese hombre.

Tan azules. Tan brillantes. Tan como los suyos.

— _¿Dawn?—_ Soltó el hombre de cabello plateado. La chica había olvidado por un momento a Piplup, su tobillo, y su siesta.

¿Quien demonios era ese hombre?

—No, no, no, Finn, se llama Emily— Corrigió Derek, sin entender ni un poco lo que rondaba por su cabeza

 _Open Dusk Till Dawn._

 _Dawn._

Había leído esa frase en el primer club nocturno al que acudió, y por algún motivo se había quedado plasmada en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

— _Lo siento, señor Cornellman_ — El hombre hablaba con una formalidad mucho más notoria que la que utilizaba Derek— _Se parece mucho a mi hija mayor... Lamento la confusión_ — Amitía estar confundido, pero no sacaba sus ojos azules de su rostro de todas formas.

Dawn.

Seguía apareciendo en su mente.

Debía salir de allí.

—¿Emily?— Preguntó Juliette, aún desde el otro lado del estudio— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-si— Titubeó. Quería dormir, no sabía por qué.

 _—_ _Creo que está algo pálida, señor Cornellman—_ Dijo el tal Finn, al otro lado del monitor

—Estoy bien— Soltó rápidamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirar al señor... a Finn a los ojos a través de la pantalla otra vez. Debía de haberle bajado la presión, pero no quería la ayuda de su madre— Solo estoy algo cansada. Un gusto conocerlo señor...

 _—_ _Berlitz—_ Completó el adulto.

Berlitz.

 _Dawn Platina Berlitz_

Y en ese momento sí, se desmayó

* * *

 **13 de Mayo de 2017**

Abrazó al Piplup que venía ocultado en su cuarto desde hacía casi un año, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Piplup?— Cuestinó el pokemón, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación sin hacer sonido alguno.

Intentaba no saber, intentaba no cuestionarse, intentaba mantenerse al margen.

Pero últimamente las cosas no se le estaban haciendo demasiado fácil.

Ignora. Ignora todo, ignora todas esas estúpidas señales...

—Eres feliz así, siendo la más popular de tu escuela, teniendo a cual chico quieras, haces lo que quieres cuando quieres, tienes una familia que te ama...— Soltó al aire. Creyó que si lo decía se lo creería.

Pero la conversación que había oído de sus padres no le era grata del todo.

 _—_ _¡Kinomoto nos pagó para que nos hagamos cargo de ella, Derek, pero me está trayendo más problemas que dinero!_

¿Por qué había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que su madre le estaba gritando a su padre a causa de ella? ¿Sería porque casualmente apareció con una nota de castigo por hacerle pasar el rídiculo a Leyla Bruncksten otra vez, y ambos tenían que ir a la escuela?

Sollozó y Pipulup volvió a dirigir sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros hacia los de ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Emily no podía soportar que la viesen con lástima. Era algo genuino y profundo de ella, que la obligó a ponerse de pie sin soltar al pokemón y apagar las luces.

Ella era adoptada. Lo tenía bien sabido, y nunca le había molestado en realidad. Sin embargo, siempre había cosas que no encajaban.

El hecho de que todos sus compañeros hayan sido criados en el mismo ambiente que ella y apoyen a Arnold Kinomoto al 100, mientras que ella ocultamente dudaba del accionar del ministro todo el tiempo.

El hecho de que su madre se comportara como una adolescente a veces.

El hecho de que ese Piplup parecía conocerla mejor que sus propios padres.

Y el hecho de que, por más que quiera ignorarlo como todo lo demás, pensar en el señor Berlitz, con quien a fin de cuentas su padre no había hecho ningún negocio, hacía que sus pulsaciones aumenten o que le baje la presión otra vez.

—Todo está bien, Emily, eres feliz...— Volvió a sollozar. ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?!— Tienes todo lo que quieres... Eres feliz...

Un sonido proveniente de los árboles la hizo sobresaltar y temblar aún más, apretando a Piplup con más fuerza.

El pokemón de agua saltó de sus brazos y se colocó frente a la ventana en posición de retaguardia

—¿Que crees que estás haciendo?— Volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos— Solo es el viento...

Pero antes de que termine de decir su frase, se oyó un golpe en la ventana. Ésta vez no opuso resistencia cuando Piplup decidió saltar frente a ella, en la misma pocisión que antes.

Y no supo en que momento la ventana se abrió, y una figura apareció por ella.

Cubriendole la boca, para evitar que gritara.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	5. No Escape Route

**I guess Im Back...**

 **No me maten. En todo el cuatrimestre no paré ni cinco minutos para hacer nada de las cosas que me gustan. Obvio que amo mi carrera, pero estoy cansada de sentirme culpable por irme a dormir temprano o simplemente por parar para comer, sintiendo que pierdo tiempo durante el cual podría estar haciendo otras cosas.**

 **Les pido perdón por la tardanza. Nose cuando pueda volver a actualizar, la verdad es que ahora que terminó el cuatrimestre todavía me quedan los finales y ponerme al día con otras actividades que me quedaron atrasadas.**

 **Sepan disculpar las molestias, espero que les guste el capítulo, y como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que no dejan reviews gracias por leer también.**

 **Este y creo que el próximo, serán los únicos dos capítulos de las ocho introducciones que no tendrán dos partes.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **2 de Marzo de 2016**

Dibujó otra medialuna sobre el márgen de la hoja rayada. Sentía que era lo único que podía hacer desde hacía dos meses. Dentro de poco tres. El garabato era fácil y placentero para su mano de emitir, además de que lo distraía de lo que fuese que el renovado profesor de historia, Richard Hastings, que siempre lo acusaba de interrumpir su clase, estuviese hablando.

Aunque eso se acabó, cuando escuchó su nuevo nombre. Como le gustaría decirle al muy aburrido la verdad...

 _Oak, señor Hastings, mi apellido es Oak._

Pero lo tratarían de loco, de hereje incluso, lo enviarían a la oficina del director, y tratarían de lavarle el cerebro de nuevo.

Literalmente.

—¡Señor Firelanguer, por favor!

—¿Eh?— Levantó la mirada de la hoja. Notó como su compañero de banco fijaba los ojos sobre sus dibujos, obligándolo a cubrirlos disimuladamente con la mano. —Disculpe profesor, ¿me estaba hablando a mí?

El hombre rodó sus ojos marrones, apoyando con algo de brusquedad el puño sobre su escritorio— ¿Acaso hay otro Firelanguer aquí?

Gary alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés—Mi hermano está al lado.

 _Tu no tienes hermanos idiota, Green es tu primo. Tu hermana se llama Dalia, y debe estar insúltandote como siempre en alguna región del mundo._

Pero no podía decir eso. No podía decir nada.

—Deje de hacerse el gracioso, señor Firelanguer— Volvió a regañarlo el profesor— Responda a la pregunta

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Cuales fueron las causas de la segunda guerra mundial?

En el viejo tecnológico, ásí había decidido llamarlo, Gary se dedicaba a la orientación de investigadores Pokemón. No era el más nerd del universo, bastantes veces había dependido de los deberes de Misty Waterflower, al menos en materias como história de los pokemón y geografia mundana y pokemón.

Y de todas formas, por más vago que haya sido durante el cuarto año en el viejo tecnológico, jamás podría responder a ninguna pregunta de ninguna materia del nuevo tecnológico, ni en Biología, que solía ser su única materia de interés.

—Las causas...— Replicó, sin interés. Reprobaría, ¿y eso que? Nada era de verdad— Problemas económicos como los de Hoenn, o peleas por el agua...

—Firelan...

—No me dejó terminar— Interrumpió Gary, cosa que sabía que a Richard le molestaba aún más que el hecho de que lo ignore— Y por las mujeres.

Toda la clase volteó a verlo. Abrió los ojos en señal de desentendimiento e indignación. Estaba tonteando, como siempre.

—¿L-las mujeres?

—La esposa del rey de Kalos se acostaba con los cuatro esposos de la princesa de Kanto— Respondió, ya acomodandose disimuladamente para que lo envíen a la dirección.

—A la dirección, Gary— Indicó Hastings, señalándo la puerta— Y quiero un certificado del director que afirme que estuviste allí.

—Claro, Richard, será todo un gusto.

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe, antes de darle el gusto a su compañero de banco de observar las medialunas que había dibujado en el margen de la hoja, se lo colocó debajo del brazo tras colgarse la mochila en un hombro y salió del aula.

Cerró la puerta de un golpazo y caminó por los pasillos desérticos a causa de ser todavía hora de clases.

Gary parecía estar en un trono de oro.

Gary era popular.

Gary y Green Firelanguer eran hijos de una importante estrella de cine, que resultaba ser el mejor amigo del director de la escuela y ministro de educación, Arnold Kinomoto, dándole a los "gemelos" un puesto social y educativamente privilegiado.

Gary tenía a la chica que quisiera.

Gary hacía uso de ello, por más mal que estuviese.

Porque Gary, aunque no pareciera, era quien más sufría.

O eso pensaba él, ya que no consideraba que Dawn siguiese siendo Dawn o que estuviese viva, ni que Ash y los demás se hayan quedado de brazos cruzados tras la permanente desaparición de ambos, y que hayan salido ilesos de la lucha contra los super-mejorados Hellkens.

Gary sufría.

Y no había quien lo viese. No había con quien quejarse, no había consuelo en ninguna parte.

Justo antes de la curva que dirigía hacia el pasillo de la rectoría y la secretaría, oyó un ligero sonido a su derecha, como de plástico al caerse.

—Rayos— Le siguió al sonido. Era la voz de una mujer.

Gary miró a la chica como lo haría con cualquier otra, de los tobillos hacia la cabeza. La vista parecía hacerse más y más aburrida a medida que subía: piernas ocultas hasta las rodillas por las asquerosas medias del uniforme, que todas las demás solían usar arremangadas hasta los tobillos; la poca porción de piel que se veía de éstas era blanca como la nieve; falda a la cual Gary le cortaría unos 50 centímetros al menos; el sweater dos talles mayor a lo que parecía tener que usar, y un cabello castaño brillante cubriendole de la mitad de la espalda hacia arriba.

Lo único que le había llamado la atención, al igual que al principio, era su voz. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

La chica golpeó los bordes de lo que parecía ser una lámina, y lo que había caído de sus manos, Gary pudo ver, había sido una cinta, y colocó sus dos manos en las caderas, notándose más el sobrante de tela del sweater azul del uniforme del Tecnológico de Hoenn.

—Listo. Aquí el director lo verá seguro— Habló la chica en voz baja, para sí misma.

Gary caminó unos pasos hacia el costado, tratando de ver que había en el cartel. Rodó los ojos y resopló al ver de quien se trataba. A la muchacha no se le había ocurrido usar el uniforme de educación física el día de hoy, por eso Gary tardó en reconocerla.

—Si, por supuesto que lo verá— Soltó el castaño de repente, sobresaltando a la chica— Mejor que lo quites antes de que te suspendan.

—Oh, Gary— Soltó Leaf. Era de las pocas que no lo confundía con Green. A Kinomoto no le había salido mal la idea de hacerlos pasar por gemelos. Después de todo, los padres de ambos lo eran.

Si tan solo ellos supieran el calvario por el que él estaba pasando y lo que le habían hecho a Green en la cabeza...

—Si, si, oh Gary todo lo que quieras— Se burló. Era fácil hacerlo con ella. Le recordaba a su hermana mayor, Blue, y lo mala que era en todos los juegos del campamento de su abuelo, haciendo que tratarla mal no le diese demasiada lástima— No es mi problema, pero te recomiendo que lo quites.

Leaf frunció el ceño y sus ojos verde claro emitieron un brillo debido a la luz que se encontraba justo sobre ella.

El cartel se mostró del todo cuando se movió a un costado con los brazos cruzados.

"Salvemos a los Pokemón. Firma aquí, ¡Por favor! ¡Ellos te estarán agradecidos!"

Era algo así como el eslogan prohibido en el nuevo tecnológico.

—No voy a quitarlo. El gobierno no tiene derecho a encerrarlos como lo está haciendo.

Gary resopló. Si tan solo esa niña tonta, habladora y fanática de los uniformes anchos entendiera que el gobierno era básicamente el hombre que se encontraba tras la puerta que Gary debía cruzar ahora con una sonrisa falsa, tal vez dejara de actuar como un tiro al aire.

—No hables de cosas que no entiendes. Además, deberías estar en clase.

La castaña giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario a su posición— Tu también deberías estar en clase.

—¿Te castigaron otra vez, Greenson?

La vio presionar con fuerza los dientes.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Leaf abrió un ojo verde para mirarlo de costado— A ti seguramente Hastings te castigó de nuevo.

Ésta vez también volteó, pero en dirección a la oficina del director. Alzó los hombros con desinterés— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Eres un tonto.

—Se, se, se— Casi con la mano en el pomo de Kinomoto, volvió a darle una mirada de alerta acerca del cartel. Sin embargo, Leaf cerró el ojo otra vez, indícandole que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Gary resopló— Haz lo que quieras.

Ingresó en el pequeño cuarto antes de la dichosa oficina. Tenía algunas sillas típicas de las de sala de espera y varios cuadros de pintores contemporáneos que el simpático ministro de educación nunca dejaba de recalcar que amaba. La antesala la había mandado a construír Arnold una vez que... bueno, cuando ya le había lavado el cerebro a todos.

Escuchó voces tras la puerta, seguramente el director estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien. Gary se dejó caer en una silla, y tras guardar el cuaderno en la mochila y dejarla caer al suelo, resopló del fastidio. Inconsientemente trataba de escuchar palabras de las conversación tras la puerta, pero sabía que era inutil.

Cada tarde de lunes que pasaba en esa habitación, sabía que oír tras la puerta no le daría ningún dato de Dawn.

No era como si no extrañara o se preocupara por los demás, pero al ver lo tontos y cambiados que estaban Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, e incluso Green, sentía que tenía una enorme deuda con Dawn que jamás podría pagar. Había sido gracias a ella que no había terminado como un idiota.

Seguía considerando que el mayor error que cometió en toda su vida fue crearle el bendito portal a Dawn. Si aquello no hubiese pasado...

No se hubiesen entregado en bandeja a los brazos de Kinomoto. Y esperaba, aunque algo le decía que sí, que los demás habían sido entregados en bandeja también.

Resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado exactamente lo mismo, en la misma secuencia, la última vez que estuvo en esa antesala. Se miró la muñeca izquierda mientras se la sostenía con la otra mano y la rozaba con el pulgar.

Sabía que Umbreon reposaba en su interior. La marca no estaba, no sabía que demonios le había hecho Kinomoto en el cuerpo para eliminarla; solamente podían verse rastros de ella achicando los ojos y fijando la vista por al menos cinco minutos. Desde el "lavaje", había usado sus poderes únicamente una vez, para saber si todavía podía hacerlo. Creía que esa era la causa por la cual la marca era prácticamente imperceptible. Tal vez tenía que usar sus habilidades oscuras varias veces para que volviera a notarse como antes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, y la apertura de la puerta de la oficina de Arnold Kinomoto.

Allí estaba, el honorable ministro de educación y director de la escuela más grande de Hoenn. Con su traje inmaculado y la cabeza cada vez más calva brillante.

—Oh, Gary— Habló. Esa voz inconfundible. Grave y directa. Odio, asco. ¿Como hacía para ocultarlo tan bien?— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí.

Gary sacó de dentro de su cuaderno una hoja que ya tenía preparada. Se la mostró al creador de los Hellkens y el hombre rió— Hastings quiere que pase horas de castigo con usted.

—Pero ya pasaste horas de castigo conmigo la semana pasada, Firelanguer.

Le daba repulsión. Quería aventar todo contra las paredes y dejar que Umbreon rugiera por si mismo y se hiciera cargo de él. Pero no podía. Tenía que fingir. No solo por él, sino porque era la única forma de ser útil.

Porque él le estaba mintiendo en la cara. Los demás, al menos, tenían el cerebro lavado

—Si bueno, pero de todas formas me hizo venir de nuevo, y quiere que le lleve éste comprobante firmado.

Kinomoto rodó los ojos. ¿Que no se suponía que un director debía regañar a sus alumnos por comportamientos así?

Ja. ¿A quien quería engañar? Si él tenía coronita.

—Es recreo ahora, Gary. Puedes salir

—¿Y que hay de mi...?

—¡Greenson! ¡Quiero que explique qué es esto en éste mismo instante!

El grito de Jules se había potentado mucho más de lo que Gary recordaba. Kinomoto alzó la vista con una leve mueca de preocupación, aunque ya sabiendo de qué se trataba todo.

—Oh dios, esa niña otra vez— Dijo el director. Agitó la cabeza con algo que Gary describiría como simpatía si no supiese de quien se trataba, y firmó la autorización sin más— Aquí tienes. Dásela a Hastings la próxima vez que te vea.

Antes de que Gary pudiese reclamar algo más, el hombre calvo salió de la antesala.

Pudo oír los gritos de reproche de Leaf desde afuera. Gary no recordaba nada sobre Blue, y por lo visto ella tampoco sobre él, ya que cuando la vio el primer día de clases acompañando a su hermana un año menor a la escuela por primera vez, no se le movió ni un pelo.

Eso era bueno. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que una chica no lo recordara. Caso contrario, Blue le hubiese hablado a Leaf sobre él y su verdadero apellido, tirando a la basura el sacrificio de Dawn.

Cuando giró su cuerpo para guardar la nota de Kinomoto en la mochila, algo muy tentador se presentó ante sus ojos.

La puerta de la oficina del director. Abierta.

—¡Queda suspendida otra vez, señorita Greenson!— Se oyó el grito de Kinomoto, diciéndole a Gary que si se quería mover tenía que ser en ese momento o en ningún otro— ¡Ya estoy cansado de sus payasadas!

Un grito inentendible de Leaf siguió a la conversación. Gary aún no comprendía por qué aún no la habían expulsado o porque no le lavaban el cerebro como a todos los demás. No tenía que pensar en eso ahora, no era el mayor de sus problemas. Su mayor interés ahora era la tentadora oficina de Kinomoto con su cara puerta abierta.

Miró hacia todas partes y oyó al director suplente contestarle a la castaña rebelde con un grito más fuerte que el anterior. La muchedumbre probablemente se estaba amontonando alrededor de Leaf, siendo vergonzoso para ella pero últil para Gary.

—Ayúdame, Arceus— Pidió, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su mochila al suelo.

Cerró la puerta de la antesala para entrar corriendo en la oficina del director. Era bastante diferente a como lo era con el viejo tecnológico: todos los muebles o rastros del verdadero director, Nicholas Tomisaki, se habían esfumado.

Se colocó detrás del escritorio y movió el mouse de la computadora bloqueada para que su pantalla se encendiera. Con contraseña, por supuesto.

—Rayos.

No importaba. De todas formas, por más que tuviese acceso a la computadora, seguramente no sabría ni por donde empezar a buscar... lo que fuese que estuviese buscando... May era, sorprendentemente, la experta en computadoras, no él.

Rebuscó en la caja de papeles que había sobre el escritorio con velocidad, encontrando solamente facturas de impuestos o de la cuota del tecnológico en ésta. Siempre mirando hacia la puerta en caso de oír pasos.

Comenzaban a sudarle las manos cuando no hallaba nada útil y se imaginaba a Kinomoto ingresando por la puerta de su despacho. Sería hombre muerto o le lavarían la cabeza realmente.

Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón, casi audibles por su frecuencia y velocidad, se detuvieron cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

"Suero SH-41. F4, C15"

Miró hacia la puerta rápidamente una vez más, antes de sacar el celular que su "padre" le había traído importado desde Kalos, y tomarle una foto a la primera hoja del pilón de papeles. Le encantaría seguir leyendo, pero no se consideraba con mucho tiempo. Con la mano temblando, presionó la pantalla y guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Trató de acomodar todo como estaba, y salió de la habitación.

Sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta, cuando se cruzó a Kinomoto en la puerta de la antesala.

Pero el ex compañero de su padrino solamente le sonrió como siempre.

* * *

—Suero SH-41...— Se preguntó a sí mismo, sentado en las gradas de lo que solía ser anteriormente el campo de entrenamiento de hierba, siendo ahora una cancha de Rugby, deporte que nunca se practicó en el viejo tencnológico— ¿Dónde demonios puedo buscar información sobre esto?

Abrió una pestaña de incógnito por cuarta vez consecutiva en el día, y buscó exactamente lo que decía la foto. "Suero SH-41. F4, C15"

Y nada. Otra vez, nada.

Resopló molesto y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Había escapado de las garras de Brianna Hawasaki y su mejor amiga, Macey Gomez, dejándolo a Green solo con ellas. No le importaba. Green seguramente sabía que lo haría, casi no había ocasión en la que no lo hiciera. El lavado de cerebro no había hecho demasiado en ellas dos. Seguían tan tontas como siempre.

Se bajó con fuerza de la grada para dejar caer su ancha espalda sobre el césped. Recordaba hacer lo mismo con Ash cada vez que el entrenamiento de futbol acababa. Gary no dejaba de hablar de chicas y tratar de sacarlo de quicio, mientras Ash le respondía como un niño o no entendía realmente las indirectas que el castaño le brindaba acerca de Misty o Serena.

Suspiró.

Serena.

¿Qué sería de Serena en ese momento?

No había oído de ella en ningún medio, y no era como si le sorprendiera. Tal vez la chica había decidido borrarse de los medios o Kinomoto bloqueaba toda fuente de información sobre ella debido a que formaba parte de su escuadrón de evoluciones de Eevee elegidas por Satoshi.

No sabía como sentirse con respecto a la chica, por más que algo le dijera que seguía con vida. No se había sentido como con ella desde... Bueno, desde el tercer año con ese "alguien" a quien, por suerte, logró sacarse de la cabeza rápidamente. Era totalmente un imposible, y se convenció de ello diciéndose a sí mismo que había chicas mucho más bonitas y que sentía esas cosas (cosas que en contra de su orgullo, había llamado "amor") por la pubertad y todas esas chorradas.

Había decidido no enamorarse nunca más, porque le cueste reconocerlo o no, había sufrido. Y Serena había aparecido, disfrazada de la inocencia y la pureza, y lo había arruinado todo. Había caído por ella, y por más frío que haya intentado ser, ver como Calem la molestaba o sentir que el corazón se le paralizaba cada vez que le hablaba a Ash, hacía de su convivencia en el subterráneo un sufrimiento también.

Pero habían pasado meses... ¿Sería otro caso del cual podía olvidarse, como aquella vez, y por el tiempo ya no le sucedería más nada? ¿O al volver a verla las hormonas se le alterarían de nuevo?

Sus pensamientos fueron convenientemente interrumpidos, cuando el enorme portón se cerró.

Se levantó de golpe con fastidio. Nadie solía venir allí, y menos a esas horas de la noche, pero probablemente Jules fue a hacer un chequeo a su habitación y al ver que ni él ni Green estaban, los fue a buscar.

—Ya me voy, Jules— Aclaró, poniéndose de pie. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta— Solo estaba meditando sobre el castigo que el señor... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Cuando terminó de voltear, Leaf Greenson estaba frente a él con un camisón hasta las rodillas y unas ridículas pantuflas con cabezas de Totodile. Seguía sin entender como no la habían expulsado.

La castaña tenía la cabeza gacha, y su pelo castaño brillante le tapaba casi toda la cara. Sus puños estaban presionados a los costados de su cuerpo, y algo le dio mala espina a Gary.

—Ya está ocupado aquí si quieres meditar, puedes irte a la pista de patinaje o a algún otro lugar extraño para meditar, como tu— A veces Leaf le daba un poco de lástima. No tenía ni un amigo, y todos parecían tratarla de loca por su asunto de los pokemón, cuando en realidad era la más cuerda de todos. Sin embargo, Gary no podía tratarla mal.

Él era el rey.

El favorito del director.

Porque a Gary Oak no le importaría perder su popularidad por acercarse a Leaf. Pero Gary Firelanguer lo tenía prohibido.

Gary esperó alguna respuesta ingenua o un insulto por parte de la hermana menor de Blue. Pero nada. Estaba ahí, parada, de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, con los puños aún presionados y temblando.

—¿Greenson?

Se acercó un par de pasos a ella, quedando a aproximadamente dos metros de distancia. Leaf alzó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó detenerse.

—Oí cosas horribles— Soltó, en voz temblorosa.

Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, y su labio inferior temblaba.

—Si, tu dices que todo lo que oyes aquí es horrible...

—Dijo que... Dijo que intentó resetearme pero no pudo hacerlo... Le dijo a mi padre que...— Se arrojó al suelo con los ojos aún brillantes, fijos en un punto. Sus manos se aferraron al césped brillante— Todo ese dinero... Por eso no me expulsan...

Gary se alertó ante sus palabras y se agachó a su altura. Todo parecía volverse más y más interesante, pero Leaf no parecía estar en su mejor momento, así que no podía bombardearla en preguntas.

—¿De qué hablas, Leaf?— Se agachó junto a ella, tratando de hacer que fije sus ojos en los suyos sin interpelar al contacto físico. Por suerte, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos, miraron a Gary a la cara.

—Lo escuché... El director...

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Llamó a mi padre para que me saque de la escuela, porque dice que no puede resetearme... Yo solo... Yo solo quería colgar un cartel en su puerta para salvar a los Wailords

Resetear.

¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Leaf no tenía el cerebro lavado como todos los demás?

—¿Pero qué significa eso?

—¡No lo se!— Gritó desesperada la castaña, con las manos temblorosas llenas de pasto— ¡No lo se, y tengo mucho miedo!

—Cálmate, Leaf, escucha...

—El director le dijo a mi padre que hay algo malo conmigo... ¡Se que soy diferente a todos los demás aquí, pero no creía estar enferma!

—No estás enferma, Leaf, lo que Kinomoto dijo no tiene nada que ver contigo...— Gary no sabía que decirle exactamente.

Temía que si le contaba a Leaf TODA la verdad, con la intención de convertirla en su aliada y formular un plan para hallar a Dawn, se volviera loca y comenzara a expandir por ahí todo lo que le había contado, para convencer a otros de hacer algo así como un motín. Pero a la vez, inventarle una mentira marca Hikari sería mucho peor, ya que conociendo lo poco que conocía a la castaña, se pondría a investigar lo que fuese que le dijera por cielo y tierra.

La chica comenzó a respirar con rapidez. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por primera vez en la conversación, y Leaf se las limpió. Como si fuesen veneno tocando su piel.

—¿Qué tal si tengo una enfermedad terminal?— Gary quería rodar los ojos. Le recordaba a May en sus ataques de desesperación, cuando en un oral recuperatorio le podría haber ido excelente o terriblemente mal— ¡¿Qué tal si tengo lo mismo que mamá?!

Ok. Ya estaba hablando sola. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de que algo le hubiese pasado a la madre de Leaf y Blue. Ellas se fueron de pueblo Paleta antes de que Ash y Gary comenzaran su viaje, y no las había vuelto a ver.

—No tienes nada malo, Leaf— Le dijo con firmeza. No creyó que la castaña le estuviese poniendo atención, pero lo hizo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Gary suspiró. Los pies se le estaban adormeciendo por estar en cuclillas, así que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Tomó toda la paciencia que creyó haber tenido alguna vez, y miró a Leaf a los ojos otra vez. Estaban llenos de miedo y desesperación

—Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre lo que te voy a decir— Leaf iba a interrumpirlo, seguramente con la pregunta de "¿A quien demonios voy a decirle?", pero Gary fue más rápido— Si tu no me prometes eso, no puedo decirte la verdad que sé a medias y algo muy malo me pasará a mí.

—¿Qué tan malo?...

—¡Leaf!

—¡Lo lamento!— Dijo la chica rápidamente, aún de rodillas— Es difícil creerte cuando siempre eres de los primeros en burlarse de mí...

 _No sientas pena Gary, no sientas pena..._

—Tengo que burlarme de ti, porque si no lo hago sospecharían y me harían eso malo de todas formas...

—No se qué es eso tan malo que dices...

—No me llamo Gary Firelanguer, Leaf— No iba a insistirle en que lo mire y lo recuerde, porque eso no pasaría. Leaf tenía a penas siete años y Blue nueve cuando se marcharon del pueblo— No soy el hermano gemelo de Green...

Leaf parecía sorprendida. Gary tenía suerte de que fuese tan ingenua. Podía estar mintiéndole tranquilamente, y ella de todas formas escucharía con atención.

—Entonces... ¿Quien...?

—Soy Gary Oak— Interrumpió. Decirlo fue como sentir que se liberaba. Su nombre real. Sus orígenes. Su escencia— Y soy el único que no está reseteado.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	6. Animal I Have Become

**Hello Folksss!**

 **Traigo un nuevo capítulo para antes de empezar la uni y que mi vida sea tomada por ella totalmente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, cada vez que leo me dan ganas de ponerme a escribir ya, los quiero mucho con todo mi heart (corazoncorazon)**

 **Perdonen a todos aquellos que fueron vilmente ilusionados por mi con el Gary X Serena. Nunca fue mi intención, lo juro. La aparición de Leaf ya estaba planeada desde el capítulo 1 de la primer parte del fic, y si la saco ahora (también debería sacar a Calem) todo el esquicio del fic se me caerá a pedazos**

 **Este capítulo es bastante corto comparándolo a otros que he escrito, pero es porque el POV de éste personaje no será de los más leídos (creo, aunque puede cambiar) ya que de verdad no tiene idea de nada, hasta me dan ganas de pegarle...**

 **En fin, tardé mas de lo que me gustaría porque como saben me gusta tener el capítulo siguiente escrito antes de actualizar, y el que sigue es reaaalmente laaargo.**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfruten, e intentaré hacer lo posible para no tardar tanto en actualizar**

 **los quiero mucho mucho**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **12 de Febrero de 2017**

Misty sabía que no podía sentir. Sabía que era una máquina para matar y capturar pokemón. Sabía que debía serle fiel a su padre y no pedir explicaciones de nada.

Por más que no tenga madre. Por más que de un día para el otro haya despertado con habilidades inexplicables. Por más que día a día deba vigilar a un bebe en una incubadora llena de líquido amniótico falso.

Solo debía ingresar al laboratorio, presionar los botones que ya se conocía de memoria, y salir.

Pero a veces, y solo a veces, sus ojos se fijaban en los pequeños cerrados de la criatura dentro del artefacto. En su cuerpo tan pequeño, con sus manitas cerradas. En la ternura que inevitablemente le provocaba por más prohibido que lo tuviese, y en la extraña sensación que verlo le producía.

Su padre día a día le pedía que le de lo mínimo y necesario que requiera, y a la vez que verifique si ya era notorio el sexo del niño o niña. Misty achicaba los ojos todo el tiempo, pero no podía notar de qué sexo era el bebé. Era como si la criatura no quisiera que ella lo supiera, siempre hecho una bolita.

—Otro día más, y aún no se qué eres— Tocó los típicos botones. El niño o niña movió sus manitas un poco tras recibir oxígeno y alimento, y otra vez todas esas sensaciones prohibidas se apoderaron de ella. Contra su voluntad, Misty volteó y le dio la espalda.

Cerró la puerta del laboratorio con la clave numérica secreta, y caminó por los pasillos para hablar con su padre. Tuvo que colocarla dos veces, ya que se había visto obligada a cambiarla cuando su hermano Brendan los había traicionado.

Sus botas negras y las armas a sus costados resonaron casi imperceptiblemente a medida de que daba cada paso. Había sido entrenada para ello, para ser silenciosa y discreta. Algunos pokemón podían detectarla si no era así.

Iba a ingresar al despacho de su padre, aunque no consideraba posible que estuviese allí. El hombre se la pasaba trabajando en un lugar que Misty no conocía durante todo el día, regresando casi a la hora de la cena. Antes de comer, se dirigía al laboratorio. Un par de meses atrás volvía a salir, pero ahora cenaba directamente.

No sabía porqué había cambiado, y no tenía que interesarle tampoco. El hecho de que le permitiesen entrar al laboratorio y al despacho sin permiso alguno, debería calmar esas molestas ganas de saber que le surgían.

Se paró firme, frente a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla directamente ya teniendo la idea de que su padre no se encontraría allí.

Pero la puerta estaba entre abierta, y voces salían del otro lado de ésta.

No podía cuestionar, titubear o dudar. Pero... ¿Alguna vez la había dicho algo acerca de oír tras las puertas?

Sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo irrespetuoso.

Pero no pudo evitar que las ondas sonoras filtraran por sus oídos.

—El trato era que Charizard y yo hacíamos esa estúpida misión, y tu me devolvías a Mairin sana y salva.

Alain. Ese molesto y misterioso muchacho llamado Alain.

Misty nunca había visto en el centro de entrenamiento a nadie más que a su padre y a su hermano, Brendan. Sin embargo, por algún motivo hacía unas semanas éste chico se la pasaba dando vueltas por allí, siguiendo órdenes que típicamente eran para ella.

Y claro, no le quedaba de otra más que sacar conclusiones, porque no le daban explicaciones y no podía pedirlas. Supuso que el tal Alain ayudaría a su padre con sus experimentos debido al Charizard con la capacidad de megaevolucionar que siempre lo acompañaba. Alain había salido varias veces a rondar con ella por el bosque, aunque siempre terminaban yendo hacia lugares separados y volviendo al centro de entrenamiento en distintos horarios.

Eso era lo que lo hacía misterioso, además de su inexplicable presencia. Lo que lo hacía más molesto, además, era esa estúpida mirada de compasión cada vez que se cruzaban.

Como si la conociera de alguna parte y le tuviese lástima.

—No cumpliste con la misión, Alain— Respondió su padre. ¿Había regresado más temprano de su otro empleo solo para hablar con él? —Sigo sin tener rastros de los tres que me faltan, más la que se escapó. Y no mencionemos al incompetente de mi hijo que la ayudó a escapar.

—¡Porque no hay rastros, entiende!— Exclamó Alain, con una furia notoria en su voz y un fuerte golpe seco sobre el escritorio de metal de su padre— ¡Paul carbonizó la mitad del bosque Hoenn, de Ash no se sabe nada, y yo consideraría olvidarme de Serena porque su papá es multimillonario y va a encontrarla antes que usted!— Escucho unos pasos y se alejó de la puerta, con miedo a que alguien saliera del despacho. Pero luego, otro golpe seco— ¿Por qué te rehusas a considerarlos muertos?

Misty frunció el ceño. ¿A quienes tenía que considerar muertos? ¿A todos esos nombres? ¿A Brendan también?

—¡¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad, mocoso insolente?!— Se alteró el superior— ¡Satoshi los tiene escondidos a todos en alguna parte de Unova, y lo único que tienes que hacer es hallar donde!

—¡Le estoy diciendo que no hay rastro del aura en ninguna parte de Unova!

—¡Tampoco pudiste encontrar a Brendan!

—No tengo pensado— Comenzó Alain, entre dientes— Buscar a Brendan o a Ash o a quien sea, hasta que no me demuestres que Mairin está sana y salva.

—Y yo no tengo pensado mostrártela hasta que me traigas a al menos uno de todos esos chicos. Vivos o muertos.

—No pienso matar a nadie.

—Entonces olvídate de esa niñita ruidosa, y lárgate— Las ruedas de la silla de su papá rechinaron— Eres libre de hacerlo. Ya obtuve suficiente del hijo de Tomisaki, si no me eres útil no te voy a retener.

—Ésto no lo hago por mi padre, Kinomoto, y lo sabes perfectamente.—Misty se sorprendió. Su padre siempre se la pasaba haciendo llamados con el apellido Tomisaki en ellos. Era como si lo tuviese buscando algo— Si no te soy útil, devuelveme a Mairin.

—No. Mairin si me puede ser útil.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios Mairin te sería útil a tí?! ¡Solamente tiene quince años, es una simple entrenadora pokemón!

¿Por qué el nombre Mairin aparecía tantas veces en la conversación, pero a Misty ni le sonaba?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Acotó su padre, con Misty ya sabiendo que esa sería la palabra final— Asíque, o me traes a Satoshi o a cualquiera de los que tienen un Eevee vivos o muertos, o te olvidas para siempre de Mairin.

—Eres una mierda.

Misty casi se tapa la boca de la impresión, por más que tenía prohibido sentirla. Jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien se atreviera a hablarle así a su padre.

—Soy lo que éste mundo necesita para estar mejor, y cuando termine con todo ésto lo entenderás.

Alain no dijo más nada. Pero cuando Misty escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta, entendió que debía caminar con velocidad hacia el lado contrario.

Sin que sus armas emitieran un mínimo tintineo, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Eso haría sentir a Arnold Kinomoto orgulloso. Y por fin le daría un par de explicaciones, tal vez.

* * *

Se aseguró de que su padre estuviese bien dormido antes de cerrarse la chaqueta de cuero y sostener sus armas con la mano enguantada para que no sonaran. Se conocía la rutina de memoria: cenaba, se duchaba, se acostaba, su padre vigilaba que estuviese dormida, cerraba la puerta de acero de su habitación y luego el se iba a acostar. Las noches durante las que no podía dormir, salía a cazar los pokemón que le habían quedado pendientes de ese día, para no recibir ningún tipo de castigo de nuevo.

Sin embargo esa noche era especial. Porque había notado que Alain no había cumplido con la rutina como siempre. Alain no había bajado a cenar con ella con esa estúpida mirada de compasión, pero si había bajado con sus armas. Alain parecía furioso.

Alain iba a cometer alguna tontería aquella noche, y era la oportunidad perfecta de Misty para hundirlo. Así a ella la enviarían a las misiones y así ya no tendría que cuestionarse cosas de las cuales jamás obtendría una respuesta. Así Alain desaparecería.

Así ella podría ser quien asesinara a Satoshi, al más grande traidor, al defensor de los débiles pokemón, de una vez por todas.

Como esperó, Alain esquivó la piscina llena de Hellkens acuáticos y desbloqueó la puerta de entrada. Misty sabía que esa piscina estaba allí para que ella no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dado que, por algún motivo, su piel no podía tener contacto con el agua.

Al desbloquear la puerta, Alain dejó el vidrio corredizo a la vista, sobre la piscina, permitiendo a Misty cruzar rápido y sigilosamente. Antes de que la puerta se cierre, Alain miró hacia atrás con sospecha, y la pelirroja se escondió. No era como si no pudiese noquearlo, pero así como ella lo delataría al día siguiente, no había forma de que él no hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez que el muchacho liberó a su Charizard y se montó en él, Misty comenzó a trepar por los árboles del bosque Hoenn. A trepar y a saltar. A mantenerse en silencio. Esa era su habilidad más especial y la que le permitía capturar pokemón fuertes para sus experimentos y matar a los débiles para que no estorben.

La chica esperaba pacientemente a que Alain detuviese su vuelo y aterrizara en algún sitio del bosque, pero nada. Misty tenía una alta resistencia de todas formas, pero debía volver rápido en caso de que su padre se levantara de la cama por algún motivo. La frontera de Unova se veía a lo lejos, y temía que Alain se acercara demasiado ya que se le acababan los árboles y no podría llegar. Además, cruzar de Hoenn a Unova sería algo bastante peligroso considerando la situación.

El delirante gobernador de Unova acusaba al ministro de educación de Hoenn, o sea, Arnold Kinomoto, de estar fabricando paulatinamente un desbalance en el ecosistema natural. Mediante sus capacidades políticas de persuasión y su avanzada tecnología, conseguía que el número de pokemón de Hoenn se reduzca más y más.

Misty rió irónicamente de solo recordarlo.

¿Desbalance natural? El desbalance natural lo crean los seres humanos día a día permitiendo que la especie animal se propague más rapido que la propia, realizando investigaciones e invirtiendo dinero en el cuidado de unas simples criaturas que no le aportan nada a la especie más inteligente del planeta.

Bajó del árbol con velocidad cuando notó que Alain dirigía su vista hacia donde ella estaba, y se escondió detrás de un tronco al sentir la presencia de los únicos dos Jeep que Hoenn enviaba para vigilar la frontera entre Unova y dicha región.

Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. No era de ponerse nerviosa, pero sabía que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, los Jeep la verían y su padre estaría muy muy enfadado. Y cada vez que estaba muy muy enfadado la amenazaba con el agua.

Sus latidos se regularizaron una vez que el silenció volvió a presentarse. Impulsivamente salió disparada de su escondite y dirigió su mirada al cielo, en busca del Charizard azul megaevolucionado.

Pero un batido de alas le ganó de antemano, y antes de que sus instintos le permitieran apuntar a quien ya sabía que se encontraba detrás de ella, el arma estaba en manos de Alain.

—¿No creerás que es la única arma que tengo, verdad Alain?— Preguntó Misty irónicamente, preparando sus manos semi enguantadas para tomar el arma y dispararle finalmente.

Su padre no estaría feliz, pero dadas las circunstancias podrían echarle la culpa a los Jeeps cuidando la frontera.

—Sé que es la única que tienes cargada, porque ese es mi cinturón— Respondió el muchacho sin una simple mueca en su rostro.

Misty abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Antes de replicar cualquier cosa tocó su cinturón y tomó el revolver más próximo a su mano.

Lo sintió liviano. Era cierto. ¿Pero como podía haberse confundido de cinturón si ese le quedaba perfecto...?

Frunció el ceño al comprenderlo todo. Alain lo había ajustado a su medida y lo había dejado en el gancho donde ella siempre lo dejaba. Eso le pasaba por no bajar con sus armas a cenar

Alain tenía todo planeado.

—¿Que planeabas, Misty? ¿Seguirme hasta aquí, ver que demonios hago cuando salgo y luego contárselo a Kinomoto?

Respiró profundamente. ¿Cómo demonios se defendería ahora? Su padre la defenestraría si hablaba, que era lo que probablemente sucedería y si intentaba escapar no dudaba que ese atemorizante Charizard se hiciera cargo de ella.

—¿Qué tenías planeado, tu, Alain, al dejar que te siga hasta la frontera con Unova y darme tu cinturón de armas?

Alain si sonrío irónicamente ésta vez. Dudaba que una sonrisa de algún otro tipo saliera de esos labios.

—Te necesito para rescatar a Mairin, aunque no tengas ni la más puta idea de quien eres realmente.

Oh, Okey. Sabía que Alain decía palabrotas por todas las veces que lo había escuchado discutir con su padre. Pero eso había sido como demasiado.

¿Cómo que no sabía quien era? ¿Acaso estaba tonteando con ella?

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Puso la misma cara que puso esa misma tarde cuando había escuchado por primera vez el nombre de esa tal Mairin, ya que no quería que su padre supiera que había estado oyendo tras las puertas y Alain no tardaría demasiado en contarselo.

—Ya lo verás...— Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Divisó el primer hueco entre dos árboles y se echó a correr. Alain no tardó en reaccionar. —Charizard.

Sentía el fuerte aleteo del pokemón sobre sus orejas, ella era casi tan veloz como éste. Si gritaba los Jeep aparecerían, pero Kinomoto se enteraría. Si regresaba al centro de entrenamiento tendría que pedir que le abran, ya que no podía pisar el agua de la piscina frente a la puerta. Y si se detenía, se dejaría atrapar por Alain.

Ninguna de sus tres alternativas era conveniente, así que simplemente siguió corriendo.

—¡Charizard, ahora!

Pero no duró mucho.

Una familiar sensación de oscuridad la invadió antes de sentir las alas de Charizard bajo su cuerpo, y caer dormida presa del golpe que había recibido.

* * *

—Si, señora Ketchum, ella estará bien— Oyó que decían, pero no reconoció al portador.

—Santo cielo, ¿que no había otra manera de traerla hasta aquí?— Sintió la cálida voz de una mujer que le reconfortó el corazón durante unos pocos segundos, antes de sentirse totalmente conmovida por unas caricias en su cabeza. —Tranquila Misty, estarás bien.

—Yo debía venir con los ojos vendados como la última vez, y es imposible que ella se quede quieta si no está dormida y desarmada.

—¿D-desarmada?— Preguntó la voz de la mujer, apartando de golpe sus manos de su cabeza pelirroja.

—Kinomoto le hace creer que es una máquina de...

—Suficiente, Alain.

Alain. La voz era de Alain.

Y quien le había pedido que se detuviese...

¿Por qué sentía que la había escuchado en alguna parte?

¿Porque le generaba una duda inmediata en el pecho?

—¡No es justo que nunca me cuentes nada!— Se quejó la mujer. ¿Por qué sentía los párpados tan pesados?

—No son datos que necesites saber, Delia. Además, Misty está oyendolo todo.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

—¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Ketchum?

Señor Ketchum.

Satoshi.

Traidor.

Pokemón

Matar.

—Porque lo presiento y yo soy quien no permite que se despierte. Vaporeon aún está dentro de ella, me da total acceso a sus emociones— Hubo un momento de silencio. Misty presintió que estaban hablando en señas, pero nunca podría saberlo.

De repente, sin sentir que haya pasado ni un segundo, logró abrir los ojos. Se colocó instintivamente en posición de retaguardia antes de siquiera ver en que contexto se encontraba.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Había barrotes de agua a su alrededor. Ahogó un gemido de susto. ¿Cómo habían logrado hacer eso?

—Hola, Misty.

Ahogó otro gemido de susto, al ver a un hombre vestido completamente en ropas deportivas negras frente a ella, tras los barrotes. Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules le producían una constante puntada en el corazón.

Reconoció la voz, y sabiendo que no tenía ningún arma encima, no le quedó de otra más que colocarse en retaguardia.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?! ¡Eres un traidor!— Corrió a pasos apresurados, pero al estar a escasos centímetros del agua se detuvo. Le temía mucho— ¡¿Dónde está Alain?! ¡Mi padre no tardará en notar que no estoy y vendrá a buscarme!

—Yo no soy ningún traidor. Él no vendrá a buscarte porque le asusto. Alain se ha ido y Kinomoto no es tu padre.

Misty solamente frunció más el ceño e hizo una sonrisa perversa. —Kinomoto es mi padre. Mi nombre es Misty Kinomoto, hija de Hayleen Zakanas y Arnold Kinomoto.

—Hayleen Zakanas murió al dar a luz a su único hijo, y Kinomoto no es tu padre— Satoshi se acercó a los barrotes. Lo tenía a menos de un metro y no podía lanzar ningún cuchillo en medio de su pecho. — Tus padres son Lydia McQueen y Francis Waterflower. Murieron cuando tu no tenías ni un año.

Misty frunció el ceño. ¿Que sentido tenía para Satoshi perder el tiempo inventando todas esas cosas?

¿Por qué no la mataba y ya, como ella habría hecho con él?

—¿Por qué demonios no me mata y ya?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso con mi nuerita?— Preguntó Satoshi con una sonrisa de lado.

Ok. El hombre ya estaba tonteando con ella.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Tu nombre es Misty Waterflower. Cumpliste dieciocho años el pasado diciembre. Tienes tres hermanas mayores llamadas Daisy, Violeta y Lily. Eres líder de gimnasio del Gimnasio Cerulean en Ciudad Celeste...

Ja, si claro. Líder de gimnasio de pokemón de agua, como no...

—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y dime que demonios es lo que quieres!— Interrumpió, frustrada. sentía su muñeca izquierda temblar misteriosamente, y los barrotes de agua se hacían cada vez más transparentes.

—Eras la mejor alumna de cuarto año del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn. Capitana del equipo de natación. Tus mejores amigas son May y Dawn, coordinadoras. Serena es la ahijada de tu hermana, tienes una buena relación con ella también...

Serena.

Ese nombre...

Alain había mencionado a Serena y a su padre rico.

—¡Nada de todo lo que estás diciendo tiene que ver conmigo, maldita sea!

—¡Todo tiene que ver contigo Misty, porque esa eres tu!— Misty había dado un ligero paso hacia atrás al notar como el hombre subía la voz. Se había sorprendido. Había actuado de forma tan infantil y despreocupada todo el tiempo, inventando esas cosas sobre ella... —¡Necesito que recuerdes antes de que Ash se entere que estás aquí!

Ash.

Ash.

No hay rastros de Ash, había dicho Alain.

Pero Satoshi decía que Ash estaba allí.

¿Quien... ?

¿Quien era Ash?

Se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho porque le urgió hacerlo y porque su muñeca no dejaba de temblar. Los gestos de Satoshi se habían ablandado solo un poco.

De repente tuvo cientas de sensaciones encontradas a la vez.

Quería arrojarse al suelo, quería llorar, quería matar a Satoshi, quería salir de allí, quería exigir las explicaciones que nunca le había exigido a su padre, y quería que la mujer le volviese a acariciar el cabello.

—Se que estas ahí, Misty. El solo se metió en tu mente, logró apartar tus recuerdos, no quitarlos... Porque Vaporeon está contigo, yo lo se. Pero no puedo ayudarte, tu sola debes...

—¡Ya callate!

La puerta de acero del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Alain apareció por la puerta. Nuevas sensaciones se sumaron a su organismo. Respiraba velozmente y con dificultad, con ganas de tomarse las hebras naranjas entre los dedos y tirar de ellas hasta despertar de su mal sueño.

Jamás debió caer en la trampa de Alain.

—Tengo que llevarla de nuevo a Hoenn. Kinomoto notará que no está y no se que le hará a Mairin.

—Misty no se va a ninguna parte.

Alain avanzó a pasos apresurados hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido— El trato era que yo la traía, recuperaba la memoria, y desde adentro de la sucia madriguera de Kinomoto me ayudaban a rescatar a Mairin.

—¡¿De qué maldita memoria están hablando?!

—¿Qué no entiendes que la única posibilidad de salvar a la raza pokemón radica en que Misty recupere la memoria?

—¡No la recuperó cuando peleó con Ash el otro día, ¿por qué habría de recuperarla ahora?!— Se exaltó Alain

—¡Solo tienes que dejarme intentar!

¿Cuando había visto ella a ese tal...?

 _—¿Y aún creíste que con un estúpido Pikachu defendiéndote no te dispararía?— Preguntó, mientras los ojos castaños de su adversario se llenaban de lágrimas..._

 _—¡Misty! ¿Que demonios crees que estás...?_

 _—Pues muere si así lo deseas— Y presionó el gatillo._

Se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito. Ahora si estaba llorando sin siquiera notarlo.

¿Que demonios había sido eso?

—¡Yo solo me involucré con ustedes porque dijeron que me ayudarían a rescatar a Mairin!

—¡Kinomoto no va a ponerle las manos encima a Mairin, entiende! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!

Ya no diferenciaba las voces. Su flashback había sido tan real, tan espontáneo... tan vivaz... No podía concentrarse en otra cosa

—¡¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?!

—¡No puedo decírtelo aún!

 _—¡Pikachu, no!— Los ojos del azabache estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, mientras la criatura amarilla ahora bañada en rojo cerraba sus ojos lentamente— ¡Misty, ¿que...?_

 _Y volvió a apuntarle con el revolver._

 _Pero el muchacho esquivó la bala._

 _—¡Misty, por favor, ya para!_

 _—Vas a morir de todos modos, no tiene sentido que sigas huyendo._

 _Disparó una. Dos veces más._

 _Le había errado._

 _—¡Ya basta!— Había exclamado el muchacho. Y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse, fue el amarillo de un rayo recubriendo al muchacho y a su Pikachu._

—¡Misty, di algo!

Interrumpió su... visión, la voz de Satoshi.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Tan azules, pero tan parecidos a los del chico a la vez.

Quería matarlo, quería agradecerle, quería golpearlo, quería abrazarlo y quería estallar.

Y cuando presintió que estalló, estaba completamente empapada y su piel ardía junto a sus gritos.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	7. In My Remains

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **1 de Abril de 2017**

Paul le dió otra pitada al cigarrillo antes de levantarse de la cama. Después, lo apagó usando la plantilla del zapato de su acompañante, que reposaba en la asquerosa mesa de luz del motel.

Se puso su ropa sin molestarse en no hacer algún tipo de sonido.

Si la chica, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, como le pasa con casi todas las mujeres, despertaba, no le interesaba demasiado.

A veces despertaban, otras veces no.

Y el jamás les daba explicaciones.

Porque como se sintieran no le interesaba. Verlas de nuevo no le interesaba. Pagarles, a veces era una de las condiciones, tampoco le importaba si ellas no lo reclamaban.

Ya a esta altura no le importaba nada.

Salió del motel y sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se lo puso en la boca, lo encendió y se subió a la moto de su hermano. La encendió con las llaves que (esta vez) no había perdido, y a toda velocidad arrancó.

Sentía el viento golpear su rostro con fuerza. Algunas cenizas producidas por el cigarro le tocaban la cara debido a la fuerza, pero claro que eso no le molestaba. No cuando eras el elegido de Arceus del fuego.

No cuando te habían elegido para salvar al mundo.

Pero aquel mundo ya le parecía insalvable. Además de que no tenía una motivación, no tenía nada por que pelear.

Gracias Kinomoto y gracias a Gary Oak.

Pensar en ellos solo aumentaba su enojo. Y no es que le importaran los demás conductores de la atestada avenida, pero no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con escándalos en caso de incendiar todo como hacía ya más de un año.

Se metió en la calle sin salida que lo dirigía hacia donde estaba viviendo en ese momento. Apoyó la moto sin cuidado contra la pared del callejón e ingreso por la pequeña puerta. Le era inevitable recordar a Drew y lo mucho que tendría que agacharse para ingresar. Después de todo, él era el más alto.

Claro que siempre podía ingresar por la enorme puerta principal de vidrio del centro de entrenamiento físico de su hermano. Pero no quería tener contacto con las personas que estaban entrenando allí a altas horas de la noche, dos de la mañana para ser exactos.

Y porque Tyler se lo prohibió después de que tuviese relaciones sexuales con tres de las empleadas de allí.

Arrojó el cigarrillo ya consumido al suelo de la calle antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Después, como hacía todos los días, se dirigió al viejo ring de boxeo y se acostó en medio.

Olía a humedad, a polvo y a depresión.

La humedad ayudaba a calmar al Flareon que desde hacía más de un año no podía quitar de su interior, y todo lo demás no le importaba.

Ya no le importaba nada.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la oscuridad y del silencio que la habitación del asqueroso motel no le otorgaban. La chica con la que se había acostado roncaba demasiado.

Obvio que no duró mucho, porque un clavo en el culo llamado Galla, su nombre si lo recordaba, interrumpió su paz-no-paz

—Diablos solo eres tu— Exclamó la muchacha, molesta, dejando caer al suelo un bate de beisbol.

—¿Ibas a atacarme con eso si no era yo?— Preguntó, sintiendo la luz del viejo ring pero sin abrir los ojos

—Ya estoy cansada de que regreses a la hora que se te cante— Podía imaginarla con el cabello rubio ceniza atado en un ridículo moño, los ojos color almendra con el ceño fruncido, y esa estúpida bata azul cubierta de Seels que le recordaba a Waterflower y que todavía no sabía su nombre.

Waterflower y lo insoportable que era. Waterflower y como lo siguió hasta que desapareció, una vez que le dijo lo que verdaderamente lo atemorizaba aquel día.

Drew, Waterflower, Oak. Todos lo hacían llegar a la misma cosa.

Necesitaba un buen trago. O emborracharse, mejor

Cualquier cosa que contribuyera a su autodestrucción.

—Paul. Te estoy hablando— Replicó Galla.

—Yo no te estoy hablando.

—¡Tyler!— La rubia gritó y Paul cerró los ojos con un poco más de fuerza. Era peor que...

Peor que Dawn.

—¿Que demonios...?— Escuchó la voz de Tyler apareciendo por la misma puerta que Galla. Cesó cuando lo vio acostado en el medio del ring. —¿Y ahora que hiciste, Paul?

—Solo regresé, y a tu noviecita le molesta.

—Esposa.

Paul sonrió irónicamente— Mejor que papá no se entere de eso, porque la liquidará. O te liquidará a tí— Giró hacia el costado, dándole la espalda a su hermano y a su novia esposa o lo que fuese— Casi lo hace conmigo

—Ya estoy cansada de ésto, Tyler— Comenzó Galla, con su discurso de siempre. ¿Que tan tontamente enamorado estaba Tyler de ella como para no echarla a volar? De lo que recordaba de él antes de volverlo a ver hacía un año, era que era más frío que Paul a los once años.

—Lo hablaremos después, Gal— Tyler avanzó unos pasos con esas ridículas pantuflas de Charmander. Hacían juego con las pantuflitas del estúpido niño— Ahora voy a hablar con él.

—¡Siempre dices eso y sigue haciendo lo que se le canta! ¡Ya bastante difícil es vivir escondidos del maniático de tu padre! ¡Tyler, Drake ni siquiera va a la escuela!

—¡Dije que lo hablaremos después, Galla!— Gritó Tyler. Se había ablandado un poco con toda esa estupidez de la familia, pero seguía sin tener un gramo de paciencia. Galla probablemente iba a contestar, e iban a discutir mientras Paul se quedaba dormido, como siempre sucedía. Pero un llanto interrumpió el halo de discusión. —Ve a ver que le ocurre a Drake.

—Lo que le ocurre es que escucha a su padre gritar— Contestó Galla. Paul escuchó sus maldiciones a lo lejos, dándole a entender que se había marchado al fin.

Tyler no fue detrás de ella, de todos modos. Así que ahora sí se le venía el sermón.

—Paul

No respondió. Fingió estar dormido. Todavía le estaba dando la espalda.

—Se qué no estás dormido, maldita sea— Tyler se subió al ring, lo hizo voltear y le pegó una patada con sus pantuflas de Charmander.

Paul sonrió irónicamente— No tienes idea de cuanto me ha dolido eso. La próxima deberías intentar con unas de Togepi.

—¿Por qué haces de todo ésto algo tan difícil?— Preguntó Tyler. Paul abrió los ojos y lo vio con los brazos cruzados frente a él. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban a Natsume, por eso odiaba mirarlo a los ojos. Era, de los tres, el más parecido a su madre. Excepto por la piel, tenía la misma piel morena que Paul y que Naoki.

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo difícil. Yo solo salgo de éste basurero, porque no me importa que Naoki me mate. Y a ella le molesta— Respondió el pelimorado menor, sabiendo que cada palabra molestaba más y más a Tyler.

Pero Tyler se contenía, porque al igual que ocurría con Reggie, Paul jamás lo perdonaría.

—Tenemos un hijo, Paul— Contestó Tyler, como si esa fuese la justificación hacia Galla

—Ese es tu pequeño y asqueroso problema, no mio.

Tyler dejó caer la bolsa de boxeo que se encontraba oculta sobre unas barras encima del ring. Paul estaba justo debajo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Descargarte a las dos de la mañana contra una bolsa de box, porque tu hermano menor es un clavo en el culo, tu novia una quejosa y tienes un fango apestoso de tres años en la habitación contigua?

Tyler se quitó la camiseta del pijama y las pantuflas, quedando solo con el pantalón de algodón que usaba para dormir.

—Huele a cigarrillo. Te dije que no fumaras adentro— Dijo Tyler, golpeando la bolsa sin guantes. La costura estaba gastada, y el relleno se salía por algún lado que comenzaba a caer sobre Paul. Ésto hizo que se levantara y se recostara despreocupadamente contra uno de los bordes del ring.

Se olió la chaqueta disimuladamente— No fumé adentro.

Las cadenas de la bolsa también estaban gastadas. Hacían demasiado ruido. El relleno seguía cayendo sobre el piso del ring...

Detuvo la bolsa con una mano, mientras el puño de su hermano se enterraba en ésta.

Tyler lo miró con los ojos verdes expectantes, esperando una explicación, pero Paul solamente se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a golpear la bolsa el también.

Sabía que ese había sido el objetivo principal de Tyler, de todos modos.

—No puedes seguir así, Paul.

Golpeó con ambas manos. Había aprendido más de defensa personal en aquel ring abandonado que de uso de sus poderes en el subterráneo con Satoshi.

—¿Así como?

—Acostándote con cualquiera. Emborrachándote sin límites. Fumando sin parar. No es algo que te hace bien— Pasaron varios segundos durante los cuales Paul golpeó y golpeó sin responder. Tyler volvió a detener la bolsa— Te lo digo por experiencia.

El pelimorado menor rodó los ojos y siguió golpeando. La historia de Tyler ya se la sabía de memoria.

Tyler había huido de casa a los trece años, con Paul de ocho y Reggie de diez. Natsume ya estaba internada para ese entonces, Paul solo se lo había cruzado un par de veces en el hospital, pero no habían cruzado palabra. Tyler comenzó a meterse en actividades ilícitas, incluso fue a la cárcel varias veces por posesión de armas o drogas. Naoki lo había liberado en todas las ocasiones, para tener control sobre él, pero Tyler siempre escapaba.

Un día un compañero de su banda de delincuentes decidió infiltrarse en la universidad de Ciudad Azulona, para realizar un secuestro a cobrar. La víctima resultó ser Galla Montgomery, nieta del dueño de la mayoría de los centros pokemón de Kanto. Tuvieron apresada a Galla durante seis meses, en los cuales Tyler cayó por ella. Al momento de entregarla a quienes les pagaría, los traicionó, salvó a Galla y todos (él incluido) fueron a la cárcel.

Galla lo sacó sabiendo todo el asunto de Naoki y que no podrían estar juntos. (Tyler para ese entonces tenía dieciocho años) A Galla no le importó. Se fueron a Sinnoh, a Ciudad Rocavelo, para ser precisos (considerando que Naoki nunca los buscaría allí), se casaron y vivieron ocultos en el centro de entrenamiento físico que Tyler había conseguido comprar y refaccionar casi por completo, con los ingresos que había tenido como delincuente.

Dejó las drogas, el alcohol, el cigarrillo y tuvieron un bonito mocoso a quien llamaron Drake.

Y en todo ese tiempo, jamás se había molestado en buscar a Paul

Lo único que sabía de Paul era que estaba en algún internado fuera de Sinnoh, gracias a Reggie que se lo había contado.

Pero nada más.

¿Y cual era su excusa?

"Era muy peligroso que yo fuese a buscarte por el mundo. Algo malo podría haberle pasado a Galla o a Drake"

Golpeó la bolsa con más fuerza, recordando su patética historia.

—Ya sabes que no voy a tomar ninguno de tus estúpidos consejos— Golpeó otras tres veces antes de proseguir— Ni a ti ni a Reggie les importé. Me dejaron a merced del maniático de Naoki. Nada de lo que salga de tu boca servirá— Finalizó, haciendo énfasis en el "tu"

Tyler resopló impaciente. No había día en el cual Paul no le reclamara eso.

—Yo creía que era un caso perdido, Paul, ¿que iba a poder hacer por tí?

Golpeó con fuerza, y cuando la bolsa le vino de regreso la detuvo con la mano— Oh, no lo se. ¿Sacarme de cualquiera de esos internados, denunciar a Naoki, pedir mi tenencia?— Volvió a concentrarse en la bolsa. Flareon se estaba alterando dentro de él.

—Fui a sacarte del hospital después del incendio de Hoenn...

Paul apretó más los dientes. Tyler se refería a eso como si fuese un favor.

Reggie aparentemente le había llamado después de que huyeran del subterráneo para encontrar a Dawn y Gary. Paul carbonizó el bosque al verse atacado por tantos Hellkens, desmayándose en medio por estar fuera de control. Despertó en el hospital. El mismo hospital en el que estaba internada su madre.

Se quitó todos los artefactos que tenía enchufados, notando luego lo bien que había hecho, dado que probablemente notarían algo extraño en su organismo con un pokemón tipo fuego dentro de él. Caminó los pasillos tan conocidos del hospital, colocandose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Natsume Shinji...

Pero la placa decía otro nombre. Y en esa camilla no estaba su madre. Se encontraba un anciano de unos ochenta años.

Recordó buscar con la vista al médico de su mamá, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Comenzó a desesperarse, y Flareon con él, hasta que se topó con Tyler.

Y ahí sí comenzó a gritar.

Tyler logró sacarlo del hospital, con lágrimas en los ojos, y explicarle la situación.

Natsume simplemente había muerto. Su corazón había dejado de latir. El veneno había intoxicado todo su cuerpo.

Luego volvió a desmayarse, como por tercera vez en un período de dos días, y despertó en la "casa" de Tyler.

Ese día su vida se había vuelto más miserable de lo que lo era hasta ese momento.

Dawn había muerto y Natsume también. Ya no había nada por qué luchar.

Golpeó la bolsa otras cuatro veces tras los minutos de furia y pensamiento.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hagas.

Tyler volvió a detener la bolsa con las dos manos —Si no lo hacía, Naoki o ese loco director de escuela te encontrarían. ¿Por qué crees que son tan poderosos? Por que tienen acceso a todo. No tardarían en darse cuenta de que estabas internado allí.

—Les hubiese carbonizado la cara yo mismo.

—No— Tyler sostuvo su puño en el aire, y a regañadientes Paul clavó su mirada en la suya— Y quiero que dejes de hablar así adelante de Drake.

Sonrió irónicamente— ¿Ahora lo quieres bienedeucar?

—No empieces Paul... Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. En verdad que lo lamento. Galla me hizo darme cuenta de todas las cosas de mi pasado que lamento, y por eso estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien ahora— Tyler soltó el puño de su hermano menor— Algún día encontrarás algo por lo que seguir adelante, pero tienes que dejar de cometer errores ahora porque para cuando notes que es un error será demasiado tarde...

Paul miró al techo con una sonrisa irónica, negando con la cabeza. Que ingenuo, que tonto. Paul siempre había considerado a Reggie como la oveja negra entre ellos tres, pero viendo el estúpido actuar de su hermano estaba empezando a creer que era él.

—Si, hasta hace un año yo decía las mismas estúpidas cursilerías— Empujó la bolsa con fuerza hacia su hermano. Tyler la tomó con una mirada seria— Pero la vida va a quitarte todo por lo que elijas pelear— Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había salido Galla— Yo ya no tengo nada— Exclamó, como última palabra.

* * *

 **2 de Abril de 2017**

—¡Paul!

Siguió con los ojos cerrados. Últimamente era lo que más hacía. Tener los ojos cerrados para no ver el asqueroso mundo en el que se encontraba

—¡Paul!— La chillona voz de Gala comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. Estaba por emitir un "¿que mierda quieres?" pero la apertura de su puerta se le adelantó. Abrió los ojos y Galla se presentó en el marco de la puerta. El mocoso no tardó en aparecer también, y abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho con un estúpida sonrisa.

—¡Hola tio Paul!— Exclamó la criatura de tres años. Parecía prestar atención a todo lo que Paul hacía, a pesar del rechazo, y le daba abrazos o buscaba jugar con él siempre que podía

—Quítate, niño.

Pero Drake, como siempre, no se quitó. Solo lo abrazó más fuerte. Su abundante melena rubia le tocaba la cara sin afeitar. Paul se la quitó de encima como si fuesen insectos.

—Hay alguien que te busca en el centro— Dijo Galla, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su insoportable hijo

Paul se alarmó un poco, pero no lo demostró. No le importaba que lo maten, ya lo había dado a entender, pero le llamaba la atención que alguién esté buscando por él y que Galla o Tyler le hayan afirmado su presencia. Ambos sabían del contexto en el que se encontraba y que formaba parte de una selección de ocho jóvenes (aunque ahora no sabía exactamente cuantos eran) con poderes que no tenian una explicacion cotidianamente escuchable.

—¿Y le dijiste que estoy aquí?— Preguntó Paul, tomando a Drake del cogote para sacárselo de encima. El niño estaba usando una sudadera naranja parecida a la que él tenía puesta el día que todo se fue a la mierda. Drake lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, iguales a los de Natsume, y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Paul lo sostenía en el aire.

—No. Tyler está tratando de ver que quiere...— Galla no parecía dedicarle tanto desprecio por más que estuviese tomando a su hijo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo— Es extraño porque... Es una niña.

Frunció el ceño por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Se recostó con los codos en la cama y se quitó al niño de encima, colocandolo al otro lado de la cama. Drake rió— ¿Una niña?

—¿Ahora no oyes bien?— Paul la miró amenazadoramente. Ese era el tipo de comentario que ella le diría a él en caso de que la pregunta fuese al revés.

—Llévala al ring. No voy a ir al centro— Respondió Paul, rascándose los ojos.

Galla alzó los hombros— Como tu quieras— Fijó los ojos en su hijo, que estaba jugando con las sabanas de su tío— Vamonos Drake.

—Pero mami yo quiero...

—Nos vamos— Repitió la rubia, autoritariamente. El niño resopló, pasó por encima de Paul sin ningún cuidado para bajar de la cama, y salió de la habitación.

El chico de dieciocho años se sacudió la cabeza, teniendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un pensamiento reflexivo. ¿Quien demonios podía estar buscándolo?

Quiso tomar un cigarrillo de su mesa de luz, pero como solía ocurrir cuando Drake entraba a su cuarto, la caja no estaba.

—Mocoso insolente.

Se vistió con las mismas ropas del día anterior. Lo cierto era que no tenía demasiadas. Galla le había conseguido algunas cuando recién había llegado, y todavía no sabía que iba a odiarlo con todo su ser, pero además de eso solo tenía esa chaqueta que había ganado en una partida de póker y la ropa que usaba en el subterráneo.

Se dirigió con rapidez al ring, atravesando un húmedo pasillo de paredes sin ningún tipo de revestimiento, dispuesto a sacarle la caja de cigarrillos a Drake. Tyler le había llenado la cabeza con esos discursos antifumadores, porque Drake hacía todo lo que Paul hacía. Y Paul fumaba, y mucho

—...tengo que pedirle su ayuda, yo ya se que él fue al tecnológico de Hoenn, y todo eso, pero no es por eso que quiero que me ayude, es porque mi papá me dijo que...— Escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

Una voz extrañamente familiar.

Una voz que no escuchaba como hacía siete años.

Apresuró el paso mientras Tyler seguía hablandole.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que hablas demasiado?

—Eh... bueno... si me lo dijeron, pero es porque tengo algo importante que decirle a Paul Shinji, de verdad...

—¿Y quien crees que eres como para tener algo importante que decirme...?

La niña se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando a Tyler.

Cabello corto.

Azul.

Un azul extrañamente familiar.

Una voz extrañamente familiar.

Y luego volteó,

Era como volver siete años atrás, y ver a la fastidiosa Dawn que una vez acompañó a Ash.

Se quedó estático. Sintió como si a Flareon le sucediera lo mismo.

De hecho algo había sucedido con él, porque pudo expulsarlo de su cuerpo inmediatamente.

—¿Tu... eres Paul Shinji, verdad?

Pero no podía responder.

Pudo ver de reojo como Drake se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre. Ver a un Flareon de repente no debía ser algo de todos los días.

—¿Paul?— Preguntó Tyler, avanzando un par de pasos, hasta estar a la misma distancia de él que esa niña.

Pasaron otros segundos, hasta que reaccionó.

Por eso sabía de él, por eso quería encontrarlo.

Era una trampa.

Se fusionó con Flareon entendiendo que le costaría sacarlo de su cuerpo de nuevo. Junto a la velocidad y la fuerza que el pokemón le proporcionaba, se acercó rápidamente a la niña. La tomó del cuello y la presionó contra la húmeda pared de hormigón resquebrajado.

Una llama en una mano, y en otra el cuello de la copia de Dawn.

—¡Paul!— Gritó Tyler. A penas dio un paso, Paul generó una línea de fuego delante de él. Sus siguientes palabras fueron demasiado predecibles— Galla, sal de aquí con Drake, rápido.

—¡Tío Paul!— Chilló el niño

—¡Rápido!— Urgió el mayor, otra vez

—¡¿Quién rayos eres y para quien trabajas?!— Gritó, con los dientes tan apretados y tanta furia en su interior— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi ubicación?!

—¡No trabajo para nadie!— Consiguió decir la niña, antes de que Paul la zarandeara y apretara más su cuello

—¡No me mientas!

—¡Ya cálmate, Paul!— Dijo Tyler desde atrás. Las llamas que le impedían el paso se hicieron más intensas

—¡No miento!— Logró decir la niña. Cuánto más la miraba, más sentimientos encontrados tenía. Kinomoto había hecho un buen trabajo. Era igual, igual, igualita a Dawn.

—¡Entonces dime quien demonios eres!

—¡Me llamo Luna!— Redujo la presión y abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo al fin. Sin embargo, no la soltó hasta que dijo lo siguiente— ¡Soy Luna Berlitz, la hermana menor de Dawn!

* * *

Galla le trajo de tomar a Luna después de semejante situación.

—Es una bestia, cariño, lamento que tengas que haber pasado por eso...

—Estás hablando de mi hermano, Galla— Replicó Tyler, mientras Paul fumaba un cigarrillo con impaciencia apoyado en el borde de la mesa que usaban para comer. Nadie se había atrevido a decirle que no lo haga.

—Él sabe que yo pienso eso, no hay nada que ocultar. Además, tu hijo de tres años acaba de presenciar como casi te mata, ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo?

—Algo tiene que haberle pasado para que se alterara así...

—Ya cállense— Dijo Paul, tajante, aunque Tyler ya había terminado de hablar. Volvió cenizas su cigarrillo y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa frente a Luna.

La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules mientras parpadeaba repentinas veces. Como ocurría con Dawn antes de que ambos tuviesen sentimientos el uno por el otro, la niña no se sintió intimidada como sucedía con el resto de las chicas, que le tenían miedo.

—¿Que tanto me ves?— Preguntó Luna, con el ceño fruncido

—Eres idéntica a Dawn— Se le escapó. Es que de tanto pensarlo era casi imposible que no lo dijera

—¿Quien es Dawn?— Preguntó Galla. Ella solo conocía el contexto y el asunto de Natsume. No los personajes.

Tyler le hizo un favor a Paul y le pidió que se callara.

—Ella está viva.

La repentina revelación hizo que Paul casi cayera al suelo. Tyler también abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido.

Se sentó en una silla y tomó otro cigarrillo. Las manos le temblaban. Demonios, ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que le habían temblado las manos? Podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces había ocurrido eso durante su vida.

Estaba efectivamente nervioso, porque eran demasiadas las cosas importantes que comenzaban a rondar por su cabeza después de que por tanto tiempo nada sucediera por allí.

Si era una trampa estaba nervioso, porque la niña que se hacía llamar Luna Berlitz acababa de tirar una bomba que hacía que la frase que su hermano le dijo ayer comience a tomar sentido.

¿Como reaccionaría en caso de que fuese una trampa?

—¿Paul...?

Tyler había tenido que sacarlo de varios transes en el mismo día.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Luna se quitó la mochila rosa con corazones y la abrazó. Recordaba que Dawn tenía una igual pero amarilla. Tal vez no eran tan parecidas. Dawn cuando tenía esa edad... o esa altura, ya que la verdad no se caracterizaba por determinar correctamente la edad de los niños, tenía el cabello por los omóplatos, y una mochila de un color no tan femenino.

La niña le recordó un poco a Selena Gabena también, o como se llame.

—Cuando mis papas se separaron yo era muy pequeña— Paul ya sabía esa parte de la historia, pero la dejó continuar para ver que tanto sabía y para asegurarse de que no fuese una trampa— Casi ni lo recuerdo. Dawn se quedó con mi mamá en Sinnoh y yo me fui a vivir a Kalos con mi papá.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— Preguntó Paul, para ver si la historia coincidía con la que Dawn le había contado aquel día en el bosque Hoenn, cuando todavía no tenían idea de nada

—Voy a cumplir doce, ¿que tiene eso de importante?

—Continúa— Replicó con fastidio. Esa palabra...

Ok. Cada vez comenzaba a creer menos que fuese una trampa.

—Mi papá tiene una empresa de maquinaria pesada para fábricas en Kalos. Su socio le había estado insistiendo que a pesar de la situación de Hoenn debía tener algun negocio con empresarios de esa región para globalizar aún más la marca.

Paul frunció el ceño— ¿La situación de Hoenn?

Tyler rodó los ojos e intervino— Tu no miras la televisión ni nada, no tienes idea. Hoenn está en una de sus peores crisis económicas, aunque afecta principalmente a la clase media-baja. Por eso el maniático director de tu escuela, que ahora es el ministro de educación, está propagando propuestas que le saca dinero a todo tipo de inversión destinada a los pokemón.

Tenía sentido. Kinomoto había eliminado las materias que tenían que ver con los pokemón poco antes de que escaparan de la escuela. No tenía ni idea que de una entre tantas escuelas el loco llegaría al gobierno de la región a influenciar de tal forma las mentes de los habitantes.

—Si, yo de eso tampoco entendía nada, pero luego mi papá me lo explicó— Prosiguió Luna, tras darle un sorbo a su jugo— Así que llamó a éste tipo que quería hacer negocios con él. Lo llamó por videollamada. El señor parecía querer quedar bien con papá. Estaba bien vestido y tenía una oficina bonita. Hablaron un rato, de lo más normal, lo se...

—Al grano— Interrumpió Paul, como si fuese un dejavú

—¿Por qué tienes que interrumpir? El tipo le presentó a su esposa y luego le presentó a su hija "Emily Rose Cornelmann"

—¿Y eso es importante porque...?

—Porque Emily Rose Cornelmann es Dawn Berlitz

Paul frunció el ceño y miró la tabla de madera vieja de la mesa.

Había entendido perfectamente lo que Luna dijo, no era tan tonto y ya a esta altura de las circunstancias nada le sorprendía: La chica que era la supuesta hija de este hombre era Dawn con otro nombre.

—¿Ella se está ocultando ahí?— Preguntó Paul. Una bola de esperanza comenzó a generarse en su interior

—Mi papá no pudo evitar llamarla por su nombre. El otro tipo lo corrigió, y en el momento que mi papá dijo su apellido... Dawn se desmayó.

Paul intentaba organizar un mapa mental, aunque no quería apresurarse, ya que seguramente había cosas que Luna no había dicho todavía.

—Ella no... no parecía reconocerlo... Y además, ese tipo, el de Hoenn, afirmaba que era su hija, adoptiva, pero su hija en fin.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu padre?— Preguntó Tyler, dado que Paul seguía tratando de buscar explicaciones

—Llamó a Johanna, mi mamá— La frase salió de la boca de la niña con un deje de dolor. Pero como Dawn, parecía saber mentir muy bien— Estaba desesperada. Había ido al tecnológico para una reunión de urgencia con el director hacía como seis meses o más, allí le dijeron que Dawn se había escapado junto a otros siete chicos. Entre ellos la reina de Kalos. Y tu.

Paul resopló. Esa parte también la sabía

—Le dio a mi padre los nombres de todos los que faltaban, sabiendo que algo grave ocurría, ya que Serena y su madre son buscadas por el padre de Serena desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Mi papá no podía abandonar la compañía de repente, porque su socio sospecharía, y la verdad es que no confía mucho en él. Así que me pidió que busque a alguno de esos siete nombres.

—Dime los nombres.

Luna lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Diablos, era idéntica idéntica— Aún desconfías de mí...

—¿Encontraste a alguien?

—Llamé al tecnológico de Hoenn. Pregunté por todos menos por Serena, porque ya se que está desaparecida... quería ver que me decían... Dijeron que no existía nadie con el nombre de "Gary Oak", "Misty Waterflower", "Drew LaRousse" o "May Balance" en su base de datos, y que "Paul Shinji" y "Ash Ketchum" ya no acudían a esa escuela.

—A quien te lo dijo seguramente le dijeron eso...

Si Dawn no reconoció a su propio padre, era probable que a Gary, Waterflower, Drew y May, les hayan hecho lo mismo.

Y no le sorprendería. Satoshi habló de como hizo que Serena haga lo que él quisiera el día que planeó el estúpido concurso para introducir los Eevee en ellos. Kinomoto había trabajado durante mucho tiempo con él, era posible que sepa hacer lo mismo o incluso peor.

—No lo se. Volví a llamar a mamá después de eso, y me dijo que tu habías sido el novio de Dawn o algo así.

Paul cerró los ojos de la humillación. Tyler sonrió de lado, aunque ya lo sabía, pero para Galla parecía el chisme del año

—Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda... ¿Me estás diciendo que Paul, con su carácter de hielo y sus extraños poderes, pudo flirtear con una chica?

Luna la miró con ojos grandes y parpadeó varias veces— Eh, bueno... yo no se como haya sucedido, pero mi mamá lo sabía...

Paul solo quería que Dawn lo recordara para reclamarle por que demonios le había contado a su madre de lo suyo cuando habían acordado no decírselo jamás a nadie.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Mi papá tiene contactos con la alcaldía de Rocavelo, que según mi mamá era donde tu habías crecido. Así que encontraron a "Tyler Shinji", y la dirección de éste lugar.

Tyler se puso algo nervioso, Paul lo presintió. La idea era que Naoki nunca supiese que estaba allí. Ahora que Drake existía, Tyler perdía todo derecho a cobrar la herencia, por ende el dinero no llegaría a manos de Naoki. Y esa niña lo había encontrado con tanta facilidad...

—Entré, pregunté por ti, y aquí estás.

Paul la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, de fondo se escuchaba a Galla en el ring entreteniendo a Drake.

—¿Y que es lo que necesitas de mí? Hasta hace media hora yo creía que tu hermana estaba muerta. Creía que todos los nombres que te dieron estaban muertos, exceptuando a Ash. No se más de lo que tu sabes.

—Dawn o "Emily Cornelmann" se encuentra en Ciudad Petalburgo con esas personas...

Ciudad Petalburgo le sonaba de alguna parte. Seguramente había vencido a algún líder de gimnasio o algo.

—Ciudad Petalburgo fue tomada por la oposición a su alcaldía hace más de un año— Acotó Tyler— Prohiben a los pokemón y expulsaron al líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad junto a su familia.

—El líder de gimnasio...— Dijo Paul para sí mismo. Alzó la mirada cuando lo comprendió— Ya recordé... La familia de Balance.

—El punto es— No es que Luna lo haya ignorado, tal vez no sabía nada al respecto. Pero su mente comenzó a funcionar, como no lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido. Que no quedaba nada. Y ahora ella aparecía, con tantas pistas... —Que no puedo ir a Hoenn a buscarla sola. Además— Se señaló la cara— Soy igual a ella, no pasaría desapercibida.

Uno de los líderes de Hoenn lo quería muerto. Él tampoco pasaría desapercibido

Pero estaba dispuesto a morir por nada hacía un año, cuando la creyó muerta.

Y más ahora, que podía considerarla viva...

—Partiremos a Hoenn en media hora— Enunció Paul, para la sorpresa de Tyler.

* * *

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	8. Breaking The Habit

**Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **20 de Diciembre de 2015.**

—¡¿Que demonios, Ashton?!- Ingresó al cuarto con la ropa que usaba de pijama tras ver el resplandor que invadió el subterráneo y que podría haberlos delatado, eso fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

No fue hasta que vio el papel en la mano de su hijo que reaccionó, y una cadena de pensamientos comenzaron a arrojar sugerencias acerca de donde demonios había cometido un error.

Ash lo miró con furia y se levantó de la cama.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos ir sin mi?!— Se acercó a pasos rápidos. La estática se sentía en el aire, y pequeñas explosiones casi imperceptibles salían de los enchufes a causa de esto— ¡Tu le diste esa poción a Misty para que yo no despertara!

Satoshi resopló. Sabía que esto se le vendría, Misty regresara o no.

—No me importan las órdenes de Arceus, ni que Dawn y Gary hagan tonterías. Tu eres mi hijo y no iba a permitir que nada te pasara. Yo lo acordé con Misty— Dijo, seriamente, cuando en otras ocasiones se serviría de su sarcasmo para aligerar la situación y evitar ponerse sentimental.

Ash lo miró con los ojos más abiertos, pero indignado y enojado.

No sabía si algún día lo perdonaría.

—Eres una basura— Susurró el azabache, con los ojos marrones brillosos. Seguía mirándolo como si fuese el mismo Kinomoto— ¡Enviaste a mis amigos directo a las garras de ese maniático! ¡Dejaste que Misty se vaya!— Aún tenía el papel en sus manos, y lo arrugaba con fuerza a medida que decía cada una de sus palabras.

Y lo peor, era que aún no había caído en la verdadera cuenta de las cosas. Cuando lo hiciera, era probable que descubrieran el subterráneo.

—¡Ellos iban a conseguir salir, con o sin mi ayuda, Ash!— Le elevó el tono, aunque sabía que su hijo tenía todos los motivos del mundo

—¡¿Fue Reggie, verdad?!— Gritó Ash, arrojando el papel a la cama y asustando a Pikachu que se encontraba sobre ella— ¡El te contó todo!

—¡Reggie trabajaba para mí, Ash! ¡Estaría incumpliendo su puesto si no lo hubiese hecho!— Satoshi cerró la puerta con las habilidades que Arceus le otorgaba. Delia no tenía por qué escuchar su griterío, aunque sabía que era imposible— Y se que fue Calem quien les dio las llaves, me encargaré de él luego.

Ash lo miraba con dientes apretados, y Satoshi sabía que no entendía bien lo que sentía.

—Eres clave para acabar con todo esto, Ash— Dijo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta que hacía no mas de dos minutos había cerrado— No podía echarlo todo a perder

Una explosión se escuchó, proveniente de alguno de los toma corriente— ¡¿Y quien crees que eres para decidir quien vive y quien no, a quien sacrificar y a quien no?! ¡¿Quien crees que eres para decidir por mi?!

—¡Porque antes de todo soy tu padre, Ashton!

—¡Tu no eres mi padre!— Gritó Ash, automáticamente después de que Satoshi acabara de gritar. Satoshi abrió los ojos como platos— ¡No tengo padre desde los diez años!

—¡Pika-pi!— Intervino el pequeño pokemón, sin sentido alguno

Azul con marrón. Chocaban como si fueran complementarios— Retracta eso, Ashton—

—¡No pienso hacerlo!

—¡Entonces te quedarás aquí encerrado hasta recapacites y madures!

—¡¿Por qué diablos sería yo quien tiene que madurar?!

Pero Satoshi le cerró la puerta, y otra vez, el subterráneo casi se delata.

* * *

 _—¿Y por qué crees que sea?— Le preguntó, recostado en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza_

 _—Y yo que se, Ash, por que está perdidamente enamorada de Drew y no quiere admitirlo— Contestó Misty, recostada en la hierba también, con sus cabezas tocándose en diagonal_

 _—No tienes que enfadarte con ella por eso si sabes el motivo._

 _—¡Ella fue quien me dejó plantada, no puedo escribirle la disculpa en un papel para que me la diga!— Exclamó Misty, con algo más de enojo. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre el vidrio del gimnasio de hierba. Mañana no tendrían práctica en el bosque, probablemente._

 _—Oye, tu eres la que se la pasa quejándose de lo difícil que es compartir cuarto con May cuando le haces la "ley del hielo". Yo solo busco soluciones._

 _Misty se sentó en la hierba, con el cabello húmedo sobre un hombro. Lo tenía algo más largo que cuando viajaban, no sabía por que, pero podía notar eso. Ella siempre lo trataba de distraído, pero cada tanto notaba esos pequeños detalles de ella y la sorprendía. Lo miró con sus ojos verde-azulados y sonrió irónicamente._

 _—¿Soluciones? ¿Para mis tontos problemas con May?— Misty largó una ligera risa— Lo más probable es que mañana de lo cansada que esté olvide que debía hacerle la "ley del hielo" y le hable sin notarlo. Las soluciones que tu deberías buscar deberían ser para tus propios problemas._

 _—¿Problemas?— Cuestionó, desviando su vista del techo durante unos segundos para fijarla en Misty— Yo no tengo problemas. Soy hombre. Tu tienes problemas. Tontos y pequeños problemas, pero los tienes._

 _—Debes recuperar Tipo Ave II mañana en la mañana y aún no sabes como lo harás— Comenzó a enumerar la pelirroja, recostando su cabeza pegada a la de él otra vez. Sus pieles se rozaron ligeramente, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Misty se moviera rápidamente— Son las doce de la madrugada y estás fuera de la cama. Debes descubrir como Gary saboteará tu capitanía, y..._

 _Hizo silencio unos segundos antes de estirar su cuello ligeramente hacia atrás, como señalándole a que continúe._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—Esos ni siquiera son problemas reales, ¿no crees?_

 _Ash frunció ligeramente el ceño— ¿A que te refieres?_

 _—A que podríamos estar mucho peor... Tener problemas serios... Deberíamos estar agradecidos de que la mínima de nuestras preocupaciones sea que May me dejó plantada por ver el partido de tenis de Drew y que tengas que dar un sencillo recuperatorio de los tipo ave mañana..._

 _—Oye, no es sencillo— Interrumpió Ash_

 _—Hay cosas mucho peores...— Prosiguió Misty, con la mirada perdida. Luego pareció reaccionar al comentario de Ash— Claro que es sencillo, solo que no estudiaste..._

 _—Tengo deficil de atención, ya lo sabes_

 _—Se dice déficit, Ash— Corrigió la pelirroja— Y no, no lo tienes._

 _Como siempre_

 _—Si, claro Misty, como digas— Ash se sentó sin usar las manos, para luego cubrirse la boca con una al bostezar. Misty acababa de resoplar en silencio. Hacía eso muy a menudo y no sabia por qué— Ya tengo sueño—Se levantó de un salto, sacudió el pantalón de su pijama y la chaqueta negra que indicaba que aún estaba en secundaria, por lo que no pertenecia a ninguna orientación aún. Estiró la mano esperando a que Misty la tome para levantarse_

 _Como siempre_

 _Porque a él le daba sueño primero, siempre, por ende siempre era él quien sugería irse primero. Parecía como si a Misty no le molestara dormir allí, con el rocío_

 _Pero su mirada quedó perdida en el techo con gotas de lluvia, sus ojos estaban casi azules del todo. Como tristes._

 _—Mist?—Le preguntó—¿Que tienes?_

 _—¡Oh!— Sacudió la cabeza al ser sacada de su trance, y flexionó sus largas piernas descubiertas mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y hacía fuerza para levantarse—Lo siento, yo también estoy cansada— Finalizo, sacudiéndose con la mano libre_

 _Porque con la otra estaba tomando la de él._

 _Y esos cuatro segundos extra se habían sentido tan bien..._

 _Pero debía de ser algo normal, después de todo, Misty era su mejor amiga_

 _Y siempre lo sería_

* * *

 _ **7 de Marzo de 2017**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente antes de sentir un terrible dolor en la espalda

Recordó que se había quedado dormido en el asiento junto a la ventana del ático. Debió haber sido un lugar con una vista privilegiada cuando ese sector urbano era utilizado. Tenía una vista directa al bosque que fronterizaba con Hoenn.

El bosque donde Misty intentó matar a Pikachu

El bosque donde Misty intentó matarlo

Donde tuvo que electrocutarla, sabiendo que siendo la poseedora del agua eso podría causarle gran daño.

Pero esa no era Misty, no, no podía serlo. No podía ser su Misty.

Quien, ahora lo entendía, se decepcionaba cada vez que le decía que tenía sueño tan desinteresadamente, mientras ella podría quedarse toda la noche con él.

Quien se perdio de su primer torneo como entrenadora por explicarle quimica en los alimentos Pokemón a el.

Quien le peleaba a muerte por tonterias, quien lo hacia más insoportable para los demas porque juntos eran imparables en cualquier sentido.

Quien se alió con su padre para que él siguiese con vida.

En su carta decía que él la odiaria de cualquier modo, pero por más que lo intentara no le era posible. Por mas que haya tenido la intención de matar a Pikachu

Porque sí. Esas piernas envueltas en una calza engomada y botas militares hasta la rodilla, con un cinturón repleto de armas y un chaleco anti balas, pertenecia a Misty.

Pero no podía ser la Misty a quien él amaba. No la Misty a quien le debia tanto.

Porque si, como siempre, tarde se había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

Y ni siquiera pudo darle una respuesta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpear de la puerta.

—Ash, cielo, la cena está lista— Era la voz de su madre.

A quien ingenuamente parecia agradarle el asunto de jugar a la familia feliz, ya que ahora estaban los tres solos.

Reggie había salido a buscar a Tomisaki, una vez más, para que no corra más peligro ululando por el mundo como si nada. Estaban ocultos, pero igual oían las noticias. Bueno, Satoshi lo hacía y luego les informaba. Kinomoto era ministro de educación de Hoenn. Ya casi no había pokemón en la región, y Petalburgo había sido despojada de sus lideres de gimnasio.

O sea que no sabían donde estaba la familia de May tampco.

Ni siquiera sabian donde estaba May.

Tampoco Tomisaki. Y Reggie fue a encargarse de ello. En vez de intentar hayar a Paul, su hermano, claro. No comprendía a Paul el noventa porciento de las veces, pero si en lo que a Reggie se refería.

Satoshi no le permitía salir, pero si le permitió salir a Kalm el día que vino a decir que tenia una ligera de idea de donde podía estar Serena, gracias a su conexión Yvetal-Xerneas. Hacía un año.

Y Calem aun no había vuelto. Y se habia informado solo una vez, pero Satoshi aún no lo dejaba ser parte de nada, por lo que no sabia nada de Serena tampoco.

Ni de Dawn, ni de Drew, ni de May, ni de Gary.

No sabia nada de nadie.

—¿Ash?— Volvio a llamar su madre

—Lo siento mamá, ya voy.

Abandono su postura con muecas de dolor mientras le sonaban los huesos de la espalda. Le molestaba dormir en su cama, por eso dormía ahí. Recordaba ligeramente a Misty sobre su pecho cada vez que se recostaba boca arriba, y la falta de Drew le recordaba que ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

No podía dormir en el cuarto de Paul, porque le recordaba a Gary y lo mucho que quería destrozarle la mandíbula por más que sea su mejor amigo.

Claramente no podía dormir en el cuarto de May y Misty, y tampoco en la habitación de Serena porque Dawn era algo así como su pequeña hermana.

Y extrañaba a cada uno de ellos.

Más allá de la incertidumbre de no saber de ellos, extrañaba las peleas matutinas, las peleas por la division de tareas, los platillos de Serena, las quejas de vocabulario y vestimenta de Drew, los gritos histéricos de Dawn, sus alianzas con May, las bromas que planeaban hacer con Gary durante su estadía en el subterraneo y antes de graduarse del tecnológico, el mal humor de Paul y los tocs de orden de Misty...

Pestaneó con rapidez al sentir un ligero ardor en sus ojos, y se sentó en la mesa.

Ensalada con bistec. No bistec con ensalada

Comían exactamente lo mismo cada una semana.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de lo que intentaba ser una cocina. Dawn y Serena la habían decorado un poco junto a su mamá, pero aún así estaba deteriorada y daba lástima.

—Sírvete más, Ash, no te llenarás solo con eso— Dijo su madre de repente. El silencio no le estaba siendo incómodo a él debido a que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero seguramente lo era para Delia.

Por momentos le irritaba el comportamiento alegre e ignorante de su mamá, pero luego se daba cuenta de que la prefería así que llorando por la pérdida de sus siete amigos. Dos de los cuales eran como hijos para ella. Asíque lo toleraba.

Con el tiempo se acostumbro a ignorar a Satoshi, o a contestar como un robot a sus estúpidas preguntas. Raramente lo miraba a los ojos, pero parecía más cansado de lo normal, y no sabía por qué era.

Un año. Más de un año.

Más de un maldito año sin ningun tipo de actividad. Lo más "emocionante" que había hecho había sido curar a Pikachu sin la habilidad curativa que había perdido al generar al Eevee de Serena.

Lo miró comer su ensalada con lentitud, con su propio tenedor en el aire. Tenía la mirada perdida en el centro de la mesa, contestando con monosílabos a las preguntas de Delia.

—¿Que tanto piensas?— Habló Ash, con el ceño fruncido y tono desconfiado. No le dirigía la palabra sin que él lo haga primero en un largo tiempo.

Delia tuvo que golpearle ligeramente el codo con la mano. Parecia emocionada. Como si el hecho de que le hable los hiciera algo más parecido a una familia feliz.

—¿Que?— Preguntó al reaccionar

Delia abrio la boca para repetir la pregunta, pero se sorprendió cuando Ash lo hizo.

—Te pregunté en que tanto piensas— Conectó la mirada con la de su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo—No han habido noticias, ¿verdad? Tu eres el único que escucha la radio y tiene una roca que lo conecta con el más allá.

—Ash...— Dijo Delia, en señal de advertencia, pero Satoshi no despegó su mirada de la suya

—No, Ashton, no han habido noticias—Se pasó la servilleta por los labios cubiertos de barba de varios días y se levantó—Ya terminé aquí. Hasta mañana

Ash lo siguió con la mirada fruncida hasta que desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio. Su ceño fue interrumpido por el resoplido de su madre y el chocar de los platos al ser levantados.

—Mamá, él tiene la culpa de que las cosas estén así—Comenzo Ash, una larga conversación que ya habían tenido cientas de veces pero en la que Delia se negaba a concordar con él. La vio resoplar otra vez—Él era el único capaz de salvarnos, él es quien está a cargo de detener a Kinomoto porque Arceus lo quiso así...

—Y se equivocó, Ash, entiende, tu padre tiene mucha presión encima...

—No mamá, una equivocación no sucede a propósito. Él tomó las decisiones incorrectas consientemente. Y tal vez mis amigos estén muertos por ello...

—Ya no lo digas así— Lo miro de reojo, con enfado, mientras tiraba los restos de comida en un único plato— Te dije que no quiero volver a oírlo

—Es la realidad, yo te juro que quiero pensar en que lo de Misty fue un sueño, un terrible sueño, en que no era su mano la que presionó ese gatillo, pero se que lo es porque él aún no me ha dado ninguna explicación al respecto y permite que conserve ese pensamiento...

—¡Él está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, Ash! ¡Ya basta!— Se sobresaltó. Su madre rara vez le gritaba—¡Valora eso y tratalo como a tu padre, porque te guste o no, lo es!—Apiló todos los platos con furia y los colocó en el fregadero, dejando correr el agua e indicando que la conversación había terminado.

Ash se levantó de la silla con bronca, con una sola idea en su cabeza.

* * *

Su madre no le daba nalgadas ni le tiraba de las orejas desde los once años.

Si no lograba volver en secreto de ésto, las recibiría de nuevo a los 18.

—¿Lo entendiste ahora o tengo que volver a explicártelo?

—¡Pikaa!— Se quejo el roedor, al ser tratado como tonto.

—¡Solo quiero que quede claro porque Satoshi me despojará de mi Eevee si no salimos y regresamos en silencio!

Ash no era un chico demasiado inteligente, lo sabía. Su mente se iluminaba únicamente durante las batallas Pokemón, pero no para realizar planes maestros.

Probablemente Misty hubiese planeado todo con más tiempo y las cosas le saldrían de maravilla. O Dawn hubiese sabido disimularle a su madre en caso de encontrar una salida secreta, porque ella miente muy bien. Incluso Gary lo habría hecho mejor que él.

El asunto era que a Ash no se le habia ocurrido salir hasta hoy. Porque hoy en la cena tuvo una corazonada que le dijo que su padre estaba ocultando algo.

Y por más doloroso que fuera, la única cosa que sabían ambos era que algo le habían hecho a Misty, porque ella jamás haría eso.

Entonces Pikachu y el cometerían la misma idiotez que habian hecho los otros siete. Acercarse a Hoenn.

Pikachu salió por la ventana primero. La única ventana que daba al exterior. Ash habia conseguido desprender el vidrio de la carpintería para que Pikachu pudiese salir, pero aparentememte los otros vidrios que le permitirían salir a él no giraban sin salirse hacia afuera, por lo que necesitaba que alguien del otro lado lo hiciera.

Y luego debían colocar los vidrios con cuidado de nuevo, sin que se rompan.

Claro que el plan no saljó tal ninja Ash lo habia proyectado en su cabeza, pero despues de varias maniobras lograron salir. El suelo estaba a metro y medio de ellos, y la caída hubiese sido menos sonora si no fuese porque fue accidental, gracias a que Ash se distrajo inhalando el aire fresco de Unova.

—¡Pikapi!— Susurró Pikachu, regañandolo

—¡Oye, ¿sabes lo que es vivir allí dentro con otros adolesentes durante casi dos años?! ¡Todos transpiran!

Pikachu solo le señaló con su pequeño dedo que hiciera silencio, y se subio a su hombro.

Y con las habilidades que Joleton le proporcionaba, corrió hasta la frontera.

Era agradable correr asi, a toda velocidad. El panorama que no estaba fijo en sus ojos se percibía totalmente borroso, mientras que el camino fijo en su mirada con una alta calidad. Era como si tuviese un marco para dibujar perspectivas en los ojos.

Hacia frío. Ya ni sabía que época del año era, pero a pesar de estar corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana, sentia demasiado frio el viento que chocaba contra su cara.

Lo habian notado recientemente, en una de las pocas ocasiones que habian podido entrenar con Satoshi. Todos habian conseguido moverse y correr habilmente, como si se tratara de un ataque rápido.

Vio la meta. Derraparía en unos momentos.

Pero no lo consiguió, porque su espalda se encontro con un montón de ramas humedas, y un charizard megaevolucionado sobre él.

—¡¿Que diablos?!—Fue lo unico que solto antes de asegurarse de que Pikachu habia sobrevivido a la caída y se sacudía su pelaje amarillo.

El charizard rugió

—¡Quitate de encima mio!

—¡Cruzar la frontera está prohibido!

La voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podia alzar su cabeza para ver al emisor. Claro que podia electrocutar al charizard y quitárselo de encima, pero no era su estilo.

Él no era como la Misty que se le habia presentado hacía unas pocas semanas.

—¿Que?

Oyó pasos y el resonar de armas. Se asustó. Temía que venga de parte de quien le hubiese hecho eso a Misty, que seguramente era Kinomoto.

Miró a Pikachu de nuevo, en el segundo que la expresión en su cara cambió de susto a pedirle al sujeto que se detuviese.

—¡Deberias saberlo si no quieres morir!— Volvio a gritar, y el Charizard volvió a rugir- ¡Identifí...! ¿Un Pikachu?— Soltó, con intriga en su voz

—¡Si! ¡Es mi Pikachu no te atrevas a lastimarlo!— Comenzó Ash.

Y cuando vio su rostro, tras ordenarle a su MegaCharizard que se le saliera de encima, Ash se quedó boquiabierto

—Ash Ketchum...

—¿Alain?— Se permitió sorprenderse unos segundos, antes de notar que tenia un arma en la mano para ponerse de pie con velocidad delante de Pikachu

Alain rodó sus ojos azules y guardo el arma en el cinturón donde tenia aún más armas. —No voy a lastimarte Ash, ni a Pikachu, pero tienen que irse. Hay guardias vigilando la frontera desde tu encuentro con Misty, si te ven te matarán.

Su corazon comenzo a latir con velocidad. Tenía una punta, algo que le dijera que sucedió con Misty.

—¿Alain, acaso tú...?— Relajó su posición de retaguardia. —¿Sabes que fue lo que le hicieron a Misty?

—No estoy de su lado, pero tampoco del tuyo, Ash.

Ash se asustó. Sabía del turbio pasado de Alain, pero en el momento que lo vio su inconscientemente había asumido que tenía un aliado.

Parece que se equivocó

—No lo entiendo, ¿Tú vienes de su parte, de Kinomoto? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando en Hoenn?

Alain resopló, Charizard relajo las alas a su lado— No es solo en Hoenn. Hay conflictos políticos con todas las regiones, y es una historia demasiado larga— La mano de Alain estaba sobre una de sus armas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ash. Era como si no pudiese calmarse— Demasiado larga como para contartela antes de que un Jeep de la frontera pase por aquí.

—Hace un año que no se nada de nada, Alain. Escape el otro día y pelee con Misty, ella...— Cerró los ojos para recordar ese momento fríamente, con la misma actitud que había encarado la situación la vez que descubrió que su padre estaba a la cabeza del torneo por los Eevee— Ella hirió a Pikachu, ya no es la misma... Necesito saber que le hizo...

—No estoy de su lado, Ash creeme. Pero tampoco puedo estar del tuyo— Alain tomó su arma. Ash se lo vio venir. Era como si el contexto de hace año y medio lo hubiese preparado para ello. El azabache mayor apuntó en su dirección. Pikachu se puso en guardia, pero Ash podía percibir el titubeo y miedo que sentía por la estática que los conectaba— El quiere que te lleve... Se que dije que no te haría daño pero...

—¿Que fue lo que te quitó?— Alain lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas le temblaban—Se que lo hizo. Así manipuló al director anterior para que abandonara su cargo, desapareció a su esposa.

La mano de Alain parecio reafirmarse y sus cejas se fruncieron durante unos momentos.

—Tiene a Mairin. No sé porque rayos la quiere. La tiene dormida y dijo que no me la devolverá con vida a menos que te lleve a ti o a tu padre.

Ash expulso a Joleteon de su cuerpo. Alain debía de ser consciente de su existencia, más allá de por haberlo visto corriendo a esas velocidades.

—Tienes que decirme lo que sepas. Desde aquí nadie sabe nada... El no va a devolverte a Mairin porque me lleves. Seguirá manipulandote porque Charizard solo te obedece a ti.

—No puedo dejarte ir así como si nada...

—No vas a hacer eso- Pikachu lo miró alertado. Ash tenía dos opciones. Dejarse capturar y esperar que la suerte lo acompañe y que acabe en el mismo sitio que Misty, sin morir ni con el cerebro cambiado como (esperaba) le había pasado a Misty. O hacer la locura que estaba a punto de hacer— Vendrás conmigo

Alain bajo el arma ante su indignación- Vendrás conmigo a nuestro escondite. Podrás hablar con Satoshi.

Los ojos del ex campeón se abrieron como platos- ¿Es una trampa o que?

—No es ninguna trampa. Puedes llevarme si quieres, pero solo conseguirás que Kinomoto te siga manipulando... Se que si Mairin no estuviese en el medio tu principal prioridad sería detenerlo... Eras como yo en ese sentido...

—¿Pika?— Cuestiono Pikachu tras unos momentos de silencio. Esperaba una mirada o algo de Ash, pero no recibía nada como devolución.

—Ven conmigo al subterráneo. Satoshi necesita información, el puede darte ayuda...— Se fusiona con Jolteon, de forma que viese de lo que su padre era capaz— Me dió un Jolteon a mi.

Alain regreso a Charizard y luego guardo su arma en su cinturon— Más vale que funcione, Ash. Nada puede pasarle a Mairin...

—El no lo sabra. Solo...— Ash rebuscó en su bolsillo. Saco un pedazo de tela y se lo acerco— No puedo mostrarte donde es.

* * *

—¡¿Ash?!— Escuchó gritar a su madre, en el momento que cerró la puerta de acero inviolable con más fuerza de la que deseaba. Había tenido que usar sus poderes para abrirla, Satoshi la había reforzado desde el día que tuvo su encuentro con Misty, para que no saliera a buscarla. Resopló— ¡¿A donde diablos fuiste, jovencito?!

—Creo que estarás en problemas... No sabía que tu madre estaba aquí— Dijo Alain, sin un deje de gracia en sus palabras.

Ash desvendó a Alain antes de que los pasos de Delia cesaran y se cubriera la boca con una mano. Al azabache mayor no le costó adaptar su vista ya que el subterráneo era casi tan oscuro como la venda.

—¡Ash!— Exclamó Delia. Ash nunca fue de los típicos adolescentes que le gritan a sus madres, pero vivir con ella le producían ganas cada tanto, que solo se reprimían presionando la mandíbula. Tal vez era porque no pasaba más de un verano en su casa desde los diez años. —¡Trajiste a...! ¡Trajiste a Alain!

Alain parecía sentirse incómodo— Hola Señora Ketchum.

—Ho...Hola, Alain...— Delia parecía confundida. Y era normal que lo estuviese. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía otra cara más que la de él y la de Satoshi

—Kinomoto lo está manipulando. Secuestró a su...— Ash comenzó a explicarle a su madre antes de que entre en un colapso nervioso. Creaba una burbuja familiar con el único objetivo de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien, pero cualquier cosa del exterior le ponía los pelos de punta. Incluido Alain. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar una palabra que definiera a Mairin para Alain— ...amiga...— Dudaba que fueran más que eso. Es decir, Alain debía tener veintiún años al momento, y Mairin calculaba que quince o dieciséis...— Y sabe que le pasó a Misty.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero probablemente tenía más datos que pudiese decirle algo. Bueno, decirle a Satoshi. Pero él estaría presente. No se ocultaría en su habitación mientras su papá escuchaba todo, porque tenía la impresión de que Satoshi ocultaba algo, y lo que tuviese para decir Alain no estaría en la lista.

—Delia, son los sensores de nuevo...— Se escuchó a lo lejos, por el pasillo. Alain se puso rígido, Ash pudo notarlo— No tienes que ser tan...— Sus pasos casi inaudibles por estar descalzo en el (ahora limpio) piso del subterráneo se detuvieron. Traía puesta un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta de pijama de Ash, que le había dado cuando su relación estaba casi estable. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y se clavaron en Alain—...perseguida...

—Él sabe lo que le hicieron a Misty— Dijo automáticamente Ash, antes de que Satoshi pudiese emitir sonido. No sabía como reaccionaría exactamente, su padre junto a sus reacciones y emociones eran algo bastante particular.

—No es que sepa lo que le hicieron, pero se lo que hace...— Intentó explicarse Alain.

Pero Satoshi lo interrumpió con un tono frío.

—Déjalas en el suelo.

Ash se sobresaltó. No entendía a que se refería hasta que Alain se quitó las pistolas del cinturón y las dejó en el suelo. Satoshi le fijó los ojos unos segundos, antes de desviarlos con el ceño fruncido hacia Ash.

—A la cocina— Marcó fijamente, con un tono duro. Como cuando se enojaba con todos ellos y los llamaba por número— Ahora.

Alain miró a Ash algo confundido. Durante el camino le dijo que su padre era un tipo excesivamente inteligente y sarcástico, pero irresponsable y manipulador. Esa versión militar de Satoshi debió de darle otro primer vistazo.

Delia sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiese estado pensando algo y la voz de su esposo la desligara de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Ash y Alain, sirviendo algo de beber mientras los tres ya estaban sentados. Como si fuese una reunión social o algo así.

Satoshi tenía los ojos azules clavados en un punto fijo, mientras jugaba con un clavo que salía de la mesa. Una de las tantas tareas que Gary había hecho mal; enderezar la mesa. La mesa seguía tambaleándose.

No fue hasta que Delia apoyó un vaso frente a él que habló de golpe, como si todos esos segundos hubiesen sido para preparar como iniciar la conversación. Sus ojos se fijaron en el azabache menor.

—Ashton, me gustaría saber qué parte de tu cerebro registra la parte donde estamos escondidos y que posees un Joleton evolucionado de cuya existencia depende en gran parte el mundo Pokemón entero, y con qué diablos te drogaste para dejarlo de lado y salir afuera.

Ash rodó los ojos. Ok. Haber traído a Alain no era tan grave, si Satoshi le contestaba de ese modo— En alguna de las muchas partes del cerebro que solo tu y los doctores conocen, y me drogué durante un año con un padre que me oculta cosas.

—¡Ash!— Exclamó Delia, en la otra punta de la mesa.

Ash la ignoró. Él había comenzado con el sarcasmo primero.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo— Habló Alain, justo cuando Satoshi abrió la boca para seguir reprimiendo a su hijo. La mirada ojerosa del mayor se desvió al entrenador de Charizard. Se apretó las sienes, dando a entender que la reprimienda podría esperar.

—¿Kinomoto halló a tus padres?— Preguntó Satoshi, y Ash abrió los ojos, perplejo— ¿Te está usando para encontrarnos amenazándolo?

—¿A sus padres...? ¿Por qué de todas las personas Kinomoto...?

—Es el hijo de Tomisaki— Aclaró Satoshi. Ash abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza hacia Alain, quien sin dejar de fruncir el ceño solamente le dió un vistazo de reojo para luego volver a mirar a la encarnación de Arceus.

Ash estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero Alain fué más rápido; y de todas formas se desviaría del punto principal de llevarlo hacia allí.

—No, y no creo que los encuentre. Un muchacho llamado Reggie, que según tengo entendido viene de tu parte, les encontró un escondite que no me dijeron. Por eso Kinomoto tampoco lo sabe, sino ya se lo hubiese dicho con tal de que me devuelva a Mairin.

El entrenador de Pikachu estaba perplejo, otra vez. Su padre había desaparecido de su vida durante seis años, pero si un maniático de la genética lo estuviese buscando para matarlo y que no hable acerca de como tomo posesión del puesto de director del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn, no lo mandaría al frente.

Satoshi resopló, otra vez parecía que se tomaba unos segundos para saber que preguntar. No sabía que tanto sabía Alain, y si el campeón de Kalos estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su propio padre por Mairin, probablemente también lo haría con ellos.

Cosa que Ash hubiese tenido en cuenta, tal vez, si hubiese sabido que Alain era hijo de Tomisaki.

—¿Quien es Mairin?

—Es una entrenadora que viaja conmigo desde que comenzó su viaje— Contestó Alain, sin titubear— Estábamos en Ciudad Lumiose, en el centro pokemón. Tres tipos con traje ingresaron en la habitación donde estábamos Mairin y yo. La durmieron con un suero antes de que pudiese gritar. No me vieron a mí hasta que salí del baño, pero no se detuvieron por eso. Los seguí hasta el lobby, donde liberé a Charizard. Algo les llamó la atención de él, tal vez el hecho de que pudiese megaevolucionar. Intentaron pelear conmigo, pero dos de ellos quedaron inconsientes. El restante le lanzó uno de los sueros que le inyectaron a Mairin a Charizard, y dijo que si quería recuperarla vaya a la dirección que dejó en la tarjeta, que arrojó al suelo antes de que pudiese ayudar a Charizard a que se recupere y correr tras Mairin. Fui a Hoenn inmediatamente, donde indicaba la tarjeta, en el Tecnológico Pokemón...

—Diablos...— Soltó Ash, cuando las piezas comenzaban a cuadrar de a poco

—Supe que algo andaba mal cuando me hicieron ir hasta allá, pero entendí que era peor cuando intenté hablar con el campeón de Hoenn y cualquier forma de comunicarse con él estaba desconectada. Creí que necesitaría su ayuda además de transporte desde Kalos a Hoenn.

Ash soltó el aire por la nariz con tristeza. Expulsado de la región, como los papás de May, o peor...

Muerto.

—Kinomoto me citó en su oficina, la que usa para hacer esa fachada de director— Continuó Alain. Satoshi lo miraba atentamente— Me dijo que no me devolvería a Mairin a menos que trabajara para él

—¿Qué tipo de trabajos?— Preguntó Satoshi, por primera vez en la conversación

—Me dio nombres. Serena Gabena, Paul Shinji y Ash Ketchum.

Algo se removió dentro de Ash. Sentía impotencia por saber que Kinomoto tenía a todos los demás, pero por otro lado una llama de felicidad se encendió cuando Alain dijo que Kinomoto seguía buscando a Paul. Por más que su relación no fuera la mejor, claro.

—Me dijo que se los llevara vivos o heridos, pero no muertos— Prosiguió Alain— Misty ya estaba con Kinomoto para cuando escondió a Mairin de mi.

Ash tragó saliva y se sentó derecho. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, tenía que dejar que Alain terminara antes de precipitarse.

—¿Sabes si le hizo algo a Misty?

Alain resopló. Pareció notar la tensión que se generó en el cuerpo de Ash, porque lo miró ligeramente de reojo antes de seguir hablando— Kinomoto me dijo que ella era su hija menor. Que tendría que trabajar con ella. Con trabajar se refería a matar pokemón o reclutarlos para él y sus experimentos, además de buscarlos a Ash, este tal Paul, y Serena. Claro que Satoshi Ketchum siempre fue el blanco, pero no insistía tanto contigo— Dijo, refiriéndose a la encarnación de Arecus— Supongo que era porque consideraba menos probable que te encontremos.

El chico hizo una pausa, como esperando preguntas. Ash tenía demasiadas, y Satoshi no hablaría hasta que dijera todo lo que sabía. Así funcionaba él, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran por lo que tampoco lo hacía.

Aunque no le gustaba que lo llamen 34 tampoco, y durante varios meses llamó a su propio hijo "uno"

—No conocía a Misty. Su rostro me parecía familiar de alguna parte, y veo que ustedes la conocen pero aún no se quien es en realidad— Ese "en realidad" decía mucho— Misty asesinó a cada pokemón que se le cruzó. Dejó a unos pocos con vida que le llevó a su padre.

—Ella no es su hija— Acotó Ash, como si fuese necesario, además de todo lo demás que quería decir

Alain lo miró con la boca abierta, pero Satoshi le indicó con la cabeza que continuara. Si Alain sabía que Misty era más que una conocida para él (aunque probablemente ya se hubiese dado cuenta) tal vez filtraría la información o no se las diría como un robot, que era lo que más le convenía a Satoshi: bien objetivo.

—Hace unos días Misty se encontró contigo, Ash, y pelearon. Ella quedó...

—Inconsciente. Electrocutada— Interrumpió Ash

—Si. Así fue como la encontré en la frontera. No tiene permitido avanzar tanto, pero constantemente quiere complacer a Kinomoto, así que parece que decidió desobedecerlo para ver si encontraba a alguno de los tres. La llevé a Hoenn de nuevo. Kinomoto se volvió loco cuando ella dijo que había visto a un muchacho en la frontera, y mientras Misty balbuceaba lo que había presenciado, las tuberías explotaron— Satoshi asintió, como si estuviese esperando indicios de Vaporeon— Después se desmayó. Yo no quería irme, pero Kinomoto me permitía ver a Mairin si lo hacía. Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo, aunque solo haya sido a través de un vidrio. Al día siguiente Misty estaba como siempre, fría y calculadora, reacia al agua, de la única forma que yo la había conocido. Presentí que había algo extraño cuando hice un comentario acerca de lo tuyo, Ash, y ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Quise indagar más pero no pude hacerlo porque Kinomoto estaba presente y me lo prohibió.

Alain se detuvo, como si estuviese pensando que más podía decir. Ash abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Satoshi le ganó de mano.

—¿Cuando secuestraron a Mairin?

—Fue el 17 de Febrero del año pasado, exactamente.

La fecha le sonaba de alguna parte, como si fuese importante, pero no estaba enfocado en eso.

Misty. Misty había olvidado su pelea, y peor aún: ya no era la misma persona.

Eso en parte lo aliviaba. Significaba que Misty no era mala. Al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía, porque significaba que le habían hecho algo.

—O sea que has estado trabajando con Kinomoto durante un año entero. Si es que trabajando es el término, claro— Volvió a decir Satoshi. Parecía una entrevista— ¿No había nadie más con ustedes?

—He estado un año ahí, solo vi a Mairin una vez. Pero Misty no estuvo todo el tiempo presente. Tengo la sensación de que ella cree que yo aparecí de repente en su madriguera, pero en realidad fue ella quien apareció para mi. Y si, Brendan estaba ahí también, pero hace un año desapareció: el 28 de febrero de 2016 para ser exactos. Tengo la sospecha de que escapó con una de las personas que ya había encontrado, porque una de ellas desapareció ese mismo día también, pero nose porqué ni a donde puede ser. La verdad solo eran cosas en las que pensaba porque sucedían, mi único interés es Mairin.

—¿Quien es Brendan?— Preguntó Ash

—Él único hijo de Kinomoto— Respondió Satoshi, sin dejar de mirar a Alain— ¿Misty sabe de Brendan?

—Si, dice que es su hermano, el traidor. Creo haberla oído decir que escapó con una de los elegidos de Satoshi, o sea que es una mujer...

Otra ligera llama de esperanza se encendió en su interior. May o Dawn podían estar libres de lo que sea que Kinomoto les hiciera en la cabeza.

—May o Dawn podrían...— Dijo en voz alta, más para él que para comentarlo

—Necesitamos traer a Misty aquí— Dijo Satoshi, haciendo imperceptibles las palabras de Ash

—Eso es imposible, al menos sin lastimarla— Contestó Alain rápidamente— Además, si yo los ayudara con eso, Kinomoto podría hacerle daño a Mairin, y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme

Ash entendía la posición de Alain y no lo culpaba por ninguna de sus decisiones. Él probablemente hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo en caso de que alguna de sus amigas estuviese en el lugar de Mairin.

Más razonable lo veía poniendo a Misty en el lugar de Mairin, pero según Ash sabía Alain no tenía novia ni nada de esa zona.

Pero lastimar a Misty... De ninguna manera...

—Puedes lastimarla ligeramente con Charizard, sin matarla— Ash abrió los ojos como platos, deseando que su padre jamás hubiese dicho eso.

Pero lo había hecho. Estaba cegado.

Demasiado cegado por toda esta cosa de los Pokemón, que olvidaba que Misty era la persona más importante para él, y importante para su propia esposa también, quien por suerte había abandonado la mesa sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Por eso eran todas esas noches sin dormir. Por eso era esa mirada perdida cada maldito día del año.

Satoshi se estaba volviendo completamente loco

Ash reaccionó como un Glameow antes de que Alain pudiese siquiera contestar.

—¡Estas totalmente loco!— Exclamó Ash, levantandose de su sitio

—¡Ashton!— Reprendió Satoshi

—¡Eres igual que el! ¡No te importa hacerle daño a nadie con tal de conseguir lo que tu quieres!

—¡Es necesario para saber que le hizo y poder encontrar a los demás!

—¡Eres un monstruo!

Alain se removió en su silla, incómodo, pero a Ash (con toda la amabilidad del mundo) no le importaba un comino. La luz sobre la mesa parpadeó

—¡Si no vas a colaborar, retírate! ¡Yo llevaré a Alain a Hoenn otra vez!

—¡Así podrán planear torturas sin que yo me entere, ¿verdad?!

—¡Largo de aquí, Ashton!

—¡No si quieren lastimar a Misty!

—¡Si no toleras escucharlo, lárgate! ¡Kinomoto le hace daño de todos modos, y por tus oposiciones inmaduras tal vez a May, Dawn, Drew y Gary también!

La bombilla reventó. Ash se sintió mareado.

Era como hablar con una pared. No importaba qué dijera, su padre seguiría haciendo lo que quisiera sin importarle nadie más que él...

Era la misma escoria que Kinomoto.

Y él era su hijo.

Pateó una silla antes de largarse al ático, donde dormía.

Conseguiría salvar al mundo de Kinomoto, y no necesitaba lastimar a Misty ni a nadie para ello.

Tampoco a Satoshi ni a Arceus.

* * *

Una vez que Ash se fue, Satoshi juntó los restos de la bombilla contra el borde de la mesa.

—Lo siento, Satoshi, pero no me siento cómodo haciéndole daño a Misty, y Charizard no lo haría por más que...

—Por su puesto que no vas a hacerle daño a Misty. Necesitaba que Ash se fuera para hablar a solas contigo.

La expresión de Alain se llenó de confusión.

Pero Satoshi explicó rápidamente— Misty, Ash, Serena y otros cinco chicos tienen una evolución de Eevee cada uno, con la que pueden fusionarse y proveerse de sus poderes.

—Ya noté que había algo raro con Ash, por como corría en el bosque.

—Esa es una de las muchas habilidades que tienen. Ash tiene a Jolteon. Misty tiene a Vaporeon. El simple contacto con el agua tendría que avivar los sentidos del pokemón dentro de ella. Creo que se que es lo que Kinomoto hace con su cabeza, porque lo aprendió conmigo, pero no se como hace para que el agua no le afecte...

—No hace nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Misty no bebe líquidos en la cena, y ni ella ni yo nos bañamos con agua. Tiene una cámara higiénica, así le llama, con un polvo que es absorbido por la piel. No creo que tenga algún efecto malo, porque lo he soportado durante un año y no me hizo nada. Hay piscinas frente a todas las salidas, porque Misty no puede tocar el agua, así no escapa. Kinomoto dice que le arde si lo hace, pero nose si ella misma lo ha comprobado.

Satoshi estaba parado con ambas manos sobre la mesa, con sus orbes azules desorbitados y pensantes a la vez. Sus ojeras y lo despeinado que estaba lo hacían ver algo alocado

—Kinomoto no es ningún tonto. Lavó su cerebro cuando la capturó, y volvió a hacerlo cuando peleó con Ash, para que lo olvidara y Vaporeon no reaccionara. Eso quiere decir que no pudo expulsarlo de su cuerpo, y que usa algo para mantenerlo inactivo dentro de ella más allá del agua.

—No entiendo por qué Ash no podía escuchar esto.

—Ésto no es lo que importa, se lo diré luego. Ash no puede saber que vas a traer a Misty aquí, porque enloquecería si lo supiera.

—Ya dije que no voy a lastimarla... No mato pokemón como Kinomoto dice, y tampoco lastimaré a una chica porque usted lo diga. Además, Mairin...

—Puedes dormirla y traerla con Charizard. Kinomoto tiene que dormir en algún momento, y te daré algo que desactiva cualquier sistema de seguridad para que no se entere. Tu Charizard megaevoluciona en su versión X, o sea de parte de Xerneas, por lo que puedo enseñarle un golpe para noquearla con que solo me dejes mirarlo.

—¿Eso es...? ¿Porque eres... Arceus?— Alain no esperó una respuesta, sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en lo importante y notando que ya no tenía mucho tiempo— ¿Pero que hay de Mairin?

—Haré que Misty recuerde quien es. Irás a Hoenn con ella de nuevo, antes de que Kinomoto lo note, y rescatarán a Mairin desde adentro. Rescatarla desde afuera provocaría mucho revuelo en una escuela con niños cuyas cabezas seguro están lavadas también, y dudo que la de sus padres no lo estén. Te delataría al instante y no se si Kinomoto te querría vivo.

Alain lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar en usted, si acaba de mentirle a su propio hijo?

Satoshi lo miró con ojos perdidos, pero algo decía que estaba alterado y que sus circuitos trabajaban al máximo.

—Porque soy tu única opción, y a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Mairin esté ahí.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	9. Wake Up

**Acá están algunas de las continuaciones de los capítulos por personajes. Ya aviso que nose si habrá de Dawn, ya que su vida está totalmente cambiada y sinceramente se me aburre escribir desde su punto de vista, así que probablemente se enteren de ella por Paul.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **20 de Mayo de 2017**

Serena guardó los últimos platos en la alacena antes de quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza. Tenía el cabello corto, pero eso no hacía que no se le cayera por el estúpido clima y el shampoo de mala calidad que usaban.

Calem estaba esperándola en el sofá que habían conseguido cambiar después de haber vivido más de un año en ese sitio. Desde aquella vez, que la vio con el cabello corto y la mirada definida, que entendió que estaba comprometida a hacer algo y que no era solamente por capricho como él siempre decía, el chico prometió contarle la verdad sobre Xerneas e Yvetal si ella conseguía controlar sus poderes.

Todas las noches después de cenar era lo mismo. Se sentaban enfrentados con las piernas cruzadas y las mangas arremangadas, para que la marca con forma de X en el antebrazo de Calem hiciera presencia.

La había descubierto aquel día, cuando él le dijo que no podría explicarle bien todo el asunto hasta que algo de Yvetal se presentara en ella. Era la primera vez que veía a Kalm con algo de manga corta.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Serena asintió con la cabeza— Podrías lavar los platos alguna vez, ya sabes.

—Siempre te quejas de que lo hago mal. Ahora siéntate.

Serena rodó los ojos, algo que no era muy propio de ella. Pero Kalm le colmaba la paciencia, asíque sacaba esas facetas que no sabía que tenía o lo peor de ellas. Se sentó elegantemente con las piernas cruzadas y tomó las manos de Calem. No tuvo que arremangarse como siempre lo hacía, porque recién había terminado de lavar los platos.

No estaba muy entusiasmada, no como las primeras veces. Lo hacían cada noche hacía más de dos meses y nada fuera de lo común sucedía. Ni llamadas de Satoshi, ni noticias en la radio (porque no tenían televisión con cable). Nada fuera de lo común. Esa Serena que había nacido el día que decidió cortar su cabello parecía entrar en la desesperación, porque no había nada que pudiese hacer.

—No funcionará jamás si no cierras los ojos, tonta.

Resopló, sabiendo que intentar educarlo era imposible, y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en Sylveon, en su madre, en Ash y en Satoshi. Se concentraba en las manos de Calem, más grandes que las suyas, encerrándoselas casi por completo. En sus insultos y sus extrañas manías. En su olor. En su particular forma de tratarla y consolarla cuando lo necesitaba, y en tratar de imaginar su relación con Satoshi.

Tenía que enfocar su mente en algo,

Tenía que funcionar. Colapsaría si no obtenía ningún tipo de noticias o algo que pudiese decirles como actuar.

Pero sabía que cuando Kalm soltaba el agarre en sus manos y nada extraordinario ocurría, era porque no había funcionado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Calem ya se estaba levantando— Lo siento, Serena, otro día será— Y se bajó las mangas del pijama de manga larga

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Calem se detuvo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y resopló.

—No puedo decirte nada, porque si Satoshi me está haciendo perder el tiempo contigo es porque algo fuera de lo común debería suceder. Si te digo que es lo que se o que creo que debería pasar, te forzarás a hacerlo solo para sentirte útil y no es así como funciona.

La impotencia la innundó. Al igual que ayer. Y antes de ayer. Y todas las noches anteriores desde el 4 de marzo. Sus ojos se pusieron algo acuosos, pero no se permitiría llorar. Se suponía que todo lo del corte de cabello y eso era para dejar de ser tan sentimental y volverse algo más ruda.

—No llores. No servirá de nada— Finalizó Calem, y unos segundos después se escuchó el portazo de su habitación.

—¡No estoy llorando!— Le gritó. Pero su voz ya estaba quebrada.

* * *

Calem se sentía terrible cada vez que no funcionaba, pero en parte aliviado. No sabía si el hecho de tenerle una pizca de afecto a Serena fuese parte del plan de Satoshi, pero sin que nadie lo quisiera, había pasado. Si hubiese sabido que consolarla una semana entera tras la muerte de su madre lo convertiría en un dependiente de sus emociones, lo hubiese evitado.

Pero no lo hizo, y no lograría dormirse hasta estar seguro de que ella no estaba llorando.

No entendía porque.

Era fanática del rosa. Tardaba horas en cocinar cualquier cosa (aunque el resultado era mejor que algo precocinado del supermercado). Tardaba mínimo cuarenta minutos en bañarse, y siempre lo dejaba sin agua caliente. Era malísima discutiendo, nunca sabía que contestar, como si nunca hubiese peleado por tonterías con alguien. Parecía a propósito que cada vez que le pedía que no mencione algo, ella lo hacía.

Insegura, llorona, femenina y paciente.

Lo sacaba de quicio de cualquier forma, más allá del hecho de que él está convencido de que tiene que odiarla desde que la conoció.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le hacía más y más difícil, porque por más que no haya tenido mucho contacto social durante los últimos ocho años, sabía que Serena no era el tipo de persona a la que se odia por sus actitudes o acciones.

Era físicamente perfecta, no podía negar eso, e irresistiblemente adorable.

Objetivamente hablando, claro está. No tendría una opinión sobre ella, porque desde el principio estuvo condicionada por el hecho de que se supone que es la encarnación humana de Yvetal.

Y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Decírselo supondría desobedecer a Satoshi, además de que no sabía como podría decirle a Serena que encarnaba al pokemón de la muerte. No decírselo implicaba dejar las cosas como ahora, y que pasara más y más tiempo hasta recibir la bendita llamada de su tutor que le dijera que podían regresar a Unova. O no. No lo sabía, porque no se lo había dicho. Pero cada vez estaba más tentado.

Se sobresaltó de golpe cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió con todo. La mesa de luz alumbró a una Serena llorosa y enfadada.

Debía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos, porque siempre sentía su presencia.

—¡Tonta, casi me matas de un susto! ¡Te dije que no entres a mi habitación más que para limpiar, y ya sabes que debes tocar si yo estoy adentro!

Serena, con una sudadera de él que por algún motivo se ponía encima muy seguido y unos pantalones lilas de pijama, solamente lo miró con los ojos brillosos, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula presionada.

—Dime que rayos te pasa, no vas a poder llorar si no lo haces— Se incorporó en la cama de una plaza, indicándole con la mano que se siente— Ya sabes como funciona.

Y Arceus, no sabía que demonios era lo que lo impulsaba a ser de esa forma. Se sentía bien consolándola, era como si llenara una parte de él que había estado vacía desde la muerte de sus padres. Tal vez era que ya había pasado por cosas como por las que pasa Serena, o que usaba sus estúpidos encantos femeninos con el, diablos, no lo sabía.

Y ella parecía aprovecharse de él, porque muy a menudo aparecía en su cuarto con esa misma expresión.

Y él, no se lo prohibía.

Serena no se sentó, abrió la boca para decir algo varias veces, pero Kalm casi que sonríe cuando se apoyó contra la pared y la golpeó con la mano abierta.

—¡No puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Y si tu tan solo me dijeras que diablos es lo que tengo que hacer para activar a Yvetal o como se llame, podría sentirme más útil!

—Ya te dije que...

—¡Es por mi culpa que está pasando todo ésto! ¡Por mi culpa murió mi mamá, y por mi culpa tal vez mis amigos estén muertos!

Calem resopló. En cada uno de sus llantos, Serena revelaba algo nuevo. Ya sea desde alguna tontería de la cocina o como imaginaba que sería su primer beso con Ketchum.

Ahora, ¿por qué sería que es su culpa todo lo que está pasando?

—No tienes la capacidad mental como para haber planeado todo ésto y que salga bien. Solo así sería tu culpa

Hizo un puchero que casi lo hace reír.

Antes de sollozar, ya estaba sentada junto a el, con la cabeza en su hombro.

Revoleó los ojos, porque se sentía tan natural como respirar, aunque no debería.

—El día que fuimos a buscar a Dawn y Gary yo huí del bosque.

—Lo se. Te molestaste con todos y decidiste pensar más en tu vida que en la de Dawn y Gary.

—¡No lo digas así! ¡Yo jamás quise que nada de ésto ocurriera! ¡Esperaba que los encontraran y regresaran a salvo a Unova!

—Una princesita como tu jamás pensaría de otra forma.

—¡Si tan solo no me hubiese rebelado así, ahora todo estaría bien! ¡Sylveon no se hubiese ido, mi mamá estaría viva, y yo no tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si puedo hacer algo útil o no!

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Serena, Sylveon abandonó tu cuerpo— Le acaricio el cabello con el brazo sobre el cual reposaba su cabeza. Lo hacía sentir bien... suponía— Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar. A que se muestren signos de Yvetal para que Satoshi nos diga que hacer, o que él venga por nosotros...

—¡Pero es que estoy harta de esperar, Calem!

—Kalm...

—¡Me siento una inútil aquí encerrada, pero temo que si me rebelo pasen cosas malas por mi culpa de nuevo!

—Alguien está en su período...

—¡No lo estoy, Kalm!— Serena se desprendió de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos.

Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca, y las perfecciones tan alabadas del rostro de Serena (con los ojos rojos y lagrimas recorriendolo por todas partes) hicieron justicia.

Se alejó un poco. No era como si se hubiese sentido incómodo.

Pero diablos, era hombre. Ella lo sacaba de quicio pero vivían juntos hace un año y más de una vez tuvo ganas de...

Pero era imposible. Al menos con la chica que llevaba dentro al pokemón de la muerte, mientras el llevaba al de la vida.

—¡Ahora te quedas calladito, verdad! ¡Porque sabes que es cierto y de todas formas no quieres decirme nada!

—Créeme que no es por eso— Respondió, sin dejar de fijar sus ojos grises en los celestes de ella. Sintió hasta lástima por un momento. Porque él estaba allí con un objetivo y una misión. Sabía que hacer y como reaccionar. Serena era una ficha del juego nada más, y ni siquiera sabía cual era su rol...

—¡Ayúdame!— Exclamó. Su torso se inclinó hacia adelante, y la cercanía lo tentó de nuevo.

Era hablar o besarla.

Y no podía besarla.

Hablar los llevaría a Unova... Tal vez...

Si él le contaba todo, tal vez Satoshi lo castigaría de por vida, pero al menos no tendría que soportar sus llantos y la seductora forma de sus labios. Incluso podría conseguirse a una chica por ahí, porque esperaba que esos deseos carnales sean porque no tocaba a una mujer hacía mucho tiempo...

—Te diré todo lo que demonios quieras saber— Soltó Kalm. Muy frío. Como la primera vez que se habían encontrado— Pero luego volveremos a Unova, y no puedes acercarte a mí de nuevo.

* * *

 **4 de Marzo de 2017**

May se había vestido con lo primero que encontró a penas salió del baño. Le sudaba y temblaba todo el cuerpo, que combinado con el hecho de que sus manos comenzaban a helarse parecía como si le hubiesen inyectado anestesia. Se apoyó contra la puerta, con ambas manos pegadas a ella y los ojos bien abiertos.

Todo se había vuelto tan claro.

No existía tal accidente, ni ninguna moto ni ningún acompañante.

Brian, si es que su nombre era Brian, la había sacado del tecnológico, donde aparentemente Kinomoto tenía su laboratorio, en el cual le había hecho algo a su mente para olvidarlo todo. Le había mentido desde entonces y la había mantenido cautiva durante más de un año.

No podía sacarse la asquerosa muñequera, porque sabía que sucedería eso. Sucedería que recordaría todo.

Respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de controlar el halo de hielo que se comenzaba a generar debajo de sus botas con cordones. ¡Diablos! ¡Había recordado todo, maldita sea, había recordado todo lo que vivió hacía más de un año! Y se acababa de dar cuenta de que...

De que había estado un año prácticamente dormida... Un año perdido en la batalla...

Y no sabía que tan adelantado estaba Arnold Kinomoto comparado a ellos.

No sabía si Paul, Misty y Serena habían sobrevivido...

Drew...

Abrió los ojos como platos al entenderlo todo.

Andrew Hayden, el famoso y arrogante tenista, era Drew.

¿Pero por qué Drew se pondría a jugar al tenista famoso considerando que Satoshi le había dado un Eevee para detener a Kinomoto?

Así como habían hecho que ella olvide... Podrían haber hecho que Drew olvide también...

Solo había una persona que podría responder sus dudas.

Aguantó la respiración para no llorar. Brian había cuidado de ella durante un año entero, y jamás se le había ocurrido decirle la verdad. ¿Que tan estúpida y asustada podía sentirse? Era prácticamente como si la hubiese estado acosando con permiso

—¡May!— Se oyó su voz, desde afuera de la habitación. Hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, tranquila...— Dijo para sí misma, casi inaudiblemente.

No estaba indefensa. No tenía que tener miedo. No había nadie más en la habitación: no estaban Misty o Drew para planear algo infalible y salir huyendo; y no estaban Ash o Dawn para hacer las imprudencias que a ella se le ocurrían pero que nunca eran su culpa porque ellos tomaban la iniciativa.

Estaba fusionada con Glaceon. La marca en su muñeca y el halo de hielo debajo de sus pies que ya había congelado la pata de la cama se lo decían.

Podía hacerlo. Podía encarar a Brendan.

Dejó salir el aire helado de sus pulmones lentamente. No sabía que tan impulsiva estaba siendo al hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía a nadie que la guiara en este preciso momento.

Era la única desventaja de tener familiares y amigos incondicionales. No sabías como reaccionar cuando estabas sola.

Se separó de la puerta y la abrió con velocidad.

Brian estaba justo afuera, como si estuviese a punto de tocar

—¿Como estuvo tu ducha? Tardaste mu...

No supo que fue lo que la impulsó a hacer aquello, pero se sintió extremadamente bien.

Brian no había terminado la frase para cuando May lo dejó inmovilizado contra la pared por un enorme pedazo de hielo. Si es que decidía sacarlo, no sabía como demonios lo haría. Parecía como si sus poderes estuviesen fuera de control otra vez, como aquella vez que Drew besó a Brianna...

Ok. Si podía recordar, definitivamente

—¡Dime tu nombre, ahora mismo!— Fue lo primero que le gritó. Tenía muchas preguntas que le costaba organizar en su cabeza. Mucha información había entrado de golpe y organizarla no se le estaba haciendo una cosa sencilla. Sumándole la excitación que parecía tener el Glaceon en su interior y que sus sentidos estaban activos al cien porciento.

Brian o como se llame abrió los ojos como platos. Pareció tomarle unos minutos ubicarse donde estaba y que era lo que había pasado.

—Cielos, te quitaste la muñequera...

May le arrojó otra porción de hielo a los pies, que habían quedado descubiertos. No sabía cuanto duraría sin matarlo de hipotermia, pero por algún motivo eso no parecía preocuparla.

—¡Que cómo te llamas!

—May, tienes que escucharme antes de hacer cualquier cosa... Créeme que te salvé, y te dije que no te quitaras la muñequera porque no sabía como podía dañar a tu mente...

—¡Pues resulta que me la quité y mi mente no está para nada dañada!— Comprimió más el hielo, generando una mueca de dolor en la cara de Brendan— ¡Dime quien eres y porque me sacaste de las garras de Kinomoto!

—Soy Brendan Kinomoto, soy el hijo del monstruo.

May abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación, y el suelo debajo de ella se congeló.

—¿Que..?— Fue todo lo que pudo decir

—Me tiene trabajando para él desde que huyeron del tecnológico, el día del baile de invierno.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste a escapar?

—Porque no me gusta como estuvo haciendo las cosas. Para mi el estado también deposita demasiados fondos en los Pokemón, pero no por eso tiene derecho a robarse las vidas de todos los alumnos del tecnológico y tuya y de tus amigos. Así que te saqué de ahí, para demostrarle que no soy lo que el cree; te saqué antes de que pudiese robarte la memoria a ti también.

—¿No crees que me habrías ayudado más si tan solo me hubieses dejado recuperar la memoria?

—No sabía que tan mal podía hacerte, May. Experimentó mucho con los demás, y no quería que siguiera haciéndolo contigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Drew?— Inspiró hondo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y presionar la mandíbula cuando volvió a hablar— Yo estaba embarazada. ¿Donde está mi bebé?

Brendan suspiró— Tu y Drew fueron capturados aproximadamente tres meses después que Gary, Dawn y Misty.— Entonces tenían a Misty, pero no a Paul. Al menos no lo habían atrapado ese día— No sé que fue lo que los hizo regresar a Hoenn después de haber huido, pero un Hellken los encontró y los llevó al laboratorio. A Drew le hicieron lo mismo que a Gary, Dawn y Misty. Tu estabas embarazada, así que tardaron más en decidir que harían contigo. Recibiste una cesárea antes de recuperar la conciencia y querer destruirlo todo. No se que pasó con el bebé.

Recordaba vagamente unas luces blancas parecidas a las que había visto cuando recién despertó sin recordar nada, antes de que Brendan invente toda la mentira. Una sensación punzante la acompañaba en el vientre, mientras lanzaba hielo hacia todas partes. Luego sus ojos se cerraron otra vez. Cada vez que se veía la cicatriz en el estómago, creía que eran rastros del supuesto accidente en motocicleta que la había dejado con amnesia. Luego ésta desapareció.

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Drew y a los demás?

Brendan suspiró— Es horrible May, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo...

—¡Habla ahora, Brendan!

—Apartó sus recuerdos. Desactivó a las evoluciones de Eevee dentro de ellos con un suero llamado SH-41. Los Pokemón parecen fundirse con sus memorias y personalidades, por lo que quedaban inactivos siempre y cuando la marca que tienen en sus muñecas no hiciera contacto con el aire. Es como si fuese el otro lado del círculo de la memoria, al cual el suero no puede acceder. La marca les devolvería sus recuerdos si no fuese porque mi padre les dio otras personalidades.

Por eso Brendan no quería que May se quite la muñequera...

—Dudo que todos tengan muñequeras.

—Gary, Dawn y Misty tienen injertos de piel. La marca reaparece solo si usan sus poderes, por eso el injerto se inserta antes que el suero.

—¿Que hay de Drew?

—El organismo de Drew rechazaba los injertos así que su madre dijo que lo tatuaran.

Creía haber oído mal, así que preguntaría

—¿Su madre? ¿Cómo que su madre?

Brendan volvió a resoplar y no respondió

—¡No me sirve que tengas lástima ahora o cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento que estés sintiendo! ¡Tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes si realmente quieres hacer algo bueno!

—La mamá de Drew está con Kinomoto. Su padre huyó con la niña pequeña para que no le laven el cerebro también y ahora ella es la alcaldesa de Ciudad LaRousse.

Por eso "Andrew Hayden". Andrew era en realidad el nombre de Drew, pero como que desde que participa en concursos se inscribe con el apodo "Drew", ya nadie más que su identificación lo llama así. Drew le había contado la historia de su ciudad una vez. En caso de ser hombre el alcalde (cosa que ocurría la mayoría de las veces) sus hijos se apellidarían como la ciudad; era una tradición desde la fundación de Ciudad LaRousse. Si era mujer, tomarían el apellido de su madre o padre acorde a la partida de nacimiento.

El apellido real del padre de Drew era Hayden, que era el apellido que figuraba en su partida de nacimiento. Celinne debía de haberse aprovechado de la situación, y le había dado a Drew su nombre legal para ocultarlo.

Aunque no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, dado que lo había convertido en un famoso jugador de tenis profesional.

—¿Que hizo con Misty, Dawn y Gary?

—Misty es su secuaz. Le hace creer que es su hija, mi hermana menor para ser precisos, y me considera el traidor de los traidores por haberte salvado. La encontraron poco antes del incendio.

No sabía que tan grave era el cuadro o cuanto estaba resumiendo Brendan. Probablemente mucho, considerando que tenía hielo incrustado por todo su cuerpo. Recordaba algunas imágenes del incendio, pero era como si no estuviesen claras todavía. Paul se había alterado un poco.

—¿Que hay de Gary y Dawn?

—Ambos fueron encontrados en el bosque, y compartían cuarto de reseteo. Sus Eevee son complementarios, Espeon y Umbreon, sus poderes se anularían si atacaban al mismo tiempo durante el proceso. Era el primer reseteo que hacían, así que tenían que tomar medidas. Gary es el rompe corazones del tecnológico, hermano gemelo de Green. Los gemelos Firelanguer, para ser exactos. Lo dejaron conservar su nombre porque cedió con facilidad al suero.

—¿Y qué, a Dawn le cambiaron el nombre?

—Su nombre es Emily Rose Howels, y vive en Ciudad Petalburgo como la abeja reina del instituto donde Kinomoto la asignó, con un matrimonio que necesitaba dinero y le debía favores a mi padre. Le cambiaron el nombre porque se resistió al reseteo cuatro veces, antes de que conectaran a Gary en el mismo cuarto.

Gary, Misty, Dawn... y Drew... estaban viviendo vidas de otras personas, vidas inventadas por un maniático cuyo objetivo además de eliminar la existencia de los pokemón y alzar a la raza humana, aún no entendía.

Un momento, Ciudad Petalburgo...

Estaba tan segura de ellos que en ningún momento se le ocurrió...

—¿Por qué enviaría a Dawn a Ciudad Petalburgo?

—Porque está libre de pokemón. Kinomoto hizo que todos migren o los eliminó... Así con todos los entrenadores.

—Y el líder de su gimnasio.

—Si, fue el primero junto a su familia.

Kinomoto ya debía considerarla un blanco fácil o debía dar por hecho el lavaje de su memoria cuando decidió no matar a sus padres.

Tenía que estar agradecida por ello, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de donde estaban Max, su mamá y su papá.

Genial, algo más a la lista de problemas.

—¿Quien más trabaja para Kinomoto? ¿Y qué tanto sabe él de nosotros?

—Un muchacho llamado Alain hace los mismos trabajos que Misty. Kinomoto capturó a una amiga suya o algo así y lo manipula con eso— Alain, El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte— Sabe que se ocultan en Unova y está desesperado buscándolos. Busca a Serena también, y a un chico llamado Calem Vanderwall, que son parte de su "plan". No se porque no los mata en vez de hacer todo el proceso de lavarles la mente, pero por algo es y algo me dice que está muy apresurado por terminar con esa parte.

—¿Y tu?

Brendan pestañeó indignado— ¿Yo? ¿Yo que?

—¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué huyes de él?

—Te dije que quería rebelarme, May...

—¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Qué objetivo tienes?!

—¡Al principio era eso, lo admito!— May no llegó a fruncir el ceño cuando Brendan se sonrojó de golpe y exclamó— ¡Luego terminé enamorándome de tí!

Parecía loco que entre todo el desastre... Brendan se diera el lujo de sentir algo...

—¿Vas a liberarme ahora?

* * *

 **27 de Febrero de 2017**

Frenó como pudo a unas cuantas cuadras de su destino. Ese auto sería muy llamativo en un pueblo como Paleta. Ni siquiera estaba estacionado, estaba... ¿Arrimado a la esquina, era como le decían los choferes?

Andy no sabía conducir. Fue donde el padre de Serena tenía la sucursal de su empresa en Hoenn, después de saltar por la ventana de su cuarto en el tercer piso de la mansión, y que los árboles acogieran su caída. Una especie de hoja verde apareció donde debía estar el tatuaje, de forma muy tenue y delicada, como si tuviese piel crecida por encima. No supo como no se asustó por eso, y corrió de forma sobrehumana hasta la sucursal de la empresa, donde al ver que era el tenista Andrew Hayden, llamaron a Michael Gabena de inmediato.

El padre de la ex princesa de Kalos llegó directo desde Kanto para atenderlo. Andrew no supo explicarse bien, balbuceó un par de cosas, de hecho, porque no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Michael le dijo que Samuel Oak le explicaría todo, por lo que le dio las llaves de un auto con caja automática, le explico en media hora como funcionaba, y lo envió directo a la carretera. Le dijo que lo llevaría él mismo si no fuese porque Gina, su esposa, sospecharía

No supo como demonios llegó. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso al conducir, tenía miedo y estaba en plena autopista, sin registro, y corriendo el riesgo de que cualquiera que lo mirara por la ventana lo reconociera por ser un famoso tenista. El profesor Oak le había dicho que le habían lavado la cabeza. El no lo creyó, aunque el asunto estuvo rondando por su cabeza casi un año. Su "otro yo" en caso de existir, probablemente tampoco sabía conducir.

No lo creyó, porque quedarse en la cómoda posición con todo resuelto en la que estaba era mucho más cómodo que molestarse en tratar con su curiosidad y sus inseguridades acerca de su tan perfecta vida.

Chequeó que no hubiese nadie mirando en la desértica pradera de Pueblo Paleta, apagó el auto y bajó de él (aún con sus pantalones y camiseta de pijama junto a unos calcetines negros).

Las luces de la enorme residencia Oak estaban apagadas, probablemente el profesor estaba dormido y el lo espantaría al despertarlo.

Pero el saber que él podía explicarle que demonios había ocurrido era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y no lo hacía entrar en crisis. Andrew era un tipo que siempre tenía que tener todo resuelto, siempre debía saber donde estaba parado y a donde iría. No podría vivir con una extraña marca en su muñeca, un tatuaje que desaparece casi por completo de golpe, y plantas que hacen lo que el quiere que hagan, sin saber que tenía la solución.

El profesor Oak era la solución. Gabena había dicho que él sabía que era lo que tenía. Ahora debía decírselo para saber como proseguir.

Miró a su alrededor. No sabía que tan conocido era en un pueblito llamado Paleta, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo vea, y menos conduciendo, cosa que podría traerle algún problema legal.

Corrió sintiendo el rocío de la hierba en sus calcetines, hasta que llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

No escuchó pasos hasta unos diez segundos después, donde el rostro de una mujer se le apareció detrás de la puerta. Tenía una mirada cálida de ojos avellana, de esos que probablemente se ponían verdes con la luz del sol. Sentía que ya los había visto en alguna parte.

—¿Si?— Preguntó la mujer, sin abrir la puerta del todo. Parecía mirar detrás de Andrew también, como si le temiera a algo.

—Me llamo Andrew Hayden. Vengo a ver al profesor Oak— Respondió, lo más calmado que pudo. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba cuestionando lo que le ocurría.

—¿A estas horas?— Cuestionó la mujer. Algo en sus ojos se le hacía extrañamente familiar— ¿Por qué asunto es?

No sabía que tanto podía decirle...

—Sólo dígale que Andrew...— Se corrigió, al recordar que el profesor Oak lo llamaba de esa otra manera que sentía que le sentaba mejor, pero que nadie usaba— que Drew vino a verlo...

La mujer lo miró con desconfianza una vez, para cerrar la puerta. Se oyeron un par de ruidos desde el interior de la vivienda, y luego el profesor apareció por la puerta. Antes de que Drew pudiese decir algo, el hombre miró hacia ambos lados y lo arrastró dentro de la vivienda.

Cerró la puerta con sus múltiples cerrojos y luego lo miró. Estaba más despeinado que hacía un año, y había algo desquiciado en su mirada. Como si hubiese estado pensando muchas cosas que no se resolvían.

—¿Profesor?

El profesor respiró profundo y habló— Siento haberte jalado así, Drew— Dijo, llamándolo otra vez de ese modo— Pero alguien ha estado espiándonos todo el día, y por eso nos vamos a ir.

—¿Nos?— No entendía a que se refería. Tal vez a él y a la otra mujer que vio antes. —¿A donde van a ir?— Lo siguió con sus calcetines húmedos mientras caminaba por toda la residencia. No recordaba mucho de su encuentro hacía un año atrás, pero entendía que estaba más amueblado que antes. —Profesor, algo extraño me pasó ésta noche, hace unas horas... Por eso estoy aquí...

—¿Qué fue lo extraño que te pasó?— Preguntó el profesor, guardando cosas en una caja con la tenue luz que salía de lo que parecía ser la cocina, que aparentemente no tenía ventanas como para verse que estaban prendidas— ¿Entendiste que yo te decía la verdad? Aunque no me sorprende que hayas dudado de mí, es decir, no se si le creería a un anciano que dice que le lavaron el cerebro..

—Bueno, de hecho...— Siguió diciendo Drew, mientras el profesor caminaba en círculos— Un hombre apareció junto a mi cama con mi madre ésta noche, y trataron de inyectarme algo... Salté por la ventana y los árboles me atraparon— El profesor tenía toda su atención puesta en él ahora— ¿Cree que sea alguna clase de pokemón? Aunque ellos ya casi no aparecen en Hoenn...

El anciano volvió a resoplar y le tomó la muñeca, donde el tatuaje referido a su novia solía estar. La miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviese procesando lo que iba a decir y no supiese como.

—Drew, hace un año te dije que te lavaron el cerebro, y no estaba bromeando: eliminaron tus recuerdos de alguna forma. Dentro tuyo hay un pokemón tipo hierba que te proporciona poderes, pero con la memoria borrada no podías usarlos. Se trata de Leafeon.

Ok. Ahora si que era totalmente increíble, en lo que realmente significaba la palabra creíble con el prefijo delante.

El profesor Oak pareció notar su inconformidad en la expresión de su rostro— Drew, no vas a creer nada de lo que yo te diga, porque tampoco conozco la historia completa. Hay solo una persona que puede ayudarte, que está donde nosotros nos dirigimos.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quienes? ¿Y a donde van?— El hecho de hablar de la partida del profesor pareció volver a despertar su obsesión por dejar todo guardado en cajas o moverse sin parar de un lado a otro.

—Mi hijo Gerald, su esposa Alison y yo. Iremos a Unova, donde se encuentra Satoshi. Es el padrino del hijo de Gerald, Gary, que de hecho era tu amigo antes de que ocurriera todo ésto.

Antes de que Andrew pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, otras voces lo interrumpieron.

—Papá, ya envié todos tus pokemón a mi reserva en Ciudad Celeste, estarán bien ahí...

Otro hombre apareció en la sala. Tenía el cabello castaño, y los rasgos eran parecidos a los del su padre, exceptuando por sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su anatomía completa le trajo una sensación de recuerdo, como si lo tuviese en la punta de la lengua y no pudiese hablar. Estaba vestido con ropas cómodas, cosa que sintió extraña por algún motivo.

—¿Drew?— Preguntó el hombre. Probablemente se trataba de Gerald.

—¿Lo conoces?— Preguntó la mujer de ojos avellanas junto a él

—Es amigo de la escuela de Gary. Es el coordinador más jóven de los reconocidos de Hoenn, Drew LaRousse.

—LaRousse es la ciudad donde vivo de hecho, mi apellido es Hayden...

Gerald miró al señor Oak con complicidad— Sí, eso es lo que la televisión y tu juego de tenis dicen de ti.— El hombre castaño volvió a mirar a su padre— ¿Vendrá a Unova con nosotros?

—No creo que tenga otra alternativa. Supongo que Gabena lo envió hasta aquí por respuestas, y el único que puede dárselas es Satoshi.

—¿Satoshi?— Cuestionó Drew, esta vez. La sensación de que ya haya estado un buen rato ahí dentro y que no haya obtenido ninguna respuesta a parte de todas las cosas que ya le había dicho el profesor Oak, comenzaba a molestarle.

—Es... mi mejor amigo, digamos. El padrino de mi hijo también. Está algo loco y es un poco irresponsable, pero estoy seguro de que hace lo que puede... él puede decirte que es lo que ocurre contigo...

—¿Un poco? ¿Un poco irresponsable, Gerald?— Cuestionó Alison, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía rasgos finos, algo en su forma física le recordaba a Giselle, pero sin la repugnante sensación que también lo invadía cuando la escuchaba hablar. Wow. Nunca había admitido eso, ni en sus pensamientos.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace, Ali. Si Gary estuviese en peligro, Satoshi lo sacaría de allí de inmediato, estoy seguro.

—Por supuesto. Tu tenle toda la fe que quieras. Así está su amigo— Acotó, con una caja en sus manos y señalándolo a Drew— Que no recuerda ni su nombre

—¿Por qué se van?— Interrumpió Drew, tratando de distraer su mente del hecho de que aún no había obtenido ningún tipo de respuesta.

—El tipo que te robó los recuerdos está tratando de tomar el poder en Kanto como lo hizo en Hoenn. Sabe que no somos especialmente amigos de sus ideales, así que vamos a marcharnos con Satoshi, porque él no sabe donde está. Su esposa ya está con él y nos envía mensajes a diario— Respondió Gerald. Su carácter animado parecía poner nerviosa a su esposa.

El poder de Hoenn, ¿Poder político?

—Espere, ¿se refiere a Kinomoto, o sea, Arnold Kinomoto? ¿El ministro de educación?

Alison rodó los ojos y resopló, como si no tuviese ganas de explicarse. Samuel Oak no hizo esa expresión, pero algo le dijo que no quería tener el tiempo para explicarle las cosas.

—Drew, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que salga el sol del todo, sino seremos un blanco fácil en las rutas y no podremos huír— Dijo el profesor, dejándose caer exhausto en una silla con una sábana encima. —Con nosotros estarás a salvo, y Satoshi puede explicarte todo lo que te pasó e incluso es probable que pueda devolverte tus recuerdos. Si no vienes, tu madre te encontrará y cuando te inyecte ese suero olvidarás toda ésta conversación o cualquier duda que hayas tenido.

La mujer alzó los hombros, como si no le importara. Parecía estar preocupada por el tal Gary.

—Tu eliges, Drew— Finalizó Gerald, mientras algo de luz solar comenzaba a filtrarse en las cortinas.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	10. Closer

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **13 de Mayo de 2017**

Emily abrió los ojos como platos al sentir una mano sobre su boca. Obviamente, intento gritar, pero sus gritos estaban insonorizados por lo ronca que estaba su voz por llorar y la enorme y fuerte mano que recubría toda su mandíbula.

Miró a Piplup en señal de ayuda, pero solo recibió un "shh" en su oído. El pokemón de agua, sin embargo, uso algo que debería ser hielo para inmovilizar el pie de su captor.

—Estúpido Piplup, ¿tu estuviste con ella todo el tiempo?

La voz le puso la piel de gallina. Era grave y ronca, y pudo sentir olor a cigarrillo cuando sintió su aliento tan cerca de su oído...

No... No podían ser los violadores de aquella noche...

Oh, vamos! ¡No podía enterarse de que sus papás cobraban por tenerla desde que nació, y que además los tipos que habían intentado violarla la habían encontrado.

Pero Piplup la había defendido ese día.

Y Piplup estaba sorprendido, según expresaba su tierna carita.

Emily, mientras, seguía pataleando e intentando gritar.

—¡Piplup!

Su captor la abrazó por la cintura para inmovilizarla, sin dejar de colocarle la mano en la boca con fuerza— No entiendo lo que dices, eres un Pokemón de agua, no de fuego.

—Pip-pip— Se decepcionó el pokemón.

La chica solo lo miró con ojos abiertos, sin entender que mierda estaba planeando el muy tonto. ¡¿Acaso no veía que un tipo la estaba inmovilizando, en su propio cuarto?!

Sintió su aliento en la oreja de nuevo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. —Veo que ya escuchaste mi voz y sigues oponiendo resistencia, así que supondré que no recuerdas nada, Dawn— Dawn. Ese nombre. Otra vez. Como hacía casi un año la había llamado Finn Berlitz. —Pero no voy a hacerte daño, ¿entiendes? Vine desde muy lejos para ayudarte, así que necesito que no lo hagas difícil.

No entendió ni una palabra y no quería entenderlo. Solo se concentraría en safarse de su agarre mientras el inútil del pokemón al que había acogido durante un año seguía haciendo estúpidas muecas que no podía entender.

—Sigues siendo tan fastidiosa y testaruda como siempre. Bien. Así fue como todos terminamos en ésto.

—¡Piplup!— Se quejó el pokemón

—Lo discutiremos luego, cuando pueda entenderte— Supuso que le dijo su captor a Piplup— Ahora debemos sacarla de aquí.

Emily se sintió casi cansada de llorar y patalear tanto sin ningún sentido: el sujeto detrás de ella era extremadamente fuerte. Sin soltar ni su boca ni su cintura, pasó ambas piernas por la ventana. Tenía que estar loco si iba a saltar o algo así.

Pero diablos, lo hizo. Intentó gritar mucho más que antes al sentirse en caída libre, pero el chico cayó en sus dos patas, así de ágil como lo hubiese hecho un pokemón gato.

¿Acaso...?

¿Acaso estaba siendo secuestrada por un pokemón que podía hablar?

Comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo cuando comenzó a alejarse de la fachada trasera de su casa. Ya eran altas horas en Ciudad Petalburgo, y los vecinos estaban todos dormidos. No tenía probabilidades de ser rescatada por una persona, y el único Pokemón que la había ayudado en una situación similar, estaba cooperando con su secuestrador tratando de comunicarse con él.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¡Ya quédate quieta!— Volvió a decir el sujeto fumador, mientras la cargaba con ella agitándose y todo. No llegó a ver sus rasgos, seguía siguiendo el principio de "no mires a tu secuestrador o violador a la cara" pero pudo notar que tenía la tez algo más morena que la suya y las puntas de su cabello desprolijo eran moradas, como probablemente lo era el resto.

Le vería la cara al final, cuando la violara.

Se alejaron lo suficiente del vecindario como para que sus gritos fuesen inútiles para cuando le quitó la mano de la boca durante unos segundos, para ponerle un pañuelo y conseguir el mismo efecto.

Ahí fue cuando vio su rostro, por más que no haya querido mirarlo a los ojos. El tipo necesitaba un corte de cabello con urgencia, lo tenía muy desprolijo y enmelenado, como si su rostro fuese para el mismo estilo pero con una longitud capilar menor. Algo le resultó sorpresivo en su barba incipiente, aunque no supo de donde rayos vino esa sensación porque jamás había visto al tipo. Tenía los ojos amatistas y fríos, mientras se concentraba en atar el pañuelo detrás de su nuca.

Emily fue lenta. No reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para concentrarse en escapar, en vez de eso intentó quitarse el pañuelo.

Pues claro, su psicología actuaba por sí sola. Estaba acostumbrada a que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella, o sea, que la vinieran a rescatar por sus gritos; y no que ella consiguiera escapar y luego pedir ayuda.

El tipo volvió a tomarla, en ambos brazos ésta vez, inmovilizándola, y se dirigió a Piplup. —Tendrás que colgarte de mí, Piplup, no podrás seguirme el paso.

—¡Pip!— Afirmó el pokemón pinguino.

Piplup saltó hasta el cuello del captor a quien parecía conocer.

Y lo que pasó después fue totalmente irreal.

Su visión se limitaba a lo que presenciaban sus ojos directamente. Los laterales de su campo visual, que son percibidos pero no el objetivo de la vista, eran un nubarrón de colores acorde a donde se encontraban. El tipo estaba corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, velocidad que no empezó a disminuir hasta que todo lo que detectaba su visión que se encontraba borroso era una mancha verde oscura, por la falta de iluminación dada por la noche.

Estaban en el bosque Hoenn.

El bosque prohibido, si no querías sufrir una muerte segura. Al menos eso decían.

Se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo con más delicadeza de la que esperaba de un secuestrador. Emily se quitó el pañuelo, pero no gritó ni se echó a correr. No podía ver la expresión del tipo por la falta de luz, pero no la hubiese dejado en el suelo así sin más si existiera la posibilidad de que escapara, ¿no? Además, el sujeto parecía ser mitad pokemón o un pokemón parlante en fin, por lo que debía tener un as bajo la manga.

No se atrevió a mirarlo. Tenía más lagrimas acumuladas, pero no las dejó salir. No podía demostrar miedo ahora.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme así, Pokemón estúpido?!— Le gritó a Piplup, tratando de ignorar la presencia de su captor— ¡Te di un techo durante casi un año! ¡Te hubiesen asesinado los oficiales si te hubiesen encontrado, tendrías que estar agradecido conmigo, y ahora ayudas a mi violador!

—¡Pip-Piplup!— Se defendió el pokemón, con el ceño fruncido.

—Violador— Habló el sujeto. Emily lo miró, pero por suerte la falta de luz no le permitía enfocarse en sus ojos, que era justo lo que quería evitar— Me has insultado de muchas formas, pero violador nunca fue una de ellas.

De repente, su cara se iluminó.

Se sobresaltó emitiendo un ligero gemido, porque era fuego lo que salía de la mano de ese chico, que iluminaba toda la zona donde se encontraban.

Lo miró a la cara otra vez, ésta vez mejor que la anterior por la claridad del ambiente. Pudo notar ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el ancho de sus hombros y lo trabajados que estaban sus brazos. Tenía cuerpo de voleibolista. A pesar del cansancio en su rostro, debía tener dieciocho o diecinueve años. Tenía la pinta de los chicos malos que no le interesaba tener a sus pies, porque del miedo que daban no eran codiciados por otras chicas. Sin embargo, en la escuela, si uno se enamoraba de ti, eras así como una leyenda, por lo que algunas veces recordó haberse tomado el trabajo.

Y no tenía una expresión sucia, a pesar de su rechazo al cigarrillo y su fobia a los sujetos como él.

—¿Q-que clase de cosa eres...? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí...?— Preguntó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. No fijó la mirada en Piplup. El muy malagradecido era un traidor, no se merecía su pena.

—Soy un elegido de Arceus que controla el fuego. Tu también eres una elegida, aunque lo que te dijeron fue otra cosa— El chico soltó la flama que continuó flotando a la altura de sus codos, mientras avanzaba en su dirección. Esta acción la hacía retroceder más.

Además de que el chico solo decía tonterías.

—Lamento decirte que secuestraste a la persona equivocada— Emily retrocedió otra vez, aunque sabía que eso sería tremendamente inútil. Sin embargo, sus ojos no paraban de buscar métodos para escapar, alguna ruta o algo. Siempre manipulaba a las personas para que hicieran lo que ella quería. ¿Se atrevería a manipular a un tipo que decía tonterías que además había intentado secuestrarla?— Eso de Arceus parece cosa de pokemón, y en mi ciudad están algo así como prohibidos...

—Eres tu... En verdad eres tú... Aunque tengas el cabello más corto y peinado de otra forma, sigues haciendo los mismos comentarios fuera de lugar...

No sabía a que se refería, pero suponía que al hecho de que él era su secuestrador y ella le contestaba de ese modo. Aunque no le inspiraba miedo porque él afirmaba que no le haría daño, pero sí debía tener miedo y contestarle como le hubiese contestado a los secuestradores de aquella noche si llegaban más lejos... ¿verdad?

Ok... hasta ella misma se había perdido...

—En serio que te equivocaste de persona... Yo no te había visto jamás, y mi mamá me peina así desde que soy una niña...

Sus ojos se desviaban de los del chico por momentos, tratando de visualizar con la llama presente alguna ruta de escape que carezca de árboles.

Solo necesitaba hacerlo caminar en círculos, para que le muestre más de lo que hay a su alrededor...

Piplup la observaba de cerca, pero no sabía que demonios podría hacer el pokemón si ella salía huyendo gritando por ayuda.

—Diablos, Dawn... ¿Por qué tuviste que huir ese día...? Creí que estabas muerta...

Había algo dentro de ella que la llamaba para indagar más. No podía ser coincidencia que tanto ese empresario como éste secuestrador la llamaran erróneamente de la misma forma. Pero nunca se molestó en averiguarlo, porque siempre fue tan feliz... ¿Que pasaba si descubría algo que no le gustaba?

¿Y por qué el muchacho, (que si se bañaba y peinaba sería bastante más atractivo, aunque ese aspecto salvaje le daba algo rebelde y sexy) la miraba con tanta nostalgia, con tanto sentimiento...?

Con los ojos vidriosos.

Con tanto... ¿Por qué sentía que la miraba con tanto amor?

Una parte de ella se reavivó, en el momento que vio una ruta de escape.

No dudó en tomarla, al ver que su captor estaba distraído...

—¡Piplup!— Advirtió el pokemón

Pero claro, no llegó muy lejos, porque esos fuertes brazos volvieron a atraparla de nuevo.

—Tienes que recordar, tienes que recordar quien eres...— Le dijo al oído, sin soltarla. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo.

—¡Suéltame!— Forcejeó Dawn. —¡No tengo idea de quien eres, diablos! ¡Si realmente no quieres hacerme daño déjame ir, juro que no le diré nada a la policía!— Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no cedía. La sujetaba como si fuese la única cosa viva en el mundo.

—Dawn, soy Paul— La volteó, obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Con lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en no hacerlo!— Mírame. Tienes que recordar— Le estaba apretando los brazos con demasiada fuerza. —Salimos y tonteamos durante casi un año, eres la elegida de Arceus del sol, de Espeon.

—¿Que...?

—¡Piplup!— Insistió Piplup, pero ésta vez al tal Paul. ¡¿Ahora se le ocurría defenderla?!

—¡Demonios, tienes que recordar!

—¡Me estás lastimando!

—¡Te llamas Dawn, Dawn Platina Hikari, o Berlitz!

Berlitz. Otra vez se sintió mareada.

—¿Que...?— Volvió a repetir. No sabia que era peor. Si lidiar con un loco o con un violador. Este chico, sea lo que sea, estaba buscando en ella algo que no encontraría.

—¡Te cambiaron el nombre y te quitaron todos tus recuerdos!— Le era imposible enfocarse en sus ojos por la cercanía a la que la sostenía, y porque parecían estar por ponerse naranjas... Si, naranjas. Aunque después de haber hecho aparecer fuego de repente, eso no debería sorprenderla.

—¡Piplup!

—¡Ya callate, Pipulp!— Insistió Paul, gritándole pero no con desesperación como sus gritos anteriores, sino con fastidio— ¡Ella tiene que recordar, ¿como demonios hago algo al respecto con todo el tiempo que perdí si no lo hace?!

—¡Pi-pi-piplup!

Paul ignoró lo que sea que el pokemón estuviese tratando de decirle, y siguió insistiendole desquiciadamente— Dawn, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo... Se que estás ahí, demonios...

—¡Paul! ¡Ya es suficiente!

La voz se escuchó por detrás de ella, y le sonó extrañamente familiar. Como si fuese...

Como si fuese su propia voz... Pero un tanto más aguda...

—Oye, no, tu te alejas de aquí, ya lo hablamos— Le dijo Paul a la emisora de la voz— No puedo ponerte en peligro, y necesito que recuerde antes de que un Hellken se acerque.

—¡Vas a hacerle mal si sigues presionándola así!— Volvió a responder la voz femenina, por detrás de ella.

—¿Q-quien está ahí?— Preguntó, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que las palabras se deslizaron por sus labios.

—¡Si no la presiono no va a recordar nada, Luna! ¡Además, te dije que no interfirieras!

Luna...

 _Luna Berlitz_

 _—¡Dawn! ¡Dawn no dejes que me lleven! ¡Yo quiero quedarme en Sinnoh! ¡Dawn!_

La discusión de Paul y la niña, porque había confirmado que era una niña, pudo presenciarla en mute, solamente viendo al chico responder enojado y de reojo a Piplup, observándola preocupado. La mirada de Paul pareció alertarse, pero para cuando ella quiso averiguar por qué, pasó lo mismo que aquel día.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Gary saludó a Brianna, esperando a que voltee para rodar los ojos e ir corriendo a su dormitorio para lavarse los dientes. No podía decir que el sexo era malo. Jamás lo haría. Era hombre, bastante machista como para discutir por horas con mujeres rebeldes como Misty, May y Dawn, por lo que el sexo, por más que sea con una zorra que se entrega como si nada, nunca le molestaría y nunca sería malo.

No era como si siempre hubiese sido así. Había llegado a un punto en su adolescencia donde era el primer sitio a donde acudían algunas chicas necesitadas del tecnológico, y culminó cuando escuchó a las porristas diciendo: "si te sientes con ganas de perder la virginidad ya sabes, siempre puedes acudir a Gary o a Green"

A Green no pareció molestarle cuando Gary se lo comentó, muy furioso. Dijo que mientras las chicas lo consideraran una puta, él tendría sexo eterno. Gary, en cambio, comenzó un proceso en el que se volvió más inaccesible para las mujeres. Luego pasó lo de Serena y casi ni podía pensar en otras, pero la verdad había pasado tanto tiempo que casi no se detenía a pensar en ella.

Sin embargo, cuando el director de tu escuela intenta lavarte el cerebro y te la pasas actuando como si fueses la persona que el cree que eres, no tienes demasiadas opciones cuando una mujer viene con las piernas abiertas. Más cuando la personalidad que le dieron (que conocía, pero no utilizaba) consistía en un rompecorazones que se cogía a cualquier cosa que se le aparecía. Básicamente.

Menos a Leaf.

Porque Leaf y su uniforme de monja eliminaban cualquier rastro de testosterona presente en su organismo. Cualquier cosa que alterara a su pene.

Es como si no pudiese imaginársela siendo... Siendo más que una mojigata.

Y ahí estaba, leyendo en el pasillo, los libros que los maestros decían que tenían que leer. Porque después de aquella noche en lo que solía ser el campo de entrenamiento de hierba, habían forjado una alianza que hacía correr peligro la memoria de Gary, y la vida de Leaf.

Porque a Leaf no podían lavarle el cerebro, como habían hecho con todos los demás. Leaf se había propuesto ayudarlo, Leaf no lo trataba como un loco.

Leaf le daba esperanza, después haber estado cuatro meses sintiéndose un inútil, Leaf con su optimismo y poco sentido de la ubicación. Era algo torpe, pero extremadamente lista. Le iba bien en las materias que requerían lógica pero no estudio, como matemática y filosofía.

—Greenson— Dijo, cuando le pasó por al lado

—Firelanguer— Respondió, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Era el código que ambos tenían. Cuando el salía de sus citas con Brianna o Macey, o de sus "castigos" enviados por Richard Hastings, Leaf esperaba cerca del punto de encuentro, y si Gary le daba la señal, ella tenía que seguirlo. Sabía que su apellido no era Firelanguer, pero era en caso de que alguien lo oyera.

El día de hoy en particular, Leaf le había dejado una nota en su casillero (cosa que, después de que la chica lo hiciera y que Green casi los descubra, Gary le había prohibido), pidiendo disculpas por el medio, pero que creía tener información valiosa.

Todo con corazones y caritas, que ponían a Gary de los pelos porque parecía que recibía cartas de admiradoras, cosa que le molestaba porque ya le había comentado a Leaf todo su pasado como el sujeto sexual más requerido del tecnológico.

Leaf cerró la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias, una vez que el ya estaba dentro, ubicado en el punto ciego de las cámaras. Les había tomado tiempo, pero habían descubierto varios de ellos. Uno, afortunadamente, donde habían tenido su primero encuentro, en el campo de entrenamiento de hierba; y otro en el laboratorio de ciencias para los de secundaria.

—Espero que sea importante. Te dije que odio las cartitas de admiradoras.

—Oye, no soy fanática de tu presencia tampoco. Ya te dije que opino que eres un animal promiscuo fuera de control, incubador de enfermedades de transmisión sexual— Respondió Leaf, alisándose la sudadera del uniforme de gimnasia.

Leaf le estaba provocando bastantes menos problemas (aunque no habían desaparecido) a Kinomoto desde que Gary le había contado todo lo que sabía. Que Satoshi lo había elegido para poseer los poderes de Umbreon y la luna, y que su objetivo junto a otros siete chicos con las otras siete evoluciones era mantener el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemón si se desataba una crisis, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Afortunadamente, Leaf creía en la ciencia ficción, porque sinceramente tenerla de su lado le había sido bastante útil durante esos momentos en los que se cansaba de fingir.

—¿De que quieres hablar?— Preguntó con fastidio. Él siempre insistía en que debían encontrarse lo menos posible, para no ser descubiertos, pero tenía que admitir que solo lo hacía para llevarle la contra. Las dos o tres horas que pasaba al día hablando con Leaf, eran como un descanso a toda la actuación del día, y le permitían volver a fingir con gusto al día siguiente.

—La profesora Gingerport me castigó la semana pasada, porque según ella limpié mal las probetas...

—Lo se— Rodó los ojos Gary. La profesora Gingerport castigaba a casi todo el mundo, pero a Leaf la tenía en la mira por su (ahora más calmada) obsesión con los pokemón.

—Dijo que para que aprenda a limpiar debía limpiar todos los cuartos de archivos de a escuela...

—Que son como seis, Leaf, ya lo sabemos— La interrumpió Gary— Y ya lo hiciste la semana pasada, ¿qué es lo que...?

—Creo que descifré las siglas que leíste en el despacho de Kinomoto el año pasado.

—¿Que?— Cuestionó, sorprendido.

La verdad no se esperaba eso. No tenían ningún dato realmente útil desde que Gary había leído las dichosas siglas "Suero SH-41. F4, C15". Se consideraba en stand by desde ese entonces, pero bueno, Leaf...

Leaf le hacía creer todo el tiempo que estaban más cerca, y aunque él en ningún momento se desesperó, al fin tenían pistas. O algo.

La chica miró en todas las direcciones antes de volver a hablar. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

—Ésta es la lista que me dio la profesora Gingerport— Era una lista con números enlistados y junto a esos números, otros números. —Tiene los números de las aulas de expedientes junto a qué filas de cajones se encuentran allí. ¿Lo ves?— Leaf le señaló con el dedo— Aula 1: F1-10. Aula 2: F11-17. Y así hasta llegar al 56, están equitativamente distribuídas. Me lo dio para que sepa cuanto me tomaría limpiar cada salón, y así tener las llaves para devolver a tiempo.

—Lo siento Leaf, pero aún yo no lo...

—¡No me interrumpas!— La chica solía entusiasmarse cada tanto, pero ésta vez era algo realmente jugoso— Hasta hoy, que releí las siglas que tú encontraste, no había notado lo que significaba la letra F, porque yo solamente tenía que limpiar los archivadores por encima y el piso de todas las aulas. Sin embargo hoy noté que los números junto a las F indican cuantos archivadores hay por aula... ¿Entiendes? Cada archivador es una fila...

—F de fila...— Gary abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa, y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Leaf— Y C de...

—De cajón. Porque cada archivador, o sea fila, tiene 15 cajones...

—Eso quiere decir que...— El castaño le quitó bruscamente el papel de las manos, sacándole un quejido a Leaf. F4. En el aula 1 se encontraban las filas de la 1 a la 10... —En el aula 1, fila 4, cajón 15, se encuentra algo que nos podría decir donde estamos parados...

—Las siglas SH-41 seguramente pertenecen al nombre del suero... Así que la información sobre él...

—Está en ese cajón.

Leaf asintió con sus dos ojos verdes brillando. Probablemente estaba esperando una palmada o algo.

Gary no era de los tipos que abrazaban porque sí, y fue solo cuando recordó eso que se contuvo de no abrazar a Leaf. Porque no supo que rayos fue lo que pasó, que quiso hacerlo.

—¿No vas a felicitarme o algo por el estilo?— Preguntó Leaf, volviéndose infantil de repente, como solo ella sabía serlo.

—Sabía que estarías esperando eso, uniforme andante, pero aún no podemos cantar victoria— A la chica se le borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué crees que Kinomoto guarda algo que parece ser tan importante con los expedientes de la escuela?

Gary se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el papel que tenía sostenido en ambas manos. Su compañera lo siguió.

—Porque sin las siglas de la fila y el cajón podrías estar horas buscando ahí, Gary. No se que otro tipo de información haya en esos cajones, pero además de los expedientes de los profesores, los legajos de los alumnos, y las bibliografías anteriores tanto del nuevo tecnológico como del viejo, están todos los papeles legales de la escuela. Parece que el director anterior los dejó ahí, y Kinomoto no se encargó de moverlos...

—Además, si alguien lo hubiese encontrado, a parte de tu y yo, ninguno de los alumnos hubiese entendido nada... Y nadie entra ahí, tu eres la única que tiene acceso porque estas castigada...

—Él cree que tienes la cabeza igual de lavada que ellos, y además, jamás entrarías a revisar los casi 850 cajones sin que alguien te viera antes...— Acotó Leaf, antes de resoplar— Bueno, al menos ahora no estamos tan perdidos. Mi próximo castigo es en una semana, pero aún no devolví las llaves, así que puedo ir por la información...

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—¿Pues cuando más quieres ir? Si fuera de noche sería más sospechoso. Yo soy quien debe ir, porque el hecho de que tu entres ahí más que para tener sexo con alguien ya sería sospechoso también...

—Greenson...

—Además, se que tu tampoco puedes aguantar la ansiedad...

—Oye, no es que quiera ser malo, pero no tienes que alegrarte tanto por una mínima cosa... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y lo que podamos encontrar puede no seguir ahí, o no servir de nada...

—O ser todo lo que necesitamos para escapar de aquí con información, y que tu jefe nos diga que está mal con mi cabeza...

—Oh, si, además de la posibilidad de evitar guerras civiles y un desequilibrio en la naturaleza de los Pokemón.

—Bueno si, además de eso...— Leaf se cruzó de piernas, mostrando el sobrante de su pantalón de gimnasia. ¿Acaso no le era incómodo? Todas las otras chicas lo llevaban a un sastre para que se les ajuste bien al trasero.

—Tu cabeza ya está mal, y agradece que no pueden lavarte el cerebro, porque créeme, mis amigos ya no son lo que eran antes, y les veo la cara todos los días— Se cruzó los trabajados brazos en el pecho. Aún seguía entrenando, aunque no futbol— Y Satoshi no es mi jefe, es mi padrino de hecho. Aunque sea el peor padrino de los padrinos...

Leaf lo miró de costado, ésta vez con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Era la mirada que ponía cuando no sabía si estaba en posición de decir o preguntar algo, ya que Gary la había acusado de desubicada varias veces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?— Preguntó. Su mirada lo incomodaba por momentos, y le recordaba a la hermanita de Drew cuando le había hablado borracho, en las ligeras lagunas que presenciaba de aquel momento, claro.

—¿Por qué le reclamas tanto que haya sido un mal padrino? Tú al menos tenías padre... Para cuando dices que te abandonó, tu te quedaste sin tu padrino, pero Ash se quedó sin su padre.

Sep. Había tenido varias largas conversaciones con Leaf. Le recordaba ligeramente a cuando Ash y Misty se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche en el campo de entrenamiento de hierba solo conversando. Debía ser porque usaban el mismo lugar a menudo...

Para conversar...

Porque la situación era muy muy diferente, Leaf era como su ruta de escape...

Y él no sentía nada de nada por ella, y parecía bastante imposible que lo sintiera dado sus antecedentes de amor... Serena y...

Bueno, la otra no importa.

—Mis padres casi nunca estaban en Pueblo Paleta. Se iban a certámenes de ciencia con mi hermana, o viajaban por trabajo también con ella, porque no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos. Yo siempre me quedaba con mi abuelo, y dormía a menudo en casa de Ash, cuando estaban su mamá y su papá. Dudo que los recuerdes...

—No recuerdo nada de Pueblo Paleta, era muy pequeña. Mi hermana Blue tampoco recuerda mucho— Explicó Leaf, jugando con sus cordones.

—Sentía a Satoshi como un padre, por momentos. Me hizo estar muy celoso de Ash. Cuando cumplimos diez, el abandonó el título de campeón para viajar e investigar por el mundo. No era mi padre, pero siempre me sentía orgulloso de llamarlo padrino, porque significaba que era algo así como una figura a la cual seguir si mi papá no estaba. Crecí con ese concepto de lo que es un "padrino", que es bastante diferente al de otras personas que olvidan que tienen un ahijado o no tienen relación con su padrino, así que cuando se fue sentí un abandono bastante importante...

—A mi no me bautizaron, pero tienes razón cuando dices que tienes un concepto especial de él. El padrino de mi hermana Blue aparece solo para los grandes eventos y ni siquiera sabe cuando es su cumpleaños.

—¿Y a ti no te bautizaron? Que extraño— Gary frunció el ceño. No era como si su familia fuese super religiosa, pero el bautismo era algo así como una tradición familiar, y tanto él como su hermana habían sido bautizados en la iglesia de Pueblo Paleta.

—Una vez se lo pregunté a mamá y se sintió incómoda— El castaño no se extrañó. Leaf y su inocencia podían poner incómodos a varios bastante seguido— Me dio a entender que no quería hablar de eso, y luego balbuceó como que el catolicismo no me había elegido o algo así...

No pudo evitar mirarla con el ceño fruncido por el desentendimiento, por más irrespetuoso que parezca— Claro, y seguro que la relgión si me eligió a mi...

—Oye, ya hablamos de eso. Aunque tu digas ser un tipo de ciencia y de nula fe, tienes que respetar a los que sí creen.

—¡Yo no digo que no los respete! Solo que bueno, la explicación de tu mamá parece algo... ya sabes... no tiene pruebas de que el catolicismo si haya elgido a Blue, o a mí o a cualquiera que esté bautizado...

La campana sonó. Se habían perdido todo el recreo largo antes de la clase de gimnasia. Era la última del día antes de quedar libres para estudiar esas malditas materias convencionales y flirtear con chicas como Macey y Brianna.

Leaf se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Gary, como siempre. Y, como siempre, él se levantó por su cuenta, sacandole otra mueca de niña pequeña a Leaf, quien automáticamente se le adelantó y se dirigió a las puertas dobles del laboratorio. La idea era nunca ser vistos juntos.

—¿Y como lo sabes? Tal vez el cristianismo no me eligió, y por eso tampoco lo hizo la máquina lavacabezas de Kinomoto... ¡Luego te digo cuando nos vemos por lo de ya sabes qué!

Leaf cerró la puerta y Gary sonrió durante unos segundos...

Antes de analizar la oración de nuevo, y darse cuenta de lo tonto y coherente a la vez que había sonado la estúpida hipótesis de Leaf.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	11. That Missing Detail

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **14 de Febrero de 2017**

Misty abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz.

Trató de memorizar lo último que vivió, y sintió automáticamente una sensación amarga y de ardor en la garganta.

—Porque su Vaporeon se sentía atraído por el agua de los barrotes. No debí haber usado ese truco, le hizo daño en verdad...

Esa voz.

Le traía impulsos asesinos, ganas de levantarse y matar. Como si estuviese hecha para eso.

Oh, claro, lo estaba

—Por supuesto que le hiciste daño, hace como dos días que no despierta.

Esa otra voz. Era similar a la anterior, pero menos grave y rasposa. No sabía que le producía, pero era evidente que algo le generaba en su interior.

—Pero eso es bueno, Ash. Significa que su ADN sigue fusionado con el de Vaporeon. Es como si esas células estuviesen dormidas, y el agua las alterara para escapar de allí. Ahora entiendo porqué Kinomoto le hace creer que es alérgica al agua o lo que sea... Ni para él debe ser placentero que sufra constantemente.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Misty como si fuese un experimento? Tenemos que hacer algo para que recuerde... Tal vez llevándola al Reino espejismo con su Togetic ella...

 _Togetic_

Otra vez, quiso llorar sin motivo alguno. Y ella nunca lloraba. ¿Por qué era que de repente sentía todas esas cosas?

—El reino espejismo ya debe estar...

La voz grave se detuvo. No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para reconocer a su emisor. Satoshi Ketchum. El blanco de su padre. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó algo más. Ella permaneció quieta, por más que supiera que en unos momentos se alteraría. Necesitaba recaudar toda la información posible sobre éstas personas en caso de no poder matarlas.

—¿El reino espejismo, qué?— Insistió la otra voz, la voz de un tal Ash.

Algo la hacía calmarse cuando... cuando lo escuchaba. Como si la carga de su misión fuese menor por el hecho de que él estuviese ahí, porque no le urgía matarlo como a Satoshi.

—Está despierta.

Después de escuchar eso, sintió pasos. Intentó salirse de la camilla, pero tenían sus tobillos y muñecas atadas a la camilla en la que se encontraba. Solamente se pudo sentar con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazadora.

Satoshi Ketchum se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, con una camiseta de mangas largas lisas y pantalones deportivos. La última vez que lo había visto parecía tener un abrigo largo, como los que usaban esos espías que iban de incógnito en la tapa de un libro que su padre estaba leyendo. El hombre tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de concentración en su rostro.

Estaba esperando a que reaccione, y vaya que lo haría.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?— Preguntó sin titubear

—Sabes Misty, yo le mentí a todos ustedes cuando vinieron aquí por primera vez. Bueno, no a tí directamente, pero sí le mentí a Gary que fue quien te contó todo lo que dije. La verdad es que no fui yo quien personalmente te eligió para que seas la poseedora del agua...

—No se de que bobadas estás hablando, como siempre, y yo debería estar matándote en éste momento.

Satoshi la ignoró por completo, y siguió hablando como si estuviese contando el argumento de una película de ciencia ficción— Como te decía, yo no te elegí. El destino mismo te eligió. Vaporeon llegaría a tí tarde o temprano. Yo fuí quien le dio los poderes a tu Eevee antes de evolucionar en Vaporeon, con el control que yo tenía sobre el agua. Tenía que ser por mí, porque soy el intermediario entre tu destino y la realidad que vives.

—Vaya, te crees la gran cosa, por lo que veo— Sacudió las manos haciendo sonar sus cadenas, haciendo que Satoshi eleve la voz. Parecía que hacía el ruido a propósito, pero lo cierto es que le daba curiosidad, y mucha.

—No se sí Kinomoto te lo dijo. Él lo sabe, porque se lo dijo a Alain; y viajó demasiados años conmigo y cerca de mis diarios como para no leerlos.

—Dudo que a mi padre le importen mucho tus secretos.

Satoshi se acercó sin cambiar su ceño— Soy la encarnación humana de Arceus, Misty— Se le puso la piel ligeramente de gallina, como si fuese una sorpresa. Pero no lo era, es decir, no tenía que interesarle que problemas mentales tuviese Satoshi Ketchum, su único objetivo era dispararle y llevarle el cuerpo a su padre— La vida y la muerte me sirven a mí, y así los principales elementos pokemón.

Misty lo miró durante unos segundos. Una vocecita. Una pequeña cosa incitándola a hacer preguntas. Una vocecita que la estaba molestando.

—¿Y por qué eso me tiene que importar, señor encarnación de Arceus?

—Vaya que eres irrespetuosa. Cuando sabías quien eras casi que no podías hablarme si creías que me estabas faltando el respeto, solo por ser el padre de tu novio.

¿Novio? ¿Acaso eso era legal para ella?

—Satoshi— Se escuchó la otra voz, y por primera vez Misty miró más allá de Satoshi, el techo o sus cadenas. Un muchacho exactamente igual a su enemigo, pero con los ojos marrones y más cálidos (y unos veinte o treinta años menos) se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Pareció alterarse cuando los ojos aguamarina de Misty se le clavaron encima.

—Tú eres el que apareció en esa cosa que ésta escoria hizo para que me desmaye, el sueño— Le dijo, sin titubear. Es decir, ¿Por qué tendría que titubear? ¿Por qué por más que no estuviese en su programa cerebral mirar o flirtear con chicos él se le hiciera sumamente atractivo, adorable? ¿O porque era quien calmaba sus impulsos asesinos por momentos?

—N-no fue un sueño... Fue real... Le disparaste a Pikachu... —Contestó el chico, que según entendía se llamaba Ash.

—No pasó de verdad, lo recordaría si hubiese pasado... Recuerdo a cada pokemón que he matado, y el número está en una de mis armas... Aunque Alain me las robó— Recordó al otro traidor además de Brendan, a Alain. Su padre debía escoger mucho mejor a su personal— ¿Donde está ese traidor?

Pero nadie le contestó, porque el hecho de que Ash salga del cuarto con velocidad pareció ser más importante que su pregunta. Algo así la hubiese descolocado si tuviese miedo, como cuando entendió que la habían secuestrado, pero por algún motivo ya no lo tenía. Debía ser el sarcasmo y la forma de sacarle importancia a las cosas que Satoshi hacía constantemente.

—No fue un sueño Misty, solo que Ash era tu novio antes de que te quitaran tus recuerdos, por eso Kinomoto se encargó de borrar su encuentro de tu memoria, para no correr el riesgo de que recuerdes todo lo demás.

Misty lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Acaso inventa respuestas así para todo?— Le resultó incluso divertido llamarlo por usted, y ella no se divertía muy a menudo.

—No estoy inventando nada, y se que en el fondo lo sabes. Tiene que haber una parte de ti que quiera regresar, sino tu Vaporeon no estaría tan ansioso como presiento que está.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y como es que sabes eso?

—Ya te lo dije, Vaporeon existe por parte del control que yo tenía sobre el agua antes de otorgártelo a ti, lo que significa que es parte de mí, y me hace poder percibir si está alterado, activo, vivo o como quieras llamarlo cuando te tengo cerca— Misty iba a interrumpir con otro comentario irónico— Kinomoto te quitó todos tus recuerdos, y lo debe haber hecho varias veces porque están muy, muy difíciles de acceder para mí sin que tu cooperes. Yo no puedo verlos, pero puedo sentirlos inactivos, así como se encontró Vaporeon todo éste tiempo, hasta que estuvo cerca del agua.

—Satoshi, tu ya sabes que a mí no me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo, y que si tuviese un arma ahora te mataría y te llevaría donde está mi padre.

—Tu padre es Francis Waterflower, como ya te dije— Misty rodó los ojos, pero siguió hablando— Y esas armas que tienes no me hubiesen matado. Ni a mi ni a Ash, porque están hechas para matar materia ausente de aura. ¿Sabes lo que es el aura? ¿O Kinomoto no te deja saber nada?

—Por supuesto que no sé lo que es el aura, maldito maniático. Debe ser otra cosa de tu estúpida religión pokemón. Además, tu no tienes mis armas.

—Las que tenía Alain son similares a las tuyas. Un disparo solamente nos habría hecho daño, pero estaban preparadas especialmente para no matarnos. Podemos intentarlo si quieres.

—¿Te dispararías, solo para demostrarme que no te hará morir? No, gracias.

Algo cambió en el rostro del hombre y se acercó más a la camilla, apoyando ambos brazos en ésta de forma que su rostro quedaba más cerca al suyo. Lo más probable era que le molestara el modo en el que respondía a todo lo que decía. Con el mismo sarcasmo y desinterés que había logrado sacarla de quicio la primera vez que se encontraron.

—Tu sangre está bien— Misty entendió que había sido sujeto de experimentos de inmediato— Tu ADN también. No se que diablos es lo que te hizo Kinomoto, pero tiene que ver con Vaporeon— Le tomó la muñeca izquierda que no dejaba de hacer sonar las cadenas. Misty se sobresaltó cuando se la volteó y la acarició con el pulgar. Esperaba que fuese para callar el ruido. Se sentía incómoda en esa situación, no supo por qué— Y no se que demonios te hizo en la piel, y por qué en vez de hacerlo no se inventó algún recuerdo que explique la marca que Vaporeon generó la primera vez que se fusionaron.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, en el que ella esperaba que se vuelva sarcástico de nuevo y le diga como proseguirían, ya que parecía que morir no iba a morir.

—Ya suélteme.

La soltó de golpe, como si hubiese interrumpido un pensamiento. Volvió a alejarse con los brazos cruzados, caminando de un lado a otro con disimulo.

—En cuanto a Alain, él sigue aquí. Necesitamos que recuperes la memoria, o estar seguros de que crees lo que te estoy diciendo, para que cooperes y podamos recuperar a Mairin desde adentro de la madriguera de Kinomoto. Y necesitamos que sea rápido, porque aparentemente no puede estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo...

Había habido algo sugestivo en su tono, pero ella no tenía muy en claro los comportamientos humanos comunes. Estaba hecha para matar, sin pedir explicaciones.

—Alain debe querer a ese bebé que vigilo cada día— Le quitó la vista de encima a Satoshi y sacudió las cadenas— No sé para que lo querrá mi padre, probablemente para hacer algún experimento de esos que hace. Pero tu ya sabías eso.

Pero para cuando miró a Satoshi, le pareció haber metido la pata, porque el ceño del hombre estaba totalmente fruncido. Oh no, no, no, no... No podía haberle dado información valiosa al enemigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Bebé? ¿De qué bebé estás hablando? Mairin tiene quince años...

El muy maldito hablaba de las pocas cosas que conocía de su padre como si la biografía de Arnold Kinomoto fuese de dominio público, lo que le hacía pensar que el poco conocimiento que tenía ella, también lo tenía él.

Oh, pero resultó no ser así, y ahora Ketchum sabía lo del bendito bebé.

—No lo sé. Si fuese real tu lo sabrías, ¿no? No eres el único que puede mentir aquí...

El hombre pareció resignado. Y Misty tenía la sensación que no era solo porque ella no pensaba decir una palabra más sobre el estúpido bebé...

—Misty, si no recuerdas nada para antes de ésta noche, tendrás que hablar con Ash así para ver si... Si algo aparece en tu cabeza.

Resopló. El tipo no lo entendía, realmente que no— Yo no tengo nada que recordar, por eso es que no lo haré. Y el tal Ash parece ser bastante sensible. A penas noté que estaba aquí y salió por la puerta.

—Porque tu le escribiste una carta donde decía que lo amabas— Satoshi puso sobre su regazo un papel doblado en tres— Y cooperaste conmigo para sacarlo de la situación que nos dejó a todos en ésto, y que siga a salvo.

—¿Qué diablos es ésto?— Preguntó, desplegando el papel con dificultad debido a la lejanía de sus manos encadenadas —Si es algún tipo de...

Pero se sorprendió, y ésta vez no pudo ocultarlo.

Porque si había algo que reconocería en cualquier parte, era su única y auténtica caligrafía.

Su padre no la hacía escribir muy a menudo, no últimamente. Pero cuando a penas despertó con sus super habilidades, le había enseñado y le había tomado exámenes sobre pokemón, sus tipos y debilidades, para saber como matarlos.

Y había escrito, vaya que mucho.

Y había firmado cada uno de esos exámenes con su propia caligrafía.

Leyó cada una de las palabras. Cada una de las oraciones, y todos los párrafos que tenía el papel. Las últimas palabras de la carta, y su firma al final de ésta.

Y recordó estar llorando cuando la escribía. Percibió una calidez repentina y un aroma que se le hizo adictivo en pocos segundos por más que venga a su mente de repente, como si...

Como si estuviese reviviendo algo que sucedió hace años...

Pero no se sentía así. Jamás había revivenciado algo, ¿Por qué era que...?

—¿Misty?— Preguntó Satoshi.

Preocupado.

Porque había empezado a temblar.

Su muñeca había empezado a temblar, y la cabeza le dolía, y mucho.

Pero no tenía tiempo para fruncir el ceño.

Miró a Satoshi, que casi tenía una mano en su hombro para cuando tuvo las palabras correctas.

—Llame a Ash. Necesito hablar con él mientras pueda— Presionó la boca en una fina línea cuando percibió una puntada. Tal vez se recostaría después, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo— No me quite las cadenas, no sé cuanto durará...

—¿Misty? ¿Eres tú?— Preguntó Satoshi. No se alejaba de ella, pero a la vez parecía estar en guardia todo el tiempo...

—¡Sí, Satoshi, por todos los cielos, necesito hablar con Ash!— Siguió temblando y comenzó a transpirar levemente. Sabía que eso no era una buena señal... Agua expulsada de su cuerpo solo podía traer malas consecuencias...

Satoshi no dijo una palabra más, y corrió hacia la puerta de acero del cuarto donde habían dejado a Serena la primera vez que llegaron al subterráneo...

Demonios. Recordaba, recordaba todo... Estaba viva y recordaba todo...

Pero supo que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Porque cuando observó su muñeca, la gota azul que ya era parte de su piel, se encendía y se apagaba con debilidad...

Con la misma debilidad que la verdadera Misty tenía en ese instante.

* * *

 **13 de Mayo de 2017**

Cubrió a Dawn con su saco de dormir. Solo tenían dos, el de él y el de Luna. Él no solía sufrir el frío, solamente usaba la bolsa de dormir por una cuestión de comodidad, así que, como pudo, la acomodó dentro de ella hasta que pareció quedar en una posición apetecible para dormir. No creía que a Dawn le guste recostarse directamente sobre la cama de un hotel barato como éste, que tenía más pinta de motel, pero no había dicho nada porque tal vez no era conveniente por Luna.

No por el hecho de que sea un motel. Luna se había quejado bastante poco de tener que dormir en el bosque durante casi un mes, considerando que era hermana de Dawn, por lo que un hotel cualquiera era todo un lujo.

Suspiró y se recostó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en la cama, usando su brazo como almohada para fijar su mirada en el pacífico rostro adormecido de Dawn. Respiraba de una forma casi rítmica, tanto que le daba placer oírla; como aquella vez que durmieron juntos en casa de Drew.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, entendiendo que tendría que haber valorado mucho más ese momento cuando lo tuvo, porque ahora le encantaría volver a ese mismo lugar y besarla mucho más de lo que lo hizo, y decirle cien veces más que la amaba. Más veces de lo que se lo habían dicho esa noche, más veces de las que él pudo sentir afecto en toda su vida por su frío y pésimo carácter.

Movió la mano libre hasta la mano de ella, que se encontraba sobre su estómago, y rozó su muñeca con el pulgar, donde la marca del sol de Espeon debía estar.

Pero obviamente no estaba.

Paul tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Tenía que agradecerle a Luna, en parte, que su encuentro y la reacción de Dawn no le haya caído tanto como un balde de agua fría como él creyó que lo sería. Por un lado, el hecho de que ella le diga que estaba viva y no que él se la haya topado con otro nombre, había ayudado bastante a no perder el control; y por otro, que las hermanas sean tan malditamente parecidas lo hizo calmarse en momentos en los que necesitaba fastidiarla, cosa que sucedía a menudo desde que se enteró que Dawn estaba con vida.

Y aunque él no era una persona ansiosa, no podía esperar a que ella recuerde.

Porque Paul, además de no ser ansioso y no ser muchas cosas más, tampoco era optimista, pero no podía no serlo. No. Dawn debía recuperar la memoria, para decirle de una buena vez por todas por qué demonios huyó con Gary aquella noche.

Y para cagarse en su maldita situación familiar, y hacer lo mismo que Tyler había hecho con Galla. Esconderse de todos, ser felices.

Formar una familia, si es lo que ella quería.

Por más que estuviese algo más optimista, no significaba que tuviese esperanzas de que Dawn despertara siendo Dawn, y no Emily. No, claro que no. Ella despertaría siendo Emily, y haría un escándalo como lo vino haciendo desde que la sacaron de esa casa. No sabía si Kinomoto conocía realmente a Dawn, pero el modo de ser de Emily era bastante parecido, solo que más snob e ignorante. Algo le daba la sensación de que también era porrista en ésta no-vida, pero no de como era Dawn...

Ni justiciera ni equitativa.

Una porrista zorra, como Paul creía que le decían a Macey y Brianna.

Escuchó la voz de Luna, quien se había tomado muy en serio el hecho de no elevar la voz en pleno lobby de un hotel cerca del bosque, llamado "The Frontier", probablemente por su cercanía con la frontera de Sinnoh.

Aún no le había explicado todos los detalles, solamente contestaba lo más posible con monosílabos a todas las preguntas que ella hacía. No sabía que estaba esperando para relatarle toda la historia de Arceus, los elegidos, Satoshi y etcétera. Tal vez a que encontraran a Dawn con vida... Para no generarle un problema en vano...

No lo sabía en realidad.

Le besó la frente y la miró unos segundos más, antes de soltarle la mano para salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza. No sabía cuando despertaría Dawn, pero cuanto más tarde mejor, para saber como proseguir. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que ahora que Luna lo había acompañado a buscar a Dawn como su padre se lo había pedido, la enviaría directo en una avión a Kalos para que no corra peligro. Ya bastante tenía con una Dawn que no recordaba nada como para lidiar con la protección de su hermanita menor.

—¿Sabes cuando va a despertar?— Preguntó Luna, en voz baja, aunque en el lobby no había nadie. Acariciaba a su Fennekin con un cepillo, y Piplup se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—No, y espero que tarde en hacerlo, porque tengo que ver como diablos seguiré ahora que la encontramos.

—Tienes a éste tipo que planeó todo lo que te dio los poderes, ¿no? El papá de Ash, el compañero de viajes de Dawn— Cuestionó Luna, sonriendole a su Fennekin. Aún después de todo el tiempo que estuvo con la niña se le hacía raro que le hable como si nada. Sin tenerle miedo. La última niña a la que tuvo cerca fue a la hermana de Drew, como se llame, y se escondía detrás de alguien cada vez que pasaba la mirada por el mismo punto que ella.

—Se— Respondió, fingiendo desinterés. Que nombre a Ketchum como si nada le molestó. —Pero no se el camino hasta allá, y cuando está despierta no es fácil de tratar.

—¿No sabes el camino? ¿Pero no es que viviste allí?

¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas?— Llegamos allí cuando secuestraron a una de los otros elegidos...

—A Serena...

Y además de todo lo interrumpía— Si, Serena, Selena, como se llame.—Luna tenía una ligera obsesión con Gabena. Venía de Kalos y quería ser artista pokemón, por lo que Paul creyó que era esperable. Tenía el cabello corto como Gabena lo tenía a su edad (aunque Paul obviamente no tenía idea, Luna se lo había dicho) y había elegido a Fennekin como su pokemón inicial, al igual que Gabena— Y fuimos corriendo persiguiendo a su Sylveon, así que no tengo un mapa para llegar. Y cuando salimos, fuimos por la carretera— Recordó lo enojado que estaba ese día, y lo insoportable que era Waterflower con el estúpido embrague. Sentía algo de culpa por lo que sea que le haya sucedido a Waterflower— Así que no, no se como llegar.

—Puedo pedirle a papá que nos de un auto para que...

Llegaría al punto donde Luna gritaría y chillaría como su misma hermana mayor luego. Primero tenía que hacer algo de lo que tenía ganas de hacer a penas vio a Piplup.

—Lo veremos luego— Interrumpió a Luna, sacandole un gesto de sorpresa— Piplup.

—¿Piplup?— Cuestionó el Pokemón, desviando su atención de Fennekin con el que estaba jugando.

—Necesito que le digas a Fennekin como fue que encontraste a Dawn, y todo lo que ella hizo hasta hoy. Resumido, claro.

—¿A Fennekin? ¿Y por qué se lo diría a Fennekin?

—Fennekin es un pokemón de fuego, así que entiendo todo lo que dice como si fuera una persona— Esa, además de saltar y correr como un pokemón, era otra de las habilidades que había adquirido ese último año. Notó que podía entender a Fennekin la primera vez que Luna lo liberó de su pokebola.

—Pip-Piplup— Le dijo Piplup al pokemón zorro, quien unos segundos después asintió y escuchó al pinguino con atención. Luego, miró a Paul.

 _—Dawn le pidió a Gary que abriera un portal hacia el bosque de Hoenn. Gary no fue con ella, así que no se en que momento desapareció. Dawn se dirigió al hospital._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido...

Al hospital...

¿Acaso...?

—¿Tu como sabes eso?

Piplup se comunicó con Fennekin otra vez, antes de que el pokemón de fuego comenzara a traducir, aunque para Luna era puro palabrerío.

 _—Dawn llevó la pokebola donde me tenía con ella. No se si creía que algo como lo que pasó podía pasar, o simplemente para defenderse en caso de aparecer una de esas horribles criaturas. Fue al hospital a visitar a alguien. Desde la pokebola no puedes verlo todo, pero oyes lo suficiente. No se a quien fue a ver ni porqué. Solo se que estuvo media hora callada después de ingresar a una habitación, para luego irse llorando de ahí._

Paul suspiró. El estado de su madre ya era delicado, y Dawn lo sabía. Ella no la había matado, claro que no, pero era demasiada coincidencia que un día después de aquello se hubiesen enterado de la muerte de Natsume...

Algo había pasado entre ellas...

—¿Y cómo terminaste encontrándola?— Preguntó Paul, sentándose en el sofá junto a Piplup. Necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, y lo fumaría antes de que Luna pudiese decir algo al respecto.

 _—Mi pokebola cayó en el bosque cuando salió llorando del hospital. Creo que estaba buscando el portal que Gary le había abierto, pero un Hellken se le adelantó. No sé que ocurrió luego, solo que yo ya no estaba con mi entrenadora. Salí de la pokebola cuando alguien la pateó, parece que tienen a personas vigilando en el bosque además de a esos feos pokemón o lo que sean. Tuve la intención de ir al tecnológico, no sabía que la cosa estaba tan mal, y creí que alguien me ayudaría. Sin querer, pasé por Petalburgo antes, y ahí fue cuando la vi..._

Piplup le habló de nuevo a Fennekin, para que vuelva a traducir de agua a fuego.

 _—Unos tipos trataban de hacerle daño. Yo solamente los congelé, esperando que Dawn estuviese feliz, la había estado buscando por tanto tiempo—_ La cara de Piplup pareció entristecerse cuando Fennekin siguió hablando _— Pero ella no me reconoció. Me dijo que se llamaba Emily Rose Howels, y me acogió en su casa hasta que tu apareciste, como si fuese un favor. La señora que finge ser su mamá no podía saber que yo estaba allí, porque los pokemón en Petalburgo están prohibidos y probablemente me matarían. Dawn, o Emily mejor dicho, finge que todo está bien, pero se la pasa llorando sin razón. Creo que es porque siempre supo que algo estaba mal, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, o no quería._

Se hizo un silencio, dando a entender que Piplup no tenía más nada que decir. Paul se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Ahora, el asunto de su mamá había comenzado a molestarle... ¿Por qué era que después de haber estado tanto tiempo con la máquina que le quitaba el veneno para que no llegara a su corazón, de repente su cuerpo había cedido?

Tenía que saber qué era lo que había pasado con Dawn y su mamá, porque había ido allí con la chica y ella jamás había mencionado tener a alguien internado allí como para escapar del subterráneo e ir a visitarlo en secreto...

Tal vez Gary lo sabía, pero Gary debía estar en el mismo estado de ignorancia que Dawn. Además, no sabía si contendría sus ganas de asesinarlo una vez que lo viese...

—Entonces... ¿Hay algo que deba saber?— Preguntó Luna, después de unos momentos de silencio en los que se estaba concentrando en sus propios pensamientos.

—No hay nada más que tu debas saber.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Tu papá te envió a buscarme para encontrar a Dawn. Listo. Ya la encontramos. No hay nada más que debas saber o tengas que hacer aquí, Luna. Es demasiado peligroso.

La chica negó con la cabeza, indignada, poniéndose de pie de golpe haciendo que Fennekin cayera en el suelo con una mueca de susto en su cara. —¡Oye, claro que no! ¡Dawn es mi hermana, tengo que asegurarme de que recuerde todo para darle noticias buenas a mi papá y poder llevarla a casa a salvo!

Ok. Ese era otro tema, que no sabía si Luna por una cuestión de edad u optimismo siempre ignoraba. Dawn no consideraba a Kalos su casa, ni siquiera usaba el apellido que su padre le había dado por el resentimiento que le tenía.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que podremos estar escondidos hasta descubrir cómo devolverle la memoria? ¿Y qué es lo que te dice que ella querrá ir a Kalos cuando lo haga?

Luna pareció ser atrapada con la guardia baja, además el tono que Paul había usado contrastaba mucho con sus gritos. Parecía como si él estuviese hablando en serio y ella una niñita caprichosa.

—B-bueno no nos veíamos hace muchos años... Supuse que ella...

—Supones mal. Dawn ni siquiera usa el mismo apellido que tú. No quiere ver a su padre.

Había sonado más frío de lo que había tenido la intención, pero en parte eso podía ser bueno. Tal vez si la hacía sentir lo suficientemente mal... Ella se iría por su cuenta...

Y su padre se encargaría de pagar el costoso boleto de Sinnoh a Kalos.

—Ella está enojada por todo lo que pasó con mamá, pero papá está diferente ahora, él...

—No puedes estar segura de eso, y que te quedes solo para averiguarlo, es demasiado peligroso y arriesgaría tu vida por algo que no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero conflicto que está surgiendo. Tu no lo entenderías, crees que eres parte de ésto por ser la hermana de Dawn, pero en realidad no tienes nada que ver con la situación.

—¡Pipulp!— Lo regañó el Pokemón. Paul obviamente lo ignoró.

—¡No puedes obligarme a irme a Kalos de nuevo solo porque tu crees que es peligroso!— Gritona y testaruda. Justo como Dawn. Oh, y además tenían la misma cara— ¡Iré contigo hasta Unova para que Dawn me recuerde, y solo entonces veremos qué es lo que quiere hacer!

Ok. Eso ya lo hizo enojar de verdad. ¿Acaso planeaba hacerle elegir a Dawn entre ella y su padre, y luchar por lo que él creía que ya no había que luchar más? ¿El planeta entero?

—Realmente eres una niñita y no entiendes la gravedad de la situación...

—¡Tengo doce años, no soy ninguna...!— Luna se calló de repente, y Paul no supo por qué.

Hasta que entendió. Hasta que se ubicó en tiempo y lugar, su ubicación exacta... Hoenn. Casi frontera con Sinnoh. Hotel/Motel "The Frontier". Lobby.

De espaldas a la puerta...

Luna de frente.

Discutían así solo porque estaban solos. Porque nadie podía escucharlos. El único motivo por el que Luna cerraría la boca de repente...

—¿Dawn?— Paul reconoció la voz, pero no volteó. Porque correría sangre si volteaba— ¡Estás viva!— El sujeto se acercó a pasos apresurados, ignorando por completo su presencia...

Pero antes de que Luna pudiese responder, Paul volteó con la velocidad que el Flareon dentro de él le proporcionaba.

Y los ojos sorprendidos, verde-amarronados, de Gary Oak, se abrieron como platos cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

Un chillido de mujer se escuchó antes de que los ojos se le pusieran completamente naranjas de la ira.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	12. Realize

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **4 de Marzo de 2017**

Se sacó la capucha que le cubría el rostro al salir del cyber, la única forma de acceder a internet ya que no tenía un teléfono ni nada por el estilo. El teléfono blanco y negro que Satoshi le había dado estaba en el subterráneo de Unova.

Salió esperanzada por una noticia que un par de años atras hubiese hecho que se le pare el corazón. Celinne LeBlanc de Hayden, o LaRousse, había presentado la denuncia de la desaparición de su hijo en la comisaría de Ciudad LaRousse. Claro que como se trataba de un tenista famoso, la denuncia fue más dedicada a toda la policía de Hoenn.

Celinne le dijo a los medios que no había recibido amenazas o llamadas de soborno, así que temía por el destino de Drew.

Pero May sabía que su madre no temía por la vida de Drew. Temía por sus responsabilidades, su honor, y sus pensamientos. Sus elecciones. Por eso le había permitido a Kinomoto usar el suero con Drew, y quitarle los recuerdos.

El hecho de que Celinne plantee una denuncia, implicaba que Drew había escapado. May se ilusionó, si había escapado era porque tenía sus recuerdos de nuevo... O eso quería creer...

Tenía tanto para decirle, abrazarlo, besarlo, golpearlo y regañarlo...

Compró un jugo en un kiosco junto al cyber, apoyó su bolso en el suelo y se sentó en el escalón de un edificio. Abrió la botella y bebió casi desesperada, mas o menos que se había deshidratado de lanzarle todo ese hielo a Brendan y quitarle la mayoría, para darle tiempo a ella de escapar lejos de él al momento en que lo poco de agua congelada que había quedado se derritiera.

El verde de los árboles lo hizo recordarlo. Obviamente, Drew no era la única de sus preocupaciones. Tenía que saber donde demonios estaban sus padres y encontrar la forma de ir donde Satoshi para contarle todo lo que le había dicho Brendan.

Pero Drew...

Diablos, si que estaba enojada con él.

Recordó el día que todo se fue al diablo. El día que los atraparon.

May y Drew habían permanecido escondidos en Kanto durante dos meses, en una pequeña cabaña abandonada del boque verde. Conseguían comida del bosque mismo, o cada tanto ayudaban a entrenadores perdidos a salir del bosque evitando a los Beedrill y cobraban por ello. Según Drew decía, era el único sistema de supervivencia que podían soportar, hasta que Satoshi y los demás arreglen todo lo demás.

Porque según Drew, un Hellken la había atacado, desmayándola. El logró escapar y la sacó de allí, terminando en que para cuando May despertó, ya estuviesen camino a Kanto en un autobus, al cual habían llegado después de tomarse el autobus que siempre tomaba con Misty y Dawn para ir del tecnológico al centro comercial de Hoenn.

Que buenos tiempos. Tiempos en los que fantaseaba con Drew prestándole atención.

Pues resultó que el chico con el que fantaseaba la había convencido de quedarse al márgen de la pelea. May estaba demasiado asustada por no recordar nada de aquella noche, así que hizo todo lo que Drew dijo. Y siguieron así, viviendo en la ignorancia.

No podía negar que haber estado apartada de todo había sido bueno para su relación. Drew se mostraba tal como era, así como cuando estaba en el tecnológico sin su madre molestándolo por detrás. Era atento con ella. Hablaban todo lo que hubiesen hablado si esas batallas anormales no se hubiesen presentado, y hubiesen tenido una cita como los adolescentes normales.

Una noche... Tuvieron relaciones...

Y fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haber sentido en su vida, porque todo el amor que soñó con recibir por su parte alguna vez, fue explícitamente demostrado.

No fue como si de una noche para la otra se le hubiese ocurrido hacerlo, claro que no. Ya habían tenido otros... roces... más alzados que una caricia en la cintura o tomarle el rostro mientras la besaba. Cada vez que se exploraban o una prenda de ropa desaparecía lo deseaba más y más, y no se sintió lista hasta el día en que le dijo a Drew que lo quería.

Fue maravilloso, otra cosa que no podía negar. Parecía irreal que pensara en cosas como "fuí la primera de las tres en tener relaciones" o "tengo que conseguir una ginecóloga, hablar con mi mamá...", cuando estaban escondidos básicamente de cualquier cosa viva, bañándose en una ducha donde salían solo tres hilos de agua fría, pero cuando no eres consciente de todo lo malo que pasa a tu alrededor... cuando ni siquiera lo sabes...

Pasan esas cosas.

El sexo había sido maravilloso, todas las veces que lo habían hecho.

No hubo otra vez, porque cuando May entendió que el hecho de que su período ya no llegaba y no paraba de vomitar, podía solo ser explicado por estar embarazada.

Y ahí su perfecta burbuja de ignorancia comenzó con amagar a pincharse, porque se echaban la culpa el uno al otro: Drew, según May, tenía la culpa por no usar protección, y May, según Drew, tenía la culpa por no registrar sus ciclos de ovulación.

Vamos, May ni siquiera registraba los horarios de sus clases. Si no fuese por Misty hubiese ido todos los años del tecnológico a cualquiera. ¿Cómo pretendía que anote sus ciclos de ovulación? Solo recordaba su menstruación porque era puntual como un reloj; si no fuese por eso tampoco se hubiese enterado de que estaba embarazada.

Entre pelea y pelea, Drew dijo que lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era controlar su actividad ovular, ya que el hecho de que sigan con vida era gracias a él.

Ahí fue cuando terminó confesando que no fue un Hellken lo que la durmió la noche que Dawn huyó; fue él con su somnifero. Todo con la excusa de mantenerla a salvo, porque la amaba.

Estuvieron dos semanas en tensión, aproximadamente, hasta que May enfermó. No tenían dinero ni sabían donde había un centro médico en Ciudad Verde, además de qué no sabían qué tenía ni como estaba la situación de Kanto en cuanto a las influencias de Kinomoto, aunque esperaban que sea inexistente ya que terminarían allí de todas formas para que May se recupere y luego regresar a la cabaña.

Así que, tuvieron la peor idea del mundo.

Ir a casa de Drew, a buscar dinero (con la intención de que Celinne no los viera) y luego regresar a Kanto para ir al hospital de Ciudad Verde o a un centro pokemón. Viajaron sin problemas hasta la frontera de Hoenn y Kanto, pero al tomar el autobus que los dejaría en la estación Nemulous (que era lo más cercano a Ciudad LaRousse que podían encontrar sin cruzar el espeso (aunque semi deforestado por el fuego) bosque de Hoenn), un hombre con lentes negro y traje les pareció sospechoso. Terminaron descendiendo en la estación de tecnológico Pokemón con la intención de huír de él. El hombre no se bajó, pero sabían que no durarían mucho en el bosque y menos tan cerca del tecnológico.

No duraron casi nada.

Un Hellken apareció cuando a penas habían corrido un par de kilómetros (a una velocidad sobrehumana, que aún no sabían cómo tenían). Drew le dijo a May que él se encargaría, a pesar de las lagrimas y negativas de la chica, y la dejó en un refugio que construyó con ramas en un par de segundos.

Drew desapareció y los ruidos que indicaba que estaba peleando con alguien cesaron. May se desesperó.

Luego, un golpe en la cabeza. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Después, había pasado lo que todos ya saben. Kinomoto desactivó sus recuerdos, y antes de que pudiese insertarle unos nuevos con otra nueva vida (aunque todavía no tenía idea de por qué no la había matado) Brendan la había sacado de allí y la había mantenido oculta en varios lugares hasta que ella se quitó la bendita muñequera que no se sacaba jamás, y recuperó sus recuerdos por la falta del injerto de piel y luego la inserción de sus nuevos recuerdos.

Así que ahora estaba en Johto, Ciudad Trigal, esperando que una idea o una ayuda caiga del cielo.

O dinero. Porque no tenía ni un centavo. Había estado viviendo de Brendan todo ese tiempo, y antes de lo poco que recaudaba con Drew.

Suspiró— Al final, terminé siendo engañada por dos hombres diferentes solo porque ámbos fingían amarme— Se puso de pie y se sacudió los jeans, para luego tomar el bolso con las pocas pertenencias que tenía en el departamento del cual ya se había alejado lo suficiente, con un autobus que una amable anciana se había ofrecido a pagarle. —Encontraré a Drew solo para asegurarme de que está vivo, pero luego romperé con él.

No sabía si se lo había creído realmente. Si no hubiesen salido de Kanto, ahora ambos tendrían un lindo bebé, creía...

Ya había llorado lo suficiente por un hijo que jamás tuvo. Por cómo se lo quitaron, y por la bronca que le daba. No es como si lo hubiesen deseado, pero hasta que los atraparon se había hecho la idea de que alguien más estaría con ellos y... No lo sabía, pero de recordar a su pequeño o pequeña ya le dolía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre pasó con velocidad frente a ella, casi empujándola.

—¡Hey!— Gritó, en el medio de la calle, aunque el hombre ni se inmutó. —Que bruto... Como si sus problemas fuesen graves... —La expresión de May se convirtió en una de sorpresa, cuando vio que el hombre había dejado a su paso su billetera.

—¡Oiga! ¡Se le cayó su...!

Pero el tipo, otra vez, siguió corriendo y dobló a la vuelta de la esquina.

May no podía correr como una persona normal. Es decir, si se lanzaba a correr tras el hombre, se mostraría corriendo a velocidades inhumanas por más que no quisiera hacerlo. Y no era algo que quería que todo el mundo presenciara.

Sin pensarlo la tomó, antes de que cualquiera de las otras personas que pasaban por la calle la tomaran. Hizo lo que su madre le había enseñado en esos casos: abrirla para buscar su identificación y llevarla a su casa o llamar a algún teléfono identificado.

El hombre se llamaba Charlie Wakasaki, según su licencia de conducir. En su identificación debía haber más datos, asíque May abrió las solapas de a billetera de cuero y...

Oh diablos. Charlie andaba con demasiado dinero encima. Tanto que debería ser ilegal.

Podía comprarse dos o tres pares nuevos de botas con eso, además de ropa interior y artículos femeninos que necesitaría.

¿Artículos femeninos? ¡Rayos! ¡Necesitaba dinero para regresar a Unova!

Aunque no sabía si lo que Charlie tenía sería suficiente... Además...

Sería robar.

Lo máximo que May había hecho que podía ser considerado robo era quitarle patatas fritas a su hermano Max. Tomar una billetera y sacarle todo el dinero que tenía no era parte de la educación que le habían brindado.

Pero tampoco quedar embarazada a los dieciocho. Ni absorber un Glaceon. Ni ser una de los responsables del equilibrio entre humanos y pokemón.

Resopló con cara de resignación. La billetera había aparecido frente a sus ojos como el Eevee que luego se transformó en su Glaceon apareció frente a Satoshi. Oh claro, que Satoshi no había creído en la casualidad de que apareciera y todos terminaron esparcidos por el mundo con las memorias borradas...

Pero bueno, no por eso tenía que ser su caso, ¿verdad?

—Arceus, lo siento tanto, señor...—Releyó el nombre del carnet de conducir— Charlie Wakasaki... Pero ésta chica no puede sobrevivir en las calles sin dinero

Tomó el montón de plata de dentro de la billetera, para luego dejarla en el suelo del kiosco del que acababa de salir, sin que el estúpido muchacho que atendía (que estaba distraído con su celular) lo notara. Él luego podría llamar al tal Charlie y decirle que tenía su billetera... y sufrir un reclamo de ochocientos dólares que estaban ahí dentro pero...

—Salvar al mundo es más importante, May, es más importante...

Se puso la capucha de nuevo, para comenzar su marcha por las calles de ésta nueva ciudad, y encontrar un sitio donde quedarse o algún otro modo celestial o virtual para comunicarse con Satoshi. El dinero no le alcanzaba para un pasaje a Unova, y en autobus era más o menos obligatorio atravesar Hoenn para llegar de Johto a dicha región, además de que tardaría muchos días... El estúpido Brendan había tomado caminos inexistentes con ese enorme todoterreno que habían abandonado en algún punto de todo ese año de mentiras...

—Estúpido Brendan... Brian... Cómo sea— Dijo para sí misma, sin dejar de caminar— Él seguro sabría que hacer... Pero no puedo contar con su ayuda, no señor, él me mintió

Aunque había afirmado estar enamorado de ella, claro está.

Se detuvo en la esquina de una atestada avenida, esperando que el semáforo se ponga en rojo. Aprovechó para alzar la vista más del suelo, sin quitarse la capucha de su sudadera. Edificios altos y modernos, bien cuidados, aunque con carteles de publicidad por doquier.

 _Hotel Velvet Roses. Calificación Platino, cinco estrellas._

Claro que no era un cartel de publicidad. Un hotel como ese no necesitaba publicidad. Era el enorme letrero del edificio en la esquina frente a ella, que indicaba la ubicación de un hotel-casino. Parecía hecho de cristal, con vidrios recubriendo toda la estructura y una rosa gigante plasmada en ellos de forma tan delicada, que seguramente no se veía de noche.

Rosas. Drew...

—No. No, no, no.— Se dijo a sí misma— Tienes que dejar de llorar por él.

Volvió a mirar el gigantesco hotel y se preguntó cuanto saldría una noche en ese lugar... Menos de ochocientos dólares, ¿no?

Se dio cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo cuando las personas a su lado comenzaron a empujarla. Cruzó toda la calle sin dejar de mirar el edificio, hasta que le despegó los ojos cuando se encontró dentro del sumamente exclusivo y elegante lobby del hotel. Algo le dijo que con ochocientos dólares solo conseguiría dormir en el sofá del lobby.

O en el suelo.

Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Se acercó a la mujer detrás del mostrador y escondió su bolso para que ella no lo viera. Era de una vieja tela de jean, y probablemente se pensaría que era una ladrona con verlo. O con ver sus botas de cordones.

Se aclaró la garganta en silencio, pero la señorita le ganó de mano, cosa que la puso más nerviosa.

—¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?

Tranquila May. No sabe que tienes un Glaceon en tu interior ni que acabas de robarle dinero a un señor trabajador.

¿Cómo preguntabas si tenían un cuarto disponible? ¿Diciéndolo así, sin más? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo preguntaba si su dinero le alcanzaba para pasar una noche en aquel lugar?

—¿Cuanto cuesta una habitación?— Salió de sus labios, sintiéndose más estúpida a cada palabra. ¡Tonta, por Arceus! ¡Las personas que se hospedan ahí solamente pagan, no preguntan cuanto cuesta!

La mujer la miró confundida. Por supuesto— ¿Disculpe?

—Q-que...— Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, antes de que sus nervios alteraran a Glaceon. No podía liberarlo en medio del lobby de un hotel casino para millonarios— Qué cuanto cuesta una habitación.

—Oh— Exclamó, con toda la rareza del mundo. Debía pensar que May era una estudiante haciendo encuestas sobre costeos de hoteles, o algo así— ¿Que clase de habitación quiere?

—La más barata— Dijo sin pensarlo. La mujer hizo un gesto extraño con sus cejas. Le recordó a Dawn, cuando May solamente le pedía algo que ella creía que se llamaba levanta-ojos para ocasiones especiales, y Dawn le ofrecía miles de ellos distintos y diciéndole que en realidad se llama máscara de pestañas.

—Bueno, no tenemos más habitaciones singles sin reserva ni casino, pero una doble cuesta 1200.

May casi se tira un pedo congelado. Sin ser ordinaria. Pero estuvo a punto, y también de echarse a reir.

—¿Eso es por toda la semana, no?—Preguntó, más para ella.

—¿Disculpe?— Volvió a decir la señorita. Tenía un cartel en su pecho que indicaba que se llamaba Madeleine. Oh cielos, Madeleine había escuchado perfectamente bien.

—No es nada... Disculpe las molestias— Dijo, resignada.

Mientras acomodaba las manijas de su viejo bolso para tomarlo y salir huyendo con verguenza del lugar, la tal Madeleine volvió a hablar.

—Hay solo una habitación single disponible sin reserva— Dijo, haciendo que May suelte las manijas del bolso— Pero debes pagar el casino para eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Y como es eso?

Madeleine rodó los ojos. May casi frunce el ceño, quería congelarle la cara. ¡Disculpa por no ser tan snob como tú, cielo!

—Abonas las fichas y no los servicios del hotel. Pero estás obligada a jugar para pasar la noche.

—Oh... Claro...

—Aunque dudo que quieras eso, pero solo cuesta 750.

—¿Disculpa?— May había oído tan bien como Madeleine las veces que se hizo la tonta. No estaba vestida para un casino, y lo sabía, tampoco para quedarse en ese flor de hotel, donde seguramente se hospedarían personas como Drew o Serena. Pero, ¿quien se creía esa tonta recepcionista para juzgarla por eso? ¡No tenía ni idea por todo lo que estaba pasando!

—Que una habitación single, sin reserva, en realidad no cuesta nada, siempre y cuando gastes como mínimo 750 dólares en el casino.

Pues claro que era más barato, porque la gente siempre gastaba más de 750.

May podía dormir en las calles, sin ducha ni acceso a internet para investigar más; o podía gastar 50 dólares en ropa decente y maquillaje para jugar toda la plata que había conseguido y echarse a la suerte.

Y si no tenía suerte, luego tendría que salir a robar. Otra vez.

—Démela— Dijo, dejando el fajo de billetes sobre el mostrador, sin titubear ésta vez.

* * *

Había conseguido cosas bastante buenas con solo cincuenta dólares. Serena le diría que era ropa de mala calidad, que ella podría coserle algo mucho mejor, pero Dawn la felicitaría. Misty no tendría idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Cómo siempre sucedía.

Se sorprendió, pero el hotel proveía de algunos elementos de maquillaje, como levanta-ojos (máscara de pestañas, en realidad) y un lindo lápiz labial. Además de shampoo y jabones que luego se robaría. Los necesitaría si regresaba al subterráneo, como tenía planeado; aunque le gustaría saber donde estaban sus padres primero.

Ingresó con las botas con tacones más baratas y bajas que había conseguido, llamando la atención de varios ricachones. Y si, May sabía que tenía un prominente trasero y que los tacones lo resaltaban, además de que una niña de casi dieciocho años en un casino no era algo que se viera todos los días. Solo tenía un pequeño bolso que compró porque traía un cincuenta porciento de descuento por comprar la blusa a tirantes dorada que tenía puesta, junto con unas calzas algo brillosas también. En el bolso se encontraba el dinero y un desodorante.

Es que no tenía gas pimienta si alguien quería sobrepasarse con ella... y bueno... No creía que usar sus poderes y llamar tanto la atención fuese óptimo. ¡Vamos, era May Balance en un maldito casino! ¡Necesitaba protección!

Ya era lo suficientemente inocente como para que dos chicos la engañen de la misma forma. No volvería a caer en ningún truco sucio.

Menos de Poker. Porque eran los otros quienes caían en sus trucos sucios.

Gary les había enseñado a jugar al póker cuando estaban en tercer año de secundaria. Se había puesto de moda el juego de forma clandestina (aunque solo era para molestar a Jules, el preceptor) pero no dejaban entrar a chicas porque decían que no eran buenas o que solo lo hacían para llamar la atención. Misty, defensora y presidenta del club de feminismo, no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero por más tutoriales que viese en YouTube, no lograba aprender el juego. Gary se propuso enseñarles a jugar, siempre y cuando Misty hiciera su tarea durante un mes.

A regañadientes, May y Dawn quedaron metidas en su tonto plan de romper con la barrera póker-machista. Dawn no prestó atención, por más que Misty haya insistido. A la pelirroja le pareció un juego demasiado mentiroso y con mucho que perder como para molestar a Ash (que de todas formas era muy malo jugando) y a todos los demás.

Pero May... May había quedado fascinada, especialmente porque tenía mucha suerte con las cartas y le ganó a Gary todas las veces que jugaron una vez que entendieron las reglas. Luego, desafió por dinero a todos los chicos de su curso, con Paul y Green de la división B incluídos.

Y Misty, May y Dawn disfrutaron de helados en el centro comercial y colchas nuevas para sus camas.

Así que si, tal vez podía hacer que un par de ricachones cayeran en sus trucos de póker... Aunque le daba miedo, y mucho. Especialmente por la escala de gente y dinero que movía ese lugar.

Se acercó a un mostrador en medio del lugar, donde aparentemente comprabas las fichas. May ya había entregado todo su dinero en la recepción, por lo que le dio al chico del mostrador (que la miró de forma excesivamente sugestiva) la tarjeta que Madeleine le había dado junto con la llave magnética de la habitación.

Le dio todas las fichas y las guardó en su pequeño bolso —¿Acaso todos los casinos son así?— Preguntó May, más para ella misma.

Pero el chico le estaba prestando demasiada atención— Oh no, éste es un sistema único del hotel, para que el casino se use tanto como las habitaciónes.

Le importaba un huevo, pero no le había molestado tanto su comentario como para decírselo.

Miró detrás del chico, donde varios televisores mostraban números con apellidos debajo.

El muchacho parecía bastante embobado con ella, por lo que podía hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera sin quedar como una estúpida, como había pasado con Madeleine.

—¿Cómo funciona ésto? ¿Voy a una mesa de póker y ya?— Preguntó, sin molestarse en esconder su ignorancia sobre el tema

—Bueno, no en realidad— Respondió el chico detrás del mostrador, creyendo que la existencia de May dependería de cada cosa que él dijera— Te inscribes en la mesa con tu apellido, y figuras en esa pantalla— Había cinco mesas incompletas mientras May observaba. Leyó los apellidos por encima— Una vez que la mesa se llena, se avisa por el audioparlante y media hora después comienza la partida. Una vez que termina, puedes cambiar las fichas por dinero o seguir jugando.

Por supuesto que sería media hora después, para que las personas gasten más dinero en las maquinitas o black jack. Afortunadamente, una de las cosas que tenía para agadecerle a Brendan era la identificación falsa que le había dado. Su nombre era Sarah Zimerman, de 19 años, oriunda de Jhoto, por lo que no habría problema con su apellido figurando en una pantalla. Así se había registrado en el hotel, por lo que así figuraría.

No tenía forma de saber qué mesa sería más fácil o más difícil con solo leer los apellidos. Tenía que salir si o si, primera, segunda o tercera, para no perderlo todo. Solo tenía que eliminar a cinco jugadores probablemente profesionales, ¿que podía pasar?

—¿Ya sabe en que mesa va a entrar? Solo la tres está por llenarse...

Fijó sus ojos en los apellidos de la mesa tres.

Y uno en particular le llamó la atención.

Probablemente porque era el del padre de su hijo. Junto a una W con él.

W. Hayden.

Walter Hayden.

El padre de Drew.

Ahogó un suspiro y tuvo que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana para que Glaceon no creara un halo de hielo al rededor de sus pies.

Había un hombre parado junto a ella, y si se anotaba en la mesa tres...

—¡En la tres!— Gritó, demasiado emocionada y desesperada como para no llamar la atención de casi todos a su alrededor. Lo notó y se calmó un poco— En la mesa tres, por favor...

El coqueteador del otro lado del mostrador le sonrió, y unos segundos después el apellido Zimerman apareció al final de la lista, volviendo a todo el recuadro de los apellidos de un color dorado más apagado de lo que lo era anteriormente.

—Gracias— Le dijo May, sin notarlo, coquetamente. No se dio cuenta de sus efectos hasta que el chico le sonrió de nuevo. Ok. Eso había sido fácil. Dawn tenía razón, coquetear no era tan difícil.

Suspiró alejándose a pasos lo más apresurados que sus tacones le permitieron, fingiendo interés en las personas jugando en las maquinas tragamonedas...

No sabía como, pero había terminado en la misma mesa de póker que el papá de Drew. El papá de Drew, quien había huído de Ciudad LaRousse. Quien tenía a Mía, su hija menor.

Quien tal vez sabía algo más, de alguien más, que pueda decirle donde estaban sus padres, cual era el plan de Celinne y Kinomoto...

Quien simplemente tal vez podía ayudarla.

Y no sabía si su ansiedad le permitiría esperar media hora para aquello.

* * *

 **23 de Mayo de 2017**

Serena sentía los lentes de contacto tras sus ojos cada vez que pestaneaba. Eran de pésima calidad, pero era lo máximo que se permitirían pagar con el dinero y el tiempo que tenían. El hecho de tener el cabello corto también hacía que su peluca sea más cómoda y fácil de poner, pero le picaba más que la que usaba antes por la mala calidad de la red que sostenía todo el cabello.

La ropa tampoco era de lo más cómoda que digamos, más aún considerando que se venía el verano en ciudad Carmín, y ella tenía un tapado de mil pieles distintas encima. Pero entendía que era necesario, no podían presentarse en una estación de autobuses así como si nada, menos ella, que llamaría mucho la atención.

Disfrazados llamarían la atención de todas formas, por eso es que no viajarían juntos.

No. Serena al final del autobus, y Kalm al principio de éste.

Porque tenía que cumplir el trato, ¿no?

Él le contaba todo, y ella no se le acercaba nunca más...

 _—Hay una razón por la que, de todas las personas del mundo, Arceus te eligió a tí para ser la poseedora de Sylveon. Porque si, Satoshi es importante. Satoshi, de hecho, es el núcleo del aura y la conexión entre Arceus y nosotros; porque es la encarnación de Arceus. Así como yo lo soy de Xerneas. Y tu lo eres de Yvetal.  
Arceus, Xerneas e Yvetal son pokemón legendarios. No se puede encarnar su poder como el de los principales elementos, que lo hacen los otros mediante las evoluciones de Eevee; por eso o naces con el poder, o lo obtienes a penas naces, así tienes un núcleo directo con él. Uno de los poseedores de Eevee terrenales nacería el mismo día que lo que haría que tu y yo seamos especiales. Por eso Ash se enfrentó a tantas cosas desde niño, además de por ser el hijo de Satoshi. Entonces la jerarquía depende de cómo hayas obtenido tus poderes; antes de nacer, en el vientre materno, como le ocurrió a Satoshi; a penas naces, como nos ocurrió a nosotros; y cuando se es necesario, como le pasó a los otros siete. Ésto lo descubrió hace poco, cuando ustedes ya habían huído. Satoshi sería la autoridad máxima en cuanto entidades que se conectan con los pokemón. Xerneas e Yvetal son sus manos derecha e izquierda; en la historia divina dice que cada uno de ellos tiene a cuatro elementos a su cargo..._

 _—Aún no entiendo por qué Sylveon tiene una razón para...— Interrumpió Serena, aunque sabía que no debía. Calem le estaba explicando toda la verdad; la verdad que Satoshi no le había dicho a ninguno el día que se sentaron en esa enorme mesa y la utilizaron mentalmente para llegar al subterráneo._

 _—No me interrumpas. Nunca lo haces, sabes que odio que las personas lo hagan.—Continuó Calem— Xerneas, en los cielos, tiene a su cargo a los rayos, el agua, la tierra y el sol; lo que se conoce como tipo psiquico. Así que digamos que yo debería poder comunicarme y curar a pokemón de ese tipo. Tu encarnas a Yvetal. Yvetal tiene a su cargo el fuego, el hielo, el poder de las hadas y la luna. De todos esos tipos, el hada es el menos problemático, los antecedentes de sus antecesores no suelen ser ambiciosos y no generan conflicto, según esa roca con la que Satoshi habla dijo. No sabemos por qué, pero aparentemente quienes encarnan a Yvetal no tienen un buen destino, según antropólogos de Kalos y leyendas que escuché con Satoshi cuando viajamos; por eso Satoshi cree que tu encarnabas a Sylveon porque Arceus no quiso que sufras al poseer a Yvetal._

 _—No entiendo... ¿Que es...? ¿Que tiene de malo Yvetal?, es decir... ¿Por qué sus encarnadores nunca tienen un buen destino?_

 _Kalm resopló y se sentó algo más lejos de ella, como demostrándole que no podría darle consuelo en ese momento, porque ya habían tenido un pacto— Xerneas es el pokemón de la vida. Así como Jolteon representa a los rayos, Vaporeon al agua, y Leafeon a la tierra, Xerneas representa a la vida. Por eso un representante humano de Xerneas existe siempre, así como de Arceus, mientras que los de los elementos terrenales solo se presentan cuando el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemón peligra. Tu encarnas a Yvetal, que por ser el pokemón de la muerte también se es necesario en todas las generaciones._

 _Serena tragó saliva. Eso no sonaba bonito— ¿El pokemón... de la muerte?_

 _—De la muerte y las cosas negativas. Los malos deseos— Serena tembló y miró al suelo sorprendida mientras Calem hablaba, lo que probablemente justificaron sus siguientes palabras— No pienses que eso te hace mala, es decir, no quiere decir que tu eres mala por eso, quiere decir que puedes llegar a serlo, por eso tiene que haber un equilibrio entre Xerneas y Yvetal. Siempre están conectados de alguna forma, porque deben ser complementarios. Por eso podemos encontrarnos a distancia y sentir la presencia del otro, y por eso nacimos el mismo día. Cuando uno quiere ser superior al otro es cuando ocurren desequilibrios, aunque el desequilibrio que está sucediendo ahora no tiene nada que ver con ello..._

 _—Pero... Pero represento a todas las cosas malas... A los sentimientos negativos— Se cubrió la boca con tristeza. Era como descubrir que no había sido nombrada reina de Kalos, sino princesa, pero ocho veces peor._

 _—No lo veas mal, Serena. En las leyendas esas cosas son objetivas. Hablan de amor y odio como si fuesen naranjas y peras. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo, y aunque no lo elijas tienes que hacerlo tu._

 _—Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Sylveon abandonara mi cuerpo?_

 _—El hecho de que tu cuerpo esté preparado para recibir a Sylveon fue una decisión de Arceus en el momento en que naciste. No sé que fue lo que paso con el encarnador o encarnadora anterior, pero probablemente nada bueno. Así que, el hecho de ser la elegida de Sylveon también y de poder fusionarte con él fue lo que te protegió de cualquier influencia negativa de Yvetal dentro tuyo. Pero cuando tu mamá murio... Cuando tu mamá murió sentiste odio en verdad._

 _Recordó haberlo descrito así, como la primera vez que odiaba en serio._

 _—Y Yvetal despertó en tí, y Sylveon no pudo protegerte más. Así que abandonó tu cuerpo._

 _—¿Donde está Sylveon ahora?_

 _—No lo se. Tal vez haya regresado a Satoshi, después de todo Sylveon se originó de la parte de sus poderes que provienen de los tipo hada, por eso Satoshi está más débil que cuando yo lo conocí por primera vez. Supongo que por eso teme tanto salir y piensa tanto antes de dar cada paso con respecto a Kinomoto. O tal vez haya buscado un nuevo sucesor, o puede que haya muerto. No lo sabemos, Serena._

 _Sylveon. Muerto._

 _Parecía irreal. Jamás le había tenido cariño realmente, siempre fue como si fuese una parte de ella, más cuando estuvo como cuatro meses fusionada con él sin pausas._

 _—Satoshi no quería que yo te dijera nada, porque sabía que ésto ocurriría— Continuó Calem, y Serena despegó sus ojos llorosos del suelo para fijarlos en él de nuevo— No se que te vio Arceus al momento de elegirte como Yvetal. Tienes buenos sentimientos por más que me molesten muchas cosas de tu personalidad, y entiendo que haya buscado eso en alguien para que no sea ambicioso ni genere problemas pero... Pero, siento decírtelo, Serena. Eres débil._

 _No le dolió tanto. No como debería. Porque en el fondo ya lo sabía._

 _Por eso hacía esas tonterías, se cambiaba de cabello, huía de las peleas, y lloraba en silencio._

 _Porque era débil. El hecho de ser débil ayudaba a que no se revele._

 _Es como si tuviese que vivir sufriendo e insegura para no crear una catástrofe, porque si era fuerte amenazaría con surgir algo malo en ella, que destruya todo._

 _En ese momento, todos sus deseos de volver a Unova se volvían nulos. Ya no sabía por qué pelear. Ya no sabía a qué aferrarse._

 _—Satoshi no quiere que pelee para que no sienta cosas malas, ¿verdad? Y que de lo único que tengan que encargarse es de los problemas de Kinomoto._

 _—No es solo eso— Resopló Kalm— Tampoco quiere que yo haga demasiado, porque no puedo morir. Y al estar conectado a tí, si yo muero, tú mueres también._

 _—¿¡Qué?!— No pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa. ¿Por qué recién ahora le contaban algo tan importante como eso?_

 _—Satoshi me prohibió que te lo dijera, ¿que querías que haga? Por eso nos quiere ocultos, sin sentir nada. Pero ya no te tolero, y más allá de que no me agrades ya no podemos convivir más de ésta manera. No ahora que lo sabes, y no porque..._

 _No preguntó más, pero Calem se respondió solo. Estaba demasiado ocupada procesando toda la información._

 _—Porque ya no da más y ya. Por eso ahora... ya no puedes acercarte a mí. Ya no puedo consolarte cuando estés mal o hacer esas cosas extrañas que no sé porque hacemos de repente, si todo lo que me surge desde que te conozco es rechazo. ¿Lo entiendes? Estuvimos en equilibrio durante casi toda nuestra vida sin saber de la existencia del otro. Kinomoto ya está generando un desbalance anti natural; tu y yo tenemos que seguir sin alterarnos para no crear otro. Y espero que él no sepa lo que podría causar un desequilibrio entre nosotros, porque sería el fin de la vida en sí, o la inmortalidad eterna._

 _El chico miró hacia el costado, como si ya no pudiese fijar sus ojos grises en ella._

 _—Pero, ¿por qué nos alteraríamos? Estuvimos un año entero bien y..._

 _Y ya se había acostumbrado a él..._

 _No sabía si podía estar sin él, si podría llorar a su mamá sin sus brazos o dormir sin sus sudaderas, o comer sin ese ruido que hacía con los cubiertos sin notarlo cuando los golpeaba con fuerza._

 _—Por que ahora lo sabes, Serena— Respondió, aún sin mirarla— Somos lo que somos porque nacimos para ser opuestos. Nacimos para no tener nada relacionado el uno con el otro, pero todo a la vez. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Serena lo miró durante unos segundos, esperando que voltee o que explique algo más._

 _Pero Calem no giró la cabeza._

 _Y Serena entendió todo, y no sabía por qué Arceus y Satoshi habían sido tan crueles con ellos._

 _Salió de la habitación dispuesta a preparar sus cosas, y ser un ser insensible lo que quedara de su_ vida.

No recordaba la conversación con cariño, pero sabía que tenía que agadecerle, porque le había dado respuestas.

Pero Calem ya no la escucharía si intentara darle respuestas, Calem ni siquiera la miraría.

Y no sabía porqué, pero eso le dolía y mucho. Tanto como cuando entendió que Misty estaba enamorada de Ash, tanto como cuando Gary comenzó a rechazarla sin motivo.

Soltó el aire que tenía acumulado, mientras caminaba como un ente inanimado hacia el autobus que la llevaría a Unova...

Nada se movió dentro de ella al pensar en Gary.

Pero todo dolía cuando miraba a Calem caminar delante de ella, como si pudiese enfatizar la acción de darle la espalda por caminar delante de ella.

Le tembló la mano y sintió un ligero ardor en el antebrazo, cuando entendió que todo lo demás le molestaba, pero ésto le dolía.

Haberse enamorado de Calem dolía.

Y entender que era Yvetal, solo quemaba con rabia.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	13. Blame Me

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **14 de Febrero de 2017**

Ash corrió a penas su padre le envió ese extraño mensaje mental del aura.

Solo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones, muy urgentes. Una, cuando le dijo que Gerald, Alison y Samuel Oak vendrían a quedarse con ellos al subterráneo por una cuestión de seguridad. Tuvo que usar ese método porque Alain estaba merodeando por ahí constantemente, y les estaba costando demasiado convencerlo de no ir tras Mairin como para que esté en desacuerdo de que más personas vengan al subterráneo y sepan que el había traicionado al tipo que lo manipulaba.

La segunda vez, fue para que le diga a Delia que cierre la canilla de agua fría en la cocina, porque él se estaba bañando y no tenía las habilidades con el agua que solía tener como para defenderse de un chorro de agua hirviendo.

Ésta era la tercera, y venía del sitio donde estaba Misty.

No es que le molestara que Satoshi recibiera una paliza... Estaba bastante enojado con él desde hacía más de un año por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así lo necesitaban vivo para poder acabar de una vez por todas y que él terminara la escuela. Se graduaría con veinte años de un tecnológico pokemón no obligatorio, ¿que había de malo en ello?

Abrió la puerta de acero de lo que con el tiempo habían comenzado a llamar "la enfermería". Allí era donde Satoshi les había hecho controles a todos a penas llegaron, y tenía una puerta bloqueada con huellas dactilares al laboratorio de Satoshi, donde se encontraba la ahora inútil roca mística.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó Ash, no tan tranquilo pero tampoco tan alterado. Lo que esperaba ver era a Misty liberada de sus cadenas atacando a su padre, pero en vez de eso, lo vio con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro y ambas manos en los hombros de Misty.

Sabía que era importante, porque Satoshi sabía cuanto le dolía ver a Misty en ese estado de asesina y completa ignorancia. Pero no creyó que tan importante, porque el hecho de que le permita a Satoshi colocarle sus manos en los hombros, era un gran avance.

Oh, tampoco sabía que tan importante era el avance, hasta que Misty escuchó su voz y lo miró.

Lo miró con los ojos llorosos y una mirada preocupada. Ojos llorosos que derramaron lágrimas y volvieron su voz una nota quebrada.

—Ash...— Soltó, sin parpadear. Sus manos estaban lo más juntas que las cadenas le permitían, y temblaban como si tuviese mucho, mucho frío.

Ash miró a su padre antes de concluír lo que él creía. Satoshi, con una mirada de preocupación y un leve deje de alegría en ella, asintió.

Lo comprobó cuando se acercó a pasos apresurados a ella, y notó de reojo la gota azul en su muñeca parpadeando con debilidad. ¿Por qué no se quedaba fija y estática, sin brillo, como el rayo amarillo que él tenia en la muñeca?

Se detuvo unos pasos. Tenía miles de sensaciones encontradas, pero por su carácter impulsivo había ido corriendo hacia Misty como primera opción. Cómo si su mente hubiese elegido al azar entre todas las formas de reacción que podría haber tenido.

—¿Eres tu?— Preguntó Ash, sin siquiera notarlo. Le temblaban la manos también.

—No se durante cuanto...— Hipó Misty, sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos llorosos— Lo siento tanto...

Y eso fue suficiente para acortar la distancia entre ellos, y rodearla con fuerza en un abrazo.

Ash le acarició el cabello con desesperación, mientras la apretaba contra él con el otro brazo. Casi que quería llorar él también, pero eran pocos los segundos durante los cuales entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Misty había vuelto a ser Misty. La líder de gimnasio, la obsesiva compulsiva con el orden, quien siempre lo regañaba y le discutía por todo, quien fingía no sentir para no exponerse, pero era lo más sensible que existía en éste planeta.

Romántica, incontrolable y rebelde.

—Cielos, eres tu— Sollozó Ash, sin importarle que su padre estuviese observando a unos metros.

—Lo siento, Ash, lo siento tanto...— Seguía llorando e hipando la pelirroja, enterrando su nariz en su hombro, como si necesitara de esa esencia que sintió al leer la carta que le había dejado.

—No es tu culpa, Mist. Pikachu lo sabe, yo lo se... Nada de todo eso eres tu...— La consoló Ash. Sabía que Misty se sentiría culpable y le costaría perdonarse a ella misma, pero no era su principal pensamiento en ese momento.

Era volver a abrazarla de nuevo, después de casi un año y medio...

—No lo entiendes, Ash...— Las cadenas resonaron cuando acercó más su cuerpo al suyo.

—¿No puedes quitarle las cadenas?— Le preguntó a su padre, con la cara enrojecida y la voz ronca.

—Ella, la otra yo, va a volver en cualquier momento— Respondió Misty, antes de que Satoshi lo haga, haciendo que la mirada de Ash vuelva a fijarse en ella— Ella volverá, y seré ella otra vez. Mataré a más pokemón.

—No permitiré que lo hagas, se que esa no eres tu. Además, cuando recuerdes ésto siendo ella tendrás dudas, y no serás la misma otra vez...

—¿No lo entiendes?— Preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos— Sigo sin ser yo. Estoy ahí, pero nada de lo que quiera hacer o evitar ocurre. Siempre actúo bajo la personalidad de ella, sin titubear antes de disparar— Sollozó con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

—No es tu culpa, Misty, tu lo sabes...

—Le disparé a Pikachu— Se hubiese cubierto la boca si sus manos no estuviesen encadenadas— Por todos los cielos, le disparé a Pikachu... Quise... Tuve deseos de...

—Mírame— Ash le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando cesar su llanto— Misty, nada, nada de todas las cosas malas que te pasaron son tu culpa...

—Lamento haber huído así, pero tenía que protegerte— Otra de sus muchas sensaciones encontradas despertó cuando Misty dijo eso. Bronca. Porque lo habían dejado afuera. Pero la felicidad de poder pasar solo un rato con ella, con ella, su Misty Waterflower, superaba cualquier otra cosa que pudiese sentir. Misty siguió hablando, ésta vez un poco más bajo dado que Satoshi seguía estando presente en la sala, aunque más lejos— Creí que moriría, y no quería que tu lo hicieras...

—No estás muerta Mist, y no lo estarás, ¿entiendes? No morirás por ésto, yo no permitiré que suceda. Todo estará bien. Recuperarás tus recuerdos y todo volverá a la normalidad...

—Él quiere destruír a los pokemón— Sollozó Misty, en un tono elevado para que Satoshi oiga también— Quiere eliminarlos. Por completo. Quiere eliminar a sus Hellkens también, porque los hizo demasiado avanzados para controlarlos; solo los suelta en el bosque por si a alguno de nosotros se nos ocurre regresar— Misty dejó de hablar bruscamente, con una mueca de dolor.

—Misty, tranquilízate— Interrumpió Satoshi, un poco a lo lejos— Si sigues forzando tu memoria...

Satoshi tenía razón. Todo debía estar mezclándose en la cabeza de Misty, además de que no sabía si la pelirroja había entendido cuando le dijo que el hecho de que posea a Vaporeon era una cuestión divina, y no un capricho del padre de Ash.

—Ella va a regresar, lo sé, pero no se que tanto sepan ustedes y quiero decirles todo lo que se antes de volver a ser una asesina a sangre fría...

—No tienes que forzarte si te duele— Acotó Ash, sin dejar de acariciarle los pómulos con ambas manos mientras hablaba.

A Misty no pareció importarle— Día a día me hace darle lo básico por intravenosa a un bebé, es muy pequeño. Creo que está tratando de hacer un humano de la misma forma que hizo un Hellken, porque el bebé es muy pequeño y lo tiene en un tanque con líquido amniótico, que supone imitar a un vientre materno. Pero no estoy segura de eso— La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez— Kinomoto tiene un hijo, Brendan, que escapó del laboratorio secreto donde yo vivo hace poco más de un año. Según escuché que discutía con Alain, escapó con una de las nuestras, así que pueden ser May o Dawn porque tengo entendido que no atrapó a Serena, aunque no se a donde fue la noche que Dawn y Gary desaparecieron. Tampoco se que pasó con la camioneta que usamos para ir allá.

—Alain ya nos dijo eso, Misty, no tienes que...

—Tiene un diario en su despacho que lee día a día, y hace anotaciones en él. Nunca pude leerlo, es como si cada vez que tuviese impulsos de curiosidad fuesen reprimidos por la otra personalidad que tengo en mí, aunque el otro día escuché una conversación que tuvo con Alain...

Ash casi sintió a su padre hacer anotaciones mentales, como si pudiese oírlo. Le tomó ambas manos a Misty a pesar de las cadenas, y ella se las apretó con fuerza. Debía estar sufriendo mucho.

—Alain trabaja para él por su amiga Mairin. No la he visto, pero se que de alguna forma la tiene encerrada.

—Alain nos dijo que la vio solo una vez y la tiene dormida.

—No se que es lo que quiera con ella, ni con ese bebé... Nos quiere a nosotros ocho vivos, y a Satoshi también, por eso es muy importante que sigan escondidos...

La expresión de Misty se transformó en una de dolor otra vez. La marca en su muñeca era casi imperceptible. Se desmayaría de nuevo. Nadie dijo más nada después de que Misty habló y clavó sus ojos en los de Ash.

—No te rindas, por favor— Le pidió, en voz baja para que solo él pudiese oírla— No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por todos los pokemón del mundo, Ash. Ellos necesitan que no te rindas... Nunca lo haces, nunca te rindes hasta el final, por favor, que eso no cambie...

—Rayos Misty, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo?— Preguntó Ash, en voz baja también, sin dejar de acariciarle los pómulos llenos de lágrimas— Te extraño tanto, tanto como no lo entiendes... Necesito que regreses conmigo...

La pelirroja sollozó— No puedo prometerte eso, Ash. No si para que yo regrese hay que sacrificar tiempo, tiempo durante el cual muchos pokemón mueren...

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan abnegada, Misty? ¡Déjame protegerte! ¡Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para que recuerdes!

Misty se soltó de su agarre y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su hombro. Sus espasmos se detuvieron un poco, se estaba quedando dormida otra vez; Vaporeon estaba cediendo ante las nuevas memorias que lo bloqueaban— Lo siento, lo siento tanto, tanto...

—Te amo, Mist— No supo si el valor para decirlo fue porque no sabía si ella estaba despierta realmente o porque era algo que tenía en la mente desde que ella lo miró de esa forma— Y prometo hacer lo imposible para que regreses...

Pero su respiración tranquilizada, y la ausencia de un brillo azul en su muñeca que pudo notar mirando de reojo, le confirmaron que no lo había oído.

—Lo prometo—Le dijo al oído— Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, en los que Ash no soltó a Misty ni paró de acariciar su cabello. Sabía que Satoshi estaba esperando un instante en esa correntada de segundos para lanzarse a sacar hipótesis de forma descuidada e insensible. Es que su padre no sabía como reaccionar en momentos como esos, y, Ash suponía, era la razón de que él sea tan torpe para no notar los sentimientos de otros algunas veces.

—No puede regresar a la madriguera de Kinomoto— Habló su padre, antes de tiempo, en la opinión de Ash— Volvió a ser ella misma durante unos minutos y fue porque leyó la carta que te escribió antes de marcharse.

—Carta que no se porque tu tenías— Respondió Ash, ignorando todos los sentimientos que había sentido hacía un momento para hablar en idioma Satoshi.

—La tomé de tu cuarto después de hacerle el exámen médico, para que la lea cuando despierte y ver si funcionaba de algo— Dijo Satoshi, como si nada. Ash rodó los ojos— Como verás, lo conseguí, por eso no puede regresar al tecnológico de nuevo.

—No iba a dejar que lo hiciera de todos modos, sin importar lo que le hayas prometido a Alain— Ash acomodó a Misty en la camilla donde estaba antes, cuidando de no soltarla con fuerza. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y respiraba acompasadamente. Era algo que siempre apreciaba cuando podía, porque la chica fruncía el ceño demasiado a menudo— Pero tenemos que sacar a Mairin de ahí de todas formas...

—TeneMOS, no— Acotó Satoshi automáticamente. Ash, que le estaba dando la espalda, volteó y se apoyó en la camilla de Misty— Ya dije que dudo que Kinomoto le haga daño a Mairin, y ahora que Misty mencionó lo del diario, estoy todavía más seguro. No sé como haré para retener a Alain aquí, pero nadie va a salir de aquí. Es peligroso.

—¿Lo del diario?— Cuestionó Ash, ignorando el intento de protección de su padre hacia él, para enfocarse en otro tema y ver si no lo dejaba en la nada— Tú eres algo así como un loco de la genética como él y tienes muchos diarios...

—El diario que tiene Kinomoto es mio, Ash.

Ash abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y cómo es que después de tanto tiempo tenías que darte cuenta ahora de que no lo tienes?

—Creí que lo había perdido... No había nada escrito en él, es decir, nada secreto. Además estaba escrito en un idioma muy antiguo, que solo Calem, Kinomoto y yo entendíamos...

Ash lo miró indignado con una ceja alzada— ¿Es una broma? ¡Kinomoto está en la lista de personas que mencionaste!

—Cielos Ash. Todos mis diarios están escritos en ese antiguo idioma de Kalos que aprendimos en uno de nuestros muchos viajes. Me moví por todas partes del mundo con ellos, y cuando me mudé aquí definitivamente, el número cuatro no estaba.

El chico no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que su padre le contaba la situación. Cómo si hubiese perdido un album de figuritas— ¿Y no se te ocurrió...? Nose... ¡¿Alertarte?!

—Por su puesto que no, creí que ya aparecería en una de las muchas cajas que tu madre aún no desempacó, y además, todo el contenido de esos diarios son datos de mi investigación. Lo escribía con el único objeto de memorizarlo mejor y practicar el idioma, no por que fuese a olvidarlo o para dejar un legado... En fin... parece que Kinomoto me lo robó, y no para diseñar esos chips en los que habíamos comenzado a trabajar...

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Tiene las leyendas completas, de la encarnación de Arceus, de Xerneas, de Yvetal y de los ocho poderes. Son leyendas que probablemente antropólogos aficionados conocen. Yo las sé porque fue una de las tantas cosas que la roca dijo cuando estuve solo en las islas Sevii. Me servía escribirlo cuando quería entender de donde podían proveer los poderes de Calem para hayar a Serena. Kinomoto debe de haberlo tomado de entre mis cosas en algún momento. Supongo que fue casualidad que tomara aquel en el que estaba escrito todo lo que no sabía...

—¿Leyendas? Si somos reales...

—Sí, bueno, porque tu lo sabes, pero para los aficionados es solo una leyenda— Satoshi se apoyó en el otro extremo de la camilla de Misty y se tomó el alborotado cabello con la mano derecha— Diablos, toda la perspectiva cambia ahora...

Ash frunció el ceño— ¿A que te refieres?

—Que no creo que los planes de Kinomoto se limiten a borrarles los recuerdos para que no interfieran con su caza masiva de pokemón... Sus planes incluyen una leyenda— Satoshi miró a Ash con los ojos azules ojerosos— Una que, aún, es realmente una leyenda.

* * *

 **13 de Mayo de 2017**

Gary aún estaba atontado.

Más allá del hecho de que los brazos de Paul se habían desarrollado aún más que los de él y le estaba quitando todo el oxígeno mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

Eran demasiadas cosas juntas.

Primero, Dawn tenía diez años otra vez.

Segundo, Paul estaba, vivo, con ella.

Tercero, lo estaba ahorcando.

—Dame una buena razón para que no te carbonice los sesos ahora mismo— Amenazó el pelimorado, con los ojos tornándose naranjas.

—¡Sueltalo!— Chilló Leaf, acercándose a pasos apresurados. Gary rodó los ojos. Solo bastó con que Paul genere un leve halo de fuego a su alrededor para espantar a Leaf.

—No te metas, Greenson...— Alertó Gary, fingiendo que todo estaba bajo control. Con la castaña había que actuar de ese modo, como si estuviese frente a una niña— Lo tengo bajo control.

—¡Pero te va a lastimar!

—¡Una buena razón!— Volvió a insistir Paul, vestido con una musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero encima, con unos jeans rotos y las sneakers que usó desde que su pie dejó de crecer. Gary no sabía donde había estado Paul todo éste tiempo, pero probablemente entre rockeros y cigarrillos.

—¡Llevé a Dawn a Hoenn porque ella me lo pidió como un favor!— Soltó Gary, sin saber que decir realmente. Sabía que tenia la culpa en parte, y aunque se sentía sumamente culpable, también sabía que Dawn tenía la capacidad de razonar las cosas y cuidar los favores que pedía.

—¡Y tú la dejaste!— Paul hizo mas presión en su camisa del tecnológico. El pelimorado lo miró de arriba a abajo— ¡Y además estuviste escondido allí, todo el tiempo! ¡Con Kinomoto!

—¡No estaba escondido! ¡Tenía que fingir!— Interrumpió Leaf

Paul la miró como si recién hubiese notado su presencia en el lobby. Era lo que hacía con la mayoría de las mujeres. Al pelimorado pareció importarle un comino, y solo provocó que se enojara más.

—Leaf, no estás ayudando— Gary cerró un ojo por la presión en su cuello— Cállate— Le dijo, de forma algo agresiva, y aunque sabía que tal vez la había lastimado también sabía que no interferiría en sus intentos de calmar a Paul.

—Sigo esperando una buena razón...— Advirtió el poseedor del fuego, entre dientes.

—Pues verás, que tengo varias— Gary usó ese tono parecido al sarcasmo de Satoshi en situaciones críticas, para aligerar el ambiente... Aunque con alguien como Paul, cuyo temperamento solamente explotaba en raras ocasiones y cuando lo hacía era tremendo, dudaba que sirviera— Punto uno; tengo información sobre Kinomoto que creo que a Satoshi le interesa. Me eligió para tener a Umbreon, pero también debería haberme elegido como el cerebro— Paul rodó los ojos. No se atrevió a preguntar porqué— Punto dos; estuve en el tecnológico, se como funcionan las cosas ahora; punto tres, el intento de chica que vino conmigo es la única persona inmune a las cosas que Kinomoto hace; y punto cuatro final, yo envié a Dawn a Hoenn, pero ella está viva y coleando detrás de tí.

Paul lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, sin soltarle el cuello de la camisa. Gary sabía que podría defenderse de ser necesario, pero no quería crear un escándalo en medio del lobby.

Lo soltó de golpe y Gary se acarició el cuello con las manos, tratando de quitarse la sensación de ahorque del cuello. Leaf avanzó unos pasos pero se detuvo, como si no supiera si preocuparse o no. Paul se dirigió a los sillones cerca de donde estaba Dawn...

O quien creía que era Dawn, porque una vez que alzó la vista para observarla y finalmente dar lugar a la sensación de alivio que quería sentir hacía tanto, entendió que era una réplica de ella o una niña en extremo parecida. Se acercó a ella, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente, seguido a lo lejos por Leaf.

—Tú no eres Dawn...— Le dijo, con una mirada de extrañeza.

—No lo soy, me llamo...

—Te dije que no hables con nadie— Interrumpió Paul, para luego proseguir. La niña de cabello y ojos azules se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo también, rodando los ojos— Es Luna, la hermana menor de Dawn. Vive en Kalos con su padre.

Gary se sentó con los codos en sus rodillas, resoplando. Aún estaba alerta al temperamento de Paul. Miró hacia arriba, como demostrando ridiculez, cuando no escuchó los pasos de Leaf detrás de él.

—Leaf, puedes sentarte— La castaña obedeció, sentandose en el suelo, con la cabeza reposada en el costado del sillón donde estaba Gary. Sabía que tenía que ser caballero y dejárselo, pero aún necesitaba recuperar el aire. Miró a Luna una vez más— ¿Y qué estás haciendo en la frontera de Sinnoh y Hoenn?

—Tú nos dirás todo lo que pasaste éste año, y luego yo hablaré— Interrumpió Paul

—Oh, vamos, ¿ahora vas a desconfiar de mí?

—Envíaste a Dawn directo al bosque Hoenn, y te apareces aquí con el uniforme del tecnológico comandado por Kinomoto. Si quieres que confíe en tí, dame motivos.

Y pensar que había llamado amigo a Paul tantas veces...

—Dawn me pidió un portal a Hoenn. Supuse que necesitaba ropa de su habitación de la escuela o algo así, ella no quiso decírmelo y yo estaba...— Recordó que el bobito de Calem se la pasaba molestando a Serena, y él (aún con sentimientos encontrados por ella) había tenido que intervenir para que deje de hacerlo. Con la cabeza ahí... Bueno, no le insistió mucho a Dawn para que le revele a donde iba— Yo estaba distraído, esa es la verdad. Es mi culpa en ese punto, con algo tan delicado como meterse en el corazón de Hoenn... Tendría que habermelo dicho... En fin, Dawn no regresó, y yo fui a buscarla.

—¿Buscarla en que sitio en específico?

¿Qué importaba eso?

—No podía abrir un portal y dejarlo abierto el tiempo que ella necesitara, que no sabía cuanto era, en medio del tecnológico o cerca de allí. Lo mentalicé en el bosque, cerca de donde habíamos armado el refugio para los Eevee recién evolucionados. Siempre hay sombra en ese lugar, por lo tanto no desaparecería. Así que es allí a donde fui. No duré demasiado. El bosque estaba y sigue plagado de Hellkens. No se si sirven a Kinomoto o qué, pero me desmayaron y me llevaron al tecnológico, creo.

—O sea que tú jamás encontraste a Dawn.

—Bueno... Estaba dormido en un momento, y comencé a oírla, a Dawn. No podía moverme, supongo que era porque estaban por quitarme los recuerdos. Dawn protegió mi mente. Supongo que Espeon le daba esa protección, pero me la dio a mí.

La cara de Paul se puso un poco pálida de repente y dejó de fijar la vista en él, como si no le agradara el resto.

Gary continuó— Kinomoto me implantó una nueva vida, una nueva personalidad, una nueva familia, nuevos recuerdos... Me llamó Gary Firelanguer, Green supone ser mi hermano gemelo y nuestro padre es un reconocido actor de Hoenn, aunque jamás había oído su nombre. Kinomoto no se enteró de que yo tenía mis recuerdos reales, que sabía quien era y que fingía todo el tiempo. Bueno, no hasta hoy.

—¿Hasta hoy?

—Leaf, como te dije antes, es la única a quien no pudieron borrarle las memorias. Ella no recuerda cuando intentaron el proceso, pero escuchó a sus padres hablando por teléfono con Kinomoto al respecto.

—¿Y por qué Kinomoto conservaría a Leaf allí, sabiendo que no tiene la cabeza lavada con fanatismo sobre él? ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo de hoy?

—Ella siempre estuvo en la mira de Kinomoto, porque hacía las tonterías rebeldes como las que Misty hacía en el club de natación cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Como consecuencia, Leaf era castigada casi todos los días. Supongo que es para que los otros sepan que ocurría si se les pasaba por la cabeza hacer alguna tontería como rebelarse por los pokemón. En su último castigo, Leaf descifró unas coordenadas de un archivo, que yo leí hacía casi un año en el despacho de Kinomoto y hasta hace una semana no teníamos idea de que significaban.

—Con coordenadas te refieres a coordenadas de computadora, supongo.

—No— Respondió Gary, viendo de reojo que Leaf tenía la mirada con ojos tristes clavada en el suelo, aún con la cabeza recostada en el costado de su sillón— El nombre de algo que Kinomoto quería ocultar, guardado en determinada fila y determinado cajón de esas aulas de archivaderos donde nos escondíamos a jugar al póker. Leaf lo tomó y fue en ese momento que Jules nos atrapó, y entendió que mis recuerdos reales estaban ahí...

Paul debía creer que había tirado el sacrificio de Dawn a la basura...

—Así que huímos. No usé un portal porque no podía arriesgarme a que mi marca fuese reconocida si éste fallaba y no podíamos llegar a Unova— Gary le mostró la marca de una medialuna negra, con esa sensación de piel crecida que la hacía tan tenue. Había usado sus poderes unas veces para defenderse de un Hellken con el que se encontraron a la salida, por lo que no era imperceptible como antes, pero tampoco nítida— Solo usé mis poderes dos veces, ante los dos Hellkens que nos atacaron. No se el camino por tierra al subterráneo, ni siquiera pasando por Ciudad LaRousse, así que vinimos a la frontera con Sinnoh, que está más cerca y aparentemente tiene menos controles. Y juro que no sabía que tú y la hermanita de Dawn estarían por aquí.

Paul giró la cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado un sonido de detrás. Unos segundos después volteó y miró a Gary y Leaf otra vez.

—¿Y que había en ese archivo?

—No pudimos leerlo— Gary golpeó a Leaf en el hombro, sobresaltándola, para que le pase la carpeta amarilla. Leaf se levantó la enorme sudadera y sacó la carpeta de entre su abdomen y el elástico de sus, también enormes, pantalones. Gary la tomó y se la pasó a Paul— Está escrito en un idioma muy antiguo, según busqué algunas palabras en internet que pueden ser escritas con el teclado de mi celular, es un derivado del latín originario de Kalos. No muchas personas lo manejan.

Paul hojeó la carpeta, y por la falta de una nueva expresión, Gary asumió que le creía. Solo pudo leer, claro está, las siglas SH-41 en la caratula del archivo. La página siguiente ya era totalmente ilegible. Le devolvió la carpeta a Leaf.

—Espero que Satoshi pueda leerlo...

—Si bueno, yo también, por eso creo que debemos ir todos juntos a Unova y...

—...para que pueda devolverle los recuerdos a Dawn y así tu puedas seguir disfrutando de la vida.

Gary tragó en seco.

—Qué agresivo eres— Soltó Luna

—¿Cómo es que tu llegaste a Paul?

Luna abrió la boca para responder ante la pregunta de Gary, pero obviamente Paul interrumpió.

—Waterflower, Gabena, Drew, Balance y yo fuimos a buscarlos a ti y a Dawn la noche del día que desaparecieron— Comenzó Paul con voz firme, dándole a entender a Gary que había recuperado la mitad de su confianza, al menos, aunque aún podía sentir el enojo en su voz.

—¿Y Ash? ¿Y el bobito de Kalm, Calem como se llame?

—Calem dijo que no podía fallarle a Satoshi, y Waterflower dijo que Ketchum simplemente no iría. Otro cobarde, no me interesa. Drew y Balance desaparecieron de golpe, al igual que Gabena. A Waterflower la atraparon y no se que diablos pasó con ella... Supongo que lo mismo que a Dawn...

Paul no había dicho literalmente que Dawn estaba viva, pero ya lo había dado a entender varias veces.

—Incendié el bosque entero para liberarme de los Hellkens. Estaba fuera de control. Desperté en el hospital de Hoenn, donde me enteré que mi madre había muerto un par de horas atrás, y por un pelo tampoco me encuentran a mí también. Mi hermano Tyler vino por mí, y me mantuve con él desde entonces. Todo este tiempo creí que Dawn y tu estaban muertos.

Gary se asombró de la capacidad para resumir de Paul, además de que se acababa de enterar de varias cosas nuevas; como que la mamá de Paul seguía en la vida del chico hasta antes de morir (Gary solo había escuchado varias veces que el pelimorado tenía problemas con su padre) y que el otro hermano no estaba desaparecido como todos creían.

—¿Por qué creíste...?— Se sentía la causa completa de la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero tenía que aprovechar el haber sacado al grado máximo posible la habladuría de Paul— ¿Por qué creíste que estabamos muertos?

—Porque Dawn había tenido una visión, de la cual no le dijo a nadie por miedo a que la sobreprotegieran, en donde se veía muerta a sí misma.

Diablos.

Diablos, diablos, diablos.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso.

No tenía idea, y Dawn había decidido ir a Hoenn de todos modos y él había sido el tonto que le abrió la puerta hacia la muerte.

—Yo no... No tenía idea de eso...

Nada que pudiese decir lo excusaría, y nada haría que se sintiera menos culpable. Sintió el intento de consuelo de Leaf, desde su posición, arrugandole el pantalón gris con su pequeño puño.

—Ya no tiene caso— Dijo Paul, tajante, sin intenciones de otorgarle consuelo— De todas formas, ella está viva. No recuerda quien es, pero está con vida. No se si la visión falló o si Dawn la interpretó mal, pero lo cierto es que no me interesa demasiado. Tengo que llevarla a Unova para que Satoshi le devuelva sus recuerdos.

Gary no podía sentirse peor.

Le había abierto las puertas de la muerte a Dawn, sin titubear.

Había usado la protección que Espeon le había proporcionado a ella.

Había provocado un año entero de sufrimiento en Paul, porque aún se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella...

—¿Cómo y dónde la encontraste?

—El papá de Luna y Dawn se comunicó con quien finge ser el padre de Dawn ahora. La vio por una videollamada y se alertó, así que envió a Luna a buscar a alguno de nosotros. Me encontró en Rocavelo a mí, fuimos a Petalburgo ya que Dawn estaba allí, y luego vinimos hasta acá.

—¿Y dónde...? ¿Dónde está ella?

Paul giró la cabeza para mirar hacia detrás de él otra vez— Está durmiendo ahora. Un Hellken nos encontró cuando veníamos para acá, y parece que esas sondas de sonido que emiten la abombaron.

Gary fijó sus ojos verde-avellana en el mismo punto que Paul, y casi sintió la dirección de Leaf y Luna también.

Se le revolvían las entrañas de la culpa.

Se puso de pie— Abriré un portal ahora. No se que carácter le hayan puesto, pero si no recuerda nada hacerla pasar despierta será difícil. Y una vez que estemos allí mi marca reaparecerá por completo, así que no podremos escondernos más sin pasar desapercibidos a los chequeos...

—No— Acotó Paul, tajante— Aún tengo que enviar a Luna a su casa.

—¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que mi hermana recuerde quien soy!— Gritó la pequeña, ganándose un "tsch" de Paul

—No creo que sea conveniente...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se que tanto control tenga Kinomoto sobre los Hellkens, pero ellos siempre son el inicio del hilo conductor a los desmayos o vidas nuevas; así que él debe saber lo que ellos saben. Si un Hellken vio a Luna y a Dawn, ten por sentado que Kinomoto ya sabrá que escaparon.

Paul se mordió el labio inferior con fastidio, y miró a Luna mientras la niña de doce años sonreía victoriosa— Parece que tendrás que soportarme un rato más, cuñadito.

A Gary casi se le escapa una sonrisa, pero se la guardó al oír el ligero gruñido de Paul.

—¿Cuñadito?— Cuestionó Leaf, ésta vez sentada en el sillón de un cuerpo donde solía estar Gary. Obviamente pasó desapercibida y nadie le prestó atención.

Otra cosa que Paul había olvidado mencionar, era que el Piplup de Dawn estaba con ellos. Lo descubrió cuando el pokemón apareció desesperado por el pasillo que Paul estaba vigilando anteriormente.

—No hace falta que libere a Fennekin para entender lo que dice...— Titubeó Luna. Gary no le entendió.

—No— Soltó Paul, con un leve deje de desesperación, ya dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta— Dawn despertó. Prepara el portal, Gary

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	14. Feelings Make It Worst

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **4-5 de Marzo de 2017**

May se sentó en la mesa a lo último. Buscó como pudo a Walter LaRousse—Hayden con la mirada, esperando reconocerlo al instante, dado que nunca lo había visto. Según tenía entendido, tenia el cabello verde como Drew y los ojos grises como su hermanita Mía. Intentó que el hecho de que todos los hombres de la mesa la miraran no la incomodara, pero se volvió bastante incómodo de todas formas, más porque para buscar a Walter tenía que mirar a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Alguno viene con ella?— Preguntó uno de los tipos probablemente multimillonarios, cuyo letrero digital decía Braden Heiguer-Lauren.

Nadie respondió. May sabía que no podía quedarse con ojos de cachorrito si quería sobrevivir ahí, tanto como para ganar como para llamar la atención de Walter (más allá de que ser una niña de diecisiete casi dieciocho años en una mesa de póker en un casino ya era bastante llamativo)

—No— Contestó firmemente, aunque sintió como el frió abandonó sus tobillos y probablemente se expandió al suelo. Seguramente nadie lo había notado, pero pronto comenzaría a derretirse— Vine sola. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, señor Higuer-Lauren?

El tipo se miró con extrañeza con varios de los que tenía al rededor— N-no señorita Zimmerman, claro que no.

Fue en ese momento que pudo levantar la vista sin coincidir con ninguno de los tipos que la estaban mirado antes, ya que todos intercambiaban miradas con el tal Branden ahora.

En ese momento lo vio.

Pues claro que tenía que ser el padre de Drew, si los otros parecían millonarios ni hablar de él. Cabello verde (no como el de Drew, más oscuro) peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises afilados y cansados y un prominente bigote. Como su esposa Celinne, estaba vestido con ropas que su padre usaría para su boda o la de Max, aunque bueno, éste era un casino y no una situación donde uno esperaría encontrarlo con ropa de entrecasa.

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos cuando la fijó en ella, después de que la situación se calmó y se comenzaron a mezclar las cartas. May tenía una ligera esperanza de que la reconociera, para que le pidiera hablar en privado sin tener que pasar por la engorrosa situación de jugar al póker con profesionales.

Un tal Harrison con la ciega pequeña apostó, May sintió cuando Walter le quitó los ojos de encima.

Walter Hayden/LaRousse nunca la había visto. Y si la había visto por casualidad en algún concurso por la televisión, probablemente la recordaría con el apellido "Balance" y no Zimerman. Cómo conclusión, el padre de su... lo que sea que fuese Drew, solamente habló para apostar. Tenía la ciega grande.

Tenía una J de pica y un tres de corazones. La ciega máxima era pequeña considerando sus fichas totales (veinte dólares), así que podría arriesgarse a ver que sucedía en el

Flop si nadie subía la apuesta. No estaba en condiciones de jugar como cuando practicaba con Gary, ni en ésta mano, ni en el juego en general. Igualó la apuesta

El Flop apareció. May sabía que tenía que jugar de forma cuidadosa, su plan era eliminar a todos sus contrincantes excepto a LaRousse para que en la mesa queden solo ellos dos y quien reparte las cartas, donde planearía pedirle de hablar a solas, pero la J de corazones que apareció junto a un dos de corazones y un cuatro de tréboles, despertó ese sentimiento que le producía tanto placer cuando jugaba al póker. Y cuando ganaba.

Walter subió la apuesta de 20 a 50. Eso ya era un gran porcentaje de la suma total de May, ¡pero si no metía presión no lograría su cometido!

¿Qué otra forma mundana había para que poder hablar con él!

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Cierto Walter?— Preguntó Harrison junto a él, apoyando la suma de fichas correspondiente para seguir en el juego, pero luego quitandola rápidamente. Luego le entregó sus cartas al tipo vestido de mozo que repartía (May no tenía ni idea de su nombre). Se había arrepentido.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Harrison?— Preguntó el padre de Drew, con voz fría, antes de que el sujeto cuyo turno seguía pudiese igualar la apuesta o retirarse.

—¿A que te refieres, Hayden?— Cuestionó el tal Harrison haciéndose el simpático

—Ya pusiste las fichas delante de ti, no puedes quitarlas.

—Oh, vamos, fue un pequeño error...

—Nada de pequeños errores en mi mesa.

¿Con mi mesa se refería a que invertía en esa mesa o que era literalmente el dueño de la mesa o...?

Velvet Roses era un nombre bastante particular para un hotel en una ciudad tan tecnológica como Ciudad Trigal...

—Eres el dueño del hotel, pero no por eso impones nuevas reglas, Walter— Contestó el tal Harrison, ya no siendo tan carismático. Ok. Sospechas comprobadas. El papá de Drew además de ser el alcalde (o ex alcalde) de Ciudad LaRousse, poseía el hotel más grande y con más servicios que May haya imaginado posible.

—Estamos jugando en serio, Harrison. No es una regla que yo inventé. Ya te arriesgaste, toleralo ahora.

El tal Harrison refunfuñó y dejó la apuesta frente a él, con el monto que había apostado anteriormente.

May igualó también. Nadie apostó en durante la ronda del turn, y dos jugadores abandonaron la mesa gracias a Walter y su pierna de J (tenía dos J en la mano, más la de la mesa) durante el river, fue en esa ronda que May se retiró.

El juego siguió. May se sorprendió de lo fácil que se le hizo, los otros jugadores a parte de Walter y otro tipo más que no había hablado en toda la partida no jugaban en serio, o se habían emborrachado demasiado. Aparentemnte todos tenían demasiado dinero. Sintió una carga de alivio cuando quedó entre los mejores tres, indicándole que aunque su plan podía salir mal, obtendría una ligera ganancia del juego y esa noche saldría con 1250 como mínimo.

La carga de alivio se eliminó cuando los nervios (y algo de hielo bajo sus zapatos) aparecieron al momento de jugarlo todo para poder eliminar al otro tipo, Valliere según su letrero. Se salvó por una punta: ambos tenían escalera, pero la de May iba del 9 a la K, mientras que la de su contrincante llegaba del 8 a la Q. El tipo se retiró con una reverencia, y May sabía que era el momento.

—Ninguno de los de esta mesa le había tenido tanta fe, señorita Zimerman— Dijo Walter, mientras recibía sus nuevas cartas. May levantó las suyas solo para hacer tiempo. Un siete de corazones y un dos de tréboles. ¡¿Un siete y un dos contra el padre de Drew?! ¡¿Acaso May estaba destinada a dar primeras impresiones directas de fracasada con todos los LaRousse?!

¡La peor mano en la historia del póker!

—Nunca creerían que una niña de dieci... nueve años se atrevería a poner un pie en ésta mesa— Titubeó en el medio, no podía revelar su verdadera edad. Diecisiete años estaban prohibidos en un casino tan exclusivo como ese.

El Flop apareció. May se retiró. Temía que Walter le deje de hablar mientras tuviese que pensar una jugada, aunque llegaba a creer que era parte de su táctica distraerla para salir victorioso.

—Bueno, mi hijo tiene casi tu edad y ya venció a varios de éstos vejestorios. Seguramente lo conoces es...

—Drew LaRousse— Interrumpió May, esperando darle en el clavo, mientras alzaba los ojos de sus nuevas cartas: un seis de picas y un ocho del mismo palo— Si, he oído de él.

Walter le clavó los ojos con extrañeza— Si, aunque es más conocido como Andrew Hayden.

—Parece que así lo conocen ahora.

El mozo que repartía parecia darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, y May notó que Walter también se dio cuenta cuando lo miró de reojo. De repente, el hombre se puso de pie y arrastró todas sus fichas al centro de la mesa.

P-pero con un seis y un ocho, sin ver el Flop... No iba a apostarlo todo...

—La señorita gana, James— Le dijo el dueño del hotel, a quien repartía las cartas.

—P-pero... Aún no... —Titubeó May.

—Y va a venir a tomar un trago conmigo— Se dirigió a May cuando dijo ésto.

La chica lo miró, atónita, mientras Walter volteaba con ambas manos a los bolsillos (muy a lo Drew) y se alejaba a pasos lentos. May miró con ojos incrédulos al tal James, como para que pensara que era la chica más afortunada del mundo y que había ganado 5250 dólares (sumando un total de 6000) en un solo día. Guardó las fichas en su cartera con velocidad (casi que no le entraban) y corrió lo más rápido que sus tacones de mala calidad le permitían tras Walter.

El tipo ya estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser lo VIP de lo VIP en la barra de tragos del casino. Nadie más se encontraba allí, y si no fuese porque el padre de Drew hizo señas, casi no dejan pasar a May.

Ja, —May estaba en el VI-IP, May estaba en el VI-IP— Dijo para sus adentros, de forma cantarina. Dawn tenía una extraña fascinación con lo lujoso, así que se caería de cola directo cuando se lo contara...

Si es que Dawn alguna vez recordaba quien era, claro estaba, sino no tendría ninguna gracia.

Se sentó en el taburete al momento que un vaso de Whisky aparecía frente a ella. May casi no había tenido contacto con bebidas alcoholicas, solamente había probado un champagne de alta calidad en la estúpida fiesta de compromiso de Giselle y Drew, por accidente además.

Iba a tomarlo, pero Walter lo sacó de su alcance antes de que llegue a él.

—Si mis cálculos no fallan, y nunca lo hacen, y eras compañera de Drew en el tecnológico pokemón de Hoenn, tienes diecisiete años. No puedes beber. Ni entrar al casino tampoco, ni siquiera hospedarte en el hotel— Soltó Walter, para luego mirarla fijamente.

—Solo iba a probarlo...— Contestó, dandose cuenta de lo estúpida e infantil que había sonado. Tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

—Tu nombre no es Sarah Zimerman, ¿verdad?— Cuestionó el hombre, éste si, bebiendo su Whisky.

—Soy May Balance. Conocí a Drew a los diez años, ambos éramos coordinadores. Luego viajamos durante un tiempo por Johto, y un año y medio después coincidimos en el Tec. Pokemón de Hoenn, en el mismo curso también.

Oh, y me realizaron una cesárea hace un año de un hijo suyo y atravesamos situaciones extremas e inhumanas. Además de que estaba enojada y pérdidamente enamorada de él...

Pero no hacía falta contarle todo...

—Ok. Vienes de ese lugar y no te borraron la memoria, por lo que veo. Aunque no entiendo como me encontraste y accediste aquí con esa ropa barata.

May casi que frunce el ceño. El hombre no le producía los mismos nervios que su esposa, pero decía "accediste aquí con esa ropa barata" con el mismo tono no-despectivo (pero recalcador) con el que diría "accediste aquí con un nombre falso"

—No se que tanto sepa usted.

—Sé que mi esposa se confabuló con el director suplente del Tecnológico pokemón y ministro de educación de Hoenn para hacerle algo a Drew en la mente. Ella creía que yo no estaría en Ciudad LaRousse hasta dentro de un mes más, pero por la situación que se estaba generando en Hoenn, suspendieron mi puesto en la audiencia continental de las Islas Naranja, así que regresé antes. Drew casi que no me reconocía, y mi hija menor dijo que querían hacerle algo malo— El hombre de cabello verde le dio un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky. Hablaba sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz, pero era una frialdad distinta a la de Celinne. Cómo menos despectiva— Tomé a Mía y vinimos aquí. Celinne lo sabe, pero el alcalde de Ciudad Trigal nos protege.

May se sorprendió. Había olvidado a Mía.

—¿Mía está aquí?

—No aquí en el casino, claramente, pero si en el hotel— Dejó su vaso en la barra y señaló con el dedo para que le sirvieran más— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabes lo que le pasó a Drew?

May resopló, dándole ligeros golpes a la barra de madera brillosa. No tenía ningún sentido ocultar la verdad de Walter, más si necesitaba de su ayuda para localizar a su familia y para conseguir transporte que la lleve a Unova sin atravesar Hoenn, lo cual era bastante complicado porque Hoenn se encontraba en medio de Unova y Jotho, y dichas regiones no eran vecinas.

Así que, le contó todo. Le contó desde el concurso por los Eevee, hasta la explicación que le había dado Satoshi al respecto. Le contó sobre la huída de Gary y Dawn, sobre el incendio en el bosque y sobre cómo ella había llegado hasta allí. Le explicó la situación actual de Hoenn que Brendan le había dicho (supuso que el castaño no se habría atrevido a decir una mentira congelado contra la pared) y la preocupación que sentía por su familia.

Al final de toda la explicación, May no sabía si Walter había entendido algo realmente.

—Entiendo... — Dijo el hombre, cambiando la perspectiva de la castaña.

—Yo tengo que ir a Unova ahora, para encontrarme con Satoshi Ketchum. Tuvo el cargo de maestro pokemón de Kanto durante muchos años, y luego lo dejó para encargarse de nosotros y el asunto de los Eevee.

—Eso no me cierra del todo, May.

—P-pero...— Una sensación de nervios nació en ella de repente. En ningún momento consideró que Walter no le creería, al menos no después de decirle que estaba con Mía (que había presenciado todo) y de que viese como Drew no podía recordarlo— Yo le digo la verdad, eso es todo lo que pasó, si hay algo que no es cierto es porque también me mintieron a mí...

—No creo que tu mientas, May. Pero hay algo extraño con el hecho de que Drew fuese elegido por ese hombre, sin ninguna relación directa con su hijo o con él...

May nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Se había conformado con la justificación que Satoshi les había dado de que mantenía un buen control sobre su Roselia, y que lo había considerado el más apto para Leafeon por ese motivo.

Pero era cierto. ¿Por qué no a Brock o a Iris, que eran más cercanos a Ash?

—Nunca lo pensé de ese modo...— Terminó diciendo May, fijando los ojos azules de forma pensativa en un punto cualquiera.

—Bueno, aquí sentada no lo averiguarás...— Walter Hayden apoyó el vaso de Whisky con firmeza en la barra, y le hizo una seña negativa al barman para que no le sirviera otro. —Sígueme.

El hombre abandonó el taburete sin esperar a que May acepte siquiera. ¡Era tan Drew!

—¿Se-seguirlo a donde?— Cuestionó, abrazando con fuerza su bolso lleno de fichas.

—Tenemos que comprar boletos de avión a Unova con tu apellido falso, y tienes que darme información sobre tu familia para que pueda localizarlos.— Walter sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y abrió una puerta pintada de negro, que se camuflaba y era de poco probable acceso. Salieron al lobby del hotel, detrás del mostrador donde la dichosa Madeleine la había atentido unas horas atrás. El lobby estaba vacío, como era de esperarse a las dos de la mañana, así que nadie la vio con el mismisimo dueño del hotel caminando hacia el asensor. Presionó el último botón: el del piso 31— Su aspecto físico, y de que trabajaban.

—¿Va a buscar a mi familia?

—Tu eres lo único que supe de Drew, y me ayudaste, así que sí, te pago el favor con eso. Mañana antes de irte cambiarás el dinero que ganaste en el casino, y con él comprarás un teléfono una vez que estés en Unova, aunque te sobrará por si acaso. Así podrás contactarte conmigo.— Llegaron al piso 31. El hombre salió antes que May. La castaña estaba nerviosa por la velocidad de planeamiento del tipo, por lo que le costaba ubicarse en tiempo y lugar. Walter volvió a sacar la tarjeta y abrió la única puerta que se encontraba donde culminaba el pasillo al que el ascensor les abrió las puertas— Hablarás con Satoshi y me dirás por qué eligió a Drew, mis acciones legales dependerán de su respuesta. Aunque no puedo hacer nada hasta que Hoenn esté más calmada, un juicio desde Johto a Unova sería imposible...

Espera, espera, espera... ¿Acaso el padre de Drew pensaba denunciar a Satoshi por la causa legal que fuese que obviamente May no sabía cual era?

Pero no le salían las palabras, porque el hombre hablaba demasiado rápido.

El tipo se quitó la corbata y la dejó en la barra que aparecía a penas ingresaban en la habitación. Debía de ser una suite presidencial o algo así, porque May nunca había visto nada tan lujoso como eso.

—Yo veré que puedo hacer contra el ministro de educación de Hoenn desde aquí, pero nose a cuantos de mis contactos les haya hecho lo mismo que a Drew. Todos son del gobierno. —Walter la miró con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras May se corría del marco de la puerta que se cerró sola. La chica le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa por la carga de órdenes que el tipo le había dado—¿Entendiste?

Algo en su tono le hizo recordar cuando Drew comenzó a arrojar órdenes antes de que ingresen a su casa con la esperanza de pedirle dinero a Celinne. Cosa que había acabado con un soborno a un proveedor, Serena perdida, y el subterráneo donde se refugiaron en Unova hasta que todo se vino abajo.

—C-creo que sí... Pero... ¿Por qué me trae aquí? Yo ya pagué mi...

—Mía no paraba de decir que teníamos que encontrar "May y los demás" para rescatar a Drew... Así que ella seguramente querrá verte y eso la alegrará un poco. Desde que ocurrió que tiene pesadillas.

—Oh... Si, si, claro...— Respondió la castaña, incrédula.

—Toma asiento— Indico Walter, mientras desaparecía por un pasillo, probablemente para chekear a Mía...

La castaña resopló. Si Walter Hayden sabía que había algo entre ella y su hijo, ya lo hubiese dicho, ¿no? Eso la relajaba, era como si no estuviese obligada a generar una buena primera impresión...

Pero las siguientes palabras de Walter proveniendo de donde fuese de la suite, hicieron que todos los colores se le subieran a May a la cara.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me agradó la hija del Conde Belcourt. Estoy feliz de que Drew te haya elegido a tí.

* * *

25 de Mayo de 2017

Satoshi les había dado cinco días. Solo cinco días para aclarar todas, TODAS las dudas, decir TODA la verdad.

Pero por algún motivo, había citado en privado a un no muy feliz Calem a su oficina.

Lo siento, Kalm.

Que estaba sentado en la silla del otro lado del empolvado y desordenado escritorio de su tutor, quien estaba parado con ambas manos sobre éste y una mirada de desaprobación.

—Te aclaré cientos de veces— Comenzó Satoshi, haciendo que Calem le fije la mirada sin sacar los pies del escritorio ni de mirarse los dedos para encontrar una uña que comer— No, doscientas veces, que yo te llamaría cuando tuviesen que volver. Que tenías que mantener a Serena a salvo, escondida, hasta que indicios de Yvetal se presentaran y yo te dijera que regresaras...

—Y yo hice exactamente lo que me dijiste, Satoshi. Viví alejado de todo en Kanto con Serena, soportando sus estupideces femeninas y cambios de humor una vez al mes durante un año. Los indicios de Yvetal se presentaron en ella, y regresamos.— Respondió el azabache menor, desinteresadamente.

—No. Lo que tu hiciste fue contarle la verdad de Yvetal a Serena, y venir aquí disfrazado sin consultarme si podías hacerlo.— Corrigió Satoshi, dando ligeros golpes en la mesa para darle énfasis a ciertas palabras. Sabía que el hombre era más del tipo sarcástico que de los serios, considerando su edad, pero cuando se enojaba, se enojaba en serio.

—¿Y cual es la diferencia si tu me dirías que venga de todas formas? La Y en el antebrazo de Serena hubiese sido cosa suficiente para que nos digas de volver...

—Cambia ese tono, Calem. ¡Sabes lo peligroso que podría haber sido si alguno de los elementos de Yvetal no estaba en condiciones sentimentales de estar al rededor de Serena! ¡Podría haberse generado un desequilibrio mucho peor que el que generó Kinomoto!

—¡Pues siento decírtelo, Satoshi!— Kalm bajó los pies de golpe e inclinó su torso hacia adelante para hablar con enfado también— ¡Serena tenía derecho a saber la verdad! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Dejarla más de un año, en otra región, después de que muriera su madre, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación? ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no iba a ser parte de eso!

Satoshi elevó una ceja— Si tu pelearas por los derechos de Serena, no habrías permitido que manipulemos su mente con los chips, y le hubieses contado la verdad de Yvetal desde un inicio.

Lo agarró con la guardia baja. Calem jamás, jamás de los jamases, reconocería en voz alta el mínimo y casi inexistente afecto que le había tomado a Serena, que conllevó a decirle la verdad para traerla a Unova y eliminar los impulsos de... Bueno, impulsos de adolescente que le agarraban cada vez que la veía.

—Lo de los chips fue diferente, yo me hubiese prestado voluntariamente si estaba con ellos, porque era sumamente necesario. Y no se lo dije desde el principio porque creí que tenías razón al principio, que había que mantenerla en la ignorancia, sin odio, para que Yvetal no aparezca. ¡Pero todo un maldito año sin que ella sepa nada, no es justo!

—¡¿Y por qué no le inventaste otra cosa, Calem?!— Cuestionó el azabache mayor, con impaciencia en sus ojos azules ojerosos— ¡Hay cientas de excusas que podrías haberle dicho! ¡¿Por qué entre todas las cosas la verdad?!

—¡Porque no era justo para ella!

—¡¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que es justo para ella?! ¡Incluso antes de que yo te dijera que era Yvetal le tenías rencor! ¡No podemos lidiar con toda la inestabilidad biológica que está creando Kinomoto y con un desequilibrio divino además!

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?! ¡Desequilibrios, ocurrencias, catástrofes! ¡¿Qué hay de como se siente Serena?!

Satoshi cerró la boca de golpe, antes de hablar, y se detuvo en seco. Suspiró— Sientes cosas. Sientes cosas por ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— Negó rápidamente Kalm, sin mostrar ni un leve sonrojo

El tutor de Calem Vanderwall se tomó las hebras del cabello con la mano izquierda y abrió los ojos con sorpresa— Diablos, la odiabas tanto, jamás creí que pudieses sentir cosas por ella... Es más, creí que el desequilibrio se volvería más improbable si aprendían a convivir... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo no vi eso...?

—¡La odio, Satoshi, en verdad lo hago!— Se apresuró a aclarar.

De todos modos, ¿Por qué sería taaaaan malo que el le tuviese un mínimo afecto a Serena?

Es decir, sabía que habían nacido para ser opuestos y que era algo que no se había tenido que prohibir a sí mismo porque jamás lo creyó posible; aunque no podía negar que la idea había comenzado a rondar por su cabeza cuando Reggie los comparó con Dawn y Paul. Pero, sacando el asunto de Xerneas e Yvetal, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?...

Y si fuese tan malo, ¿Por qué Satoshi nunca había aclarado que no podía tomarle afecto?

—¡Le contaste que es el pokemón de la muerte y al hacer eso despertaste sus poderes! ¡Despertaste los poderes del pokemón de la muerte, las influencias que puede tener sobre los elementos a su cargo o incluso a tú cargo! ¡Haces que lo que tengo que hacer sea más difícil! ¡Así que no, Calem! ¡No odias a Serena! ¡No intentes convencerme de lo contario!

—¡El nombre es Kalm y ya te dije que sí la odio! ¡No puedo estar ni dos minutos junto a ella sin querer quejarme!

Satoshi caminó en círculos una vez más hasta que se tiró desprolijamente en la silla detrás del escritorio. El objetó chirrió como si necesitara una buena dosis de aceite. El jefe necesitaba hacer arreglos, y con urgencia.

—Era lo último que faltaba, diablos... Jamás había tenido sus sentimientos en cuenta...

Por supuesto que no, sino no hubieses dejado a Serena con tremenda intriga durante un año...

Pero eso lo pensó para él, porque si seguía defendiéndola ya se le iba a hacer menos imposible negarlo.

—Satoshi, lo más importante para mí son los Pokemón. Apoyarte. Ya lo sabes— Lo aclaró, porque era el motivo por el cual había hecho lo que hizo durante tanto tiempo. Satoshi, más allá de ser por su extraña condicion con Xerneas, lo había salvado en muchas formas en las que se puede salvar a una persona: le había dado cariño, comida, techo y educación. —Ningún afecto que creas que le tenga a Serena o a cualquier otro cambia eso...

—Eso lo se, Calem. Creeme que lo se, y por eso el plan era perfecto, no tenía ninguna falla, porque se que tu piensas como yo, y querrías hacerlo sin oponerte. Pero ahora... Con ella en el medio...

El ojigris lo miró con intriga, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos— El nombre es Kalm. Y probablemente sepas que no se de que endemoniado plan estas hablando.

Satoshi suspiró y jugó con el poco líquido que quedaba en su vaso transparente. Era jugo. Desde que Delia había aparecido tenían más opciones para elegir de beber y de comer, aunque seguían siendo bastante limitadas.

—Kinomoto tiene el diario que falta— Soltó Satoshi, sin despegar la mirada de ese punto fijo.

Kalm alzó una ceja. El contenido de esos diarios esa casi todo sabido por Kinomoto. Estaba en un idioma que solo él, Satoshi y Arnold podían leer, y su tutor lo hacía para practicarlo y entender mejor sus ideas. No eran cosas ocultas, es decir, siendo un antropólogo fascinado con las leyendas pokemón podrías conocer algunas cosas de las que estaban escritas allí, pero Satoshi tampoco quería que se hagan de dominio público, por eso el idioma.

Así que Calem no entendía cual era el problema con Kinomoto teniendo el diario que creyeron se había perdido con la mudanza.

—Ya contábamos con él sabiendo todo lo de esos diarios...

—No... En ese estaban cosas que no sabía... Toda la jerarquía divina, la leyenda de Arceus y su pasaje...

Sabía que algo realmente malo estaba relacionado con eso... Pero necesitaba que su tutor se lo explique para entrar en pánico realmente...

—No lo entiendo...

—Tú sabes la verdad, es decir, no como May, y otros más a quienes no les dije que fueron seleccionados divinamente, y no por mí. Sabes que Arceus es el dios de los pokemón, de todos sus elementos, y de él, en los cielos, depende la vida y la muerte de ellos. En la tierra, eso está representado por mí siendo Arceus, por tí siendo Xerneas con Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon y Espeon a tu cargo, y por Serena representando a Yvetal, con Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon y Sylveon a su cargo.

—Eso yo ya lo se... ¿Entonces?

—Kinomoto sabía ésto. Es decir, él es quien me acompañó a buscarte a Kalos, tuve que explicarle por qué era tan importante ganar tu custodia y todo eso. Pero no sabía las otras leyendas, las que me dijo la roca, que creía que jamás podrían volverse realidad... No si nadie conocía de ellas— Apoyó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa— Para qué habré escrito esos benditos diarios...

—¿Qué clase de leyendas? ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Kinomoto y con lo que sea que creas que pase entre Serena y yo? Sinceramente, los planes de Kinomoto parecen más científicos que míticos...

—Eso es lo que creía yo. Hasta hace poco creía que Kinomoto quería limpiar al mundo de pokemón, y cambiar la mentalidad de todas las personas del planeta de forma política o con su lavaje de cerebros. Comenzó en Hoenn, su región de procedencia, en el tecnológico, con las mentes mas jóvenes, donde podría crear un ejército con facilidad por ser fácilmente influenciables o también borrarles los recuerdos para que no se rebelen y no molesten. Así como lo hizo con Dawn, Misty, Drew e intentó hacerlo con Gary y May. Sin embargo hay algo que nunca entendí, y eso me tuvo muchas noches sin dormir... Porque ya sabía que era mi culpa que eso les haya pasado, y sabía lo que les había pasado cuando Misty le disparó a Pikachu y los chips de control mental ingresaron en la ecuación y todo cobró sentido...

—¿Qué era lo que no entendías? ¿Y cómo todo eso se resume a...?

O mejor... ¿Por qué no decía la maldita verdad frente a todos?

—¿Por qué simplemente no los mataba, si corría el riesgo de que recuperen sus recuerdos y lo ataquen con sus poderes? O peor, qué inicien una revolución comandada por humanos con poderes...

Calem siempre se preguntó lo mismo, pero su respuesta era que no creía que Kinomoto tuviese las agallas para asesinar a una persona. No lo había conocido mucho en sus viajes juntos, además él era solo un niño, pero no parecía tan... Satánico...

—Tal vez no creyó que fallaría...

—Por que los necesita vivos. Los necesita vivos para eliminarme y transformarse en Arceus.

¿Qué...?

—¿Que?— Preguntó incrédulo. Odiaba cuando Satoshi se ponía así, porque parecía que hablaba solo.

—Misty dijo que Kinomoto tiene un diario. Es el diario que nos falta a nosotros. Escribí ese diario cuando la roca dijo que no debía vivir la vida creyendo que nada podía ocurrirme. No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue el día que me lancé en medio de ese bosque para rescatar a los Teddiursa de la helada. Ahí lo explicó... Cómo encarnar a Arceus...

—Pero tú encarnas a Arceus.

—Y por alguna razón, existe un modo para que una persona ajena al plan divino del dios de los pokemón lo sea. La roca me lo dijo, y como hice con muchas otras cosas al azar, lo transcribí, por la fascinación que tenía por el idioma, y porque todavía no había notado la locura que estaba surgiendo en Kinomoto.

—Pero Kinomoto desprecia a los pokemón... ¿Por qué quiere ser la encarnación humana de uno?— Cuestionó Kalm

—Porque todo yin tiene su yang, y Arceus no puede darse el privilegio de darle la vida eterna a quien elije, por eso le da esas instrucciones para que se cuide, y que sepa que es un privilegio... No se si yo lo entendí ese día, pero ahora estoy seguro de que sí.

—¿Y necesita vivos a los ocho poseedores para hacerlo, para encarnar a Arceus?

—Hay una serie de instrucciones que seguir si alguien que no está dentro de los planes de Arceus quiere encarnarlo a la fuerza. Para ello necesita a los ocho elegidos vivos, y a la encarnación de Xerneas e Yvetal.

—¿Cómo que a la fuerza?

—Arceus siempre elige a otra persona, inmune a cualquier tipo de enfermedad, para que tome el lugar de Arceus si sus manos derecha e izquierda mueren por causas no naturales, antes de tiempo, o no por elección propia. Ese pasaje no es a la fuerza, es natural, sin importar la muerte.

Calem rebobinó. Para cuando él y Serena llegaron, ya todos estaban allí, y caras nuevas también: el padre, el abuelo y la mamá de Gary; Mairin, a quien Kinomoto había retenido y aún no sabía por qué; Alain, el campeón de Kalos; y Leaf...

Quien había venido porque Kinomoto había afirmado no poder lavar su mente...

—¡La amiguita de Oak! ¡Leaf Greenson!

—Exacto. Si yo me suicidara o me mataran, la leyenda dice que las almas terrenales de los pokemón desaparecerían, lo que significa que todos morirían, incluyendo a ustedes diez. Si tu y Serena muriesen, yo también moriría, pero el rol de Arceus sería transferido a Leaf; y quien sería su Xerneas y su Yvetal se definiría cuando nazca el nuevo elegido, que obviamente dejaría de ser Ash.

Kalm estaba perdido. Ya bastante loco era imaginar a la flacucha de Leaf con una carga tan pesada como ser la encarnación de la diosa de los pokemón...

—Me perdí. Nunca me habías contado eso..

—Porque no es algo necesario, es decir, solo tienes que saberlo si quieres hacer lo que Kinomoto intenta hacer. Cada encarnación de Arceus tiene a su respectiva mano derecha e izquierda, ¿entiendes? así como tiene a sus respectivos ocho elegidos. Yo los tengo a tí y a Serena, y a los otros ocho. Cuando Ash nació, se definió quien sería la enarnación de Yvetal y quien de Xerneas. Con Leaf ocurriría lo mismo, cuando el elegido de sus ocho elementos nazca, se elegirá a sus manos derecha e izquierda.

—¿Y que tiene que ver con Kinomoto?

—Kinomoto tenía que tener a Leaf bajo control, por si a mí se me ocurría transferirle a Arceus sin enterarme de sus planes. Necesita vivos a Ash y los demás, pero vulnerables, para quitarles sus Eevee a la fuerza. El suero que les inyectó los debilita mucho, es demasiada la fuerza de voluntad que requieren para ignorarlo, asíque si, estando desmayados, hoy, serían vulnerables a que les quiten sus Eevee.

—¿Y qué hay de Serena y yo?

—Quiere matarlos, mezclar sus sangres con la suya. Así me mataría a mí también, y él tendría el control de todo. Podría matar a todos los pokemón del mundo con solo un chasquido, incluyendo a Arceus en el cielo, y ahi sí, todo se iría al demonio.

Por supuesto que sí. Esos eran sus verdaderos planes, y todo cuadraba perfectamente. Kinomoto tenía el diario, había encontrado la fórmula secreta para ser el amo supremo, y ahora se la pasaba por el mundo buscando sus ingredientes.

—Al principio yo creía... Creía que debíamos tener pruebas suficientes, dárselas a los demás gobiernos y que convenzan a la población de Hoenn de forma pacífica, sin una guerra, de lo que Kinomoto estaba haciendo...— Siguió Satoshi, sin esperar respuestas de Calem— Pero ésto ya no es un conflícto científico. Es un desequilibrio real, uno para el que estoy preparado para resolver desde que nací...

—Entonces debes matar a Kinomoto, ¿Verdad? Entregarlo a la policía no es suficiente, además de qué no es fácil...

—Kinomoto no se detendrá. Matará pokemón en el interín, hasta que los encuentre a todos ustedes y pueda concretar su plan. No hay otra opción, Kalm. Tengo que matarlo.

Sonaba horrible. Matar, arrebatar vidas, aunque ganas no le faltasen por todo lo que Kinomoto había hecho... Calem sabía que no era la principal opción de Satoshi, por más enojado que esté con él...

—¿Y luego...? ¿Luego que pasará con nosotros?

¿Y por qué aún no veía el maldito problema entre sus supuestos sentimientos con Serena? Y cielos, ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en saberlo para buscar una solución?

—Yvetal está en Serena, Calem.

—Kalm— Interrumpió, rodando los ojos

—Y no se cuanto tarde en consumirla por completo...

—Si Arceus la eligió para esa tarea debe ser porque...

—Sí, y por eso la eligió como poseedora de Sylveon también, para que opaque todo el posible odio que pueda llegar a sentir a causa del pokemón de la muerte dentro de ella...

—Pero no creo que...

—Casi mata a Pikachu ayer.— Calem abrió los ojos como platos. Se había esmerado tanto en no pensar en Serena que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no echarle un ojo y ver en que andaba. —Kinomoto básicamente mató a su madre, y se siente culpable por todo lo que está pasando. Constantemente no sabe como lidiar con la situación, y eso la hace vulnerable. La hace débil, le da acceso a las emociones negativas y al control de Yvetal sobre ella. Ayer se levantó a media noche. Dejé ir a Pikachu después de revisarlo por el tiro que Misty le dio hace algunos meses, se lo encontró en el camino y casi le quita el alma.

Parecía algo loco de decir, pero Calem siempre supo que era posible. Pero era extraño... Imaginar a la dulce y sumisa Serena con el ceño fruncido y con deseo de muerte...

—¿Yvetal estaba actuando por ella?

—Esa fue la primera vez que ocurrió, y no se cuantas veces más ocurrirá. Ya no hay vuelta atrás... Si la dejamos estar, es probable que busque una fuente negativa, como Kinomoto, y una fuerzas con él sin siquiera quererlo... Porque es la naturaleza del pokemón de la destrucción; destruír.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, como si su conexión con Satoshi le predijera como le caería la noticia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Satoshi cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. No era nada bueno.

—Serena tiene que morir, Kalm— Soltó Satoshi, con los ojos algo brillosos— Y tu y yo con ella. ¿Puedes tomar esa decisión, enamorado de ella?

* * *

 **Sé que es una bomba algo precipitada y que aún hay muchas cosas por explicar, y que ni siquiera sucedió el reencuentro. Pero voy a tratar de ir insertando los momentos clave en forma de recuerdo, mientras que los próximos dos capítulos funcionaran más de resumen que como aportadores de datos.**

 **Hanna McCatter**


	15. Summary I

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **15 de Junio**

Satoshi había aprendido lo que eran los empresarios en la escuela religiosa a la que lo enviaban del orfanato. Un día, su compañero de habitación había manifestado querer ser uno, y Satoshi no entendió qué era hasta que otro de los niños le preguntó a la Hermana Esther, su maestra de matemáticas.

 _—Se le dice empresario a aquel hombre que posee una empresa. Tiene muchas personas trabajando para él, y para que todo funcione correctamente tiene que conocer bien a cada una de ellas._

No sabía si la definición que había dado la Hermana Esther era la correcta, pero era una de las pocas cosas que Satoshi había aprendido en el colegio religioso. No era de esos niños súper estudiosos, y solamente le iba bien con las matemáticas y materias de lógica. Así que, en base a la definición de empresario de la Hermana Esther, la encarnación de Arceus se sentía como uno en éste momento.

Conocer a cada una de las partes, para que su empresa con él a la cabeza, funcione. Para que sus gerentes, Calem y Serena, trabajen en equipo sin morir antes de tiempo y para que los sentimientos y falta de memoria de los otros ocho no genere un caos.

Les había prometido solo cinco días, pero fueron más que eso. Porque tenía que tener el plan bien pulido y saber qué y a quienes contarles las cosas. Tenía que predecir sus preguntas, y saber como esquivarlas para poder responder sin mentirles, pero también sin decirles la verdad. Ya no quería mentir más. Haberles dicho que el asunto de los Eevee era una elección de él había provocado que no supieran en qué nivel de peligro estaban, por más que todo hubiese sido para protegerlos, y que hayan ido a Hoenn sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bueno, a excepción de Paul, a quien Ash le había contado todo. Paul lo sabía, pero por estar Dawn en medio tal vez ni siquiera lo haya pensado una vez.

Había estado poco más de quince días sin verlos en persona más de unos minutos, solo vigilando con el aura que Misty y sus instintos asesinos no hayan matado a nadie. No había hablado con ninguno de ellos a parte de Ash, Misty y Kalm. No sabía que tanto escándalo hormonal podría haber, ni cuanto le iba a costar acomodar las piezas una vez que supiera qué rayos había pasado con Paul y los demás restantes durante ese año perdido.

Esos chicos y sus sentimientos... Esto de ser humano y tener una responsabilidad de dioses a la vez... Lo volvía todo más complicado. Volvía complicado el hecho de que no tenía el corazón como para decirle a Serena que debía morir para no matar a todos los demás, y a la vez lo obligó a darle la chance a Calem de que cambie eso, aunque sabía que era imposible y que darle esperanzas era en vano. Solo una semana. Una semana sin que Serena se descontrole, para que no tuviesen que morir.

Y desde ese momento ya habían ocurrido tres episodios, que solo Calem, por ser su opuesto, había podido poner bajo control.

Sin los sentimientos todo sería más simple. No le importaría su vida, ni dejar huérfano de padre a Ash, ni las vidas de Calem y Serena. Ellos se entregarían y sacrificarían sus vidas con gusto. Tampoco le importaría la pesada carga que dejaría en hombros de Leaf, ni romper cualquier esperanza de familia de su esposa.

Tenía que conocer bien a cada uno de ellos. Saber que hicieron durante un año, como llegaron hasta esa situación, y como salieron de ella.

—Pasa— Dijo, en voz alta, sabiendo que había ocho adolescentes en el pasillo de la puerta de su laboratorio.

Ocho adolescentes, de su empresa, a los cuales entrevistar. Ya había hablado y había presenciado lo que había ocurrido con Ash durante un año, así que solo tenía que hablar con siete, en realidad.

Una tímida Mairin de quince años ingresó en su laboratorio con timidez. Creyó haber escuchado como Alain le prohibía entrar sola, pero ella lo hizo de todos modos. La chica se quedó parada con los labios apretados, detrás de la silla frente a su empolvado escritorio. Satoshi la había visto solo una vez, y fue cuando comenzó a titubear e intentar explicar todo que decidió tomarse un tiempo para pensar, y luego escuchar a cada uno de ellos.

—Puedes sentarte, Mairin.

—Oh— Soltó la pelirroja, como si la hubiese tomado con la guardia baja. Respetuosa, como Serena, pero también había notado que era algo más enérgica, más como May cuando se alteraba.

—Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para hacer las preguntas que tú quieras. Si no sabes qué preguntar exactamente, yo te explicaré todo lo que creo que no sabes.

Era a la inversa de como había hecho la primera vez que se encontró con Ash y los demás en ese subterráneo. Esa vez les había pedido que se callen, pero luego que hicieran ellos las preguntas porque no sabía por donde comenzar a mentir.

—No se que preguntar exactamente, en verdad...

—No se si sabes de Arceus, el dios de los pokemón. Es más una leyenda. Probablemente si sepas de Xerneas e Yvetal porque sus leyendas son originarias de tu región, Kalos. Y probablemente conoces a todas las evoluciones de Eevee.

—Ash me explicó algo de eso, pero me dijo que no sabía donde cuadraba yo en todo ésto— Respondió Mairin, tomandose la camiseta con ambas manos, como si Satoshi fuese un doctor y supiese cuantos días de vida le quedaban.

—Bueno, resulta que Yvetal es el pokemón de la muerte. Calem, el chico desobediente de ojos grises, encarna al poder de la vida con Xerneas. Serena encarna a Yvetal, el pokemón de la muerte.

La mirada de Mairin quedó perpleja, como la de todas las personas a quienes les contaba que la dulce y hermosa princesa de Kalos representaba algo tan divinamente terrible como lo que hacía Kinomoto con los pokemón en la tierra.

—¿Serena? ¿Serena Gabena? ¿La chica fashionista, cheff patissiere experta y más amable del mundo?— Cuestionó Mairin, inclinando la cabeza hacia el costado, provocando que su cabello rojo se inclinara también.

—Así como piensas tú parece que pensó Arceus, porque para que Serena no tenga un destino tan terrible, le otorgó también el rol de poseedora de Sylveon. Específicamente, del Sylveon con el que rompiste la fusión por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La adolescente se miró la muñeca con curiosidad, apreciando la marca de siete puntas color rosa en su muñeca izquierda. Marca que había desaparecido del cuerpo de Serena, para ahora tener su antebrazo ocupado con un Y roja.

—Pero, si pertenecía a Serena, ¿Por qué yo...?

—El hombre que te secuestró, Arnold Kinomoto, quería capturar a Serena. Envió a muchos hombres a Ciudad Lumiose para que se la lleven, y cuando la encontraron mataron a su madre, mientras que ella logró escapar. El odio que le generó, produjo que la influencía de Yvetal sobre ella sea más fuerte que la protección que tenía por ser portadora de Sylveon, así que abandonó su cuerpo y ingresó al tuyo sin que lo notaras.

—¿Eh?

Satoshi suspiró. Le había explicado eso solamente a Ash y al profesor Oak, pero aún así se sentía tedioso que nadie lo entienda de una. Más cuando dentro de poco tendría que lidiar con un atolodrado y perdido Drew, una renegada e insoportable Dawn y la asesina de Misty. Es como si Mairin tuviese que ser un problema menos, pero no lo era.

—Para fusionar sus cuerpos con el de los pokemón elegidos, éstos tienen que estar en su forma física y los portadores tienen que quererlo. Por ejemplo, si tu quisieras fusionarte con Sylveon ahora, tendrías que llamarlo y querer hacerlo. La forma en que llegó a tí sin que lo notaras fue extraño, probablemente estabas dormida, y hasta ayer no habías usado ninguno de sus poderes, así que tampoco tenías la marca. Supongo que Serena no había roto la fusión en un largo tiempo, y por eso se introdujo en forma de luz dentro de tí, fusionando así ambos ADN.

Mairín pestañeó tres veces enfáticamente.

—¿Es una loca película de ciencia ficción, o de mitología pokemón?

El azabache se sonó las manos despreocupadamente— Ambas, Mairin.

—¿Y por qué entre todas las personas yo soy quien tuvo a Sylveon cuando no pudo estar más con Serena?

—Es una buena pregunta, y creo que hay varias razones para ello. Los poseedores de cada uno de los Eevee deben tener una cualidad en particular. Siempre es así, y no preguntes cómo lo se porque creeme que es complejo, más considerando que los poseedores de Eevee se presentan solamente cuando se los necesita, y no en cada generación como ocurre con Arceus, Xerneas e Yvetal, o sea, puede ser cada miles de años. Tu tienes la misma cualidad que Serena tenía que le permitía ser la elegida del elemento hada, supongo. Otro factor importante es que Serena te conocía. Los pokemón se enlazan a sus recuerdos, como si fuese su ancla, una vez que se fusionan con ustedes. Sylveon debe de haber buscado en las memorias de su poseedora, para saber a quien podía elegir. Y por último, la distancia. Ambas estaban en Ciudad Lumiose cuando asesinaron a Grace, por lo que Sylveon pudo encontrarte con facilidad.

—Me secuestraron el 15 de Febrero, en la madrugada...

—Y el 14 los hombres de Kinomoto encontraron a Serena y a su mamá. La noche del 14 Sylveon se fusionó contigo sin que lo notaras, porque no estaba en su forma física, y los hombres de Kinomoto buscando rastros de un Sylveon, te encontraron a tí. Ahí fue cuando Kinomoto notó que tu eras la nueva poseedora de Sylveon, y por eso te conservaba.

Mairin se quedó callada con la mirada fija en la mesa. Debía de ser demasiado para procesar para ella, probablemente no sabía si era un sueño o realidad. Había llegado al subterráneo con Alain y Ash (quienes la fueron a buscar sin el consentimiento de Satoshi, por su puesto, por más que él les haya dicho cien veces que Kinomoto no la dañaría) y no había recibido ninguna respuesta, aunque no era como si preguntara demasiado. Era como si todavía se estuviese ambientando a estar despierta como para ser curiosa, después de haber estado dormida tanto tiempo.

—Entiendo si tienes más preguntas luego Mairin.— Soltó Satoshi, tras unos momentos de silencio que se le hubiesen hecho incómodos si no fuese tan seria la situación. Probablemente habría tirado algún comentario irónico o algo por ese estilo— Son muchas cosas para procesar, y seguramente quieras consultarlo con Alain.

Ante la mención del nombre de Alain Tomisaki, el ceño de Mairin se frunció un poco.

—No tengo que consultar nada con Alain— Respondió la chica, cambiando de humor radicalmente, lo que le hizo recordar a Satoshi que la chica estaba más lejos de la adultez que todos los demás. No entendía su relación con Alain exctamente, pero dudaba que se limitara a compañeros de viaje solamente. O sea, cualquiera creería que pasaba algo entre ellos...

Si Mairin tuviese más de quince... Y Alain menos de veinte...

Satoshi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la niña seguía hablando mal de Alain. ¡¿En qué bobadas estaba pensando?! ¡Tenía que enfocarse en salvar al mundo, no en los posibles chimentos que se generarían en la nueva casa subterránea del pueblo!

—... además, antes de que pasara ibamos a separarnos de todos modos. Mire, él y sus formalidades ya me tienen hasta la...

Pelirroja como Misty. Eufórica como May. Respetuosa como Serena.

Y, obviamente, charlatana como Dawn

Porque Dawn no era su favorita, menos ahora que estaba especialmente irritante, pero algo de ella tenía que tener.

—Se acabó la sesión, Mairin— Interrumpió Satoshi, tajante, rascándose las sienes y sintiendo que podía quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

—Oh, si, si— Contestó la chica, inmediatamente poniéndose de pie, trastabillando con la silla en el interín.— L-lo siento...— Se dirigió a la puerta con velocidad, probablemente algo avergonzada por lo último que había sucedido, y pudo escuchar su caída y una regañada de Alain cuando cerró la puerta.

Satoshi se reclinó en el asiento tratando de apartar cualquier tipo de emoción presente en su organismo, antes de pedir que pase el siguiente.

* * *

May igresó en el laboratorio lo más seria que pudo. Era la primera vez que tenía acceso, así que aunque no quiso, le fue inevitable sentir curiosidad por los extraños artefactos que se encontraban detrás de un ojeroso Satoshi. Tampoco pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa al ver la torre de papeles en su escritorio y demás, una vez que estuvo parada frente a la silla donde unos minutos antes estaba Mairin.

—May. Puedes sentarte.

La castaña no cambió su semblante de seriedad y odio, y se sentó prolijamente en la silla. La miró a los ojos azules, no cómo los de él, pero más profundos, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?— Preguntó Satoshi, bebiendo un sorbo de café que su esposa le trajo a penas Mairin abandonó la habitación.

May se mordió el labio inferior, y negó indignada sin dejar de mirarlo con odio— ¿Le parece poco no haberme dicho la verdad sobre Glaceon? O peor, ¿Que deje que Brendan, quien me tuvo básicamente secuestrada durante un año, se quede aquí, por seguridad?

No se lo esperaba. No sabía que May estaba tan enojada con Brendan, es más, creyó que hasta le estaría agradecida. Si no fuese por él, tal vez May estaría tan ciega con Drew, Misty y Dawn.

—Te mentí a tí y a los demás sobre Glaceon porque creí que los protegía si no lo sabían. Creí que podría controlar el desequilibrio con Kinomoto sin que ustedes sepan la verdad, además así no se sentirían obligados. Además, Serena estaba asignada a Sylveon, y era muy difícil explicarlo todo sin meter a Yvetal... Algo de lo que Serena tampoco sabía, ni ninguno de ustedes.

Sentimientos. "Sentí que..." "Creí que..."

"Para protegerlos"

Todo por los malditos sentimientos que se interponían con su verdadera misión. El hecho de ser humano, y ser una leyenda viviente, todo mezclado e interpuesto.

—Estoy cansada de que me mientan por lo que creen que es mejor para mí, Satoshi— Soltó May, muy enfadada— Tu me dijiste que fui elegida por tí, y no porque un Dios del más allá creyó que yo era la correcta para éste trabajo. Brendan me mantuvo con la mente vacía, escondida, porque creía que me mantendría a salvo de su padre de esa forma. Y Drew...— Presionó los labios y volvió a negar como antes, pero ésta vez sin mirarlo.

Satoshi esperó la continuación que nunca llegó. May parecía estar haciendo fuerza para no llorar.

—Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó con Drew, May, aquella noche, y qué viviste un año después.

La poseedora del hielo no dejó de presionar sus labios mientras desviaba la vista a otro punto en su desordenado escritorio.

—La noche que Dawn y Gary huyeron un Hellken apareció. Ni Paul, Misty o Serena estaban a la vista, así que Drew y yo tuvimos que encargarnos. Él se comporto de forma algo... extraña... Luego me desmayé. Supuse que el Hellken me había dormido con esas sondas que lanza, porque no recordaba nada. Y me asusté. No quise quedarme en Hoenn, y Drew me convenció de aquello, asíque estuvimos en el bosque verde, sobreviviendo con lo que encontrábamos. Ganábamos dinero ayudando a entrenadores a salir del bosque sin ser atacados por Beedrill.

May se quedó callada y respiró con fuerza, como si le costara seguir hablando.

—No puedo creer que él me vea y no me recuerde.

Sentimientos. Otra vez. ¿Por qué se les hacía tan difícil hablar objetivamente?

—May, necesito saber que ocurrió para...

—Me durmió con su somnífero, ni siquiera sabía que podía usarlo. Me lo confesó poco antes de volver a Hoenn.

Satoshi se sorprendió—Yo tampoco sabía.

—Luego regresamos a Hoenn, necesitábamos ir a casa de Drew para buscar dinero. Allí los Hellken nos encontraron, y nos llevaron al tecnológico, donde Kinomoto se encarga de sus... experimentos. Sé exactamente donde es, porque Brendan me sacó de allí.

—¿Dinero? ¿Por qué necesitaban dinero?

La castaña suspiró. Algo le decía a Satoshi que lo próximo que saldría de su boca no iba a gustarle para nada.

—Yo estaba enferma...

Alzó una ceja, sin entender— En el centro pokemón de Ciudad Verde te habrían atendido bien— Estaba seguro de aquello. Él había trabajado para el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, por lo que frecuentaba el centro pokemón de dicha ciudad muy seguido y sabía que había doctores para personas allí también.

—Estaba enferma...— Satoshi hizo más énfasis en su ceja alzada, para que se diera cuenta de que aún no entendía haber hecho semejante viaje y correr tal peligro— Estaba enferma.. y algo... ya sabes...— La castaña resopló. Dawn era quien no iba nunca al grano, pero May y sus titubeos le sacaban bastante de la paciencia que había juntado para el día de hoy. —Estaba embarazada.

La taza de café se rompió de golpe, dado que Satoshi estaba haciendo su torpe jueguito cuando May arrojó la bomba. Así como la habitación de Ash había quedado destruída cuando leyó la carta de Misty, esos pequeños accidentes con el aura ocurrían cuando una de sus niñas de diecisiete años le decía que estaba embarazada. O que había estado, en realidad.

—¿Cómo que embarazada? ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó, sin regañarla, ya que sabía que aunque debía hacerlo no era su padre y May ya estaba bastante enfadada con él como para congelar todo el lugar.

May cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la vieja silla con ruedas en la que estaba sentada— No hice esa cosa del palito, pero estaba segura antes de que me secuestraran y luego Brendan me lo confirmó cuando lo obligué a contarme todo. Dijo que me hicieron una cefalia, o algo así...

Los ojos azules de Satoshi se desorbitaron y abrieron con fuerza, mientras todo encuadraba perfectamente.— Césarea...— Corrigió Satoshi, entendiendo el orígen del bebé que Misty había mencionado— Te hicieron una cesárea...

—Lo que sea, no se si mi bebé está vivo o muerto, y para colmo Drew no recuerda si sabe algo de cuando lo metieron en el laboratorio de Kinomoto para borrarle la memoria. O eso supongo. Aparentemente no recuerda nada sobre nada.

Bueno, el bebé era obviamente de Drew, sería demasiado tonto para Satoshi preguntar por ello.

No iba a decirle nada del bebé aún, porque si le decía tendría que decirle como lo sabía, y eso podría producir que se enoje con Misty. Hey, estaba ocultando, no mintiendo, así que no tenía nada de malo. Siempre por esos estúpidos sentimientos que podrían arruinarlo todo.

Tenía que cambiar de tema, para que May no le hiciera preguntas al respecto; aunque probablemente asumía que la castaña pensaba que él recién se había enterado de la existencia de ese bebé.

—¿Y qué ocurrió luego? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Los ojos de May estaban pensativos en otro punto, así que se sobresaltó un poco cuando Satoshi le habló— Brendan me sacó del sitio donde me tenían, antes de que pudiesen insertarme recuerdos nuevos, por eso mi marca no estaba borrada o cubierta. Sin embargo, Brendan me la cubrió, diciéndome que era un rastreador porque mis secuestradores creían que yo era una espía de Kalos o algo así. Así que estuve un año con un brazalete de lana, o sea con la marca cubierta. Un día me lo saqué por simple curiosidad, y ahí lo recordé todo. Brendan me dijo que eso es porque los recuerdos están anclados a Glaceon, ya que no pudieron quitármelo.

"Ya que no pudieron quitármelo"

Tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido con Dawn, si le habían quitado a Espeon. Ya sabía que no con Drew y Misty porque podía sentirlos.

—Cuando recordaste todo lo obligaste a hablar, supongo.

—Así es— Afirmó, con algo de enfado. Debía de ser porque Ash y Alain habían traído a Brendan con los ojos vendados y completamente atado al subterráneo después de rescatar a Mairin, y Satoshi lo dejó estar porque Kinomoto lo mataría por traidor si lo encontraba— Me habló sobre un suero. No recuerdo su nombre, pero me dijo que desactivaba los recuerdos, con ellos a los Eevee, y luego nos hacían injertos de piel para cubrir la marca. No recuerdo donde estábamos en ese momento, solo que en Johto. Cambiábamos de ciudad muy frecuentemente, y luego me di cuenta de que era porque Brendan usaba las tarjetas de su padre, y así podían rastrearnos.

May hizo una pausa. Debía ser muy macabro para ella contar por todo lo que pasó sin llorar en medio, aunque probablemente haya llorado ya mucho.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero para el teléfono con el que te contactaste?

La chica presionó los labios y le sacó la mirada de encima. Le recordó a cuando Ash era pequeño, y hacía de sus travesuras con Gary, y hacía ese tipo de pausas para no confesar directamente.

—Oiga, no quiero que vaya a juzgarme ni nada por el estilo. Estaba en una sensación de extrema necesidad, ¿entiende? E-X-T-R-E-M-A...

Satoshi rodó los ojos, interrumpiéndola—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, May?

—Bueno, a un tal Charlie Wakasaki se le cayó su billetera en Ciudad Trigal, es a donde fui cuando dejé a Brendan congelado contra la pared del departamento donde estábamos— Comenzó May, a la velocidad de la luz— Tenía mu-ucho dinero dentro de esa billetera, y bueno...

El encarnador de Arceus dejó soltar el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Creía que sería otro asunto más grave con el que lidiar.

—Y le robaste May— Interrumpió, diciendo las palabras que la chica probablemente no se atrevía a decir.

—¡Te pedí que no me juzgues!— Elevó la voz, volviendo a tutearlo de nuevo, para luego volver a las formalidades otra vez, seguramente.

—No te estoy juzgando, hiciste lo correcto. Necesitabas dinero para tener un teléfono y encontrar el subterráneo.

—No me compré el teléfono con ese dinero.

Satoshi elevó una ceja— ¿Entonces...?

—Pasé la noche en un hotel con ese dinero. Necesitaba conexión Wi-Fi y otros servicios, Satoshi, para encontrar a mi familia. Despojaron a Ciudad Petalburgo de todos los pokemón y expulsaron de ella a todos los que se opusieron, entre ellos, mis padres. Tenía que... Tenía que saber que estaban bien antes de seguir con todo...

Quería regañar a May por eso, pero sabía que no podía. No habría cambiado nada el hecho de que se tarde un par de días más en aparecer por el subterráneo, y los "sentimientos" que interferían con todo, aplicaban para su familia también.

—Espera, entonces, ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para comprar el teléfono? ¿Y para venir hasta aquí?

—La única forma de hospedarme en ese hotel con el dinero que tenía era haciendo uso del casino— May soltó una pequeña sonrisita, para aliviar la estupidez que le acababa de decir que hizo.— Así que... Eso hice...

—¡Por todos los cielos, May! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, mostrarte en público en un hotel para millonarios?!

—¡Oiga! ¡Si yo no hubiese hecho esa estupidez probablemente no habría podido llegar aquí!

—¡Habrías comprado un teléfono nuevo, o un pasaje de avión!

—¡Un teléfono nuevo no me habría servido para encontrar a mi familia! ¡Y no me alcanzaba para un boleto de avión!— La castaña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dejando salir aire probablemente muy frío por su nariz— Jugué al póker y gané en primer lugar, por si querías saberlo.

Satoshi pestañeó perplejo. Él nunca había entendido el póker, y no entendía porque su mejor amigo Gerald y su hermano gemelo Garrett, lo disfrutaban y jugaban tan a menudo. Que May, una niña tan inocente como ingenua, de diecisiete años, le diga que salió en el primer lugar en una casino de personas adineradas, lo dejaban realmente perplejo.

—¿Acaso hiciste trampa o algo?— May abrió la boca para responder, pero Satoshi sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba? El punto es que así había conseguido más dinero, y punto— No respondas, no importa. ¿Y ahí sí, decidiste regresar?

—Ingresé en una mesa específica porque el padre de Drew estaba jugando en ella.

—¿El padre de Drew?

—Sí, él resultó ser el dueño del hotel. Le dí a entender que conocía a Drew antes de que su madre se apoderara de LaRousse— Satoshi ya estaba al tanto de la alianza entre Celinne LaRousse y Kinomoto porque el profesor Oak se lo había dicho.— Así que habló conmigo. Dijo que se encargaría de localizar a mi familia, mientras yo regresaba aquí. Me consiguió boletos de avión de Ciudad Trigal al Aeropuerto de Unova, en Ciudad Mistralton. A penas llegué, recibí una llamada de Max al teléfono que el padre de Drew me compró. Me dijo que estaban bien, y que estaban al tanto de la situación gracias a que Walter les contó todo.

Satoshi asumió que Walter debía ser el padre de Drew— ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta el subterráneo, específicamente?

—Max dijo que podía rastrear los viejos teléfonos en caso de no haber sido destruídos, mediante un número de serie o algo así. Tenía todos mis contactos en una nube, así que le pasé los numeros a Max. En un par de horas me envió la localización exacta. Y ahora sé que estamos en una subterráneo nunca terminado de Ciudad Negra, gracias por ocultarnos eso también. Vine en autobus, corrí un par de kilómetros y aquí me tienes.

Era preocupante el hecho de que Max, que según Satoshi entendía era el hermano menor de May, haya podido rastrear sus viejos teléfonos. Debía tener precaución con eso, y recordar eliminarlos. Jamás creyó que estando desactivados podrían ser rastreados.

No podía preguntarle esto a Mairin, porque ella a penas era parte de todo eso.

Pero May... May entendía todo lo que Ash no podía por no haber sido capturado, lo que Paul no entendía porque no le habían borrado la memoria, y lo que Drew y Dawn tampoco, porque no habían recuperado sus recuerdos.

—May. ¿Tu cómo crees que tengamos que proseguir?

Esperó desentendimiento por su parte, pero ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, demostrándole que había entendido exactamente a qué se refería.

—Me convertí en ladrona, pero por necesidad. Ser una asesina no es una necesidad— La castaña se puso de pie, entendiendo que era el fin de la conversación— Matar a Kinomoto, no es la opción principal para mí, Satoshi— Antes de cerrar la puerta de acero a la que se había dirigido, lo miró— Pero tu especialidad es tomar las decisiones solo, así que no se porqué me lo preguntas.

Y de un portazo, el cuarto quedó en silencio.

* * *

Satoshi no había podido decir ni una palabra desde que Drew ingresó en la habitación, y eso reducía el porcentaje de paciencia que había acumulado, y hasta le sacaban las ganas de contestarle sarcásticamente a todo lo que decía.

Porque a penas el poseedor reseteado de la tierra apoyó su trasero en esa silla, las palabras salieron de su boca con un enfado y un nerviosismo que Satoshi no creía posible en Drew.

Al principio lo entendió. La personalidad del peliverde ya era controladora de por sí, bastante parecido a Misty en ese sentido. Necesitaba saber que hizo, lo que hacía, y cómo proseguir, por lo que Ketchum entendió cuando comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad como si él fuese su psicólogo.

Pero Satoshi no era un psicólogo, ni tenía la cura mágica para devolverle sus recuerdos, y menos que menos una respuesta a las dudas de una persona que tomó decisiones por motivos que desconoce, pero que sabe que están en su deber.

Y... No sabía como hacer para que dejara de hablar.

—Salté por la ventana, ¿entiende eso? Mi dormitorio de la mansión está en el tercer piso. Y el comedor tiene doble altura, así que considérelo un cuarto piso. Las plantas me salvaron de romperme los huesos, ¿entiende eso también? Y conduje un auto hasta Pueblo Paleta, ¡Sin haber manejado jamás en mi vida! Corrí, veloz como uno de esos pokemón pony de fuego, ¡es sobrehumano! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo!

—Drew...— Trató de interrumpir

Pero el peliverde con una de las sudaderas verdes que Reggie había hecho para él antes de venir al subterráneo (había llegado con Gerald, Alison y Samuel en pijama) no acató su intento de interrupción, o lo ignoró.

—El señor Gabena me dijo que el profesor Oak tenía respuestas, y el profesor Oak dijo que usted tenía respuestas— Sus ojos verde esmeralda se desorbitaron y se tomó el cabello con ambas manos. Jamás creyó que el chico podría ponerse de ese modo, era increíble lo desquiciado que lo había vuelto Kinomoto sin quererlo.— ¡¿Por qué no me da respuestas, eh?! ¡Estoy sentado aquí hace más de veinte minutos y aún no me dice qué es esta maldita sensación de vacío y por qué rayos las plantas hacen todo lo que yo digo!

—No me dejaste hablar, Drew.

—Es Andy— Dijo apresuradamente el peliverde— O Drew, no lo se, ¿Por qué todos aquí me llaman Drew? Mi mayordomo me llamaba Drew cada tanto, y tanto a mi madre como a Giselle les molestaba. Oh, y a la niña castaña de malos modales le molesta que mencione a mi novia Giselle, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto?

—Si no te callas...

—¡Necesito respuestas, señor Ketchum, por favor!

El uso involuntario del aura hizo que la lamparita de una de las dos lámparas en su escritorio estallara.

Drew abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y dejó caer sus manos en su regazo, liberando a su cabello y dejándolo extremadamente despeinado. Él probablemente no soportaría eso, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para preocuparse por tonterías.

—Si vuelves a hablar, tendrás que pedirle respuestas a la niña castaña de malos modales que mencionaste antes. Y aún no entiendo si esta feliz o enojada con el hecho de que estés vivo, así que no te lo recomiendo.

Andrew Hayden abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero los ojos azules de Satoshi lo intimidaron.

—Bien. Comencemos por lo básico. Tú no tienes idea de quien eres en realidad— Soltó el azabache, esperando una interrupción o más preguntas por parte de Drew, pero el chico se contuvo— Sé que crees que lo sabes, y que tienes toda una vida supuestamente vivida en tu cabeza, pero eso es falso, Drew. Y no le crees del todo al profesor Oak, y no vas a creerme a mí hasta que entiendas porqué sucedió eso. Qué es lo que lo originó, y quien eres en realidad.

—Hay una parte de mí que le cree, porque esas plantas no pueden haberse movido sin ningún pokemón al rededor, y corrí a una velocidad... Sobrehumana... Pero a la vez... A la vez, siempre hubo algo que no cuadraba, y que jamás quise admitir...

Satoshi asintió— Lo se, y hay dos chicas ahí afuera a quienes les hicieron lo mismo pero ellas...— Presionó los dientes, para buscar una palabra adecuada que no deje de hacer dudar a Drew sobre la vida que tiene insertada, pero que a la vez no le haga pensar como Misty y Dawn— Ellas no están tan predispuestas a entender... No se les generan tantas dudas como a tí.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntó Drew, alzando una ceja

—Porque trabajaron con sus recuerdos de forma diferente a los tuyos, aunque no sabré la diferencia hasta que los inspeccione a tí y a Dawn físicamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Es usted doctor?

No se dio una palmada en la cabeza porque no quería que el peliverde se sienta tonto, pero la verdad estaba hecho un bobo ignorante.

—Soy experto en genética y neurología, así que tengo conocimientos básicos de medicina, pero no soy doctor.— Satoshi respiró profundo por la pregunta que iba a hacer, era como hablar con alguien de otro planeta, no con el coordinador más joven en ganar un Gran Festival en Hoenn.— ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre pokemón?

Drew le dijo que los pokemón estaban prohibidos en Hoenn desde hacía varios años (obviamente mentira), así que nunca había tenido interés ni sabía nada de ellos. Satoshi le explicó algunas cosas sobre los pokemón, y luego la pirámide jerárquica de Arceus, Xerneas, Yvetal y los ocho elementos. El peliverde frunció el ceño varias veces, sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con él, pero cuanto más Satoshi se fue acercando al punto, más relajado se veía su rostro. Su expresión era nula, cuando le terminó diciendo que él era el poseedor del elemento tierra, y que dentro de su cuerpo había un Leafeon.

Lo único bueno de que Drew no recordara nada, era que tampoco recordaba que le había mentido sobre el origen del Leafeon en su interior en un principio, así que se ahorraba ese reclamo.

—¿Y porqué me borraron la memoria? El profesor Oak... Dijo que Arnold Kinomoto, el ministro de educación, lo hizo. Pero es un amigo de la familia, ¿Por qué él haría eso?

Ok. Aquí íbamos. Esperaba que Leafeon esté haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para que Drew mantenga la mente abierta.

—Kinomoto era el director suplente de una escuela a la que tu acudías, el Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn, ahora conocido como Tecnológico a secas. Ingresó ahí para lavar las mentes de todos los entrenadores pokemón, luego encontrarme y tomar mi lugar.

—Su lugar... ¿Cómo Arceus?

Gracias al cielo que seguía siendo tan inteligente.— Así es. De ésta forma podría eliminar a todos los pokemón del mundo con solo un chasquido, y no tendría rebeliones en la región por la que decidió comenzar.

—Aún no entiendo porqué me borraría los recuerdos. Si se supone que yo soy un coordinador, o sea que me dedico a los pokemón, y que además tengo los poderes de uno, ¿Por qué no me mató?

Esta era la parte donde tenía que comenzar a evadir. Solo le había contado del motivo por el cual seguían vivos a Calem: los necesitaba vivos y vulnerables para sacarles las evoluciones de Eevee a la fuerza, y absorberlas después de matar a Calem y Serena y que Satoshi muera como consecuencia de ello.

Pero aunque Drew no recordaba nada... No podía contarle los planes de Kinomoto, porque si recuperaba sus memorias, (que Arceus quiera que sí), esos malditos sentimientos mundanos que interferían con todos sus planes objetivos podrían hacerlo decir la verdad ante Ash y los demás. Y conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que no permitiría que nadie muriese a causa de éste asunto.

Él mismo se lo dijo, cuando le contó la verdad: "no dejaré que ninguno de mis amigos muera"

—Kinomoto y tu madre tienen un contrato— Eso no era mentira, en parte hasta debía ser verdad— Ella te necesitaba en tu casa seguramente. Así que Kinomoto te borró los recuerdos para que no te dediques más a los pokemón y olvides que tienes a Leafeon, y tu madre te tenía donde ella quería.

A veces Satoshi se olvidaba de que eran seres humanos. Delia le hubiese dado un golpe con el puño en la cabeza por decir algo tan delicado como que su mamá dejó que le manipulen el cerebro con un tono de "ayer me compré un hot dog, y vino con mucha mostaza"

La mirada del adolescente se entristeció un poco, pero consolarlo no tendría sentido. Se desviarían del punto. Y por más cruel que suene, era lo que Satoshi tenía que evitar.

—No me sorprende, de todos modos.— Soltó Drew, cuando el oji azul esperaba más preguntas de forma desesperada— La noche que escapé, mi madre estaba con un tipo en bata blanca y una aguja en sus manos. No sé qué diablos me dio la suerte para despertar justo en ese momento, pero algo me dijo que todo estaba mal...

Ese era el Drew que necesitaba, el que dudaba.—Tu mamá habrá notado que mostraste señales de algún recuerdo, así que querían asegurarse de que no los recuperaras. Creo que Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak, tiene información sobre eso que querían inyectarte, pero aún no hablé con él así que no puedo saberlo.

—Le dije que soñé con una niña pequeña parecida a ella... Tal vez sea una pariente o algo, y por eso se aterró.

—Y Kinomoto se aterró también, cuando tu mamá te lo dijo.

Satoshi se reclinó en su silla, sin dejar de mirar a Drew. El chico se acomodó un poco el cabello sin devolverle la mirada, y se subió las mangas de la sudadera verde hasta los codos.

—Todo lo que me cuenta tiene sentido... Pero aún así... Parece una película de Ciencia Ficción...

—Así les pareció a todos al principio, Drew, incluso a tí. Pero no ignores a ese vacío que tu dices, se que debe parecerte mucho más fácil quedarte al márgen, no indagar, pero Leafeon está allí, dentro de tí, y sus recuerdos con él. Es algo que te perseguirá aunque lo ignores, por eso no tienes que dejar de dudar y cuestionarte cualquier recuerdo o cosa que no sientas que cuadre.

El chico le devolvió la mirada ésta vez.

—¿Y dónde encuentro la respuesta?

—Ash y los demás, ellos eran tus amigos, saben como eres y podrán responderte a todo lo que tu no entiendas. Tienen que haber reemplazado momentos reales con momentos falsos, y muchos de ellos probablemente son con ellos— Satoshi se puso de pie para quitar cómodamente la bombilla reventada de la lámpara, cómo finalizando la conversación— No te rindas.

Drew lo siguió casi automáticamente, acomodándose la parte baja de la sudadera y haciendo una reverencia. ¿Qué tan robóticamente educaban a los niños en Ciudad LaRousse?

—Gracias por resolver mis dudas.

Cielos, como se notaba que no recordaba nada. Mairin era algo nueva en el asunto, pero sino estaba seguro de que le hubiese puesto la misma cara de "púdrete" que le puso May.

—No tienes que hacer esas tonterías— Respondió Satoshi, con un destornillador en la boca y los ojos enfocados en el portalámparas que se había destruído, y tenía que cambiar— Puedes irte.

Drew caminó a pasos lentos, probablemente rememoriando toda su conversación mientras llegaba a la puerta. Y así como hizo May, se detuvo con el cuerpo casi afuera del laboratorio— Solo... Una pregunta más...

—¿Qué ocurre?

El peliverde puso una mirada de inocencia, que hizo fruncir el ceño a Satoshi sin mirarlo directamente.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que mi verdero yo haya tenido relaciones sexuales con la niña castaña? ¿Por eso me odia?

Se le cayó el destornillador de la mano.

Mintiendo o no, claramente no contestaría a eso.

No podía creer que Drew LaRousse sea, de todos los que estaban ahí dentro, quien pregunte eso. Era una pregunta más del estilo de Gary, o tal vez de Dawn. Tal vez Satoshi se había desviado de su rol de autoridad al resolverle varios problemitas psicológicos...

Y tenía que recuperar dicho rol...

—¡Fuera, seis!

—¿Seis? ¿Así me llamaban?

—¡Dije que fuera!

Y casi sonrojado, cerró la puerta de acero con el poder del aura en las narices de Drew.

Sentimientos y hormonas.

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

Esos factores... Eran los que impedían que no pudiese realizar su plan ahora mismo...

Y esos factores se potenciaban el doble cuando se trataba de diez adolescentes.

Así que Satoshi, no sabía si realmente podría salvar al mundo.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	16. Summary II

**Los Personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

—Ya deje de mirarme así. No soy su loli ni nada por el estilo.

Satoshi dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, indicando que el indicador del medidor de paciencia comenzaba a descender drásticamente, más rápido que con Mairin, May o Drew. Quería hablar con Dawn solamente para saber su posición con respecto al asunto, y cómo era la personalidad que Kinomoto le había dado. Además de que aún no entendía porqué no podía sentir la presencia de Espeon como lo hacía con Vaporeon y Leafeon aunque Misty y Drew tampoco recordaran nada.

—¿Cómo has estado, Dawn?— Preguntó Satoshi, de forma algo irónica.

La peliazul tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca, tanto que casi daba risa. Tenía puesta una de sus antiguas sudaderas lilas, con unos enormes pantalones de pijama y sus también antiguas botas rosas. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho, indicando que se estaba protegiendo a sí misma, así como las piernas cruzadas también, como si tuviese frío, mientras que su pie derecho se movía insistentemente.

—Mi nombre no es Dawn, señor como se llame— Contestó la chica altaneramente— Me llamo Emily Rose Cornelmann, y usted y sus seguidores son bastante lelos para ser secuestradores.

—¿Secuestradores?— Alzó las cejas Satoshi

—Si. El fumador de pelo morado me secuestró y me trajo aquí. Sin embargo nunca me golpeó, ni me violó, y casi que no me gritó. ¿Qué clase de secuestradores son ustedes?

Ok. La nueva Dawn tenía un chip de ignorancia en el cerebro. Claramente no estaba preparada para ser secuestrada realmente, no sobreviviría a dicha situación.

Y, ¿fumador? ¿Paul? Había muchas cosas de ese último año que tendría que explicar...

—No somos secuestradores, y tu nombre no es Emily. Te llamas Dawn Berlitz, aunque siempre usaste el apellido de tu mamá que es Hikari— La peli azul rodó los ojos, pero Satoshi siguió hablando. Era como tratar con Misty, solo que sin la necesidad de una jaula— Tu meta era ser una de las mejores coordinadoras como lo fue tu madre, Johanna Hikari, de joven, y para eso acudías al Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn...

—Santo cielo, ¡Ya se los dije, tienen a la chica equivocada! ¡Mi mamá se llama Victoria y jamás hizo algo útil en su vida, mientras que mi padre nos mantiene con su estúpida compañía! ¿Y ese tecnológico? ¡Ya no existe! ¡Es el colegio más grande de Hoenn ahora, pero no es de pokemón! ¡El ministro de educación mismo lo dirige! ¡Cielos, ustedes si que son ignorantes!

Satoshi presionó los dientes. Había algo que no cuadraba. A Misty, Gary y Drew no les había cambiado el nombre. A los tres los tenía vigilados de alguna forma: a Misty como su asesina personal, a Drew con Celinne y el trato que ambos probablemente tenían, y a Gary dentro del mismo tecnológico, bajo sus narices. ¿Por qué le había pagado a dos personas (al menos eso es lo que Piplup le dijo desesperadamente a penas ingresaron al subterráneo vía portal) y le había cambiado el nombre a Dawn? ¿Por qué no se había molestado en dejar vigilancia para ella?

—¿A que escuela vas, Dawn?

Rodó los ojos otra vez. Ya se estaba haciendo algo molesto que se haga la lista con él constantemente— Me llamo Emily. ¿Y cree que soy tan estúpida como para revelarle mis datos personales?

Ésto no tenía sentido. Dudaba que en la nueva personalidad que tenía Dawn esté encriptado de forma secreta como devolverle sus memorias, y perdía tiempo lidiando con alguien que estaba tan dispuesta a cooperar como Misty.

Gary había estado fingiendo ignorancia durante un año. Probablemente le proporcionaría información más útil.

—Ya sal de aquí, Dawn— Terminó diciendo Satoshi, haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano en dirección a la puerta. —Y dile a Gary y a Leaf que pasen.

—¿Se refiere al bonito, musculoso, castaño de ojos avellana?— Preguntó, con un leve deje de emoción.

No. Tenía. Tiempo. Para. Tonterías. Adolescentes. No sabía en que idioma decírselo a quien sea que controlara las hormonas de éstos chicos— Si Dawn, dile que pase

La chica hizo una mueca con la boca, y se levantó de la silla, dirigiendose a la dichosa puerta con pasos rígidos y apresurados.

—Y me llamo Emily, no vuelva a llamarme de otra forma— Finalizó, para cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

Gary no parecía dispuesto a cooperar, y eso ponía a Satoshi bastante nervioso. No era momento para escenas de enojo del tipo que Ash le hacía a diario, necesitaba que el castaño se pusiera firme para así poder encajar su historia con la de los demás, y entender que había sucedido con Dawn. Leaf, a quien no había examinado físicamente aún, decía estar allí porque Kinomoto no podía hacer nada en cuanto a sus recuerdos.

—Esto no es un juego, Gary. Necesito que seas conciso con tu información— Lo regañó Satoshi, como cuando tenía siete años y no admitía sus errores.

—Tú tampoco fuiste conciso cuando dijiste que el hecho de que pueda fusionarme con un Umbreon era un invento tuyo, en vez de decirme que estaba destinado a mí desde que nací— Respondió el castaño, con el mismo tono de descuido que había usado las últimas veces.

—Y mientras me sigues reclamando eso como un inmaduro, Leaf no puede obtener respuestas.

Gary la miró de reojo, sin sacar los pies del escritorio de su padrino por más veces que éste se los haya empujado al suelo— Tiene la mente de una niñita virgen eterna, ni Kinomoto puede lidiar con eso. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no te hice nada, no te enfades conmigo! ¡Además, si yo soy una niñita virgen eterna, tu eres un gusano promiscuo!

—Al menos se que soy un chico, Leaf.

—¡Y yo soy una chica!

—¿Estás segura de ello?... ¿O seguro?

—Basta...— Comenzó Satoshi.

Comenzó. Porque así comenzaba el proceso en el cual el lado malo del aura surgía en él, y todos los adolescentes de ese subterráneo comenzaban a ser llamados por números.

—¡Que no vaya mostrando mi trasero no significa que deje de ser una chica!

—Jamás podremos comprobarlo, tampoco tienes pechos.

—¡Dije que basta!

Ambos castaños se taparon los oídos cuando los aturdió con sus poderes. Antes de que sucediera todo ésto, ya tenía a Ash y Misty, a May y Drew, a Paul y Dawn y a Serena y Calem. No necesitaba de otro par peleador.

—Cuatro, ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy para contarme qué diablos fue lo que pasó éste último año— Dijo Satoshi, arrojando los pies de Gary al suelo— Sino, saldrás por ésta puerta y no podrás ayudar a Dawn de ningún modo.

—¿Ya comienzas con esa tontería de los numeros?

—¡Gary!— Lo regañó Leaf

—¡Sal del laboratorio, Gary!— Gritó Satoshi, apuntando a la puerta, sabiendo que era la forma correcta de que el castaño hablara.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— Aceptó el poseedor de Umbreon— Te diré todo lo que pasó, solo... No vuelvas a hacer esa cosa con tus poderes...

Satoshi resopló y volvió a sentarse. En el momento que su cabeza tocó el cabezal de la silla sintió como si se quedara dormido. Había adquirido cierta resistencia al sueño pasando los años, pero aún así no dormir durante cinco días le afectaba y mucho.

—Te escucho— Terminó diciendo Satoshi.

—Un día antes del cumpleaños de Ash, Dawn me pidió que abriera un portal a Hoenn. No me dijo por qué, y en el momento no me interesó. Solo se lo hice como favor. Creí que solamente quería tomar algo de ropa del tecnológico, porque me dijo que ahí es a donde iba a ir. Así que abrí un portal cerca del bosque, donde habíamos hecho un refugio para los Eevee antes de saber que podíamos estar fusionados con ellos tanto tiempo. Pasaban las horas y Dawn no regresaba, así que fui a buscarla. No la vi en el bosque, pero se por lo que pasó después que nos atraparon a ambos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?

—Supongo que fue durante el proceso en el que trataron de quitarme mis recuerdos, que Dawn y yo estabamos en el mismo laboratorio o algo, y ella y su Espeon protegieron mi mente. Cuando desperté sabía quien era, y también sabía quien debía ser. Así que fingí, hasta que me descubrieron porque la tonta de Leaf no puede ser sigilosa.

—Tu tenías que cuidar la puerta Gary, deja de decir que es mi culpa...

Era extraño ver a Gary y a Leaf. Según lo poco que Satoshi había podido ver, Gary era más del tipo que molestaba para seducir, no porque no tuviese otro modo de acercarse. Así que, se le hacía raro ver que molestara y tratara tan mal a Leaf, siendo ese el único objetivo. Es decir, no parecía haber ningún otro tipo de intenciones por detrás de eso.

Pero que rayos iba a saber él de amor, si en toda su vida había estado con una mujer que aún seguía fielmente a su lado.

Sin embargo, de lo que si sabía, era de genética, psiquis y leyendas pokemón.

Gary dijo que Dawn había protegido sus recuerdos. La peliazul era la poseedora de un pokemón psíquico, por eso tenía visiones del futuro, y si hubiese desarrollado más sus poderes, hubiese podido leer mentes también. Esas habilidades fueron las que probablemente protegieron la mente de Gary, y también, las que llevaron a Dawn a su estado actual. Porque para hacer eso tendría que haber usado una gran cantidad de energía...

Dejando a Dawn y a Espeon vulnerables, como Kinomoto los necesitaba para quitarlos de los cuerpos de los poseedores...

Por eso no podía sentir a Espeon.

Porque Espeon no estaba.

—Sh— Soltó Satoshi, cuando llegó a su conclusión, para que ambos adolescentes se callaran la boca. Obedecieron al instante, parece que no les había gustado el efecto del aura

Gary lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Satoshi se los desvió. No planeaba contarle...

—Sé que llegaste a una conclusión, y no vas a ocultarme cosas de nuevo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó Leaf.

El oji azul sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—Lo diré delante de todos los demás luego de todas formas, pero creo que esto te incumbe así que tienes derecho a saberlo. Misty y Drew pasaron por el mismo proceso que Dawn y el mismo por el que intentaron que tu pases. Incluso May, pero a ella no le dieron otros recuerdos nuevos porque Brendan se la llevó antes de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, Drew muestra señales de cooperación, incluso siente curiosidad y lo admite. Escapó de su casa con ayuda de un muy débil Leafeon, así que todo sigue dentro de él. Lo mismo ocurre con Misty, en varias ocasiones recordó todo, aunque luego se desmaya y vuelve a ser esa... loca, asesina de pokemón...

—¿Y que hay de Dawn?

—Según me dijo May, y cómo seguramente dice más detalladamente aquí— Satoshi alzó el archivo del SH-41— Los Eevee se amarran a ustedes por las células con ADN idéntico que comparten, y ustedes los controlan gracias a que se amarran a su mente vía sus recuerdos. Al bloquear sus recuerdos, los Eevee se bloquean también, pero mientras alguno de los dos tenga voluntad y la marca en sus muñecas esté visible, los recuerdos originales vuelven a hacer presencia. Por eso tienen injertos de piel, o un tatuaje como Drew, o como May tenía, una muñequera. Como conclusión, para poder recuperar sus memorias originales, su respectivo Eevee debe estar dentro de ustedes tratando de resurgir. Si surge un punto de amarre, el Eevee, también surge el otro, sus memorias.

—¿Y por qué Dawn no podría...?

—Dawn probablemente usó todas sus fuerzas para crear una barrera frente a tus recuerdos originales, y que el suero no te afecte. Espeon habrá quedado exhausto y... Kinomoto se lo habrá quitado.

Gary abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Leaf, mientras tanto, intentaba descifrar su semblante.

—Entonces... Entonces... ¿Ese loco maniático tiene los recuerdos de Dawn?

—Tiene a Espeon, así que sí. Y hasta que no se lo quitemos, Dawn seguirá creyendo que es Emily Corneta, o como sea que le hayan puesto.

El castaño se quedó petrificado, mirando al suelo, sintiendose probablemente muy culpable. Era siempre por ésto que Satoshi prefería no contarles las cosas, porque aparecían sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

—No es momento de sentirte culpable, Gary. Dawn eligió protegerte por algún motivo, y si todo sale como planeo, recuperaremos a Espeon.

—Pero... ¿Por qué Kinomoto querría al Espeon de Dawn? Ellos no pueden usar sus habilidades como pokemón normales, ni siquiera se pueden poner en una pokebola...

Esa era la pregunta a la que no quería llegar, y por primera vez en la tarde tendría que mentir.

—Kinomoto me quiere a mí, porque soy la encarnación de Arceus. Manipulándome podría matar a todos los pokemón de un chasquido. Le quitó el Espeon a Dawn para que vayamos tras él, solo ustedes, o sin mí, para que de alguna forma yo tenga que llegar hasta allá.

Gary seguía con el ceño fruncido del desentendimiento. Satoshi sabía que su ahijado era muy inteligente, aunque vago, y que se daba cuenta de que había algunas cosas que no encajaban. La chica a su lado, por otra parte, mantenía un semblante de preocupación en su rostro, y su mano no sabía si acercarse a la de Gary o no.

Era la relación más rara que había visto.

Pero no era su problema. Ni debía ser el de nadie en éste momento. Así que elevó la intensidad de su modo insensible, tan criticado por todos.

—En cuanto a tí, Leaf— Habló Satoshi, sobresaltando a la ojiverde que lo miró de inmediato, aunque la chica parecía querer concentrarse en Gary de todas formas— No vas a creerlo, pero eres parte de todo ésto también.

—¿Qué?— Cuestionó Gary. Por su rostro, parecía como si toda su perspectiva de algo se hubiese dado vuelta.

—Hay una jerarquía en la historia y leyenda divina pokemón— Comenzó a explicar de la forma más resumida posible que había encontrado— Arceus es el dios de los pokemón. Hay una persona, o sea yo, que lo representa en la tierra. Tengo una parte de sus poderes, y antes de que Ash y los otros ocho tuviesen a sus Eevee, tenia sus poderes también. Por otra parte, se encuentran Xerneas e Yvetal. Xerneas representa a la vida, y es la mano derecha de Arceus, mientras que Yvetal representa a la muerte, y es la mano izquierda de Arceus. Calem y Serena son quienes representan a éstos dos. Ustedes ocho, tienen los poderes terrenales de los pokemón, y solo aparecen cuando se los necesita. Por eso no tienen a sus Eevee desde que nacieron.

—¿Y donde encaja Leaf en todo ésto?

—A parte, Arceus elige a una persona cercana al elegido para que reemplace al encarnador de Arceus si éste muere— Omitió la parte de cómo tenía que morir para que éste proceso se realice correctamente— Esa persona es inmune a los daños físicos o a las enfermedades, incluso a daños producidos por el aura.— Satoshi sacó de debajo de todo el chiquero que tenía en el escritorio, una hoja con dos huellas dactilares— El pulgar de la izquierda es el mío— Les mostró a ambos chicos— Y el de la derecha es el tuyo.

Debajo de ambas imágenes, decía "coincidencia 100%"

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera los gemelos tienen huellas dactilares idénticas!— Se aterró Leaf. Parecía ser inteligente, aunque inocente— ¡Tú y yo ni siquiera somos familia! ¡Y no soy cercana al tal elegido a menos que sea Gary!

—Estás en lo correcto, los gemelos no tienen huellas dactilares idénticas. Pero si los clones existieran, si las tendrían. Tu composición genética y anatómica es idéntica a la mía. Puedo medir tu IQ o analizar tu sangre, y los resultados serían idénticos. Son características que se dieron en el momento en que te generaste en el vientre de tu madre. Para hacerlo simple: tu estás compuesta de los genes de tu madre, de tu padre, y de los que Arceus te dio. Aunque lo que te estaba dando era la capacidad de resistir las adversidades de personas como Kinomoto, entre esas adversidades, borrar tus recuerdos. Por eso tienes tu propia forma física, pero todos los poseedores de Arceus tienen la misma esencia, así como con los poseedores de todos los demás. Aunque no se registró jamás que éstos se encuentren. Ni yo conocí a mi antecesor tampoco.

—¿Y qué con lo del elegido? Leaf casi no recuerda a Ash de cuando vivía en Pueblo Paleta— Preguntó Gary

—Nació un año después que Ash. ¿No es cierto? Y tengo cintas donde jugaban de niños, ustedes dos, Blue y Ash— Gary rodó los ojos. Claramente no recordaba nada de eso— Arceus sabía lo que hacía.

Gary debía tener muchas preguntas, como, porque Leaf no fue importante hasta éste momento, o porque Satoshi nunca se molestó en buscarla como lo había hecho con Calem y Serena.

Y la respuesta era bastante simple.

Hasta hacía menos de dos semanas, Satoshi no creía que podría llegar a morir, y que su sucesor tendría que tomar su lugar.

Ahora sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

—Entonces...— Soltó la chica castaño ceniza, con una voz débil— No es que haya algo mal conmigo. Nunca lo hubo. Que no me enferme, o que Kinomoto no pueda borrar mi mente... No soy yo... Soy un ser humano común y corriente... No soy una abominación...

Satoshi suspiró. No tenía tiempo de consolar a Leaf, aunque le gustaría hacerlo. Kinomoto probablemente la habría tratado muy mal, y probablemente también su madre, a quien Satoshi recordaba como alguien muy creyente en el cristianismo ortodoxo. A él le había pasado algo parecido. Se crió en un colegio y orfanato religiosos, y nunca sintió encajar en esos lugares ni que sus representantes quieran que lo hiciera.

—No estás bautizada, ¿cierto?

Gary y Leaf lo miraron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, ya de por sí era un ritual que estaba de moda en Pueblo Paleta. Creo que Ash y tu son los únicos niños a quienes no bautizaron en la dichosa iglesia del pastor Greenson... Tu papá...—Gary se vio sorprendido. Al parecer, había olvidado el orígen de Leaf— Yo no bauticé a Ash porque sabía que era el elegido, y me parecía contradictorio inculcarle una religión que se oponía al origen divino que tenía realmente. Y en tu caso... Siempre sospeché que tu mamá tenía una ligera percepción del aura, y que odiaba poder percibirla porque era sumamente religiosa. Lo consideraba...— No quería usar la palabra abominación, pero así es como había escuchado que Mary Greenson lo había descrito la única vez que estuvieron a solas, después del bautismo de Gary, en el cual él había aceptado ser el padrino del niño— Algo maligno... Cualquier persona relacionada con Arceus de cualquier modo tiene aura por dentro. Ella debe de haberlo percibido en tí.

Era la pura verdad, y eso parecía cerrarle a Gary. A Leaf, como le había pasado a Marin, todavía le costaba procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

Se hizo un silencio de unos minutos. Por primera vez, Gary parecía mostrar preocupación por su compañera del tecnológico.

Pero Satoshi tenía el tiempo contado.

—¿Hay algo más que quieran saber?

La chica castaño ceniza no esperó órdenes. Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta. Satoshi, como siempre, intentó no encontrarle el lado sentimental al asunto y dirigió sus ojos a Gary.

—¿Tú? ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

El chico parecía tener un debate interno, entre ir tras Leaf y seguir sacándole información a su padrino. Finalmente se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Leaf y tu... ¿Son inmortales? Es decir... ¿Tengo que proteger a Leaf de Kinomoto?

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Había usado la primera persona al hacer esa pregunta. Cómo si proteger a Leaf fuese su responsabilidad. Era increíble viniendo de alguien como Gary.

—Kinomoto no podrá borrar sus recuerdos, ni manipularla con ningún chip. Pero un cuchillo en su corazón o veneno en sus venas... Eso no es algo que ni yo, ni Leaf, ni ninguno de ustedes podría soportar.

Ante ésta respuesta, el castaño pareció entender que era lo que tenía que hacer, ya que corrió directo hacia la puerta tras la castaña.

* * *

—No lo entiendo, Paul— Volvió a decir Satoshi, después de escuchar toda su historia.—¿No se te ocurrió buscarnos? ¿Ayudar? ¿No hasta que apareció Luna?

El pelimorado desvió la vista al costado— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Si tienes qué, Paul— Satoshi estaba enojado. Podía entender el enojo por parte de los otros, pero Paul era, además de Ash, el único que sabía la verdad sobre sus orígenes. Y duante un año lo había ignorado todo, hasta que la hermana menor de Dawn se presentó pidiendo su ayuda— Tu sabías el orígen de todo ésto, ¡y después de ese incendio decidiste ignorarlo y ya!

—Yo creí que Oak, Dawn y Waterflower estaban muertos. No sabía que era de Drew y Balance, y no sabía que había sucedido con Gabena. Yo no creía que tuviese sentido moverme por Unova buscándote, cuando tal vez era en vano.

Satoshi se sentó de golpe. Se había levantado exaltado de su silla cuando el pelimorado comenzó a hablar.

Sentimientos.

Esos mundanos y entrometidos sentimientos.

Paul estaba enamorado de Dawn. Y diablos, sería algo que celebraría si simplemente fuese el padre de su compañero de escuela, pero el hecho de estar enamorado de Dawn fue lo que lo hizo echar todo a perder. Porque cuando Paul creyó que Dawn estaba muerta decidió que ya no habría más nada por qué pelear, y no fue hasta que comprobó lo contrario que se levantó de nuevo.

—Tu nunca vas a admitir que decidiste esconderte, drogarte, fumar y emborracharte, pensando que todo estaba perdido, solo porque creías que Dawn estaba muerta. Y se que porque nunca vas a admitirlo que puedo decirte ésto cuando los demás me saltarían directo a la yugular: tienen que ignorar sus sentimientos. Tienen que enfocarse en lo que es la misión, no desviarse por lo que sientan, porque así es como acabamos todos en éste caos. Y sé que si te lo pido tu puedes lograr eso.

Paul lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió de lado. Nada bueno podía salir de ello.

—¿Crees que me rendí tan fácilmente? ¿Que solamente decidí que Dawn estaba muerta y ya?

Satoshi se sorprendió. No esperaba eso

—Dawn había tenido una visión donde se vio muerta a sí misma— Soltó el pelimorado, y Satoshi amplió sus ojos azules. No tenía idea. Ningún tipo de idea. De lo contrario, hubiese colocado una barrera sobre ellos, para evitar cuestiones como los portales de Gary (la única fuerza a la que Satoshi le había dado lugar para quedarse allí) o el asunto de los antiguos celulares rastreados.

—Yo no... No tenía idea de eso...— Golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Estaba enojado en serio, y no tenía nada que ver con su paciencia— ¡Rayos! ¡Jamás le hubiese quitado la vista de encima si sabía eso!

—Estoy seguro de ello. Yo estaba enojado con ella y lo hice— Paul tosió. Según Satoshi tenía entendido, se había vuelto fumador activo, y aunque Luna le hubiese insistido para que lo deje, Paul no había podido— Por eso cuando desperté en el hospital...

Y no fue necesario que siguiera, porque Satoshi lo había entendido. Paul se había enterado el mismo día que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado había muerto, y su madre también.

—Por eso ya no quise continuar. Me escondí con Tyler y su familia, y ya no quise saber más nada. Luego Luna apareció, fuimos a Petalburgo, la sacamos de esa casa, y nos dirigimos a Sinnoh otra vez, para venir a Unova vía tierra. En ese motel encontramos a Oak y a su amiga enana y vinimos con un portal— Paul tosió otra vez, mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Era como si no se sintiera cómodo. Ansiedad.— No se porque querías hablar en privado conmigo. Es todo lo que pasó.

Satoshi esperaba que Paul estuviese más frío. Más como era normalmente, y como esperaba que fuese despues de que lo regañara por no haberlos buscado durante un año. Pero parecía querer... Cooperar... Así como describía a Drew.

—Creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que pasó con Dawn.

Paul puso su atención en cada palabra de Satoshi a partir de esa frase— ¿Sabes como devolverle sus recuerdos?

—Kinomoto tiene los recuerdos de Dawn, a diferencia de los de Drew y Misty que se encuentran en ellos. No importa todo lo que insistas, Dawn no volverá a ser Dawn porque Espeon está fuera de su cuerpo, y sin Espeon no hay forma de activar sus recuerdos otra vez.

El poseedor del fuego pareció decepcionarse, dado a como resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no vamos y los recuperamos ahora?

—Porque todos tendremos que ir a Hoenn en algún momento, Paul— Satoshi sabía que podía hablar más concisa y objetivamente con Paul que con los demás. Era algo más maduro, y raramente mostraba su ira real a menos que lo provocaran. El líder creyó que tendría que lidiar con dicha ira, pero el optimismo del chico parecía no acabarse, y junto con su respectiva madurez lo hacía el oyente ideal para Satoshi en estos momentos.— Kinomoto está con todas sus antenas al máximo, ya bastante peligroso fue que Alain y Ash se escabuelleran para traer a Mairin. Ahora, entrar esperando volver es imposible. Ni siquiera debe ser posible con un portal.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el plan? ¿Entregar a Kinomoto a la policía? Tiene comprada a toda la región. Incluso hay fotografías nuestras en los ex centros pokemón de Hoenn. Nos está buscando a todos.

Satoshi inclinó su torso hacia adelante, con las manos entrelazadas. Necesitaba acabar con ésto, y para sentirse realizado tenía que tener a Paul de su lado.

—La policía no sirve. Tu lo has dicho. Y Kinomoto no se detendrá hasta eliminar a cada pokemón con vida del continente. Y entre sus métodos, está usar sus poderes— Dejó de mover sus dedos, y le hizo la misma pregunta que le había hecho a May— ¿Tú cómo crees que debemos proseguir?

Paul inclinó su torso de la misma forma para que su rostro quedara cerca al de Satoshi. El adulto pudo sentir su aliento a cigarrillo— Sí lo que estás preguntando es si estoy dispuesto a matar a Kinomoto, te responderé que puedes contar con eso.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	17. Decisiones

**Hola. Perdón por desaparecer.**

 **Lo peor es que mis excusas ni siquiera estan relacionadas con la universidad. Es más, mi retraso en la universidad está relacionada a la misma causa por la cual ignoro fanfiction.**

 **Me entere hace poco que la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura de Naruto es cannon. Y dios, tenía que informarme. Y AHORA NO PUEDO PARAR DE REVER LOS CAPITULOS DONDE APARECE SARADA NI DE LEER FICS. YA SE QUE ES OTRO FANDOM CHICOS PERO DE CHIQUITA DEJE DE VER NARUTO PORQUE PENSABA QUE EL SASUSAKU NO TENIA FUTURO Y OMG.**

 **Nada eso, a nadie le importa igual.**

 **Agradezco sus reviews aunque con mi ausencia la verdad no me los merezco.**

 **Espero que es guste el capitulo. Prometo actualizar antes de los dos meses proximos :D**

 **Los Personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ash observó a Misty patear el maniquí, con toda la furia del mundo en su rostro, tratando de derribarlo. No podría hacerlo. Satoshi mismo se encargó de atornillarlo con herramientas de ferretería que se utilizan en la construcción de aviones militares. Las delgadas, aunque bien trabajadas, piernas de Misty no podrían con ello.

Cumplía su consigna: vigilar a Misty. Era lo único que le había asignado su padre. Claro que no dio más detalles: así que no dijo nada de no molestarla o observarla entrenar, o incitarla a recordar más cosas. Ni de sonreír de lado a cada intento de su esbelto cuerpo, ni de cómo fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué no tienes otro lado a donde ir?— Preguntó la pelirroja, molesta

Si había algo que Ash hacía de maravilla, era sacar de quicio a Misty. Era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, aunque casi siempre él terminaba sacado de quicio también.

—Mmm...—Fingió Ash, estar pensativo— Me ordenaron vigilarte... Así que no. No tengo nada mejor ni peor que hacer.— Se sentó en el suelo, arrastrandose por la pared, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Misty— Y no vas a poder derribar eso, así que puedes dejar de intentarlo.

—Ja— Rió irónicamente la pelirroja— He derribado cada bolsa o maniquí que mi padre me puso en frente. ¿Por qué crees que sería diferente con ésta?— Preguntó, comenzando a patear otra vez.

—Porque no tienes la fuerza suficiente, y mi papá la instaló para que Calem y yo entrenemos, así que no podrías derribarla ni con un lanzallamas.

—Sigue soñando— Dijo Misty, entre dientes, sin dejar de dar saltos impresionantes y patear con fuerza el bulto del maniquí— Mi padre me entrenó para derribar a tí a quien sea que sea Calem y a cualquier estúpido pokemón que pise ésta tierra.

Era duro escucharla hablar así, pero no dejaba de ser Misty. Es decir, si hubiese sido criada como una asesina, seguramente seguiría siendo de ese modo.

—Punto uno: Kinomoto no es tu padre— Comenzó a enumerar el azabache, haciendo que la pelirroja ruede los ojos—Punto dos: Si él te oye te dirá que el nombre es Kalm, así que te recomiendo que te acostumbres a decirlo así...

—¿Y por qué tu lo dijiste mal antes?— Interrumpió la chica

—Porque tu eres quien suele corregirme a mí, y es genial que yo lo haga de vez en cuando...

—Jamás te corregí nada.

—No lo recuerdas. Pero lo hacías. Punto tres— Prosiguió Ash con su enumeración, finalmente— No podrías derribarme ni aunque lo quisieras, porque no llegarías ni a tocarme.

Misty se detuvo en seco, casi trastabillando, ante la última declaración.

—Niño, casi te mato.

Ash se puso de pie ante la mirada desafiadora de Misty. Y ante el horrible recuerdo, que cada noche se convencía en pensar que no era real— Si, porque creí que eras tu realmente.

—¡No hay una falsa yo!

—Claro que sí, ésta que está actuando ahora es la falsa tú. Y casi me matas, es cierto, pero yo estaba en desventaja. Sacando eso, nunca me has podido ganar en nada— Ash se puso a pensar. Estaba bueno eso de que no recuerde, por momentos, pero tampoco mentirle— Bueno, solo eres mejor nadadora y tus notas...— Misty rodó los ojos, pero Ash siguió hablando— Bueno, sí, tus notas eran mejores. Pero nunca ganaste una batalla pokemón, ni menos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano firmemente en el bulto del maniquí— Sí lo que quieres es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo tienes que pedirlo, Ash.

—Jamás me ganarías, Mist— No la había llamado así desde aquel día que ella se marchó, y todo se fue al demonio.

—Pruebame.

—Pruebame tú a mí.

Misty se movió tan rápido que Ash no lo notó hasta que la tuvo casi en frente. Para su suerte, el Jolteon con el que estaba fusionado le permitía moverse a velocidades inhumanas, incluso más que la de sus compañeros por poseer la habilidad de la luz y el rayo. La pelirroja se quedó estática, con su puño en el aire, mientras Ash le sonreía del otro lado del salón.

Los ojos verde-azulados de Misty estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, cosa que provocó una sonrisa arrogante en el azabache.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes tocarme.

Claramente no conforme con el resultado, la obstinada de Misty se volvió a Ash y lo apuntó con el pie, que se hubiese plasmado directo en su mejilla si no hubiese usado su supervelocidad otra vez.

Otros tres intentos. Mismo resultado.

—Ya Misty, ríndete.

Creyó que Ash estaba con la guardia baja. Pero la chica no sabía que lo que para ella era un gasto de energía inmenso, para él era como respirar dos veces seguidas acompasadamente.

—¿Cómo es que alguien tan tonto y protector de pokemón puede ser mejor que yo en combate?—Otro intento. Fallido— ¿Para que diablos entrenas?

—Para ser un maestro pokemón— Le era tonto y raro decir eso. Era como si fuese aún más inalcanzable que cuando no tenía un Jolteon dentro.

—¿Para ser un maestro pokemón? ¿Entrenas físicamente para ser un maestro pokemón?

—No— Respondió, como si estuviese contándole un cuento a un niño. Esperaba enfadar más a Misty— Entreno a mis pokemón para serlo. Tú también lo hacías, ¿sabes? Antes de comenzar con todo ésto. Pero solo te dedicas a los pokemón de agua, de hecho, eres oficialmente la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, aunque ahora lo comanden tus tres hermanas mayores.

Misty rodó los ojos e intento taclearlo de nuevo.— Ya basta con eso del agua. Te dije que ni siquiera puedo tocarla. Y no tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas.

—Oh, si tienes, tienes tres. Y la mayoría del tiempo dices que las odias, porque son todo lo que tu no eres: femeninas, huecas, modelos, bailarinas y poco autosuficientes. Pero no es cierto, no las odias y ellas a tí tampoco. Se hacen llamar las hermanas sensacionales. A mí si me odian.

Recordó la última vez que fue a casa de Misty, para el cumpleaños de su hermana Violeta, y sus tres hermanas lo miraron como si hubiese insultado a alguno de sus pokemón. No entendió porqué hasta el día siguiente, cuando Misty había confesado que estaba enamorada de él. Sus hermanas lo miraban mal porque aparentemente había hecho sufrir a Misty varias veces. Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, y esa era una de ellas.

—¿Y cómo es que tu sabes todo ésto, a ver?

Ash la esquivó una vez más.— Pues veamos... Huíste de tu casa a los diez años para convertirte en una maestra de pokemón de agua, que de hecho, sigue siendo tu meta. Me pescaste del arroyo del bosque Verde cuando yo huía de una manada de Spearow...

—¿Que te pesqué?— Preguntó, deteniendose ante lo que claramente iba a ser otro intento de tacle.

—Sí. Y luego tomé tu bicicleta para ir al centro pokemón más cercano. Mi Pikachu estaba malherido y necesitaba atención. Prometí devolverte la bicicleta luego, pero Pikachu la carbonizó cuando detuvo de una vez a todos esos pokemón— Esquivó otro tacle— ¿Qué nunca te cansas?— Misty lo intentó de nuevo, dando a entender que la respuesta era no— Veo que no. En fin, me reclamaste lo de tu bicicleta y me perseguiste por dos regiones hasta que te la devolví.

—Si que eres...—La pelirroja respiró con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba realmente cansada— Sí que eres tonto, ¿en verdad esperas que crea que yo, Misty Kinomoto, un arma humana, mortal y asesina, perseguiría a un tonto entrenador pokemón por toda la región por una bicicleta?

La esquivó otra vez. Para Ash, era lo más cercano que podía estar de Misty, por lo que se divertiría haciéndolo horas y horas si era necesario—Luego, muchos años después, descubrí que esa no era la verdadera causa. Tengo que admitir que fui algo ciego, sí, pero eso no te hace mejor que yo en algo más. Al contrario. Te diría que eres mala representando tus emociones.

—Cómo siempre, no se de que bobadas estés hablando— Misty se cayó al suelo ésta vez, quedando Ash cruzado de brazos en la otra esquina de su área— ¡Quédate quieto de una vez!

Ash no supo como Misty volteó tan rápido, solo supo que él fue lo suficientemente veloz como para inmovilizarla suavemente contra el suelo. Es decir, lo suficiente como para que no se mueva, pero sin lastimarla tampoco. Sus ojos estaban de un color azul muy profundo, casi que el verde siempre presente en ellos desaparecía. Así se ponían sus ojos cuando estaba realmente enojada...

O nerviosa.

—Salte de encima, no puedo practicar así— Dijo la pelirroja, sin titubear, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Ash se mordió el labio inferior sin quererlo. Sí, no era ella. Y lo sabía. Eran sus ojos, era la misma expresión, pero no era ella. Y también lo sabía.

Pero diablos, es como si pudiese oler su aroma aunque no lo tuviese impregnado en ese momento, porque su cabello rojo desparramado en el suelo y ese ceño fruncido no le recordaba más que a todas las veces que la había visto de esa forma, y todas las veces con que había soñado encontrarse de ese modo durante el año anterior. Esas cejas fruncidas, esa boca que demostraba que tenía los dientes apretados para mantenerse seria, y la forma en que su cabello reposaba entre su hombro y su cuello, decían que era Misty, que más allá de todo era la tonta niña sabionda y presumida de la que se había enamorado perdidamente justo cuando a ella se le ocurría desaparecer.

Habían pasado demasiados segundos en los que se habia fijado en su anatomía, que no notó la impaciencia surgiendo en sus ojos. Impaciencia, otro rasgo típico de ella. ¿Cómo era que podía estar tan enamorado de ella, si ni siquiera era ella la mayoría del tiempo?

—¡Dije que te salgas de encima!— Gritó la pelirroja, casi liberándose de su agarre por la distracción de Ash.

—Tu no quieres que me salga de encima— Se acercó más a ella, presionándola más contra el suelo. Pegando su pecho al de la pelirroja, para comprobar que efectivamente estaba nerviosa, y que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de él.

—Yo estaba tranquilamente golpeando ese bulto de allá, luego tú y tus estúpidos cuentos vinieron a molestarme— Respondió la chica, tratando de justificarse, aunque no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en alzar sus muñecas.—Así que sí. Te agradecería que te quites de encima, aunque eso no quitará el hecho de que te mate cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Siguió mordiéndose el labio. Era como si su historia se hubiese dado de otra forma, porque más allá de todos esos comentarios, estaba actuando tal como Misty lo haría, tal como Misty actuaría si él fuese quien notó que estaba enamorado de ella antes, y quien se le insinuara primero.

—Te ves tan linda.

No lo esperaba, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, y Misty se sonrojó.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías, soy un arma mortal, no tu babydoll!

—Además ahora te sonrojas— Quería hundir su boca entre su cuello y su hombro, donde su cabello reposaba exactamente. Pero bastante se contenía de no besarla cada vez que abría la boca para insultarlo— ¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¿Sabes cuanto extrañé abrazarte?

—¡La verdad es que sí, quiero matarte! ¡A tí y a todos los locos que viven debajo de ésta blasfema región!

—¿Sabías que tu estas enamorada de mí?— Preguntó Ash, sin sacarle los ojos de encima e ignorando sus gritos anteriores.

Misty rodó los ojos con furia y fastidio—¿Ah si?— Contra preguntó irónicamente

—Sí, locamente enamorada—Contestó el chico, ignorando sus tonos otra vez —Tanto que saltaste por un acantilado para salvarme la vida. Y tanto como para ir a Hoenn y dejar que te hagan ésto, solo para que yo esté bien.

—¿Pues qué crees? Estoy hecha para no sentir nada, y en caso de que estuviese enamorada de alguien yo lo sabría— Siguió agresiva, pero aún sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada— Y claramente no sería de tí— Finalizó Misty. Ash no sabía cuanto más podría contenerse. Tenía su boca demasiado cerca, ambos corazones latían demasiado rápido por más que lo niegue y...

Y sus pechos detrás de esa musculosa negra estaban sensualmente presionados contra él y su delgada musculosa amarilla.

—Si, eso decías de niña también— Aclaró, tratando de no desviar más abajo de sus labios para no distraerse con la probable sensual curva que formarían sus senos presionados contra él— "Yo jamás me enamoraría de un chico como él"— La burló— "A mi me gustan los chicos maduros e inteligentes"— Prosiguió, para luego volver a su voz normal— Y henos aquí ahora, Misty Waterflower.

—Yo jamás dije eso, como todo lo que dices, y no hablo así— Respondió la pelirroja, comenzando a hacer fuerza con sus muñecas otra vez.

—Y yo también estoy enamorado de tí, ¿lo sabes?

—Qué mal por tí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me atraes ni un poco— Intentaba herirlo, pero sabía que el hecho de que no le haya pegado una patada en la entrepierna aún y que su cara siga tan roja como su cabello era porque por más que no haya vuelto a ser ella misma, algo tenía que moverse en su interior— Ni nadie más tampoco.

—Sí que lo hago, Mist.

—¡Dije que no!

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada entonces?

—¡Porque eso es lo que provocas en mí!

—Porque me amas— Dijo Ash, produciendole un rodeo de ojos otra vez— Y por eso te late el corazón tan rápido.

Su sonrojo se acentuó y Misty desvió la mirada por primera vez en su "conversación", dándole una mejor vista de su cuello blanco y de su perfil sonrojado.

Tan, tan hermosa. Que parecía irónico que la haya llamado fea alguna vez.

—N-no es por eso...

¿Quien habría dicho que existía una galaxia en la que Ash Ketchum podría poner nerviosa a Misty Waterflower?

—Entonces mírame.

La chica obedeció con los dientes apretados y el ceño menos fruncido. Al mismo tiempo hizo fuerza con sus piernas para cerrarlas debajo de las de Ash, haciendo que el contacto de sus cuerpos aumente.

Y con esos ojos verde azulados brillantes, y semejante sonrojo en su rostro, no pudo resistirlo más.

Y esperó un puñetazo, una patada en la entrepierna, algún tipo de resistencia.

Pero Misty solo se quedó estática cuando Ash unió sus labios con los de ella.

Y es más, hasta dejó de presionar los dientes para darle lugar a un lento juego de tortura entre sus bocas con el acceso de la lengua de Ash en ésta.

Ash no le soltaba las muñecas, por más que Misty no hiciera fuerza para liberarse. Parecía tan perdida en el beso como él, y era justamente por eso que no se podía dar el lujo de llevar sus manos a lugares más interesantes, lugares que harían a Misty reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo. Lugares que quería explorar, acariciar, desde aquella noche en la que rozó la piel debajo de su camiseta y no perdió el control por esa poción de sueño que le había dado.

Lugares que sentía con el resto de su anatomía, a medida que presionaban sus cuerpos y bocas más y más.

¿Acaso ésto era real? ¿O sería uno de esos sueños que lo dejaban incómodo en las mañanas?

Se separó de ella aunque no haya querido, por falta de aire. La miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta negativa, algún intento de resistencia en sus muñecas o esa maldita patada en la entrepierna.

Pero los ojos de Misty estaban verdes, casi turquesas, brillosos. Lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Misty estaba llorando.

¿Acaso...?

—¿Misty?

Ash desvió la mirada a su muñeca. Su gota azul estaba parpadeando levemente, como la vez anterior en la que había recuperado su verdadera conciencia.

Volvió a fijar los ojos en ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad en ellos, aunque la excitación por su encuentro anterior aún no desaparecía, y menos con los labios de Misty estando tan hinchados.

—Ash...— Soltó la pelirroja, en un suspiro. Sus muñecas estaban totalmente relajadas, así que Ash se las soltó, sosteniendo todo su peso con sus codos.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente tú?

—¿Realmente estás así de enamorado de mí?

La pregunta de Misty lo tomó por sorpresa. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que la verdadera ella lo sepa todo, y la falsa nunca recuerde lo que había experimentado.

—Sí— Respondió sin titubear— Sí, mucho.

"Aunque me hayas dejado plantado y fuera de todo el conflicto"

Pero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo discutir en sus momentos de lucidez, cuando podían hacer lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos dos minutos.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. La expresión de Misty era ilegible, aunque tentadora de todas formas, y Ash no sabía como proseguir. Si besarla, si abrazarla, si hablar con ella, sin sentarla, o que.

Aunque la chica pareció leerle la mente.

—Sólo besame de nuevo antes de que vuelva a ser ella.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

Volvió a besarla con tanta o mayor intensidad que la vez anterior, con la chica colocando ambas manos en su rostro y luego detrás de su cuello. El contacto entre sus cuerpos aumentó, así como la excitación que Ash sentía en determinadas partes de su anatomía. Sabía que no podía ilusionarse con llegar a algo más, además de que su relación con Misty había sido corta antes de que ella se marchara como para siquiera haber discutido el asunto del sexo.

Pero por Arceus, el saber que volvería a ser una asesina a sangre fría cuando se despierte después de su desmayo le daba una ansiedad que mezclada con todas sus otras emociones producía un huracán de sentimientos que se traducía en la forma en que la besaba con tanta fuerza.

Quería sacarle la ropa y hacerla suya. ¿Había algo de malo con eso?

No, ¿verdad?

Es decir, era normal, según tenía entendido. Más cuando tienes casi dieciocho años.

¿Por qué se sentía tan sucio entonces?

Su cabeza bajó de esa nube de hormonas en la que se estaba alojando cuando el agarre de los brazos de Misty comenzó a aflojarse, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse más y más despacio. El efecto de esos recuerdos fuertes comenzaba a desvanecerse, se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento y al despertar probablemente solamente recordaría el primero de sus dos besos como una pesadilla.

Ash dejó de besarla a penas sintió su cansancio, y la miró a los ojos turquesas con una mirada tranquilizadora. Le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. El chico se colocó de costado, apoyándose únicamente en su brazo izquierdo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano.

—¿Por qué paras?— Preguntó la pelirroja, con un hilo de voz.

—Porque vas a quedarte dormida pronto, y no quiero parecer un desesperado besándote dormida.— Respondió Ash.

Los ojos de Misty comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, ocultando ese hermoso turquesa que raras veces se presentaba, y con sus lágrimas casi desaparecidas.

—Te ves muy bien— Soltó Misty, aún más bajo— Me gustaría... Poder... Ya lo sabes...

Ash no le preguntó como seguía esa frase, aunque tendría cientos de fantasías de lo que podría querer decir. Solamente se sentó, y apreció como todos sus músculos se relajaron al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente cayó dormida.

* * *

May se sentó en la mesa mascando un chicle que Dawn, o mejor dicho, Emily, había decidido compartirle. Fue extraño, ya que solo tuvo que pedírselo una vez antes de que le entregara una parte de su goma de mascar. La peliazul se encontraba a su lado ahora, limándose las uñas con un instrumento por el cual había insistido tanto que hasta hizo una huelga de hambre por él. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Satoshi en domesticar a quien solía ser su mejor amiga, Dawn/Emily, al igual que antes que modificaran su mente, conseguía todo lo que quería.

Ash estaba a su izquierda, mirando a una enfadada Misty parada detrás de Alain y Mairin. El azabache tenía una mueca de felicidad en su rostro, y May no podía esperar a preguntarle por qué, ya que todo en ese subterráneo abandonado parecía ser una mierda.

Paul molestaba a Dawn cada tanto, aunque la peli azul intentaba ignorarlo. Parecían dos tontos de catorce años otra vez, y May no era la única que pensaba de esa forma. Drew, Gary, Leaf y Satoshi parecían comenzar a molestarse por ello. Especialmente Satoshi.

Satoshi, quien estaba a la cabeza de la enorme mesa donde los había citado a todos alguna vez, por el 2015, para darles una explicación falsa ante todos los fenómenos anormales que le estaban ocurriendo y que él principalmente había generado. Las ojeras del hombre se habían reducido bastante, como si hubiese cedido por fin ante el sueño que lo venía atormentando, pero en su rostro había una mueca de impaciencia que mezclada con el movimiento interminable de su pie izquierdo, daba la sensación de que su aura estallaría en cualquier instante.

—Bueno...— Comenzó el azabache. May recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo, mirando de reojo a Drew en la otra punta de la mesa. Sintió ligeramente los golpes de Satoshi sobre la superficie, cuando trataba de callar a Dawn y Paul, y a la vez la pelea susurrada de Alain y Mairin, quienes creían que no molestaba para nada pero en realidad sí.

Drew estaba sentado totalmente rígido en la silla de madera vieja. Tenía puesta una de las tantas sudaderas verdes que Reggie había cosido para él a penas llegó al subterráneo, y cada tanto se acomodaba el cabello con una mano en señal de nervios. Era extraño. Ella sabía todo, y Drew no lo sabía nada. Siempre era a la inversa. El peliverde siempre se burlaba de ella cuando le erraba a algún dato en sus clases de coordinadores, y ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que le dejó mapas con rosas en la mesa de luz de su cama en el centro pokemón cuando viajaban juntos. Ahora mismo, el coordinador/jugador profesional de tenis, debía estar esperando noticias que le dijeran como proseguir y manejar su tan indecisa situación. Y si había algo que ni Drew LaRousse ni Andrew Hayden parecían soportar, eran las situaciones indefinidas.

Dawn acabó poniendose de pie, llamando la atención de todos (como siempre) cuando Paul le tiró del cabello de forma algo demasiado exagerada.

Y eso pareció colmar la paciencia de Satoshi—¡Silencio, cinco, dos!— Gritó el hombre, esperando atención.

Pero a la peliazul le importó un comino.

May se cubrió las orejas porque se lo vio venir. El uso del aura de Satoshi dejó a todos quietos en el suelo.

—¡Cuando digo silencio, es silencio!— Exclamó el hombre, mientras todos seguían emitiendo quejidos por el retumbe que producía en sus cabezas.—¡cinco y dos, ya dejen de pelear como niños! ¡No estamos en una situación de juegos!

Paul no dijo nada. Dawn, como siempre, tenía que dar la nota— Disculpe señor comosellame, pero mi nombre es Emily Rose Cornelman, así que le pediría que...

—¡Ya! ¡Sentada, cinco!— Le gritó Satoshi, en su modo gendarme, obligando a regañadientes a la cabeza dura de Dawn a sentarse en su silla.— ¡Uno y tres!— Ash miró a Satoshi, y Misty probablemente entendió que ella era tres porque también lo hizo— ¡Ya no quiero más jueguito de miraditas!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora no puedo mirarla?— Cuestionó Ash, rebelde, a su padre

—Yo ya le dije que no lo haga, pero su hijo parece no entender instrucciones— Dijo Misty

—¡Silencio!

Dicha petición se mantuvo durante unos segundos, en los cuales May no pudo evitar ver a Drew removerse el cabello nervioso y tirar sus mangas más hacia arriba de sus codos. Era un tic nuevo en él. May conocía a Drew hacía casi ocho años, y podía contar con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de veces que lo había visto en situaciones de nerviosismo.

—Me he tomado mi tiempo para tomar una decisión— Comenzó a hablar Satoshi, captando la atención de todos los presentes— Pero antes de eso, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Como punto primero, es importante decirles que Leaf es nombrada número diez, Mairin número once y Alain número doce.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Alain, aunque nadie le dio una respuesta inmediata, más todos rodaron los ojos.

—En segundo lugar, diré ahora lo que pasara con el resto de las personas que están aquí y que no cumplen ninguna función en el Círculo del poder— Satoshi lo señaló detrás de él, aunque antes de ésta charla les había pedido a ella, Ash, Paul y Gary, que le explicaran a todos lo que significaba.

El Círculo del Poder estaba dibujado con tizas de colores en un pizarrón movible detrás de Satoshi. En el centro del círculo, se encontraba dibujada una roca de múltiples caras, que May estaba segura de haber visto bajo un domo en el laboratorio de Satoshi cuando la interrogó. En una capa exterior del círculo celeste-grisáceo de dicha roca, se encontraba otra partida en dos, un lado rojo y un lado azul, con una Y y una X respectivamente. Al rededor de éstos dos, se encontraban los ocho signos que quienes poseían a un Eevee evolucionado tenían en sus muñecas, ubicados acorde a su pertenencia a Yvetal o Xerneas.

—El espacio aquí es realmente reducido— Siguió hablando el "jefe"— Samuel, Gerald y Alison Oak vinieron aquí porque Kanto ya no es seguro para ellos. Luna Berlitz apareció con Paul para llevar a su hermana a Kalos, y Alain está aquí porque acompañaba a Mairin cuando todo ésto comenzó.— Miró a Gary y a Paul principalmente— Yo entiendo que crean que aquí estarán seguros, pero lo cierto es que estorbarán.

—Ja, ¿estorbar?— Preguntó Gary irónicamente. Satoshi rodó los ojos. Todos los reclamos comenzarían hacia él— ¿Así consideras a los padres de tu ahijado y a su abuelo?

—Luna no puede salir de aquí— Acotó Paul, con un cigarrillo sostenido entre los dedos, aunque apagado. Ash le había quitado el encendedor de las manos antes de que comenzara a alimentar aún más su adicción, y no estaba fusionado con Flareon— Yo quería enviarla a Kalos al principio, pero los Hellkens ya la vieron, por lo que Kinomoto también. Al maniático no le será muy difícil conectar los hilos con los supuestos padres de Dawn para encontrarla

—Y además, ¿Por qué Alain se quedaría?— Cuestionó Gary. El azabache de ojos azules lo miró de forma amenazadora. Estaba claro que Alain y Gary eran casi como puntos opuestos, y ya desde el principio se habían llevado mal— Sin ofender— Acotó el castaño.

—Alain se queda porque tiene un Charizard con la capacidad de megaevolucionar. Su megaevolución pertenece al patrón de los poderes de Xerneas, así que podría ayudar... Ya saben, con el asunto de Serena— Respondió Satoshi.

May y un par más, entre ellos Mairin (quien parecía tener un vínculo con Serena) bajaron la mirada. Serena había estado fuera de si un par de veces. Se levantaba en medio de la noche muy agresiva, con la excusa de que tenía pesadillas, pero cada vez que alguien intentaba ayudarla lo envíaba al demonio. Casi se agarran de los pelos con Misty cuando la chica le dijo que ella no podía tomar sopa así que que le deje la ensalada. Por una tontería como esa, Serena había armado una red de odio que la llevó desde un conflicto con una simple ensalada, a odiarla a muerte porque Ash se haya enamorado de la pelirroja y no de ella.

Nadie la culpaba, pero no podían negar que daba miedo. May le tenía miedo especialmente, ya que siempre había visto a Serena como la cara buena de los medios de comunicación y sus estúpidas ideas, conllevando a tenerla en su mente como un icono del optimismo en general. Verla ahora, con el ceño fruncido, y un tono tan agresivo en su voz, la hacía dudar de muchas cosas y levantarse en medio de la noche creyendo que oía ruidos fuera de su cuarto.

La única forma de mantener a Serena dentro de su personalidad era con Calem cerca. Ese era el motivo por el cual no estaban en la reunión en ese momento. May no podía imaginar por qué sería, y cuando se lo consultó a Ash el chico tampoco parecía tener idea. Supuso que era porque el representaba a Xerneas, y mantenía equilibrado al Yvetal que trataba de tomar el control del cuerpo y mente de la rubia.

—¿Y qué hará la familia de Gary? ¿Y Luna?— Preguntó Ash

—La hermana de Gary, Dalia, habló con el profesor Oak hace unos días. Ella está en Unova también, no muy lejos de Ciudad Negra, así que se irán con ellos— Miró a Gary —Tu irás con ellos, porque tu mamá resulta odiarme ahora y cree que esto es una tontería. Cuando se distraiga abrirás un portal y regresarás aquí.

Uno hubiese esperado oposición normalmente, pero, ¿cuántas veces le habría mentido Gary a su mamá, con la cantidad de clubes bailables y alcohol que había consumido desde los catorce años?

Muchas probablemente.

Así que el chico simplemente alzó los hombros como diciendo "de acuerdo"

—A Luna la llevaremos al Aeropuerto de Ciudad Mistralton con el Charizard de Alain. Mis...— Satoshi titubeó, tratando de encontrar una palabra correcta—...amigos... del gobierno de Unova ya me enviaron un pasaje sin escalas a Ciudad Lumiose para mañana.

—¿Amigos?— Cuestionó Drew

—¿Qué creen? ¿Qué este subterráneo lo encontré por casualidad y decidí vivir en él?— Respondió irónicamente Satoshi— No. El vicegobernador de Unova tiene problemas con Kinomoto también, así que digamos que trabajamos en equipo— Tosió, como para sacarle importancia al asunto— En fin. Mañana quienes ya mencioné se van, así que despídanse de ellos. El tercer punto en cuestión... Es cómo proseguir.

Todos se quedaron callados. Dawn y Misty parecían no prestarle atención a la conversación. Drew miraba las caras de todos, tratando de descifrar sus expresiones.

—Dijimos que lo mataríamos, ¿verdad?— Habló Paul, con su voz rasposa. May levantó la cabeza de la mesa por primera vez, para negar mientras se mordía el labio inferior con decepción. El pelimorado, con Dawn sentada en medio de ellos dos, se dirigió directo a May— Maya con los tipos como Kinomoto no puedes tratar de otra forma.

May se quedó callada unos segundos, esperando a que Gary o Ash la defendieran. Principalmente Ash. Pero el azabache tenía la vista en el suelo.

—Yo no creo que combatir violencia con más violencia sea la forma de solucionar las cosas— Le respondió la castaña al poseedor de Flareon, tratando de no tenerle miedo. Era extraño tener el voley, los pokemón, y la música en común con Paul, cuando ambos eran tan opuestos como la sal y el azúcar.

—¿Y cual es tu plan?

May rodó los ojos— Por su puesto que no tengo un plan, pero encerrarlo en la cárcel o un centro psiquiátrico sería lo correcto. No matarlo.

Paul chistó la lengua— Cielos, eres tan ingenua.

—¿Y eso por qué, a ver?

—Por algo cada vez que ponemos un pie en Hoenn él nos encuentra, May— Respondió Gary por él, ya que la respuesta de Paul sumada con su necesidad de un cigarrillo terminarían ésto en un caos hielo-fuego— Kinomoto tiene comprada a toda la región, y la única forma de encarcelarlo, cómo tu dices, es recolectando las pruebas necesarias, luego llevarlas al organismo de derechos humanos y pokemón de Unova, Kalos o Sinnoh, que aún no tienen influencia de él; esperar a que se procese su caso, y luego probablemente terminar en una guerra. Si la región que se ocupe de todo eso sale victoriosa y luego consiguen encerrar a Kinomoto en Hoenn, ya habrían muerto la mitad de los pokemón del mundo en todo el interín de trámites internacionales y juicios— Todos miraron a Gary sorprendidos. Sabían que el chico era en extremo listo, aunque vago, por eso sus notas no eran las mejores, pero nadie sabía que tuviese tanto conocimiento en la materia legal.

—Mi padre podría matar a más de la mitad de esas cosas molestas en todo ese interín— Intervino Misty, haciendo que el corazón de May se estrujara un poco— Y no tienen pruebas para denunciarlo porque él está haciendo un bien por la raza humana.

Nadie le contestó. Discutir con Misty ya era difícil de por sí, de tan solo imaginar hacerlo con una Misty asesina, nazi, de mente cerrada, May ya se estresaba.

—Bueno, nosotros somos los encargados del equilibrio entre humanos y pokemón, ¿no?— Continuó la castaña, ignorando a la pelirroja.

—Oh si, cielo, claro que lo eres— Respondió Dawn de forma sarcástica, jugando con su goma de mascar. May la ignoró como a su otra amiga.

—¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Encargarte de todo un movimiento legal internacional, mientras te sumerges en el bosque Hoenn para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con más personas como Waterflower, correr el riesgo de que Kinomoto te atrape y te quite tus recuerdos; y además encargarte de salvar pokemón?— Preguntó Paul irónicamente, con el cigarrillo apagado entre sus labios— No lo creo.

Vaya, todos estaban muy irónicos hoy.

—¡Pero quitandole la vida solamente conseguiríamos volvernos el mismo tipo de persona que es él!— Insistió la castaña, poniéndose de pie ésta vez. Drew, Misty, Alain, Mairin, Ash, Leaf y Dawn estaban más de adorno en la conversación que el arreglo floral en medio de la mesa que Delia había armado con tanto amor. La poseedora del hielo miró a Ash con ojos suplicantes ante su ausencia de participación— ¡Ash, ayúdame!

El azabache la miró durante unos segundos, pero luego negó con la cabeza, presionando los labios, mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos que indicaba que lo sentía— Lo siento May. Yo estaría contigo en ésta, pero cuanto más esperemos, a más pokemón eliminará Kinomoto, y más lejos estaremos de nuestro objetivo...

—¡No puedo creer que tu pienses así, Ash!

De entre todos los presentes, May hubiese esperado el apoyo principalmente por parte de Misty y Ash. Misty creía que era la hija del sujeto con el que trataban, por lo que obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con sus peticiones pero no por el motivo que a May le interesaba. Y Ash... siempre había defendido a cualquier forma de vida como si fuese a su mismo Pikachu, ¿cómo podía estar a favor de algo como ésto?

—No lo haría si realmente no fuese el único modo, May— Respondió Ash, avanzando algo más cerca de ella— Cuanto más tiempo Kinomoto siga haciendo lo que quiera, más pokemón morirán, y más enfurecerá a Serena. Será muy difícil para ella volver a ser feliz si no detenemos todo ésto lo antes posible.

May observó de reojo una mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Satoshi, pero no parecía ser por haber tomado la decisión de matar a Kinomoto. Debía estar relacionado con algo de Calem y Serena, pero ella sola jamás lo descifraría.

Los ojos azules de la coordinadora buscaron apoyo en todos sus compañeros. La única mirada con la que se cruzó fue con la de Drew, cuya opinión jamás sabría debido a que se encontraba con otro chip de personalidad en su mente. Su apoyo, justo en éste momento, no le serviría de nada.

—No puedo creer ésto— Terminó diciendo la castaña, antes de voltear e ir corriendo a su habitación.

Escuchó la voz de Ash llamándola por atrás, pero no podía verle la cara a uno de sus mejores amigos, no ahora.

Ni a él ni a ninguno.

* * *

Gary resopló antes de decidir entrar en la cocina. La última conversación grupal que habían tenido había sido bastante fuerte, especialmente por el atareado cambio de opiniones que se generó en medio. May en contra, Ash dudando, Paul agresivo y Drew tratando de obtener respuestas. Cómo resultado, obviamente, Satoshi los envió a todos a volar con esa cosa mental que hacía con el aura. No supo por qué, pero esa situación finalmente le dio valor para hacer algo que quiso hacer desde que llegó.

El chico no pareció haber sido lo suficientemente sonoro, ya que Serena no volteó ni dejó de hacer sus cosas cuando entró en la cocina. Esperó unos segundos. La chica había estado con Calem todo el día, no debería estar alterada ni con ganas de matar, pero se había portado como un tonto con ella así que no sabía que resultados podría traer.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la chica se le adelantó.

—Se que estás ahí, Gary— Soltó Serena, sin voltear ni mover un pelo de su más corta cabellera rubia.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte— Respondió, sin saber realmente qué decir. Esperaba que Serena, ya calmada, y con lo simpática que era, sacara algún tema de conversación o tuviese algo que decirle después de no verse durante un año dejando su relación inclasificada totalmente abierta.

Pero Serena siguió mezclando lo que fuese que mezclaba. Probablemente algún pastel de vainilla o macaroons. En ese tiempo había aprendido que eran sus favoritos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntó la rubia, tras un minuto aproximadamente de silencio incómodo.

—Hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

Su tono emanaba demasiada furia. Gary temía no salir con vida —Bueno, veo que sigues demasiado enojada, no se si es el momento correcto para...

—Lo que sienta en éste momento por tí no tiene nada que ver con Yvetal— La vio inclinar ligeramente la cabeza— Bueno, puede potenciar que me enoje de nuevo después. Pero aunque no tuviese al pokemón de la destrucción dentro de mí, te hablaría de éste modo.

—Quería disculparme— Soltó Gary, avanzando un poco hasta la mesa, que estaba a unos dos metros de Serena— Por mi comportamiento cuando llegaste al subterráneo...

 _—Cielos, ¡Por enésima vez, Leaf!— La castaña lo sacaba de sus casillas muy seguido, por sus modos y falta de modales en ciertas ocasiones (aunque no era como si él fuese un caballero)— Éste es el círculo de poder. Te lo explico solo por si tú estás en él, ¡No significa que tengas poderes como yo!_

 _Ambos estaban sentados contra la pared de la sala común, viendo como Ash golpeaba un bulto atornillado al suelo. No sabía en qué momento su amigo había aprendido artes marciales, pero algo le decía que si durante ese año Satoshi le había enseñado, probablemente los podría a practicar a todos tan pronto aparezcan. Leaf, obviamente, había hecho el viaje a Unova con él para saber por qué Kinomoto no había podido quitarle los recuerdos, básicamente por respuestas. Sin embargo, Satoshi a penas los vio, solamente reconoció la falta de memoria de Dawn, lo abrazó a él, agradeció que estuviese vivo, y se metió en su laboratorio, casi ignorando la presencia de Paul y Leaf._

 _Así que, la pequeña castaña ceniza que no mostraba señales de crecimiento femenino en su opinión, se la pasaba molestándolo, pidiendole explicaciones que él no le podía dar._

 _Aunque su definición de "molestar" cuando de Leaf se trataba, era bastante particular._

 _—¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto para nada!— Se quejó la castaña, sentada a su lado con la hoja de papel que tenía dibujado el círculo de poder en sus manos— ¡Vine aquí para que me diga si estoy enferma o no, y lo único que logró es que me de más ansiedad!_

 _—Pues eso no es mi problema. ¿Por qué mejor no molestas a Ash?_

 _—Ash está entrenando— Dijo el azabache, a lo lejos— Y te lo dijera si puediese, Leaf, pero se exactamente lo mismo que tú y Gary._

 _—Vine aquí por respuestas, ¡y lo único que conseguí fue un uniforme de colores y...!_

 _Un golpe._

 _—¡Shh!— Chistó Gary, poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de Ash._

 _—¡Oye! ¡No me gusta que me calles!_

 _—¡Shh!— Volvió a decir el castaño, creando una bola de materia oscura en la palma de su mano, mientras se ponía en guardia._

 _Otro golpe más. Gary miró a Ash._

 _—¿Lo oyes?_

 _—Sí— Respondió el azabache, mientras chispas comenzaban a emanarse de sus palmas. Leaf se puso de pie detrás de Gary— Es de afuera. Alguien está golpeando._

 _Gary casi pudo sentir la desesperación de Leaf detrás de él. Él sabía que si lo capturaban de nuevo le borrarían el cerebro definitivamente, mientras que como ese procedimiento no funcionaba con ella, probablemente la matarían._

 _Y aunque él también tenía miedo, ese pensamiento era el que lo conllevaba a que su curso de acción sea lanzarse frente a ella ante la sola presencia de una amenaza._

 _Ash se acercó a la puerta de acero. Según Gary había calculado, tenía al menos treinta centímetros de espesor. Ya habían tenido antecedentes de vagabundos o pequeños pokemón tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia en su subterráneo, pero no podían permitírselos. Ninguno de ellos había logrado abrir la puerta blindada, y dudaban que quien estuviese afuera pudiese tampoco._

 _—No suena como si estuviesen tratando de forzar la puerta— Dijo Gary, acercándose a pasos lentos, con Leaf pegada detrás._

 _Ash apareció en una centésima de segundo con la oreja pegada a la puerta blindada. Sus habilidades de Eevee estaban algo más desarrolladas que las de él, por no haber roto la fusión casi ninguna vez durante un año, por lo que podía escuchar si se concentraba detrás de las puertas. Sin concentrarse, era lo mismo que no tener un Eevee dentro de él._

 _—¿Calem?_

 _Los ojos de Gary se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, y su cuerpo se tensó. Cuando había preguntado por Calem, Kalm en realidad, Ash le explicó la realidad de su situación y le dijo que el chico había tenido un estímulo de la ubicación de Serena, por lo que Satoshi lo había dejado salir. Algo se removió en él, pero era el mismo tipo de molestia que le causaba que Green sea tan desordenado en su habitación del tecnológico, o que el nuevo capitán del falso equipo de fútbol no sea el._

 _Era una molestia que podia opacar con otras cosas, en síntesis._

 _Sin embargo, cuando escuchó ese nombre salir de los labios de su mejor amigo, armó un mapa de conexiones que lo llevaba directamente a Serena, y que podría ver sus ojos celestes y su cara perfecta otra vez. Y a su vez, la presencia de Leaf detrás de él. Automáticamente sintió como si un ligero terremoto se llevará en su interior. Como si dos mundos, dos ideales, colisionaran dentro de él._

 _—Es el— Soltó Ash, mientras introducía el código en el panel junto a la puerta con velocidad, sin darle tiempo a Gary para saber como reaccionar en el caso de reencontrarse con Serena._

 _Lo demás sucedió en mute, porque sus ojos solo buscaban una cabellera rubia, y cuando la encontraron, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hacía unos segundos pero con una intensidad aún mayor._

 _Calem entró con cara de pocos amigos, abrazando ligeramente a Ash, aunque el abrazo del poseedor de Jolteon había sido mucho más efusivo. Igual de efusivo que el abrazo que le dio a Serena._

 _Serena, con los ojos brillosos._

 _Serena, que había perdido a su madre._

 _Serena, quien Gary estaba seguro, habría necesitado refugio todo éste tiempo y sabía que aunque sea a Ash a quien abrace primero, no usaría su hombro._

 _Serena, quien acababa de enterarse que encarnaba al pokemón de la muerte._

 _Serena. Quien debía haber sufrido más que ellos siete juntos._

 _Gary no lograba escuchar qué era lo que Ash le decía a la rubia, tan solo que eran palabras de alegría y alivio, porque este bien y a salvo con ellos. La soltó en el momento que Satoshi apareció sumamente sorprendido en el hall central, donde todos ellos se encontraban. Llamó a Calem, y dejó a los otros cuatro solos._

 _Los ojos de Serena escanearon a Leaf ligeramente, antes de clavarse en los suyos verde amarronados._

 _—Ga-Gary...— Titubeó la rubia, acercándose unos pasos —Estás... Estás vivo..._

 _No sabía cual era la razón, pero podía sentir la duda y la consternación de Leaf detrás de él, que sumados a todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por Serena, pronto produciría un agujero negro en medio de la habitación._

 _—Y-yo..._

 _Serena estaba demasiado cerca, pero cuando él titubeó sus pasos se detuvieron. Hace un año, Gary probablemente hubiese derribado su barrera de chico malo y la hubiese abrazado con aún más fuerza de lo que lo hizo Ash. Pero ahora, después de un año, no estaba seguro del todo de sus sentimientos hacia Serena, sumandole que aún no sabía como rayos definir su relación con Leaf. Entonces, verla allí, parada, tan frágil como siempre, con el cabello más corto y los ojos llorosos..._

 _Se sentía demasiado confundido._

 _Gary volteó y se dirigió directo a las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso de los dormitorios— Me alegra que estés bien._

 _Y no volteó para ver la reacción de la chica._

—No tienes que disculparte— Soltó la rubia, de repente, sacándolo de su transe de recuerdos.

—Me porté como un tonto... Tú estabas casi llorando, y yo solo volteé como si te estuviese rechazando.

Serena soltó una carcajada no típica de ella que hizo que Gary abriera los ojos con algo de sorpresa —¿Creíste que estaba llorando por tí? Déjame decirte que mi madre murió el año pasado, y regresar aquí solamente me trajo memorias de ello. No voy a negar que me conmocionó lo que hiciste, pero ¿Tanto como para que tengas que esperar todo éste tiempo planeando tu disculpa? No Gary, no te creas tan importante.

Auch.

Realmente no era ella. Esas palabras... Ni siquiera Misty, que a veces era fría como el hielo, diría esas cosas con el objetivo de lastimar a su oyente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?

Un plato se rompió dentro del lavabo. Umbreon comenzó a revolverse dentro de Gary, aunque no le prestó mucha atención porque eso pasaba a menudo, cuando sus sentimientos estaban alterados.

—¿Que si me pasa algo?— Por primera vez, la ex princesa de Kalos volteó con el ceño fruncido. Su pelo corto le daba un aire algo más fiero, pero aún así su rostro causaba ternura y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Si no tuviese semejante cara de enojada, claro estaba— ¡¿En serio te atreves a preguntarme eso, Gary Oak?! ¡¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?!

—¡Fuera de sí, por lo que puedo ver!— Le contestó Gary, en un tono algo más elevado. Entendía que Serena la haya pasado mal, ¡pero no era la única!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no fui la niñita sumisa que quieres que todas las chicas sean?! ¡¿Porque esperabas venir aquí, disculparte, y que todo estuviese simplemente bien?!

—¡Si sabía que tu personalidad había cambiado radicalmente en todo un año, lo cierto es que ni me hubiese molestado!

Los ojos de Serena transmitieron un ligero halo rojo. Umbreon estaba más alterado, y no fue hasta que un brillo rojizo apareció en el antebrazo de Serena, debajo de la manga de su sudadera, que Gary entendió porque. Ash se lo había dicho. Umbreon pertenecía al dominio de Yvetal. Era normal que si el pokemón de la destrucción estaba tomando control sobre Serena, él lo sintiera.

Gary sabía que debía calmarse... ¡Pero cielos! ¡Que ella se enojara producía enojo en él también!

—¡Eres tan, tan engreído! ¡Tú viviste entre los almohadones de Kinomoto, y te haces la víctima! ¡Me tratas como basura solo porque soy mujer!

¿A qué venía eso?

Gary sabía que era un rompe corazones, aunque no un caballero. Sin embargo, nunca hizo algo así como "maltratar" a ninguna chica, y menos a Serena por quien sintió cosas de verdad.

Lastimarla era otra cosa. Eso lo reconocía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento te traté como basura?!

Los puños de la chica se cerraron. Tanto la luz roja en el antebrazo de Serena como la medialuna negra en su muñeca izquierda comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Una parte de él quería detenerse. A otra le urgía estar enojado.

—¡No tienes verguenza!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, mientras esquivaba el ataque de Serena. Era la primera vez que la veía usar sus poderes de Yvetal.

Gary calculó que si Calem no hubiese ingresado en ese mismo momento en la habitación, desviando el ataque de Serena con sus propios poderes y apagando la luz roja en el antebrazo de la chica, mientras Umbreon se relajaba también; él no lo contaba, y hubiese recibido más que una lesión en su brazo.

El castaño se sobó el brazo, sintiendo más ardor sobre sus prendas destrozadas, en vez de sentirse más relajado. Cerró un ojo para contener el dolor y no emitir ni un quejido. Calem aún tenía su brazo elevado a la altura del anterior ataque de Serena, mientras la chica respiraba con velocidad.

Luego regresó a ser ella misma por partes.

Primero se eliminó el frunce de su ceño, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y emitieron preocupación. Luego sus rodillas cedieron, teniendo que apoyarse en la mesada detrás de ella para no caer al suelo. Después se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, para finalmente dirigir su mirada al suelo, incapaz de fijarla en Gary.

—No...— Dijo para sí misma, lamentándose.

—Ve a la sala donde estuviste por primera vez, Serena— Dijo Calem. La chica lo miró con sus ojos tristes, delicados y desorientados. Hasta Gary quiso contenerla, pero Kalm parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablarle de forma ruda— ¡Ve ahora, Serena!

La encarnación de Yvetal mantuvo su mirada ida en el suelo, mientras abrazándose a sí misma caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina. Gary la siguió con sus ojos todo el trayecto, con la ligera esperanza de que se encuentren.

Una vez que desapareció, Calem lo miró con los dientes apretados del fastidio.

—Levántate, tenemos que curar ese brazo.

* * *

Calem cerró la puerta del cuarto de Gary con fuerza, para mantenerse correctamente dentro de su papel de chico sin sentimientos, totalmente inderribable. Se aseguró de escuchar la discusión del castaño con el hijo de su tutor legal, para luego apoyarse contra la pared y bajar la mirada, sintiéndose todo lo contario a lo que había estado fingiendo desde que sintió el arrebato de ira de Yvetal.

Se sentía débil, confundido, enojado, y con ganas de arrojar cosas contra la pared, todo al mismo tiempo.

En síntesis: estaba sintiendo

Lo que había comenzado con los pequeños detalles que Serena le hacía ver durante todos esos meses juntos, lo habían llevado a tener un nudo en la garganta por miedo a lo que pudiese pasarle. Había abierto la puerta de sus sentimientos otra vez, y cerrarla sería muy difícil.

Kalm, con tal solo diez años, le había echado la culpa del sufrimiento que sintió por la muerte de sus padres al mero hecho de poder sentir. El pequeño dijo, que si su cuerpo no fuese capaz de generar reacciones que le produjeran sentimientos, podría ver morir a casi cualquiera sin ningún tipo de movimiento en su organismo. Sacó ésta conclusión al ver como Satoshi relacionaba causas y efectos en uno de sus experimentos fallidos con los chips de control mental para pokemón. Así, se rehusó a prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que pudiese sentir, volviéndose irónico y frío.

Hasta que Serena apareció.

Primero le generó mucho, mucho odio. Cuando la vio aquella vez en televisión, sintió una repulsión inexplicable que no era descriptible con palabras. Después la conoció, y el odio se intensificó. Tal vez porque ella lo tenía todo y el no tenía nada. Tal vez porque era la encarnación de Yvetal. O tal vez porque se había salvado durante un par de meses de su triste destino, mientras que él para descubrirlo tuvo que perder a su familia.

No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que le generaba algo.

Ya con la puerta de sus sentimientos abierta otra vez, comenzó a generarle otras cosas.

No quería aceptarlo, pero se había enamorado de Serena.

Maldita sea. Había generado sentimientos. Había sentido.

Y por sentir, no podía realizar sin titubear la tarea con la que salvaría al mundo entero. Y no era por él. Era por ella.

El destino había sido demasiado cruel. ¿Obligarlo a sentir cosas justo cuando se tenía que llevar a cabo la muerte de ambos? Hecho. ¿Encarnarlos en pokemón opuestos? Hecho. ¿Endificultar decisiones ya de por sí difíciles por el hecho de tener sentimientos otra vez?

Hecho.

Calem caminó con velocidad hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su tutor legal, trabajando sin cesar ni pegar un ojo.

Su dolor no era por lo que él tendría que pasar. Era enojo. Porque hacía un año hubiese tomado esa decisión sin titubear. No le hubiese importado Serena. Ahora, le había pedido tiempo a Satoshi para manejarla, tiempo para reconsiderar sólo matar a Kinomoto y no sacrificar la vida de ella.

Porque estaba sintiendo. Y sentir lo conllevaba a intentar salvarla.

Pero Serena ya no podía ser salvada. Lo entendió cuando su Y roja se encendió con tanta intensidad.

Entró sin tocar la puerta.

Satoshi abrió la boca para quejarse, pero cuando vio que era él (no habían hablado en privado desde que él le dijo cual era su real objetivo) su mirada de ojos azules se transformó a una firme y seria. Le estaba preguntando que rayos había decidido hacer.

—Lo haré— Dijo con firmeza, ya dejando muy atrás el nudo de su garganta— Pero solo si ella quiere lo mismo.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	18. Face the Truth

**Hola.**

 **Nose como tengo cara para aparecer de nuevo, pero sepan que este fic está en mi mente constantemente.**

 **Estoy atravesando un momento personal bastante especial. Me siento rara constantemente, que no encajo y que no me hallo en mi ambiente, así que escribir es la última de mis prioridades. Incluso la universidad está al final.**

 **El fic entra en Hiatus hasta que pueda seguirlo. Tengo escrito medio capítulo más pero nose cuando podré terminarlo, además tenía el resumen subido en el doc manager de fanfiction y por no entrar a revisar se eliminó.**

 **Sepan entender. Odio que me hagan esto con las historias que me gustan, pero en verdad no me siento comoda escribiendo ni haciendo muchas otras cosas en éste momento.**

 **Los Personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Uno, cuatro, seis y doce— Enumeró Satoshi parado en una silla, mientras señalaba a Ash, Gary, Drew y Alain, en ese orden— A la cocina. Pero que cuatro no haga fuerza con el brazo.

—A ver si ahora Drew no confunde a la esponja de acero con un pokemón...— Dijo Gary entre dientes, causándole una risa a Ash y produciendo una mirada de advertencia dirigida hacia él en los ojos de Satoshi. Drew no reaccionaba del todo cuando lo llamaban de ese modo.

—Cinco y siete— Señaló a May, mientras buscaba con los ojos a Dawn— ¿Dónde está cinco?

—Durmiendo— Dijo May, quien compartía cuarto con Dawn desde que Serena se había ido a otro por seguridad. Misty había acabado compartiendo cuarto con Leaf y Marin, aterrorizando a ambas chicas muy seguido.

—Pues que se levante, sino tendrás que limpiar todos los pasillos sola.

—¿Qué? ¿Todos los pasillos? ¡Éste lugar está lleno de pasillos!— Exclamó, llamando la especial atención de Drew.

—Pues tendrás con qué entretenerte, y quiero todas las esquinas sin telas de araña.— Respondió Satoshi, sin interés— Tres, diez y once; limpiarán el hall central. Luego las habitaciones.

Misty sonrió de lado, mientras Leaf y Mairin se abrazaban mutuamente con miedo en sus ojos— ¿N-nosotras dos? ¿Solo con ella?

—Será divertido— Dijo Misty satánicamente— Especialmente porque ustedes harán todo el trabajo y yo no limpiaré nada.

—Dos— Los ojos azules de Satoshi se clavaron en los de un especialmente frío Paul. Le molestaban esas idioteces de jugar a la familia— Tú limpiaras el baño.

Paul resopló con fastidio. Detestaba esas situaciones, pero también detestaba esa cosa que Satoshi les hacía con el aura cuando desobedecían— ¿Solo?

—Es eso o un aturdimiento. Es tu castigo por fumar aquí dentro, cuando te dije desde el primer día que regresaste aquí que los pulmones de los demás no tienen la culpa de tus problemas emocionales.

—Tú tienes la culpa— Dijo entre dientes, mientras el gendarme Satoshi Ketchum abandonaba su posición y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares.

Cómo era de esperarse, Paul le hizo minga de caso a Satoshi. Cerró la puerta del baño sin seguro, se colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios, y con su música Heavy Metal comenzó a... ¿limpiar?

Había tenido una infancia bastante problemática. Su madre envenenada, su rebelde hermano mayor, y su otro estúpido y cursi hermano, más esa tonta herencia por la cual su padre no lo dejaría jamás en paz. Eran muchos factores. Pero si había algo con lo que nunca había tenido que lidiar, era con la limpieza.

Antes de que su mamá cayera en ese estado, era ella quien lo hacía. Luego, su tía los cuidó un tiempo, quien contrataba a una señora que venía una vez por semana. Y en el tecnológico, pasaban las inspecciones mensuales porque Green le pagaba o convencía a alguna de sus muchas conquistas que limpie el toilette y guarde toda la ropa desparramada por ellos.

Así que lo único que hacía Paul era pasar con velocidad un cepillo de dientes con lavandina entre medio de las juntas de los azulejos de la bañera que casi quince personas usaban. Sinceramente, Satoshi podría haberlo castigado de peor manera. Cómo poniéndolo a limpiar el hall central y las habitaciones con Waterflower, la nueva Gabena y la niñita con nombre de planta, mientras las dos últimas morían de miedo. Frotar con el cepillo era desestresante.

Dejó salir el humo de sus labios sintiendo esa satisfactoria sensación que lo había hecho acudir al cigarrillo en primer lugar. Lo malo es que lo había tomado para arruinarse los pulmones, luego descubrió por qué la gente fumaba, y ahora entendía por qué quienes querían dejarlo no podían hacerlo. Era realmente adictivo. Y Paul no había intentado abandonarlo hasta que descubrió que Dawn no estaba muerta, y para ese momento era demasiado tarde.

La música a todo volumen, apartándolo de los gritos que probablemente se oirían en el exterior, le recordaban a esos clubes a los que había acudido. No eran discotecas. No soportaba las discotecas, ni su música asquerosa, ni a las personas que acudían. Eran lugares para personas totalmente rotas como él, que se complementaban temporalmente durante la duración de una noche.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el cepillado de las juntas, en el humo del cigarrillo y su música "de muerte" (cómo Dawn solía describirla) que no notó cuando alguien ingresó en la habitación, y luego le tocó el hombro con un dedo. Volteó con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de ellos (antes de que todo se vaya al carajo) solía atreverse a molestarlo cuando se encerraba, y menos con su música "de muerte"

Excepto Dawn, claro, que se encontraba en paños menores frente a él con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus hermosos pechos libres de un brassier. Cubiertos solo por una fina musculosa.

Y con el ceño fruncido, claro. Lo aclaraba después, aunque lo cierto es que le miró la cara primero.

—¿Que quieres?— Le preguntó, fingiendo desinterés. Eso era algo que irritaba tanto a Dawn como a "Emily Rose". Su voz fue inaudible entre toda la música.

La peliazul frunció el ceño otra vez, indicándole con su mano izquierda que no podía oírlo.

Paul se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no le interesaba, y volteó para seguir con su tarea. Aunque ya sabía como seguiría esa situación.

Su música cesó de repente, dando lugar a un silencio que luego dejó de ser silencio cuando comenzaron a percibirse las voces de peleas de convivencia fuera del baño, con la puerta entrecerrada.

—Nadie toca mis cosas, Dawn, ni siquiera mi MP4— Le dijo, arrojando el cepillo dentro de la bacha del baño. Satoshi había confiscado su viejo teléfono, no sabía usar el otro que le había dado, y un MP4 con parlante era una de las pocas cosas que se llevó de Sinnoh al partir a Unova con Luna.

—Me importa un bledo lo que hagan los nadie— Respondió la chica, mientras Paul la ojeaba de arriba a abajo de nuevo— Interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza. Si eres de la servidumbre que se encarga de hacer la limpieza en este asqueroso lugar, además de ser un violador, hazlo en silencio. Y mi nombre es Emily.

—No deberías ir así vestida por todas partes, Dawn— Dijo Paul, sin dejar de mirarla, buscando provocarla. —Aunque lo cierto es que te encantaba llamar la atención. Seguramente eso no cambió.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica cuando Paul volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Le encantaría poder aprisionarla contra la puerta en ese instante y devorarle la boca, pero tenía que hacer su tarea despacio.

—¡Mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando! ¡Tengo que dormir ocho horas diarias para estar espléndida, y con tu música de muerte no puedo hacerlo!

El pelimorado sonrió para su interior. Era como si su felicidad (que obviamente no expresaba) fuese subiendo de a eslabones, comenzando con el hecho de encontrar a Dawn y culminando en cada vez que actuaba como antes de que todo se vaya al infierno.

—No es de muerte, ya te lo dije— Se acercó un paso a ella. Su sonrojo no había desaparecido, y aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo elevó el mentón para enfrentarlo. Seguía siendo ella— En serio que no puedo dejarte salir con esa pijama. Sabes, ahora Alain y Brendan están aquí, además de que Drew no recuerda nada. Y ya no confío en Oak en lo que respecta contigo.

—¡Deja de mirarme, animal secuestrador pervertido!

—Son demasiados insultos para salir de una boca tan bonita, ¿no crees?

Satoshi los había citado a él, Ash y Balance en privado. Les explicó que era necesario conseguir las memorias de Dawn, Misty y Drew cuanto antes, y dados sus vínculos personales previos, tenían que pedirles que esten encima de su persona, cada uno respectivamente. Paul sabía que necesitaban ir a Hoenn cuanto antes, pero no había forma de recuperar las memorias de Dawn sin antes hacerlo. Así que Satoshi le sugirió que intente tratarla como siempre lo hacía, para que al menos se sienta a gusto en el lugar, o como demonios tuviese que sentirse para no ser una molestia constante.

Claro que Satoshi pautó una serie de reglas al hacer ésta petición. Cómo nada de encuentros a puerta cerrada, nada de tensión sexual y nada de contacto físico.

Pero Dawn estaba con un mini short y una musculosa casi translúcida. Tan translúcida que el solo hecho de mojarla podría...

Sumándole el hecho de que Paul se habia cagado en las reglas de Satoshi desde el minuto cero.

Tuvo que sacudir disimuladamente la cabeza para no sufrir... Consecuencias físicas evidentes. Algo que Paul había comenzado a hacer muy seguido además de fumar, emborracharse e incluso drogarse en ocasiones, era tener sexo con extrañas. No al punto de volverse adicto a ello como el cigarrillo, pero hacía bastante que no... Que bueno, que no se echaba un polvo. Y tenía frente a él a la chica que consideraba mas bonita y sexy en todo el mundo, con esa pijama que cientas de veces le había dicho que no usara aunque no lo recordara.

—¿Que no tenías que limpiar los corredores con Balance, cinco?— Cuestionó, sin alejarse un paso de ella e ignorando su comentario anterior.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cinco. Es tu número. Satoshi nos puso uno a todos.

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior. Paul estaba más caliente de lo que jamás había estado con ella, especialmente por el hecho de que su camiseta y la ducha junto a ambos le producían infinitas fantasías. No sabía si podría haber tenido los mismos pensamientos casi dos años atrás. Pero entre dieciseis y dieciocho había una diferencia, además de que no había estado tan expuesto a las relaciones sexuales cuando sus tonterías con Dawn comenzaron, sumando el hecho de que él solía rechazarla.

—Mi nombre es Emily Rose Cornelmann. Ni cinco, ni Dawn. Y sí, la niña castaña mal peinada que duerme conmigo me dijo que tenía que limpiar, pero yo jamás limpio.

Era como una versión de ella pero aún más fastidiosa y caprichosa.

—A Satoshi no le importa tu sueño de belleza, así que si no quieres sufrir consecuencias te recomiendo que hagas lo que te dice— No era cierto. Satoshi no usaría el aura con Dawn porque ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero cualquier cosa que pudiese irritarla serviría para satisfacerse así mismo y para acercarse un poco más al tipo de relación que solían tener. Y para que se marche del baño antes de que su erección se hiciera evidente.

—Yo no recibo órdenes— Se alejó un paso, dirigiéndose a la puerta casi cerrada.

—¿A no?— Se acercó un paso más, histeriqueando por completo. Era una de las cosas que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo que Dawn hiciera, y esperaba causar ese mismo efecto en ella— Yo creo que deberías.

—Deja de acercarte.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

Antes de que Dawn pueda responder, tomar el pestillo de la puerta y salir al corredor, Paul usó sus habilidades para aparecer frente a ella en una milésima de segundo, acorralándola contra la puerta.

—¡Diablos, no hagas eso tampoco!— Exclamó la chica, antes de percatarse de los ligeros tres centímetros que los separaban. O menos.

—¿Eso que?

—¡Correr como el aborto de pokemón que eres, y luego hablarme con tu asqueroso aliento a cigarrillo directo en la cara!

Ok. Eso último podía llegar a se molesto en serio.

Pero no por eso se detendría.

Pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, incomodándola más. Sintiendo cada porción de su anatomía totalmente pegada a él. Recordando aquella noche en casa de Drew, donde se habían escondido en la habitación de él y se habían besado hasta tener demasiado sueño para dejar de hacerlo. Paul ya no era vírgen para ese momento, pero sus ansias de hacerle el amor no eran tan grandes en ese instante como en aquel de ahora.

Colocó su boca en su cuello, dándole un ligero beso.

—¡Suéltame!— Dawn se retorció debajo de él —¡Deja de intentar violarme!

La besó otra vez— Si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiese hecho. Y si quisieras liberarte realmente también lo hubieses hecho.

—¡Por su puesto que quiero, y no puedo! ¡Me estás manoseando!

—¿Manoseando? Mis manos están junto a tu rostro— Bueno, lo estaban en ese momento. Pero medio segundo antes no lo estaba. Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida— Tal vez eso es lo que quisieras...

—Si claro tonto, como no— Respondió la peliazul, rodando los ojos— Intenta usar la psicología inversa conmigo. No te servirá.

Paul dio una atípica sonrisa de lado sin despegarse de ella, mirándola a los ojos— Vaya, se ve que sabes mucho sobre el asunto.

—Pues sí, soy la chica mas deseada de toda la escuela, por supuesto que se sobre tácticas de seducción, por eso se que eso es exactamente lo que intentas hacerme.

—Ajá, sí— El ceño de Dawn seguía fruncido, pero no parecía estar poniendo tanta resistencia. Cómo si estuviese metida en la conversación— Sí, siempre me molestó eso de tí...

Dawn rodó los ojos otra vez— Sí, claro, cómo no. Por todos los años que llevamos de conocernos— Interrumpió

—Siempre llamando la atención, con ropa provocativa. Tentando a toda la escuela, teniendo a quien quieras detrás de tí, chillando y fastidiando para que todos te miren, para luego dejarlos con las ganas— Paul suspiró sensualmente cerca de su rostro— Histeria pura. La odiaba.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna histérica!

Diablos, era una versión de Dawn con todas esas cosas que amaba pero odiaba de ella a la vez, potenciadas por mil. Esa frase y "no hay de que preocuparse" eran como los slogan de vida de la chica.

—Claro que lo eres, Dawn. Y te molestaba que yo no cayera ante tí, te la pasaste siguiéndome y molestándome.

—Esa otra tontería obviamente nunca pasó. Igual que esa tonta copa Wacamole o como se llame que la niña castaña dice que gané.

—La copa Wallace— Dijo Paul, despectivamente. Su opinión sobre la coordinación pokemón jamás cambiaría, aunque siempre admitió que respetaba el trabajo de Drew —Tú eres coordinadora. Peleaste contra Balance y la venciste.

—¡Ja!— Gritó Dawn, esfusivamente— ¿Coordinadora? ¿Yo? ¡Por todos los cielos, de todas las tonterías que dijiste esa es la más descabellada! ¡Los pokemón están mal vistos en Ciudad Petalburgo, donde yo nací!

Paul fingió enojo, girándola para presionar su espalda contra la pared en vez de la puerta— Tu eres una coordinadora de Pueblo hojas gemelas, o Tweanleaf como se lo conoce en las regiones del Norte...

—¿Donde inventaste todas esas cosas, eh? ¿En tu nube de marihuana?— Interrumpió Dawn, haciéndose la irónica mientras comenzaba a forcejear un poco con él. Aunque era como si una parte de ella quisiera que él continuara.

—Siempre quisiste ser una coordinadora como tu mamá, que aunque su trabajo me parece estúpido como el de todos los que hacen eso, fue de las mejores en su tiempo según dicen los que supuestamente saben...

—¡Mi mamá no es coordinadora!

—Te conocí porque Ash Ketchum fue mi rival cuando viajé por Sinnoh. Tu viajabas con él. Una niñata fastidiosa, con tu estúpida falda y tu pinguino chillón— Diablos, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa falda y todo el paquete que venía con ella cinco años después.

—¡Ya cierra la boca!

Tal vez no era la forma más pacífica de lograr su objetivo. A diferencia de Ketchum y Balance, Paul tenía que hacer a Dawn más tolerable para la convivencia, ya que hasta que no le dieran fin a toda la situación que había generado Kinomoto, ella no recuperaría sus verdaderos recuerdos. En síntesis: Tenía que hacer que Dawn le creyera. Que todo lo que cree es real, no lo es.

Y la única forma de hacerlo, según había llegado a concluír con Satoshi, era aprovechando esos vacíos mentales que Kinomoto había omitido. Paul no lo entendió al principio. Satoshi llamó vacío mental a aquellos recuerdos que Kinomoto quitó, pero no reemplazó. Cuando le borró la mente a Misty, Kinomoto tomó cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y los reemplazó con otros, similares o diferentes, como si fuesen piezas de un rompecabezas con la misma forma pero diferente contenido. Probablemente Misty y Drew también tenían éstos vacíos mentales, pero aún no descubrían cual era la tecla que los activaba y conllevaba a una reacción. Reacción que, en el caso de Dawn, eran los desmayos.

Y la tecla era su hermana Luna (que cada vez que Dawn la veía le producía un desmayo) y el asunto de su nombre completo, Dawn Berlitz. Kinomoto no reemplazó la parte de las memorias de Dawn que incluían a Luna, por lo que cada vez que se traía el tema a la luz le generaba desmayos porque su mente intentaba encontrar algo que no se ubicaba allí. Lo mismo ocurría con su apellido, Berlitz, que a su vez conducía a su mala relación y rechazo hacia su padre, cosa que Kinomoto tampoco había reemplazado con nada.

Satoshi creía que Arnold no se había molestado en rellenar esos huecos porque Espeon ya no estaba dentro de Dawn. Además, el seguramente no tenía acceso a qué recuerdos quedaban sin reemplazo y cuales no, por lo que no notó que hechos con semejantes magnitudes en la vida de la chica habían quedado como agujeros en su mente.

Sabía que Dawn acabaría desmayándose si nombraba los temas directamente... Y si no se desmayaba, cada vez que se acercaba a ellos se ponía así de furiosa. Porque un hecho siempre conllevaba al otro, y cuanto más cerca se estaba del final de la cadena, más le afectaba.

—Piplup es tu pokemón inicial.

—¡Piplup solo me defendió de violadores como tú, y como gratitud lo escondí para que no lo mataran en Petalburgo!

—Comenzaste el tecnológico con Waterflower y Balance. La verdad aún no me se sus nombres, pero son tus mejores amigas. Así que mientras estuvimos juntos tuve que tolerarlas...— Siempre y cuando considerando que hayan estado juntos alguna vez, ¿No?

—¡Mis mejores amigas se llaman Amy y Hayley!

—También toleré tus mentirotas, eres experta mintiendo. Aunque yo no te lo creo.

—¡Sueltame!— Dawn comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza.

—¿Segura que quieres que lo haga, Dawn?

—¡Emily! ¡Emily Rose Cornelmann! ¡Y dejame ir!

—¡Tú nombre es Dawn Hikari! ¡Así quieres que te llamen, con el apellido de tu mamá!— Gritó Paul, mientras la sostenía con algo más de fuerza.

—¡Emily, Emily, Emily!

—¡Dawn Hikari! ¡Naciste el 13 de septiembre del 1999! ¡Tienes diecisiete años!— Paul había perdido esa calma que le había brindado su excitación al principio. Porque su paciencia siempre fue limitada, y el hecho de que Dawn estuviese reaccionando como él quería, pero sin... sin ceder... Lo volvía loco...

La quería de vuelta. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Casi con la misma fuerza con la que le sostenía las muñecas en ese preciso momento.

—¡Ya suéltame!

—¡Odias la comida chatarra y solo comes helado cuando estás enojada!

—¡Tú no me conoces!

Paul la besó a la fuerza. Aunque casi ni fue un beso. Fue más como presionarle los labios para que se callara. Para que él pudiese mirarla y describirla como si su hermosa persona estuviese ahí dentro todavía. Dawn obviamente corrió la cara con asco.

—¡Eres la segunda al mando en tu estúpido grupo de payasas saltarinas, con ese disfraz del colegio!

—¡Ya para, por favor!

—¡Tu primer beso fue conmigo, y querías que tu primera vez en la cama lo sea también!

—¡Quema!

Su grito fue mucho más desesperado. Paul abrió los ojos como platos, en el mismo momento que la soltó y retrocedió con una velocidad sobrehumana a la otra punta del cuarto. En ese mismo instante, Balance entró preocupada, como si hubiese venido corriendo.

—¡¿Qué rayos...?!

En el mismo momento que May abrió la puerta, Dawn salió corriendo. No sin antes de que Paul viese las marcas rojas de quemaduras en sus muñecas.

Sintió que perdía el equilibrio durante unos segundos, mientras expulsaba a Flareon de su cuerpo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios deseos que... que la había lastimado físicamente. Se sentía completamente egoísta (cosa que jamás le pasaba cuando se cagaba en el resto del mundo) y a la vez inútil. Porque fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que no pudo controlarse, y no había logrado el cometido.

Tenía que haberla dejado ir a la primera.

Pero su cuerpo estaba ahí. ¿Por qué ella no?

¿Por qué quien se había transformado en todo lo bueno que había tenido alguna vez, lo dejó sin nada de repente?

Y ahora... Ahora creyó que lo tenía de vuelta. Todo eso bueno. Todos esos estúpidos impulsos de hacer algo por alguien, de arriesgar su vida. Diablos, impulsos hasta de sonreír, cosa que nunca hacía.

Pero solo tenía el empaque.

—¿Paul?

Balance se encontraba parada frente a él, que se había arrastrado por la pared contigua del baño hasta quedar sentado en el suelo pegajoso. Solo podía ver sus botas con cordones y la calza del uniforme que Satoshi le había dado.

—Lárgate, Balance— Le dijo, antes de que haga la gran Waterflower y le de la regañada de su vida, o peor, que intente consolarlo. Aunque según tenía entendido, May le tenía bastante miedo. Y no habían quedado en buenos términos (aunque nunca se consideraron amigos) después de esa conversación general, donde acordaron... bueno, matar a Kinomoto.

—Tienes que controlarte. Dawn en serio no tiene idea de quien es. Y tu no estuviste en su lugar, así que no puedes saber lo que se siente que de repente te digan que no eres quien tu crees— Dijo May, algo tímida.

Diablos, estaba intentado consolarlo.

—Dije que te largues— Repitió, aún sin mirarla a la cara.

—Bien, me voy a ir, porque ya se que no eres paciente para hablar de tus cosas, y menos conmigo— May se dirigió a la puerta, y Paul pudo presentir como se detuvo antes de cerrarla del todo— Pero de todas formas... No te sientas culpable.

La puerta ya estaba cerrada, para cuando el pelimorado se había dignado a mirarla y fusionarse otra vez con Flareon.

* * *

Gary resopló con fuerza, mientras subía la almohada algo más pegada al cabezal de la cama. Las sabanas se sentían bastante mejor que hacia un año, probablemente por el inmenso esfuerzo que había puesto Delia en que se encontraran suaves y confortantes para ellos. Y aunque Mairin había hecho un buen trabajo curando su brazo, aún sentía un par de puntadas cuando lo movía. Satoshi había dicho que eso era porque la chica aún no dominaba bien sus habilidades, y que hasta dentro de tres días no podría ni entrenar ni tampoco debería usar sus poderes.

Así que ahora se encontraba con el torso descubierto bajo las sábanas, mirando el cielorraso con hongos de la humedad y agradeciéndole a Delia por ser tan atenta y molestarse en haber dejado las sábanas de su cama tan suaves, además de que le traía la comida a la cama y cada tanto varios libros viejos de Satoshi sobre investigación pokemón para que tuviese con qué entretenerse.

Pero aún así se sentía algo frustrado y aburrido. Quería terminar su conversación con Serena por un lado, pero por el otro quería salir a molestar a las chicas con Ash, y fingir que nada de toda ésta maldita situación estaba pasando. Se acomodó contra el cabezal y abrió su ejemplar de "Células reproductivas en los Corsola: el misterio de los pokemón de agua" para seguir leyendo. Trataba sobre las propiedades curativas de las células madre de éstos pokemón, y que no se explicaba como sanaban al instante sin ningún tipo de poder o tratamiento.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, y en cuatro segundos y medio tenía a quien la abrió junto a su cama y escuchó su voz chillona

—¡Yo solo quería saber como estabas!

Gary quitó su cara de sorpresa para transformar su mueca en un ceño fruncido. Leaf lo miró, y se sonrojó y volteó al notar que no tenía camiseta.

—¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que estés desnudo?! ¡Cualquiera podría entrar aquí!

—Niña tonta y estúpida— Dijo Gary, achicando sus ojos avellana y mirando la cabeza de Leaf de espaldas, con su largo cabello castaño ceniza peinado en dos trenzas desprolijas —Éste es mi cuarto y era el de Paul también. Tú deberías tocar antes de entrar así como si nada. Y no estoy desnudo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, ya me voy!— Exclamó la chica, avergonzada, a la velocidad de la luz, mientras sus bracitos se mantenían firmes como los de un robot y daba un paso con las piernas igual de tensas.

El castaño rodó los ojos. Se sentó separándose de la cabecera de la cama y la tomó de la muñeca antes de que se alejara, tirando de ella para obligarla a sentarse en la cama con su brazo lastimado, aunque se guardó el quejido para sus adentros.

—¡¿Q-q-que crees que haces?!— Titubeó la castaña, aún sin mirarlo. Era tan vírgen. Tenía los pantalones del pijama puestos, además, ¿nunca había ido a la playa o algo así, como para ver a chicos sin camiseta?

Claro que Gary y su ego reconocían que tenía un físico excelente, y que quizás ésto había perturbado hasta a la tonta de Leaf.

—¿No querías hablar conmigo?— Preguntó el castaño, con cara de pocos amigos, soltándole la muñeca y notando lo pequeña que era en su agarre.

—¡Sí, pero no desnudo, gusano promiscuo!— Respondió alterada la chica, otra vez. Miró hacia todas partes con velocidad, hasta que finalmente tomó la camiseta azul que se encontraba hecha un bollo a los pies de la cama— ¡Póntela!

Leaf se la tiró al pecho como si de una pelota se tratara. Gary se le había quitado anteriormente porque tenía calor, pero no iba a echar a Leaf de la habitación solo por ello.

—Que inmadura eres— Gary pasó los brazos dentro de las mangas de la camiseta para luego pasársela por la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Si algún día esperas tener hijos tendrás que tener sexo. Y eso se hace contigo y el pobre que te quite la virginidad completamente desnudos.

Leaf ya había girado su torso en su dirección, segura de que se encontraba con el pecho cubierto. —Pues eso será especial, mientras tanto no tengo qué verte en ese estado.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Leaf?— Preguntó el castaño, tratándola mal porque tratar bien a una mujer que no sean Misty, May o Dawn sin intentar algo más con ellas le era difícil. Y Leaf no le atraía ni un poco. Se recostó despreocupadamente contra el respaldo de la cama otra vez.

—Yo...— La chica tragó saliva antes de fijar sus ojos verdes en el brazo del nieto del profesor Oak— Sólo quería ver como estaba tu brazo... Y saber qué pasó.

Gary se sacudió el cabello y bostezó, fingiendo desinterés— Bueno, Serena y yo tuvimos una conversación algo tensa. Y ya sabes, con toda esa cosa de Yvetal que Satoshi explicó ella se pone irritable con bastante facilidad.

Leaf lo miró con esa mirada que hacía cuando no sabía si su pregunta sería desubicada o no, esperando la aprobación de Gary para hacerla. Era algo a lo que ambos se habían acostumbrado tras haberse reunido en secreto durante tanto tiempo. —¿Puedo preguntar...?

—Mira, en realidad no es de tu incumbencia— Contestó Gary, colocando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Leaf giró la mirada con un ligero sonrojo que el castaño decidió ignorar— Pero como eres una niña que nunca ha tenido una relación, te contaré de Serena para que sepas lo que no debes hacer cuando encuentres al pobre que te quite la virginidad.

La ojiverde no volvió a fijarle la mirada encima— Si no vas a hablar en serio sólo dime que estás bien y me marcho.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que Gary sabía que no había nada en la situación que pudiese incomodarla. Es decir, Gary podría cerrar la puerta con una bola de sombra, pero la pequeña castaña enloquecería. Sin embargo, le estaba proponiendo irse, como si tuviesen poco tiempo como en el tecnológico.

—Me gustaba Serena— Soltó de golpe. Los ojos verdes de Leaf se fijaron en los suyos avellana. Un repentino deje de dolor había aparecido en ellos, aunque quizás era que la seriedad de la conversación se estaba concretando como ella quería, y no era algo a lo que Gary estuviese acostumbrado que pasaba. Siempre se molestaban y terminaban hablandolo todo de todas formas— No se como ocurrió...

—Yo sí— Interrumpió Leaf— ¿Acaso no la viste? Ella es perfecta. Es rubia, tiene los ojos celestes, es alta, tiene un cuerpo del infierno, es la princesa de Kalos, y cuando no está enojada es encantadora. Tanto que hasta por momentos te quita el mal humor de estar aquí dentro.

Gary se guardó varios comentarios para sacarla de quicio, como de que era lesbiana o algo así— Si bueno, pero seguramente sabrás que estuve con muchas chicas tan bonitas como Serena, y ninguna me gustó en serio.

—¿Qué si lo se...?

—Oye, querías hablar en serio, me estoy conteniendo— La interrumpió

—Lo siento.

—En fin... Aún no logro entender cómo sucedió. Serena es una de las pocas chicas a las que traté bien desde el principio sin querer terminar en algo con ella. Supongo que el hecho de que May y Drew por un lado y Paul y Dawn por otro estuviesen algo así como juntos, y que Ash finalmente notara los sentimientos de Misty, nos dejaba a mí y a Serena algo apartados. Además de que ella estaba mal cuando pasó lo de Ash y Misty... Y bueno... Yo estuve ahí para ella.

Leaf había cruzado sus piernas como indio sobre la cama de Gary, mientras éste corría las suyas para hacerle lugar. Su mirada era curiosa como la de una niña, y jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su pijama XXXL.

—Se sintió bien, creo... Estar ahí para ella. Sentir que alguien me necesitaba. Y cuando menos lo noté, ya me molestaba que otros chicos se le acerquen y me dolía que llorara por Ash, porque significaba que aún lo quería a el.

—¿Estabas...? ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?— Ese ligero deje anormal seguía presente en sus ojos verdes, aunque la mirada de Leaf iba de los bordes de sus mangas a los ojos avellana de Gary.

Gary abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró y pensó durante unos momentos más antes de hablar— No sé si enamorado es el término. Pero se volvió algo importante en mi vida y me molestaba. Nosotros al principio creíamos que lo de los Eevee era temporal, que encontraríamos a quien los creó y problema resuelto, vida normal otra vez. Y mi vida normal no era con Serena en ella. Mi vida normal era copiarme las tareas que no quería hacer, estudiar para ser investigador y estar con la chica que yo quisiera.

—Y seguramente te enojaste con ella.

—Bueno, sí. No echandole la culpa de lo que me pasaba, sino por ser tan... vulnerable y débil...

—Es cruel que le digas así. Serena seguramente se acuerda de cada momento donde le hiciste ver que la notabas de ese modo, y con ese Yvetal malvado dentro de ella... Debe enfurecerse mucho.

—Bueno, dudo que alguien se atreva a decirle algo ahora— Gary movió ligeramente el brazo— Casi me mata.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

—Bien... Duele un poco cuando hago fuerza con él, pero Mairin se encargó de lo peor.

—Siento no haber venido antes. Pero ya sabes, Satoshi está fascinado con las coincidencias entre no se que cosas científicas, y se la pasa haciéndome pruebas. No tuve tiempo de venir antes.

Gary se encogió de hombros— No me importa. Yo no te pedí que vinieras. Ni siquiera te extrañaba

Mentira. Como seis veces mínimo se le había ocurrido inventar una excusa para que Leaf simplemente fuese a charlar con él. Le había costado aceptarlo, pero eso se llamaba extrañamiento.

—¡Cielos, por qué no puedes hablar como una persona normal por una vez en tu vida!— Se enojó la castaña.

—"¿Por qué no puedes hablar como una persona normal? bla-bla-bla"— Se burló Gary, imitando su vocecita.

—¡Eres tan estúpido, Oak, gusano promiscuo!— Se quejó Leaf, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo sano.

—Ou, espera. Eso dolió demasiado... Creo que tendrás que llamar a Mairin para que me cure de nuevo— Ironizó

—Podría romperte el brazo si quisiera— La castaña flexionó sus codos a los costados de su cabeza. Cómo más de la mitad de la manga del pijama se hizo notar en ese momento —Después de todo soy la encarnación humana de Arceus, ¡ja!

Gary le bajó los puños con suavidad, soltándola cuando creyó que ya había habido demasiado contacto— Suplente, Leaf. Y no juegues con eso. Sabes lo importante que es, ¿verdad? Espero que Satoshi no muera antes de tiempo, porque es una tarea muy pesada.

—Bueno mira, para que lo sepas ya estamos entrenando, por eso no vine a verte antes— Se defendió Leaf, a la velocidad de la luz— Yo podría hacerlo de todos modos.

—¿Ah si? Dime los cuatro pares complementarios— La desafió Gary, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Rayo y hielo; fuego y hada; agua y tierra; luna y sol!— Contestó, como si estuviese esperando una estrellita dorada a cambio

—Bien hecho... Ahora dime cuales pertenecen a Yvetal y cuales a Xerneas.

—B-bueno... Aún no llegamos a esa parte...

—Ja. Y eso que estaba en el círculo de poder del pizarrón— Gary volvió a relajarse contra el respaldo— Ya ríndete Leaf, y reza por la vida de Satoshi

—No me rindo por esas cosas ya lo sabes...

Gary se quedó esperando a que la chica continuara, para volver a inventar un comentario ingenioso y burlarse de ella otra vez. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hacer reposo, y de algun modo le gustaría recordar a Leaf con esas trencitas desprolijas. Pero la castaña se miraba las mangas de la pijama otra vez, mientras jugaba con ellas. Gary se sentó recto, como más cerca de ella, algo preocupado ante su silencio.

—Oye... Además de lo del brazo... Yo quería...

—No salgo con vírgenes y menos menores que yo. Lo siento— Interrumpió

—¡¿Qué no puedes ponerte serio de una buena vez?!— Exclamó con esa gracia que le provocaba una sonrisa interna— Quería agradecerte por traerme aquí.

Gary la miró con rareza— ¿Estás loca? Este lugar es un asco. Aunque está mejor ahora que la Sra K está aquí.

—Bueno, pero ahora se que no hay nada malo conmigo— Continuó Leaf, con la seriedad y la inocencia de siempre en sus orbes verdes— Se que no estoy enferma, y que no soy una loca por no estar de acuerdo con Kinomoto en la escuela.

¿En serio ella tenía la capacidad para creer que había algo malo con su persona?

—No lo estás, Leaf. No estás ni mal ni enferma, y yo nunca creí que lo estuvieses— Dijo Gary con un tono algo tierno, que se encargó de borrar a los pocos segundos—Bueno, además de tu problema con los talles extra grandes y alguna que otra de tus manías, creo que estás bien.

La chica no se enojó como creía, sino que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Esa palabra, con ese tono de voz, y la expresión en su rostro.

Rayos, lo había conmovido.

Eran esas situaciones en las que creía que podría llegar a sentir cosas por Leaf. Pero claro que no duraban mucho. Solo bastaba con ver su pecho chato para cerciorarse de que no lo atraía en lo sexual en lo más mínimo, y que simplemente le tenía un gran, gran aprecio que jamás, jamás admitiría.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Te lo debía después de ayudarme— Podría haber hecho mil comentarios sarcásticos, pero no quería romper el tono que había adoptado su voz cuando dijo esa palabra.

—Tenía miedo. Desde pequeña no me entendí con mi famiila, siempre me tuve a mí misma. Y si algo me pasaba... Yo no sabía a quien acudir. Porque casi siempre estuve totalmente sola.

—Que boba eres, desde que comenzamos con ésto yo jamás...— No se lo había dicho con ternura, y se había detenido antes de que Leaf lo interrumpiera porque no quería sacar ese tono de su voz.

—Lo se, jamás estuve sola. Y aquí están May, Ash, hasta Mairin, y tampoco me siento sola con ellos al rededor— Le dedicó otra sonrisa mucho más amplia— Gracias, en serio.

Gary se detuvo a apreciarla unos segundos. Le surgieron ganas de atraerla a su pecho y acariciarle el cabello aunque tuviese las trenzas despeinadas.

Pero no era lo típico en su relación. Tal vez lo hubiese hecho con otra chica. Pero no con Leaf.

Así que tomó una de sus almohadas y se la arrojó en la cara.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces, Oak?!— Chilló otra vez, mientras tomaba la almohada entre sus brazos.

—Hacer que dejes de decir cursilerías. Ya me empalagaste.

—¡Cielos, no se porque rayos me molesto contigo!

Gary iba a responder, pero la puerta abriéndose del todo y su maldito chirrido de película de terror lo interrumpió. Satoshi apareció en el umbral.

—Leaf. A entrenar— Dijo el azabache, con sus típicas ojeras y esa misma ropa de siempre. Gary esperaba que tuviese muchos cambios iguales, ya que usar el mismo jean y la misma camiseta todos los días debía de ser algo mugroso. Y eso que él no era un obsesivo de la limpieza.

—Pero creí que por hoy ya estaba— Respondió la castaña, bajando sus piernas a los lados de la cama de Gary— Mire, tengo la pijama y todo.

—Bueno no importa, solo será algo teórico muy corto— Satoshi se alejó del umbral, sin antes hablar otra vez— En la puerta de mi laboratorio ahora, rápido.

—Uish, creí que ya todo estaba— Leaf se puso de pie— Bueno, gusano promiscuo— Le dijo a Gary, con las manos en las caderas— Espero que tu brazo se mejore, aunque no dejarás de ser un tonto porque se te pase el dolor.

—Claro que no, cielo— Respondió el castaño con desinterés, mientras tomaba su libro de nuevo, aunque estaba algo desanimado porque Leaf se vaya —Si te cruzas a Ash dile que suba.

—De acuerdo— Leaf salió de la habitación, aunque Gary la escuchó hablando sola por el corredor— No se porque quiere enseñarme tantas cosas. Ni que fuese a morir o algo.

Gary intentó pensar en su libro y pasar por desapercibido el comentario inocente de Leaf.

Pero le fue imposible, y otra vez renació la desconfianza en su padrino.

* * *

Calem golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos otra vez, esperando provocar aunque sea un poco a la rubia. Aunque sabía que sería difícil. La razón por la que Serena se enojaba prácticamente por nada era el Yvetal dentro de ella, y Xerneas anulaba sus poderes con tal efectividad que Kalm no le resultaba irritante en lo absoluto.

A diferencia de otras épocas, donde Kalm solía ser lo único que la irritaba.

—Es probable que no te ataque— Dijo Serena, fregando la mesada. Limpiar la cocina después de que todos se vayan a dormir parecía ser de sus actividades preferidas —Porque sabes que estando cerca de mí no me violento tanto— Dobló el trapo con sus delicadas manos para luego dirigirse al grifo y lavárselas— Así que ese ruidito no me irrita como tu quisieras.

—Sabes que no hay otra forma que me guste para llamar tu atención.

Serena volteó. Volteó riéndose. Con color en su rostro. Con el cabello corto despeinado. Con sus delicados hombros, como todo lo que era de ella, moviéndose al compás de dicha risa.

Se había permitido sentir, y Calem sabía que si la leyenda dijera que solo él debía morir, lo haría por ella.

Y que de algún modo el hecho de que él sea la única anestesia para el enojo constante y la violencia de Serena, lo habían hecho egoístamente feliz. Porque habían acordado no acercarse uno al otro nunca más, porque habían nacido para ser opuestos. Pero que ella quisiera matar a todos y que solo él pudiese evitarlo, lo obligaba de algún modo extremadamente satisfactorio a pasar todo el rato con ella.

—¿Y por qué querías llamar mi atención?

La pregunta de Serena lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, borrando de su mente la imágen de Serena en el sofá de su antiguo departamento sonriendo por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, con el cabello largo, una sudadera de Kalm y un pote de helado en la mano. A la vez se borró su sonrisa.

Y también la de la rubia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Calem lo pensó dos veces, mientras presionaba los labios, antes de tomarle las manos y suspirar.

—Hablé con Satoshi hace poco. Sobre Xerneas y Yvetal.

Serena entreabrió sus labios brillosos y sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—¿Sabe como detenerlo?

No era bueno dar rodeos en éste tipo de situaciones. Calem recordó cuando esperaba a que las enfermeras le dijeran si sus padres habían sobrevivido al ataque de los ladrones. A cada una que pasaba les hacía cuestionamientos. Y todas lo miraban con lástima, y decían "esperamos a que llegue tu familia, cielo, tu quédate ahí sentado". El suspenso de no saber que pasaría, ni con sus padres ni con él, había comenzado a forjarlo por dentro como alguien impaciente. Más aún porque las tontas enfermeras no comprendían que su familia no llegaría, porque solo eran ellos tres. Hasta que Satoshi llegó, y le aclaró la realidad como si él no fuese un niño de diez años.

—Ya no se puede detener, Serena— La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kalm fue más rápido —Yvetal terminará dominandote tarde o temprano.

Serena hizo una pausa, y se deshizo de su agarre con velocidad. Cómo si no quisiera contención en ese momento tan importante, aunque a Calem le pareció que no fue intencional.

—P-pero cuando tú estás cerca de mí... Además, luego Kinomoto... Bueno, ya sabes, lo vamos a detener, y ésto que siento... —Titubeó

—Lo que ocurre con Yvetal ya no tiene nada que ver con Kinomoto. Lo que ocurre con Yvetal es el tipo de desequilibrio para el que generalmente Arceus prepara a un elegido que luego acompaña a los otros siete. Kinomoto provocó que Yvetal despierte en tí, pero aunque lo quitemos de la ecuación... Seguiría siendo igual.

Serena volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Celeste con gris. Objetividad contra sentimientos.

—Pero tu estás conmigo— Volvió a tomarle las manos. Como gesto de desesperación. Como buscando un ancla lejos de tierra firme— Cuando estás conmigo todo está bien.

—Serena— El tono de Calem hizo que lo soltara otra vez— Si Kinomoto desaparece, si sus acciones acaban y todo vuelve a ser normal, Yvetal seguirá ahí. Molestándote y enfadándote hasta hacerse completamente con tu cuerpo. La única forma de que no produzca un caos con la misma magnitud del que creó éste maniático es que yo esté contigo las veinticuatro horas todo el día.

—Bueno, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

 _Claro que no_

—Por supuesto que sí, muchos— Respondió con desinterés— Pero eso no es lo peor. Es que aunque aún no ocurrió, qué tu estés manejable debilita al Xerneas que encarno. Y finalmente acabará por matarlo, y ya no habrá nada que impida que Yvetal te tome por completo.

La cara de la ex poseedora de Sylveon daba la sensación de que le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad de la que jamás se curaría. Bueno, era más o menos lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Y qué dijo Satoshi?— Preguntó Serena, con los ojos celestes caídos fijados en un punto cualquiera de la mesa.

Calem suspiró y volvió a tomarle las manos a la fuerza.

—Hay otra parte de la leyenda que Satoshi no le dijo a nadie...— Fijo sus ojos en los de la chica para cerciorarse de que tenía su atención— Satoshi no se enferma. Es mortal como todos, pero no morirá prematuramente por ningún tipo de enfermedad, es decir, su corazón un día simplemente dejará de latir. Cuando eso ocurra, Arceus elegirá a otro bebé por nacer para que cumpla sus funciones. Sin embargo, si puede morir si un tercero lo mata con intención, que como consecuencia trae la desaparición de toda la vida existente en el planeta, porque es el vínculo terrenal con el dios de los pokemón.

—Entiendo. Pero aún no mencionaste ni a Xerneas ni a Yvetal.

No era momento de decirle que odiaba que lo interrumpiera, aunque la chica debía de tenerlo bastante clarito— Para que Satoshi no viva creyendo que es un dios, Arceus le dio una forma de morir sin llevarse al mundo con él. Y Kinomoto planea usarla. Kinomoto no les borró las memorias a los chicos para que no molestaran, Serena. Lo hizo porque los necesita vulnerables para quitarles sus Eevee cuando llegue el momento. Una vez que haga eso, pretende matarnos a tí y a mí.

Serena se puso rígida y aunque sus manos se alejaron Calem no se las soltó.

—¿Pero que consigue con...?

—Así, si Kinomoto consiguió todo el aura que hace falta, que con todos los Lucario y Rilou que debe haber asesinado estoy seguro de que sí, podría apropiarse de Arceus. Podría ser él la nueva encarnación y matar a todos los pokemón de un solo chasquido.

La chica se quedó procesando en silencio durante unos segundos. Calem esperaba que lo entendiera sin repetirlo tantas veces, porque cuanto más se acercaba a lo que tenía que decirle, peor se sentía.

—O sea que Kinomoto me quiere matar. A tí y a mí. Y si lo matamos nosotros primero, de todas formas...— Ésta vez si se soltó del agarre de Calem, para colocarse ambas manos sobre la boca mientras sus ojos se ponían brillantes— De todas formas destruiré todo...

—No...— Soltó, sabiendo que se desviaba del punto, pero no podía verla así— Escucha, no... No llores— La obligó a quitarse las manos de la cara tomándole las muñecas, pero su hermoso rostro ya estaba invadido por lágrimas —No es tu culpa, tu no elegiste ésto.

No. No habían elegido nada de eso. Ninguno de los dos. Pero la vida no era justa, nunca lo era, y lo había sido menos aún con ellos dos.

Obligándolos a enamorarse y a ser rivales. Rivales en algo tan escencial como las encarnaciones de la vida y la muerte de los pokemón.

—Pero...

—Hay una forma de evitarlo— Dijo de golpe, antes de que ella comience con sus titubeos.

—Lo haré. Lo que sea. Aunque sea dejar libre a Kinomoto sin que mate a nadie más, lo que sea yo lo haré.

Kalm se aseguró de acercar su silla a la de ella.

—¿Sabes por qué Leaf está aquí?

Serena pestañeó varias veces, aún con los ojos acuosos. Raramente hablaban de sus compañeros de subterráneo cuando estaban juntos así, solos, en una perfecta paz, porque ligeras actitudes de ellos eran las que la llevaban a estallar de ira cuando lo hacían.

—No...

—Porque Arceus puede dejar de vivir voluntariamente también, sin suicidarse, y sin que todo se vaya al demonio. Si eso ocurre, Arceus eligió a Leaf para que cumpla el rol de Satoshi, haciendo que ni Ash ni ninguno de ellos siga siendo poseedor de ningún Eevee, y sin... sin necesitarnos a nosotros, porque nosotros fuimos atados desde nacimiento a Satoshi, no a Leaf

 _Aunque ya estarían muertos si Leaf llegase a ser Arceus en algún momento._

—Pero Satoshi debería morir, ¿Por qué debería morir él? Calem no lo...

—Nuestros roles como Xerneas e Yvetal ya fallaron, Serena. Somos los XY asignados a Satoshi, y lo hicimos mal. Tarde o temprano Yvetal consumirá a Xerneas, y todo terminará en pedazos.

—Pero dijiste que hay una forma de evitar que...

—No— Cortó Calem, tajante, guardandose toda su sensibilidad para después, sabiendo que la necesitaría— Lo que se puede evitar es que Kinomoto tome el rol divino de Satoshi. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que él no pueda vivir si nosotros no lo estamos. Su vida es dependiente de las nuestras, así como la mía es de la tuya.

—Pero qué...— Serena quiso soltarse. Cuando Calem la tomó con más fuerza para que no lo haga despegó su mirada de sus ojos durante unos segundos.

—Tenemos que morir, Serena— Soltó de golpe, prometiéndose a sí mismo que en lo que le quedase de vida jamás le soltaría las manos, que tanto esfuerzo hacían en ocultar las lágrimas que corrian por sus mejillas— Voluntariamente. El mismo día que lo haga Kinomoto, porque sino, tarde o temprano, el mundo será un caos.

* * *

 **-Hannah McCatter-**


End file.
